


合作關係

by 7thhibiku



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 171,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thhibiku/pseuds/7thhibiku
Summary: * ooc* 回到過去梗(?)* 大量不負責任的私設* R18* 隨便啦…\°¿°/ГГ
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 65
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

克勞德一邊在心底咒罵着賽菲羅斯，一邊別扭地穿着裙子在大街走動。他身邊不時有不帶眼睛纏上來的狗公，克勞德艱鉅地推持着優雅的步姿，安靜地避開他們想要摸上來的手，直到其中一個明顯喝醉了的蠢貨一把抓住他的手腕，想要親他的時候，賽菲羅斯一腳在他踹到牆上，那些精蟲上腦的男人才稍為克制一點，只敢遠遠朝克勞德吹個口哨，或是說些下流的話。

克勞德覺得自己是吃錯藥了，才會向賽菲羅斯提出變裝潛入古留根尾大宅的方法，雖然在上一輪他有這麼做過，但那時候在他身邊的不是賽菲羅斯，他寧可死，也不願意他的宿敵看到這樣子的自己。

賽菲羅斯戴着一頂鴨嘴帽，蓋過他那個顯眼的銀色長髮，畢竟讓其他人發現神羅的大將軍帶着一個漂亮的金髮女孩，在米德加著名的風月之地閑逛可不是什麼好事。賽菲羅斯的心情相當好，他勾起嘴角，一邊用凌厲的目光射殺那些不長眼的小混混，一邊伸手繞過克勞德被束腹束緊的纖腰，把他攬進懷進。

“該死的，賽菲羅斯，我發誓，我一定會殺了你。”克勞德咬牙切齒地小聲說道。

“克勞德，我幾乎每天也能聽到你這麼說，但可惜的是，直到現在我還是活得好好的。”賽菲羅斯說:“而且你沒忘掉我們的約定吧，殺了我，你又得把你那些弱小的同伴捲進來，然後害他們受傷，看着他們死去。”

克勞德臉色一沉，他咬緊下唇，瞇起了靛藍的眼睛。賽菲羅斯說得沒錯，他們現在暫且算是合作關係，但那個約定不包括讓他穿着裙子四處跑。

“這個方法是你自己提出的。”賽菲羅斯似乎看穿了克勞德的不愉快，提醒着說道:“我還以為這是你的興趣。”

“……閉嘴。”

克勞德的臉更臭了。他當然記得這糗主意是他多嘴說出來的，但他本來是想要賽菲羅斯來穿這條該死的裙子，然後去參加那個該死的新娘甄選。

“但是呢，克勞德，我不認為你的小腦子能想到這種別開生面的主意，是誰教你的?我得感謝一下他。”賽菲羅斯伸手拉了拉克勞德的裙擺，讓它輕輕揚起，露出克勞德性感的小腿肚。

克勞德冷冷一笑，答道:“就是你最討厭的那位。”

“噢。”賽菲羅斯的綠眼睛閃了閃，說:“我有很多'最'討厭的人，請問你指的是誰，斯特萊夫小姐?”

克勞德停下腳步，他瞪着賽菲羅斯得意洋洋的臉，說:“你能專心走路嗎?我的腿快要被這雙高跟鞋弄斷了，如果你不介意，我想快點搞定那個下流人渣，然後換回自己的衣服。”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，出乎克勞德的意料，他彎下腰，一把把克勞德抱起，公主抱的那種。他無視克勞德的驚呼，眾目睽睽下輕輕親吻了克勞德的臉頰。

“真是個嬌氣的公主人偶。”

克勞德感覺到自己的臉要燒起來了，他想要掙扎着跳回地面，但賽菲羅斯警告地掐了一下他的手臂，一對綠眼睛透露出不准反抗的訊息。克勞德心頭一震，他不甘心地把臉埋進賽菲羅斯的頸窩間，看到他們背後的人群對他們指指點點的。

克勞德這輩子……不，是幾輩子下來也沒這麼丟臉過。

賽菲羅斯一路把克勞德抱到古留根尾的大宅前，大門前的雷茲利和兩個古留根尾的手下看過賽菲羅斯給他們的推薦信，便讓克勞德進去了，只是雷茲利望向賽菲羅斯時，一瞬間露出驚訝的神色。

克勞德整理了一下弄皺了的裙子，他回過頭，剛好對上門外賽菲羅斯綠色的豎瞳，然後紅木的大門就被重重關上，把他隔在大宅外。

“好了，小甜心，別太掛念以前的男人了。”大宅內的男人嘻嘻地笑着:“從現在開始，你就是古留根尾先生的女人。”

“把你賣到這種地方的男人都不是什麼好人。”另一個人說:“忘了他吧。”

克勞德冷眼瞥過圍在身邊的手下ABC，他默不作聲，徑自走向樓梯，上了二樓。

“喂……”那些手下緊跟着他:“到最裏面的房間去，別隨便亂逛。”

這座紅紅金金的大宅和克勞德記憶中沒多大的分別，他們對付女人的手段也沒差，克勞德順從地吸入那些迷藥，被帶到地庫的房間，那裏已經有兩個不認識的女人在等着，她們打扮得花枝招展，冷眼看着克勞德。

古留根尾那個人渣依然是個人渣。

他挺着那個彈性十足的肚腩，逐個女孩嗅了一遍，摸了一遍。克勞德很努力克制自己，不要出手揍死這隻肥豬，他的任務是趁古留根尾和他的手下顧着和女人玩時，潛進他的辦公室，找出他洩漏神羅機密的證據。

所以，他只要讓自己以外的女人被選上就可以了。

就在這麼想的時候，古留根尾的那張油膩的豬臉就在克勞德眼前放大。

“嗯，決定好了，呵嘻，就選妳吧。”

克勞德有種被喂屎的感覺，這頭下流肥豬是連眼睛都擠滿精蟲和肥膏嗎?沒看出自己挑了個男人嗎?

該死的，這都是賽菲羅斯的錯。

克勞德被壓在那張寬敞的紅色大床上，古留根尾的那張嘴，還有一毫米就要碰上他。不過這隻肥豬是沒機會的了，因為他被整個人揪起來，扔到房間的一個角落，撞上一個瓷製的巨型花瓶，頭破血流地昏死過去。

賽菲羅斯拉過躺在床上裝死的克勞德，有些粗暴地撕碎了他的裙子，他讓克勞德跪趴在床上，然後開始褪下他的內褲。

“賽菲羅斯，你瘋了嗎……不，你這個瘋子在搞什麼?”克勞德大叫着，他驚恐地發現賽菲羅斯不知把什麼塗到手指上，然後探進他的身體，而且一下子就塞了三根手指進去。

克勞德呻吟了聲，他沒有感覺到疼痛，他們今早才……不，這不重要。賽菲羅斯手上的液體一開始是冰涼的，但進入克勞德身體的一瞬，馬上又變得火熱起來。

“該死的，那是……什麼東西?”克勞德無法克制開始情動的聲音，他晃了晃腰，想要避開賽菲羅斯的手:“任務……要怎麼樣?其……其他人呢……?”

賽菲羅斯壓上克勞德的背，和赤裸的克勞德不同，他還穿戴整齊，皮革的質感貼在克勞德的皮膚上，克勞德哼了聲。

“別擔心，我可愛的人偶，這座屋子現在還清醒着的就只有你和我。”他慢悠悠地一邊說，一邊曲着手指挖起克勞德的甬道。

克勞德整個身子都在發抖，賽菲羅斯的手指熟練地找到他體內最脆弱的地方，毫不客氣地捅過去。克勞德受不了地發抖，他呻吟着回過頭，看着賽菲羅斯傲慢又帶着點怒氣的眼神，說:“你……是故意……的。”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他抽出了自己的手指，換上更炙熱的東西，他滿意地看到克勞德的身體僵住了。

“把你按在床上操個痛快的確是我今天晚上的行程之一，但我沒想過我的人偶這麼熱情，換上裙子來引誘我。”他平靜地說着:“當然，那隻肥豬也是預計外。”

克勞德繃得緊緊的，他的呼吸變得粗重，賽菲羅斯用性器逗弄他，戳着那個可愛的洞口。

“我會殺了你的。”克勞德帶着哭腔狠狠地說。

“對，用你可愛的小屁股來殺掉我吧。”賽菲羅斯愉快地說道，他扳開克勞德的屁股，讓他露出股穴，然後把自己的性器塞進去。

克勞德尖叫了一聲，他蹬了一下腿，可惜沒踢中那混蛋。隨着賽菲羅斯隨發深入，克勞德只能抓住紅色的床單，屏住呼吸忍耐，直到他閉不住氣時，他無助地呻吟了聲，賽菲羅斯已經把全部插進他的身體，克勞德能感覺到自己被填滿了。

賽菲羅斯滿足地嘆了口氣，克勞德溫熱的身體包裹住他，甬道隨着脈搏吞吐起他的性器來，克勞德只堅持了十秒，就開始發出可愛的聲音。賽菲羅斯俯下身，就像野獸交溝那樣，他張口咬住了克勞德的後頸，克勞德順從地雌伏在賽菲羅斯身下，那頭美麗的銀髮就像瀑布一樣垂在克勞德身邊。

賽菲羅斯在床上會變得更加粗暴，但仍然不失優雅。他不容拒絕的氣息籠罩住克勞德，下半身頻頻衝向克勞德的股間，性器橫蠻地撞上克勞德體內的弱點。克勞德被他帶動，配合着賽菲羅斯地律動腰肢，讓賽菲羅斯更容易開發他的身體。他哭叫着喘息，尖叫着呻吟，賽菲羅斯的熱度從他下半身漫延，連着快感遍布了全身。克勞德的身體都在發熱，他的皮膚比平常更為敏感，賽菲羅斯每個碰觸都能讓他更興奮，他的性器和乳頭都硬邦邦的，磨擦着柔軟的床鋪。

“……啊……賽菲……羅斯……嗯……”

“乖孩子。”

賽菲羅斯的聲音慵懶性感，他更用力地擺動下身，讓克勞德叫得更大聲。

得到嘉許的克勞德感到無比的快樂，即使他腦子的某個角落提醒他，等一切結束後他會悔恨這一切。

然而，此刻的他，還是沉迷於賽菲羅斯，他掐皺了床單，壓下了腰，賽菲羅斯的性器擦過他的前列腺，觸電的快感響遍了他的身體，他抽噎着，哭着射了精。

克勞德射精的同時，體內一陣抽搐，吮緊了賽菲羅斯的性器，銀髮將軍悶哼了聲，把精液射進克勞德的肚子裏。

滾燙的精液灌進克勞德的身體，他被燙得身顫抖，一邊小聲呻吟，小巧的性器一邊吐出更多的液體。被侵犯的羞辱和快感充斥着他，他嗚咽了聲，淚水滑下眼角，無力地倒在古留根尾不知睡過多少女人的床上。

“克勞德……”

不知過了多久，賽菲羅斯的聲音喚過失神的金髮戰士，那雙藍眼睛無神地轉向他，賽菲羅斯把克勞德抱住懷裏，他吻住了克勞德微張的嘴，舌頭滑進溫熱的口腔裏。

就在賽菲羅斯輕輕咬下克勞德的下唇時，克勞德才從高潮的餘韻恢復過來。

他一拳揮向賽菲羅斯，但拳頭輕易地被接住了，賽菲羅斯不捨地放開了他，滑下了大床，從床下翻出一袋包裹，扔到克勞德面前。

那是克勞德的衣服。

“換好。”賽菲羅斯簡短地指示。

克勞德狠狠地瞪了他一眼，才抽出自己的衣服，逐一換上。當他套上褲子時，屁股傳來異樣的滑膩感。他的動作僵住了，克勞德抬起頭，對上賽菲羅斯玩味的目光。

“怎麼了?”明知故問的語氣讓人氣得牙癢。

克勞德深深吸了口氣，穿好褲子夾緊屁股，無視掉賽菲羅斯的笑容:“沒事。”

第二天，賽菲羅斯的辦公室被人洗劫了一番，昂貴的玻璃辦公桌被砍成兩半，客人用的沙發慘不忍睹。賽菲羅斯無所謂地跨過傢俱的遺骸，跟在他後頭的安吉爾和傑尼西斯瞪目結舌。

“老實說，賽菲羅斯。”安吉爾皺緊眉頭:“史特萊夫不適合軍隊，他毫無紀律可言。”

“我倒認為他是挺可愛的。”傑尼西斯微笑着說:“雖然這的確是有點過份，那張辦公桌可花了兩萬gil。”

賽菲羅斯掏出他的PHS，克勞德用死亡恐嚇來回覆他早上發過去的照片。

“相信我，我的朋友。”賽菲羅斯輕鬆地聳了聳肩:“這是他最克制的手段了，至少這次，被砍成兩半的是這張桌子。”

說罷，他彷彿想到什麼有趣的東西輕聲笑了出來，留下他兩位好友面面相覷。

(還有下次?)


	2. Chapter 2

克勞德是無意中向賽菲羅斯提到第七區貧民窟的神羅研究所，他那時候正努力地組織腦子裏的記憶碎片，突然間他就想到那座藏在地底的研究所。

賽菲羅斯稍為喬裝一下，藏起他那頭銀髮長髮，收起他的太刀，和克勞德一起溜出神羅的總部大樓。

克勞德領着他來到圓盤邊緣，今天早上毀了賽菲羅斯的辨公室後，他還是找不到那些可恥的照片底片，所以現在很有衝動想把眼前這個銀髮混球斬掉。

賽菲羅斯顯然感應到克勞德的怒意，這讓他的心情不錯，甚至嘴角都帶上了微笑。

他們在圓盤邊緣的地方搜索了一會，找到了緊急用的降落傘。賽菲羅斯挑起眉，看着克勞德迅速地穿戴好降落傘。

“動作快點。”克勞德說:“還是說你不會用?”

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角一笑，他動了動右邊的肩膀，黑色的羽翼從肩胛骨的位置展開來，他微笑着望向克勞德，金髮的戰士臉無表情，只是默默轉身走向準備降落的位置。

兩人乘着夜色降落在第七區貧民窟的瓦礫街，幾隻變異鼠從暗角撲上來，賽菲羅斯不知從哪兒變出他的正宗，銀光一閃，變異鼠就化成翠綠的光，回歸星球的生命之流。

“入口?”克勞德拆下背上的包伏，把降落傘藏在廢墟的殘骸下。

賽菲羅斯有些疑惑地看了看四周，確定了一下他們所在的位置，才領着克勞德往貧民窟的街道走。

克勞德安靜地跟在後頭，零碎的記憶裏，他待在這邊的時間不長，但足夠讓他記住這一帶的風景。

第七天堂還沒有出現，如果一切順利，蒂法不會離開尼布爾海姆，也不會加入雪崩，而第七區的圓盤也不會掉下來。

賽菲羅斯走向一幢已經廢棄的兩層高建築物，那房子的屋頂破了好幾個大洞，鋼筋被風雨侵蝕而外露，窗子的玻璃都已經被打破。

破房子裏傳來聊天的聲音。克勞德知道那是貧民窟的小混混，他們會霸佔一些沒用的屋子來當藏身處。賽菲羅斯翻過空蕩蕩的窗框，優雅地落到屋子內。

那些小混混先是怪叫了一會，沒過一分鐘，屋內就恢復平靜，克勞德學着賽菲羅斯翻進去，幾個挷着頭巾的男人已經倒在地上，賽菲羅斯只是冷淡地甩了甩手腕。

破屋裏堆了點雜物，原先屋頂瓦礫掉落下來，堆在屋裏的一角。賽菲羅斯走向那些鐵皮廢料，他回頭看了克勞德一眼，克勞德上前，和他一起屋頂的殘骸搬開，下面是一個類似排氣閥門的東西。

“這是排氣口?”克勞德一邊扭開閥門，一邊問道。

閥門下是一道貓梯，賽菲羅斯率先跳下去，他一邊爬，一邊說:“畢竟是地底的建築物，這種排氣口應該在其他地方也能找到，還有逃生用的出口。”

他們順利滑下貓梯，克勞德發現他們落在一個像是巨型水管的空間，兩邊的鐵牆上鑲了一大堆線路，一直向着前方延伸，幾盞柔弱的燈泡閃爍着，勉強照亮前方的路。

“怎樣?”賽菲羅斯回過頭，望向四處張望的克勞德。

克勞德搖搖頭，說:“不知道，那時候到處都倒塌了，那些實驗體到處亂跑……我只記得他們把這一帶挖得相當深，資料室很可能在更下面的地方。”

賽菲羅斯哼了哼鼻子，他看了看似是沒有盡頭的通道，說:“那我們走吧，天亮之前把這給搞定。”

這座秘密研究所就連賽菲羅斯也沒聽說過。

兩人穿過層層的樓梯，越往下走，克勞德就越感到不安，他看着一個個空置的籠子，一路上他們完全沒有看到神羅的實驗品，那些本來注滿魔晄的容器也像是被洗刷過一樣，不留半點痕跡。

“被人搶先了。”賽菲羅斯站在一台終端機前，他操作着上面的按鈕，調出上面的記錄，但上面顯示一片空白。

克勞德走過去，他皺緊眉頭，終端機裏的資料都被刪除掉了。

“是寶條嗎?”他喃喃自語似地說道:“他回來了?”

賽菲羅斯勾了勾嘴角，綠眼睛閃過一道寒光:“真有趣，這裏有什麼東西值得他冒生命危險回來嗎?”

克羅德不安地皺緊眉。

半年前，他在寶條的一個研究所醒來，回到他剛加入神羅的時代。和歷史不一樣的是，那時候的寶條已經把S細胞注入他體內，根據那些圍在他身邊的研究助理所說，克勞德在一次任務差點丟掉小命，寶條用他的研究救了他。

在克勞德還沒搞懂自己是如何回到過去，為什麼歷史不按原先的軌道走之際，研究所被入侵了，那個人就是賽菲羅斯，而自稱是賽菲羅斯生父的男人，從監視屏看到自己兒子的身影，比誰也溜得快。

之後克勞德才知道，寶條捲走了神羅的大部分資金和技術跑了，可能是意識到賽菲羅斯的殺意，也可能是和科學部門的權鬥有關，總之，寶條逃走了，科學部門也落霍蘭達手中。

寶條成為神羅追捕的目標，還有賽菲羅斯和克勞德兩人合作的契機。

找到寶條，解決他，之後才處理他們兩人的恩怨，還有傑諾娃。

“白跑一趟了?”克勞德雙手抱胸，他看了看明顯已經被清空的研究所，說:“但那些實驗體，那個數量要偷運出去可不容易，而且……”

他記得在研究所最深處還有一頭巨獸零式。

賽菲羅斯關上了終端機，他低下頭望向腳下的地板，想了想，才說:“總有辨法的。剛興建米德加時，神羅應該埋下不少秘道，方便他們把那些不能見光的東西藏起來。

克勞德瞇起了他的藍眼睛，總覺得自己遺忘了些什麼重要的線索。

賽菲羅斯翻出他的PHS，看了看時間，說道:“我們得回去了。”

克勞德感到心煩，他同意和賽菲羅斯合作，借用神羅的資源來找出寶條和傑諾娃，但代價是他們兩人都被神羅監視起來，克勞德有點後悔了。

“你先回去。”他說:“我要再待一會兒，如果能找到這裏的平面圖，說不定能找到寶條逃走的路線。”

賽菲羅斯一臉不悅，綠眼睛不同意地望向克勞德，克勞德只是揮了揮手，說:“我會在天亮前回去。”

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯沉聲開口，克勞德感覺到自己本能地想要回應賽菲羅斯，他的身體始終傾向服從如同母體一樣的銀髮惡魔。

“我要留下來。”克勞德堅持下來，這次是他的理智贏了:“總不能錯過這次機會，你比我更了解神羅和寶條，下次的話，可能連研究所的影子也找不到。”

賽菲羅斯瞇起眼睛，他要命令克勞德聽話是很容易的事，但克勞德之後肯定會生氣，而且更加抗拒自己，這不利於他們當下的關係。

賽菲羅斯不打算破壞現時他們之間的平衡。

“天亮之前，克勞德。”他說。

克勞德獨自一人繼續深入調查這個研究所，越是往下走，空氣就越沉重，直到他抵達地下六層時，一陣陣惡臭差點讓他吐出來。

那是一個寬敞的空間，昏暗的燈光下，冷冰冰的地板上躺了兩三具開始腐爛的屍體。

克勞德謹慎地走過去，屍體原本是研究所的人，他們身上的白袍被污血浸泡，變得又黑又臭。克勞德壓下厭惡感，翻過其中一具屍體，從骯髒的衣服下找到神羅的ID卡。

這時，房間外傳來一陣咆哮聲，克勞德抬起頭，朝聲音的方向睜大了眼睛。

那是零式的叫聲。

果然要偷偷在神羅眼皮底下運走這隻龐然大物是不可能的，所以寶條，也可能是其他人，總之那個清理了研究所的人把這怪物留下來，而那些來不及離開的人，就變成牠的餌食。

克勞德握起他的組合劍，劍身分開，彈出一把小巧的劍。他把一大一小的利器架在胸前，巨獸零式突然用力衝向牆壁，整個空間為之一震，灰塵和沙石從天花落下。

零式的撞擊持續了一會，終於，研究所的強化物料也挨不過來，整幅牆壁倒下了。

怪物因慣性往前衝過來，早有預備的克勞德甩動了一下手中的大劍，腳下用力一躍，輕輕鬆鬆地跳到零式的身上，他揮起手中的劍，在怪物的背上砍下好數刀。

吃痛的零式掙扎起來，牠瘋狂地扭動，想把克勞德甩下來，克勞德抓住牠背上的鬆毛，翻身滑下來，途中隨手放出一個火球，點燃了怪物的身體。

零式瘋狂地咆哮起來，血紅的眼睛瞪緊了克勞德，牠舉起巨大的爪子，向克勞德重重揮過去。

克勞德輕巧地躲開來，他反手一扔，那把較小的劍甩手而出，刺進怪物的眼睛。零式慘叫了聲，牠一邊用力踐踏着地板，一邊咆哮起來。

克勞德接二連三地送出火球，把怪物的皮膚燒得嗞嗞作響。零式痛苦地翻身倒在地上，被燒得通紅地趴着輾轉，一路滾向克勞德，把他逼向牆角。

突然，研究所的地板往下一墜，克勞德一個踉蹌，他張開手努力保持平衡，但地板始終撐不過來，斷開兩截，克勞德和巨獸一起掉到下一層去。

(還有下次……吧?)


	3. Chapter 3

耳邊傳來了一陣低吼，克勞德睜開眼，悻悻地避開了巨獸零式拍下來的血爪。克勞德伸手在黑暗中摸索着自己的劍，他碰到冰冷的劍柄，連忙把劍拉過來擋開零式下一波的攻擊。

同一時間，克勞德的手腕傳來一陣劇痛，組合劍'咣噹'一聲再次掉落在地上。克勞德倒抽了口氣，他圈住右手手腕，慣用手使不出勁來，大概是扭傷了。

“該死的……”克勞德咒罵了聲，他抓過掉在地上的劍，打了個跟斗和怪物拉開了距離。克勞德撕開了衣擺，用衣服的布條把劍固定在受傷的手上。

零式持續地咆哮着，克勞德打起精神來，幾道雷電劈下來，打停了零式的動作，巨獸趴在地上痛苦的吼叫着，克勞德趁機會衝上前用手傷的手連着大劍砍下零式的頭腦。

巨獸的身軀消失在黑暗中，那把刺穿怪物眼球的劍安靜地躺在地上。克勞德喘了口氣，他解下挷在手腕上的組合劍，重新把劍組好，跌坐在地上。

“這裏是什麼地方?”

克勞德休息了一會，等手腕的刺痛感減褪了一點，才站起來環視四周，他發現自己掉進一個沒有光線的地方，但克勞德的一對藍眼睛很快就適應下來，他面前有道緊閉的門。

“嗯……”克勞德看着門好一會，他拿出剛才從屍體搜刮到的ID卡，猶豫了一下，他把血跡斑斑的電子卡插進大門的卡槽裏。

卡槽上的綠燈亮起來，大門自動敞開，地上的燈光亮起來，組成一條藍色的通道，而通道的盡頭，是一台掛滿監視屏的控制台。

克勞德沿着燈路走過去。

他站在控制台前，按下了開關，用他的左手笨拙地調取裏面的資料。幸運地，克勞德發現這台終端機有獨立的網絡，而恰巧裏面的資料完整地保留下來，看來那個想要撤底清除這座研究所的人始終沒能闖過巨獸的防守。

克勞德調出裏面的檔案，裹面全是神羅科學部的實驗紀錄。他看不懂科學家的研究，但至少能理解這座地下設施曾發生過慘無人道的實驗。

寶條，不，神羅從不把生命當一會事，他們只盡其所能地搾取所有知識、金錢和權力。

克勞德飛快地略過那些繁複的數據，試着從裏面找出任何一線有關寶條的訊息。然而，他發現這台終端機只是用來儲放了實驗品的部分數據的後備資料庫，他找不到關於這座研究所的資訊，更別提寶條的去向。

他漫不經心地瞥過屏暮幕上的數據，直到發現一個命名為'S'檔案夾。

那個檔案建立了一段時日，但看來已經被遺忘在眾多的研究數據下，上一次被修改的時間已是十多年前。

克勞德抬起手，他的指尖在顫抖，但還是點開了那個檔案，裏面裝了一大堆文件，還附上幾個沒有加密的視頻。

克勞德覺得自己在偷窺一些很不得了的東西。他打開了視頻，終端機的畫面變成一片白色，然後監視器的影像像走馬燈那樣出現在屏幕。

“XX年X月X日，實驗體S體內的J細胞穩定，接下來會測試對各種魔法的抗性……”

“……需要增加藥性來刺激J細胞的分裂速動。實驗體S有體內出血的情況……”

“實驗體S表現出反抗，但沒關係，麻醉藥和鎮靜劑對它還有效，但建議其他控制它的方法，我們可以嘗試一下電擊和毒氣……”

“……”

寶條的聲音滔滔不絕地從終端機的喇叭傳出，克勞德憤怒地一拳捶爆了那個揚聲器，本來已經好了點的右腕比之前更痛，但克勞德不在意，他一對藍眼睛都黏到屏幕裏，那個看上起只有三四歲的銀髮男孩身上。

克勞德很清楚賽菲羅斯經歷過一大堆混帳實驗，也能明白即使那個惡魔殺過那麼多人，還讓克勞德違背自己的意志，甚至害死了克勞德珍視的人，賽菲羅斯也不過是寶條實驗下的受害者。

但這不代表克勞德要原諒他的所作所為。

屏幕裏的小男孩被插上一大堆導管，各種針管刺進他還沒長大的身體，即使他吐了血，昏過去，那些科學家也不過是把他丟進一旁盛滿魔晄的容器裏，沒有人會主動替他包紮，更別提要關心一下他們的實驗體。

克勞德沒想過要親眼目睹賽菲羅斯的過去，儘管眼前的只是很少的一部份，但足夠讓克勞德想要吐出來。

他不應該打開這個檔案，他害怕了解賽菲羅斯，越是了解他的敵人，他越難堅持自己對賽菲羅斯的憤怒。

腦海裏，在某個時空，艾莉絲說過賽菲羅斯聽不到其他人的哀鳴，也不會珍惜幸福的平凡日子。

克勞德很懷疑，這世界上有沒有人聽過賽菲羅斯的求救?賽菲羅斯又知不知道所謂'幸福的日子'是什麼?

他搖了搖頭，不再多想。

他關上了終端機，這裏已經找不到有用的東西，寶條再一次從他們的面前溜掉了。

原來的計劃是利用空中兵的螺旋槳返回圓盤上，但現在，克勞德的手受傷了，他只好走到第七區貧民窟火車站，等頭班火車一到，就馬上回去。

賽菲羅斯沒有聯絡他，這不是什麼好事。

克勞德踏上了剛抵達月台的火車，車上沒多少人，幾個打扮整潔的上班族各自佔據了車廂的一角，相比之下，克勞德就顯得有點邋遢，他的手腕纏着髒髒的布條，衣服上沾上血污，全身也是汗水和灰塵。

住在貧民窟的都是些聰明人，他們很自然地避開了克勞德，看也不看他一眼。

回到神羅分配的宿舍時，天已經亮了。克勞德用匙卡打開了房間的門，危險的氣息衝着他撲來。

“我說了，天亮之前。”

賽菲羅斯低沉的聲音響起，克勞德背後的寒毛全都豎起來，他一對藍眼睛緊緊瞪着那個從他床上站起來的男人，胃部彷彿踏空了樓階一樣向下沉。

克勞德否認自己在害怕，他揮了揮沒受傷的手，說:“出了點意外。”

賽菲羅斯靠近他，克勞德後退了一步，警戒着，賽菲羅斯高大的身體把他抵到牆上，一對綠眼睛像是在瞪着已經到手的獵物，然後，他突然轉開視線，一把抓住克勞德受傷的右手腕，動作不太溫柔，克勞德吃痛地皺起眉。

賽菲羅斯冷淡地哼了聲，再次望向克勞德，他俯身吻住克勞德剛想要反駁的嘴，不管克勞德的掙扎，舌頭伸進溫暖的口腔。

克勞德有些煩躁，他想推開壓在身上的男人，但腦海中又浮現出一個銀髮男孩虛弱的身影，他不自覺地把手搭在賽菲羅斯的肩上。賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，加深了這個吻。

克勞德認命地閉上眼睛，動了動舌頭回應着賽菲羅斯。他不抗拒和賽菲羅斯的性愛，這是他唯一默許賽菲羅斯靠近的時間。畢竟他也有生理需要，而賽菲羅斯和他的契合度很高，更何況，克勞德的重組本能讓他無法抗拒這個銀髮男人。

這只是因為生理需要，克勞德一邊回應賽菲羅斯，一邊說服自己，就和呼吸吃飯差不多。

克勞德回過神來，賽菲羅斯已經把他帶到房間的浴室裏，他身上的衣服被脫光，暖水從花灑灑出，打在他和賽菲羅斯赤裸的身上。

賽菲羅斯把克勞德壓在瓷磚砌成的牆上，他們的身體交纏在一起，互相交換體溫。克勞德垂下受傷的手，賽菲羅斯一手摸上他的臉頰，一手撫上他的腰，兩人之間的親吻沒有間斷過，克勞德低吟着，他抬起右腿，催促似地輕輕踹了踹賽菲羅斯的小腿。

“別急，克勞德。”賽菲羅斯柔聲安慰着  
說:“別急。”

他一對手滑下克勞德的身體，擦過他小巧的乳頭，克勞德不耐煩地扭動了一下身體，賽菲羅斯抱起他的大腿，克勞德單手攬過賽菲羅斯的脖子，兩人貼得更近。

賽菲羅斯進入克勞德身體的一瞬，克勞德滿足地吐出一口氣，賽菲羅斯慢慢地深入，等他完全進入克勞德時，他的人偶睜着一對溼潤的藍眼睛，微微張着嘴， 一臉期盼地回望着自己。

“克勞德……”賽菲羅斯吻上克勞德的藍眼睛，他開始擺動腰肢，他能感覺到克勞德的甬道在努力地吞吐着他的性器。

賽菲羅斯的動作加快，他把克勞德頂向磚牆上，克勞德張開腿，雙手抱住賽菲羅斯，像樹熊一樣勾緊他。賽菲羅斯碩大的性器淺淺地在洞口抽插，然後又一下子撞到深處，重複了十多次，克勞德的呼吸越發急速，他在賽菲羅斯的耳邊輕輕嘆息呻吟，他能感覺到賽菲羅斯在他體內的性器又脹大了不少。

克勞德閉上眼，此刻，賽菲羅斯的一切都讓他感到滿足，他把臉埋在賽菲羅斯的頸窩間，在頸側的位置蓋上吻痕。

發洩過後，克勞德已經累得昏睡過去，等他再次醒來，發現自己正躺在舒適的床鋪上，右手的手腕已經包紥固定好，而賽菲羅斯則不見踪影。

克勞德看了看他的PHS，發現自己已經遲到了，札克斯發了好幾通訊息給他，最後一次是十分鐘前，說他現在馬上就要過來宿舍，尋找失聯的克勞德。

克勞德嘆了口氣，他把PHS扔到床的另一側，把臉埋到軟綿綿的枕頭裏，決定再睡一會。

(還有下次?)


	4. Chapter 4

札克斯給克勞德買了早餐。當他看到克勞德纏了繃帶的手腕，又大驚小怪地說了一頓教，然後給公司發訊息，替克勞德請了病假。

克勞德若無其事地拆下繃帶，轉動了一下手腕，受傷的地方已經不會痛，於是他隨手把繃帶塞進抽屜裏，拆開札克斯帶來的外賣盒，拿了一件三明治。

“嘿，刺刺頭，你這傷是怎麼回事?昨天早上見你還好好的。”札克斯一屁股坐在克勞德的沙發上，他翹着手，看着克勞德大口大口吞下他買來的早餐。

“意外。”克勞德含糊地帶過，他吃飽了，伸展了一下手腳，從廚房的高椅躍下來:“說起來，你不是說朱農那邊有討伐工作嗎?”

“喔，對。”札克斯自己也一臉震驚，他哈哈笑起來，走過去拍了拍克勞德的背，說道:“沒錯，過了下午就出發……比起這個，我想起來了，你認識塔克斯的希絲涅嗎?”

“不，那是誰?你的新女朋友?”克勞德挑了挑眉。

札克斯聳了聳肩，說:“才怪。是朋友啦，聽我說，刺刺頭，賽菲羅斯是在尼布爾海姆找到你的吧?”

克勞德點點頭，他疑惑地望受黑髮好友。

札克斯有些尷尬地點點頭，說:“你知道的吧，基本上在之前的意外中，他們認定了你已經死亡，但你突然回來了，還接受了魔晄強化……”

“是寶條。他……救了我。”克勞德接下札克斯的話:“之前已經給塔克斯解釋過了。”

“對。”札克斯抓了抓他的黑髮，說道:“就是因為寶條那個老傢伙，塔克斯想知道，為什麼寶條要救你。”

“剛好吧。”克勞德不以為意地答道:“寶條離開神羅之後，找不到他需要的實驗體，剛好他見到快要死的我……”

札克斯嘆了口氣，他搖搖頭，說:“我知道，刺刺頭，你平安無事已經是萬幸，但你知道的，塔克斯那邊就是要調查清楚，所以希絲涅才讓我跟你說一聲。”

“沒事。”克勞德說:“我明白的，只是我自己也搞不懂，莫名其妙地就被當成實驗體。”

“幸好賽菲羅斯有找到你。”

克勞德沒有回答，他別過臉，僵硬地點了點頭。

札克斯開懷地笑了笑，說:“用不着害羞啊，克勞德小弟，我知道你很祟拜他，你的英雄現在可是你真正的救命恩人，準備要以身相許了嗎?”

“別鬧了。”克勞德心虛地說着，他簡單收拾了一下桌子，拿上他的組合劍準備出門，札克斯馬上跟上去。

克勞德打算到軍隊那邊找些工作，雖然札克斯給他請了假，但他不想整天躲在房間裏。札克斯因為到下午為止也沒有特別的行程，於是又跟着克勞德去了。

搭乘電梯的途中，他們遇上了康賽魯，這位二等戰士樂呵呵地跟他們打了招呼，然後開始和札克斯交換神羅最新的花邊消息。

“賽菲羅斯的情人?”札克斯怪叫了聲。

“對。”康賽魯按下第四十層的按鈕:“今天早上，有人看到賽菲羅斯的脖子上有可疑的紅印。”

“是被蚊子咬的吧。”克勞德故作鎮定的說，他一對藍眼睛緊緊瞪着電梯螢幕上不停跳動的數字。

札克斯摸了摸下巴，一副很感興趣的樣子。

康賽魯於是壓下聲音繼續說:“拉札德把他找過去談話了。聽說有提醒他不要太高調，畢竟賽菲羅斯是神羅的招牌，如果捲入這些感情糾紛的話，怕會影響他的形象。”

“那賽菲羅斯怎樣說?”札克斯連忙追問。

康賽魯剛想要回答，電梯傳來'叮'的一聲，他抬起頭，確認了一下樓層，說:“噢，不好，下次再說吧。拜囉，札克斯，克勞德。”

“喂……”札克斯意猶未盡似地喊了聲，他搖搖頭，望向一臉尷尬的克勞德，說道:“真是的，那有這樣子吊人胃口。”

“別傻了，札克斯，那是賽菲羅斯的私事。”克勞德小聲地說道。

札克斯朝他擠了擠眼睛:“不要害羞，小甜心，你很在意吧，賽菲羅斯的情人。”

“說實話。”克勞德嘆了口氣:“我完全不想知道。”

軍隊的辦公室坐了十來個文員，負責人拉扎德似乎不他的辦公室，其他人就忙着處理來自各地的委託，還有安排神羅士兵的巡邏時間。

除了克勞德外，還有數個閑着的神羅戰士來到這邊找些額外工作來賺賺外快。

克勞德挑了一個在米德加附近的討伐工作，他打算待會兒為札克斯送行後就出發，大概黃昏前就能搞定。就在他把登記好自己的名字時，安吉爾和傑尼西斯朝他們走來。

“嗨，安吉爾。”札克斯愉快地和自己的導師打了聲招呼:“真巧。”

“札克斯。”安吉爾看到札克斯時，不動聲色地輕輕聳起眉頭:“你不是要到朱農去的嗎?”

“對喔，不過下午才出發。”札克斯說:“為什麼每個人也得提醒我呢?大家都不想見到我了嗎?”

看着學生一臉委屈的樣子，安吉爾反了反眼珠，他走近札克斯和克勞德，一對魔晄眼落到克勞德身上。

“史萊夫特。”他安靜地和克勞德打了聲招呼:“我聽說你受傷了。”

克勞德含首，道:“只是點小傷，不礙事。”

“不能忽視小傷。”跟在安吉爾身旁的傑尼西斯走近克勞德，紅髮戰士笑了笑:“一些小傷也能引起大問題。”

克勞德謹慎地看着傑尼西斯，他僵硬地點了點頭，說:“我知道的，謝謝關心。”

安吉爾和傑尼西斯。克勞德對這兩人的印象並不深刻，嚴格來說，他本人完全沒有和他們接觸過，在其他時空裏，克勞德加入神羅之前，這兩人已經不在了，一等神羅戰士就只有賽菲羅斯和札克斯。

聽說，這兩人是賽菲羅斯唯二的好友，但現在的賽菲羅斯是怎樣想，克勞德就不知道了。

“我說，安吉爾。”札克斯突然插嘴說道:“你知道賽羅斯的情人是誰嗎?”

“賽菲羅斯?情人?”傑尼西斯的眼睛瞪得大大的，然後他哈哈大笑起來:“別傻了，小狗，那傢伙會喜歡女人?不可能。”

傑尼西斯沒有故意壓下聲線，他的話引來辦公室其他人的注意，有部分的人好奇地望向克勞德一行人，有些人就裝作不在意，但克勞德可以肯定他們都在偷聽。

克勞德低下頭，覺得自己的臉頰要燒起來了，但隨後他又想到，他和賽菲羅斯根本不是什麼情侶，幹嘛他要覺得羞愧?

“好了啦，傑尼西斯。”安吉爾按住傑尼西斯因為大笑而抖動的肩膀:“工作的報告已經好了，我們得走了。”

未能滿足好奇心的札克斯失望地攤開手，他看到臉色不自然的克勞德，安慰地拍了拍他的背，說:“別傷心，刺刺頭。”

克勞德反了他一記白眼。

賽菲羅斯在自己的辦公室忙了一整天，處理各種報告和準備下星期的會議，等他閑下來，辦公室的大門就被人撞開來，賽菲羅斯抬起頭，看到傑尼西斯頂着一張欠揍的笑容走近，後頭還有個一臉頭痛的安吉爾。

“嘿，你的辦公室回復原狀了。”傑尼西斯樂呵呵地說，他和安吉爾分別坐在兩張對着的沙發上。

賽菲羅斯整理了一下凌亂的桌子，冷淡地說:“花了點時間才整理好……你有什麼事嗎?”

“沒事兒就不能來找你?”傑尼西斯反問道。

安吉爾瞥過他的青梅竹馬，嘆了口氣，他就跟傑尼西斯別老是找賽菲羅斯麻煩。

“如果你想要單對單的訓練，就得等我一下，我還要處理一下朱農那邊的報告。”賽菲羅斯的目光重新回到辦公桌上的電腦屏幕上。

傑尼西斯攤開手，說:“這也不錯，但可惜，不是呢。”

“傑尼西斯。”安吉爾警告地喚道。

“他捨棄了身份，和女子隱居，幸福的生活，彷似能直到永遠。”傑尼西斯勾起嘴角:“賽菲羅斯，我的好友，你得告訴我們。”

賽菲羅斯轉過頭，他不解地望同為一等戰士的兩人，傑尼西斯一副等着看好戲的樣子，安吉爾則是萬般無奈。

“抱歉，我聽不懂。”賽菲羅斯平靜地說道。

傑尼西斯沒有說話，他指了指自己的脖子。

賽菲羅斯臉無表情，他摸上自己的頸側，思考了一會，才說道:“……被陸行鳥啄了。”

他的紅髮好友先是一臉不可置信，然後爆出一陣大笑，就連一直安靜坐着的安吉爾他掩着嘴笑起來。

“別扯了，賽菲羅斯。你會被陸行鳥傷到?”安吉爾說:“偉大的神羅英雄，輸給了一隻陸行鳥。”

賽菲羅斯繼續工作，隨口說道:“那隻陸行鳥特別惡。”

(還有下次~)


	5. Chapter 5

克勞德來到六十三樓的員工休息層，那邊有VR的訓練室，他本來打算趁清晨時分來鍛鍊一下，但很快就發現有人比他快一步了。

三位元老級的一等神羅戰士在裏面舞動着手中的劍，毫不客氣地朝對方揮去。

克勞德透過訓練室的觀察區，看到虛擬景象裏的情況。他的視線被賽菲羅斯身影吸引，舞着太刀的男人就像一股銀色的旋風，輕鬆地把其餘兩人壓制。

他甚少以旁觀者的角度觀察賽菲羅斯的戰鬥，上一次已經是在尼布爾海姆，在他們登山前往反應爐的途中，那時候的賽菲羅斯還沒有發瘋，他一路斬殺沿途的怪物，保護其他人安全抵達目的地。

克勞德看着賽菲斯把傑尼西斯的火球斬開，然後一個轉身架開安吉爾從背後砍下的劍，動作是如此流暢，如此優雅。

他的目光離不開賽菲羅斯。

一等戰士的打鬥只是點到即止，傑尼西斯和安吉爾的劍被打落後，賽菲羅斯就結束了他們像嬉戲般的訓練。

首先注意到克勞德的是安吉爾，黑髮戰士有些錯愕，但還是朝他點了點頭，示意克勞德過去。

“史特勞夫。”他說:“三等戰士的工作還習慣嗎?我聽說你額外申請了不少討伐任務。”

克勞德默默點了點頭，他瞥過一旁的賽菲羅斯，銀髮將軍一臉對他沒興趣的樣子。

這時，一個穿着白袍的人衝進訓練室，他看到安吉爾和傑尼西斯時，很明顯地鬆了口氣，科學部門的主管霍蘭達教授急着要他們到研究室一趟。

傑尼西斯一聽，顯得有點不耐煩，他皺起眉頭說道:“又來了，昨天不是已經檢查過了嗎?”

“怎麼了?”賽菲羅斯似乎相當關心，綠眼睛來回望向他兩位同僚。

“只是普通的身體檢查。”安吉爾回答道:“該不會是出了什麼問題吧?”

白袍的研究助理搖頭，表示自己只是來傳話，詳細的就不清楚了。

“真掃興。”傑尼西斯攤開手沒趣地說，他跟着安吉爾一起走向訓練室的大門，那個研究助理急忙跟着追了上去。

訓練室只剩下克勞德和賽菲羅斯，空氣間瀰漫着一陣緊張的氛圍。

“你要開始訓練了?”賽菲羅斯等多餘的人一離開，就馬上靠近克勞德，在他的耳邊輕輕說道:“如果你需要陪練的話……”

“這裏的訓練數據會上存到神羅的資料庫吧?”克勞德一個閃身避開了他:“他們大概不會高興自己的王牌被打敗。”

賽菲羅斯有些失望似地嘆了口氣，他轉身走向觀察區，從高處凝視站在訓練室中央的克勞德。

克勞德有些緊張地抽出他的劍，故作鎮定地走向控制板，調低了虛擬怪物的設定，他不想引起神羅的關注，特別是科學部門。

原野的景色取代了原先冷冰冰的訓練室，微風拂過克勞德的金髮，他握緊了手中的組合劍，這把劍是賽菲羅斯準備的，就像是早知道他會穿越時空一樣，他在寶條的秘密實驗室裏，把這把曾斬落自己的劍交給了克勞德。

這種虛擬訓練對克勞德來說只是場熱身活動，等他打過兩三場後，就關上了VR系統，賽菲羅斯還在等着他，兩人一起到了訓練室的淋浴間，飛快地沖洗了一下，賽菲羅斯就帶着克勞德走向同一樓層的咖啡廳。

“那個霍蘭達是什麼東西?”克勞德看着賽菲羅斯優雅地端着咖啡杯，他始終不明白邋遢油膩的寶條怎麼可能和賽菲羅斯有血緣關係。

賽菲羅斯啜了口咖啡，淡淡地說:“寶條和霍蘭達，曾經是神羅兩大科學家，自從加斯特教授和他的妻子失蹤後，他們為了爭奪科學部門，加緊執行手下的研究項目。”

“計劃G和計劃S?”

“嗯。”賽菲羅斯點了點頭:“我和安吉爾，還有傑尼西斯就是在那段時間開始接受戰士的訓練。”

“本來，應該是寶條成為科學部門的主管。”克勞德說:“你是傑諾娃計劃最成功的……”

“實驗體。”賽菲羅斯冷笑了一下，繼續說道:“沒錯，我才是母親正統的兒子。”

克勞德挑了挑眉，說:“誰知道呢?”

賽菲羅斯哼了哼鼻子，似乎無意繼續討論這個話題，於是他回到寶條和霍蘭達的故事上:“總之，出了點小意外，寶條的計劃落空了，霍蘭達就成為了科學部門的國王。”

克勞德看了看放在他面前的沙拉，他用叉子叉起一塊馬鈴薯:“意外?”

“那不是重點。”賽菲羅斯微微勾起嘴角，似乎不論這個意外是什麼，也讓他相當高興:“發現母親的加斯特教授開始了傑諾娃計劃，霍蘭達就是負責改造……不，是製造安吉爾和傑尼西斯的人。”

克勞德咬了一口馬鈴薯，皺了皺眉頭，沙拉嚐起來乾巴巴的，難吃得要命。

賽菲羅斯已經喝完他的咖啡，他把杯子放下，轉頭望向遠方的落地大玻璃，玻璃窗外是米德加萬家燈火的夜景。

“你在擔心。”克勞德放下手中的叉子，藍眼睛緊瞪着賽菲羅斯的臉。

賽菲羅斯回過頭，一對綠眼睛似是有點驚訝，他沒有馬上回答。賽菲羅斯垂下目光，看着空空的咖啡杯。

就在克勞德以為他不打算回答時，賽菲羅斯才靜悄悄 地開口說道:“霍蘭達近來一直在檢查他們，本來在這個時間點，傑尼西斯應該早就出現劣化的情況，我……”

克勞德在一瞬間，彷彿看到賽菲羅斯的臉上看到難過的表情，但真的只是一閃而過，一眨眼，賽菲羅斯又和平時一樣，傲慢又帶點漫不經心。

“算了，這不是我們需要關心的事。”他說:“比起霍蘭達，扎克斯已經回來了，還有朱農的報告，我想你會感興趣。”

說着，他把一張臨時用的門卡交給克勞德:“文件就放在我的辦公室裏。”

克勞德沒有接下門卡，倒是挑起眉頭:“我不用這種東西也能溜進去。”

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯似是嘆了口氣:“別老是爬神羅的通風管，天曉得那些地方多久沒清理過。”

克勞德討厭寫報告和處理文件，但明顯地札克斯也沒比他好多少。他瞪着那份寫得龍飛鳳舞的報告書，頓時產生想要把它直接丟出玻璃窗的衝動。

札克斯，請你至少把字寫在橫線上吧。

克勞德拿着報告書坐到辦公室的沙發上，努力地閱讀混亂的文字。他瞪着眼讀了半個小時，大概猜到札克斯想要表達的意思。

簡單概括一下，三天前札克斯到朱農討伐在海豚灣發現的海怪，完成任務後，他接到新的指示說在朱農有部分神羅戰士失蹤了，經過一陣子的調查，札克斯追蹤到一個身穿黑色斗篷的奇怪男人，但男人很快就失去蹤影。

黑色斗篷。克勞德瞇起了眼睛，腦海中只有一個想法。

賽菲羅斯的複製體。

賽菲羅斯本人還在和拉札德開會，他們在討論下月神羅總裁演講的流程。克勞德需要和他聊聊，他想要到朱農一趟，親自確認一下，賽菲羅斯可以給他安排，不過，說不定銀髮將軍早已經給他處理好。

軍隊高層的會議出乎意料的漫長，克勞德完成了每天的巡邏工作，再次回到賽菲羅斯的辦公室時，還是沒看到他的身影，反而傑尼西斯正獨自一人，坐在沙發上讀着他的Loveless。

“嗯，這不是克勞德嗎?你又來拆辦公室了?我可以幫忙喔。”紅髮的一等戰士微笑着蓋上他的詩集。

克勞德眨了眨眼睛，臉頰微微沾紅，遲疑了一下，才小聲說道:“不，我沒打算這樣做。”

傑尼西斯好像有點失望，他閉上眼，淡淡地微笑。

克勞德不太懂得應付不熟悉的人，傑尼西斯又是有點怪裏怪氣的，他於是安靜地轉過身，打算過一段時間再回來。

“賽菲羅斯，好像挺喜歡你。”傑尼西斯叫住了他。

克勞德頓住了腳步，他回過頭，疑惑地望向紅髮的人。

“越是體會到幸福，與友人的約定則越使其痛苦。”傑尼西斯輕輕唸道，他走過克勞德，拍了拍金髮男孩的肩膊，問道:“克勞德，你真的能了解他嗎?”

克勞德轉身，瞪着被傑尼西斯帶上的大門，過了好一會，才輕輕地向空無一人的房間回答道:“我不能，也不可以。”

(還有下次)


	6. Chapter 6

朱農還是老樣子，這個軍事的海港城市停泊了不少神羅的軍艦，街道上都能看到神羅的士兵和戰士在巡邏，雖說有神羅戰士的失蹤報告，但城市的氣氛沒有特別緊張。

此時正值黃昏，克勞德痛苦的躺在床上，直升機對他來說是個永遠的難題，特別是他身邊還多了一個賽菲羅斯。

“魔晄強化應該能治療耳眩的病徵。”賽菲羅斯望着克勞德發青的臉，好奇地伸手摸上他的額頭，卻被克勞德生氣地拍掉。

“真可惜我是個失敗品。”克勞德閉上眼，努力不讓自己吐出來:“讓我一個待着，還是說你懂得怎樣照顧病人?”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他決定不再打擾克勞德休息，他們這次來朱農雖說目的是要調查穿黑斗篷的人，但賽菲羅斯向軍隊提出的申請，是為神羅總裁下一次出訪做準備，所以他還得趁天色沒有黑透，好好檢視一下朱農的保安系統和士兵的調配。

克勞德聽到關門的聲音，他絕對不會承認在那一刻他是有那麼一丁點失落。

按捺着頭昏腦脹的不適感，克勞德回想起剛開始旅程時，賽菲羅斯小聲給他解釋的情報。

失蹤的神羅戰士都是從其他地方調配到朱農。下個月的朱農建立紀念日，神羅總裁會到這裏演講，他們是來熟習環境，但抵達朱農不到一星期，就有七人行蹤不明，之後陸續也有三人不見了。

根據扎克斯的報告，有不少人提供情報說戰士失蹤前，都和一個穿黑色斗篷的人說過話。

想着想着，克勞德的頭更痛了，他皺起眉，悶哼了聲，把整個身體縮成一團，打算好好睡上一覺再說。

克勞德在睡夢中遇到一個銀髮的男孩，他的銀髮只到肩上，穿着簡陋的淡藍色袍子，一張清秀的臉看上去有點疲憊。他坐在一塊巨大的岩石上，岩石四周是盛開的藍色花朵，美麗的花瓣在漫天繁星下，覆上一層淡淡的銀光。

男孩微笑着，他看到走近的克勞德，說:“你好。”

“……賽菲羅斯……?”克勞德停下腳步，平靜地問道。

男孩點了點頭，他仰起臉，望向夜空:“上次見面已經是很久以前的事呢，雖然我們所在的地方，對時間的概念不太一樣。”

“我……”

“怎麼樣?”男孩的綠眼睛映着漫天的繁星:“這次的世界，能實現你和我的願望嗎?”

“欵?”

克勞德還沒來得及問清楚，少年賽菲羅斯回過頭望向克勞德，有些遺憾地笑着，他身邊瀰漫起一層薄薄的霧，夢境漸漸消失。

醒來的時候，已經是第二天清晨。克勞德躺在賽菲羅斯的懷裏，他完全沒有注意到賽菲羅斯是什麼時候回來。克勞德一邊責備着自己疏忽，一邊爬起來，他的動作自然驚動到賽菲羅斯，本來睡着了的銀髮將軍睜開了翠綠的眼睛。

“好點了沒有?”賽菲羅斯慵懶的聲音響起。

克勞德坐起來，他點點頭，頓了頓，說:“要出發去找人了嗎?”

“今天就算了。”賽菲羅斯翻了翻身，又閉上眼睛準備睡覺。

克勞德皺起眉，他剛想要滑下床，卻被賽菲羅斯拉住了，他有些生氣地說:“我自己去就好。”

“別鬧了，我忙了一整晚，讓我睡一會就好。”賽菲羅斯罕有地抱怨起來，但可惜的是，克勞德不懂這些。

“所以我說了，我自己去。”

賽菲羅斯嘆了口氣，他放開拉住克勞德的手，說:“隨你喜歡，不過克勞德，你打算從哪兒開始找起?朱農雖然沒米德加大，但也不是個小村落。”

克勞德抱胸站在床邊，他瞇起眼睛，瞪着又重新睡回去的賽菲羅斯，賽菲羅斯一副毫不緊張的態度讓他不愉快，這位銀髮將軍最好別忘了他們的約定。

賽菲羅斯睡了三小時，算是休息夠了，他滑下原本分配給克勞德的床，，看到克勞德本人就坐在茶几旁邊的小木椅上，茶几上放了早餐，顯然是眼前這位等得不耐煩的金髮男孩買回來。

克勞德看起來氣色不錯，至少他的嘴唇不是白色的。賽菲羅斯簡單地梳洗過，和克勞德一起吃過早餐，他們來到朱農的指揮室。

治安維持部門的主管海德格就坐在指揮室最大的一張皮革椅上，趾高氣揚地指着一個朱農士兵的鼻子，吩咐他安排神羅電影台的人來，研究一下要怎樣拍攝總裁演講。

賽菲羅斯帶着克勞德走過去，他望向唯唯諾諾的士兵，說:“軍隊不需要聽從治安部的指揮，聯絡電視台是公關的工作。”

海德格就像一個吹脹了的氣球，他鼓起的小眼睛危險地瞇着，黑色的鬍子豎疏起來在舒適的空調下微微抖動。他從指揮席上站起來，健碩的身體撞上了前面的指揮桌。

“賽菲羅斯，我是這裏最高的領導，是你的上司。”

“軍隊是直接隸屬神羅總裁，我們的主管是拉扎德，除了分配給你的小隊外，其他的士兵用不着聽你指揮。”賽菲羅斯一邊說，一邊朝背後的士兵揮揮手，示意他們離開。

幾個小兵向賽菲羅斯敬禮，飛快地逃出了指揮室。海德格黑着一張臉，他和賽菲羅斯互相瞪着對方，直到海德格的秘書走進來，她小聲和海德格說了兩句。

海德格突然"嘎哈哈"地大笑了幾聲，他的小眼睛轉了一圈，望向賽菲羅斯時，笑得更開懷了。

“好吧，寶條的小白鼠，就讓你再高興一會兒吧。”海德格的笑容讓克勞德隱約地感到不安，治安維持部的主管轉身就走，他的秘書踏着高跟鞋緊隨其後。

克勞德看着自動關上的大門，說:“你這是要做什麼?”

“朱農的士兵人手不足，所以拉扎德才會從其他地方調配人手。”賽菲羅斯抿了抿嘴:“海德格只是仗勢加重軍隊的負擔，他一直想要軍隊和塔克斯的控制權。”

克勞德瞇起眼睛，接着說道:“而他最後是成功了，後來的神羅軍隊都是由他的指揮的。”

“士兵的傷亡率也因為他而急劇飆升，不是嗎?”賽菲羅斯拿起擱在紅木桌子上的文件，上面寫滿了關於演講當天的兵力佈置。

克勞德轉過身，看到賽菲羅斯正研究如何把人手安排得更完善，他垂下目光，有些搞不清楚。

賽菲羅斯瘋掉以前，的確是會關心手下士兵的將軍，但現在的賽菲羅斯又是怎麼樣?

克勞德記得他早就捨棄了克勞德以外的記憶和情感，難道時間旅行甚至能還原他已經殘缺的腦子嗎?

這種事可能只有星球女神才能知道答案。

接下來一整天，克勞德只是跟着賽菲羅斯檢閱士兵的排練，和朱農的戰士開會，相討後天演練的細節，還有就是走遍朱農每條大街小巷，確保所有監控的位置。

“調查監控設備不是塔克斯的工作嗎?”等他們終於能停下來休息一下時，太陽也快要下山了，克勞德忍不住問道。

賽菲羅斯抬手揉了揉眉心，說:“他們正全力搜查寶條的去向，高層的安全措施就落在軍隊的頭上。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，他對神羅的高層一丁點興趣也沒有，他們死光了最好。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯知道克勞德的不滿，他說:“我知道你想先神羅一步找到寶條，那些複製體大概是寶條放出來的，而且他們很快就會找上我，這點你就別擔心了。”

克勞德眨了眨眼睛。

“重組。”賽菲羅斯提醒道:“這是複製體的本能，你比誰都要清楚吧。”

“清楚得很，謝謝提醒。”克勞德諷刺似地說:“所以在等待期間，就給神羅打打工，賺賺錢?賽菲羅斯，你知道我對神羅的態度吧。”

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角，似乎在苦笑，他點了點頭，綠眼睛閃過一道寒光:“當然，克勞德。不過，你是要自己一個對抗這個星球上最大的組織?就算你要投靠'雪崩'，我可以告訴你，那個組織絕對不是單純的反神羅組織，而且你不會喜歡他們那個拯救星球的計劃。”

克勞德不解地望向賽菲羅斯，但銀髮將軍沒有解釋，只是攤開手:“既然決定了留在這裏，至少把工作做好吧。你當過萬能工，就把這當成一次委託，如何?”

“……那你最好能給出相應的報酬。”

(還有下次)


	7. Chapter 7

晚上，克勞德正在淺眠時，聽到一陣微妙的低吟，他馬上睜開藍色的眼睛，一個翻身躍下床，右手拉過他擱在床邊的組合劍。

同一房間裏的賽菲羅斯也醒了，他抱胸坐在床上，一對綠眼睛緊閉，只有嘴角露出淺淺的微笑。

克勞德把劍扣到背上，小心翼翼地走向他們房間的自動門，他靠在門邊，伸手按下門的開關。

“嘶"的一聲，自動門滑開時，黑色的人影倒下來，摔到克勞德的腿邊。那個穿時斗篷的人一直發出“唔唔啊啊"的聲音，克勞德怕驚動指揮中心的其他人，只好把複製體拉進房間，然後迅速關上了門。

黑斗篷的複製體艱難地趴在地上，匍匐前進，直到爬到賽菲羅斯跟前。

“……母……親……重組……重……組……”

男人嘶啞的聲音響起，他似是在俯拜賽菲羅斯般伏在地上，嘴裏唸唸有詞，而賽菲羅斯只是一直閉着眼，看也不看他一眼。

克勞德走過去，他拉下複製體衣袖，看到紋在手臂上的數字'49'。他抬頭，對上賽菲羅斯睜開的綠眼睛。

“是寶條派來的?”克勞德一邊小聲問道，一邊翻着複製體的衣物，但完全找不到有用的情報。

賽菲羅斯站起來，他揪起可憐的複製體，讓他跪好，賽菲羅斯托起他的下巴，一對綠色的魔晄眼在黑暗的房間下閃爍着，他緊緊瞪着49號複製體的臉。

“回去，然後把寶條帶到我面前。”

複製體呆呆地點了點頭，渾渾噩噩地站起來，搖搖晃晃走向自動門，然後緩慢地步出房間。

克勞德有些同情地望着複製體的背影，他彷彿看到自己曾經的影子。

賽菲羅斯無聲地靠近，他輕輕在克勞德耳邊細語:“怎麼了，克勞德?”

“那時候……也是這樣子的嗎?”克勞德試着平靜地問，但他的聲音在顫抖:“你……操縱我的時候……”

賽菲羅斯攬過克勞德的腰，他親吻了一下克勞德的耳朵，說:“要再來試試看?”

克勞德偏過頭，藍色的眼睛若有所思地看着賽菲羅斯好一會，才說:“你真的是最討厭了。”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他俯身吻住了他。

克勞德越來越習慣被賽菲羅斯佔有的感覺。即使理智上還是不大情願，但只要賽菲羅斯靠近親吻他時，克勞德的身體就會開始發疼。

他抱緊了賽菲羅斯，承受着他的衝撞。克勞德放任自己閉上眼睛，盡情地在賽菲羅斯懷裏呻吟，他張開腿，下半身酥麻酥麻，堅挺的性器像在撒嬌一樣，一邊吐着情液，一邊在賽菲羅斯的腹部磨擦。

賽菲羅斯一直呼喚克勞德的名字，克勞德忍不住仰起脖子，親上他的嘴唇，賽菲羅斯更用力抱緊他，像要把克勞德完全包裹住一樣。

“……賽菲羅斯……”克勞德回應着銀髮將軍，他雙手撫上賽菲羅斯的臉，一邊喘着氣，一邊挑釁似地吐出話:“怎麼……了?不是……說……要再……操縱我……試試看……嗎?”

賽菲羅斯看着克勞德像在自嘲的笑臉，他舔了舔克勞德的鼻子，開玩笑似地說:“……那就讓你無可救藥地愛上我好了。”

克勞德其實大可以撇下賽菲羅斯，獨個兒回米德加。他真的沒興趣保護神羅總裁，但賽菲羅斯算是說服了他，就當是萬能工的一個工作，反正賽菲羅斯已經按約定，努力尋找寶條的蹤影。

他跟着賽菲羅斯工作了兩天，看着他編好演講預演的流程，整合各地的軍事報告，還有訓練神羅軍隊。

克勞德淡然地從指揮室望向地下的訓練場，百多個士兵拿着步槍，聽着口號立正和步操，還有一隻忠犬史坦普的大型布偶，在隊伍的後頭跳起奇怪的舞蹈。

賽菲羅斯就坐在指揮室的主席位置，揮筆在報告書上寫寫畫畫。

“那隻狗……為什麼要跳舞?”克勞德貼近指揮室的玻璃窗，疑惑地看着那隻狗玩偶翻了個跟斗:“它跳起來了，如果在正式軍演時摔下來就好玩了。”

“你不喜歡的話，我可以讓人換走它。”賽菲羅斯頭也不抬地說，他看着最近軍隊的資金流動，瞇起了眼睛。

克勞德回過頭，見賽菲羅斯還忙着，便覺得沒趣。他轉動了一下脖子，大步走向指揮室的自動門，賽菲羅斯這才抬起頭，不解地眨了眨眼睛。

“我到外面一下，再待在室內，身體的感覺都要變遲鈍了。”

克勞德乘在升降機來到軍事基地外的貧困村落，這邊和繁盛的基地不一樣，有點像米德加的貧民窟，但又比貧民窟更要簡樸些。克勞德沿着佈滿污黑泥濘的道路向村外走，他打算到外面找些怪物來練練手。

他一直在原野地區遊蕩，直到太陽下山，天空都變成漆黑一片，克勞德才滿足地收回劍。

好久沒有這樣子活動身體，神羅總部雖然有虛擬的訓練，但打起來一點實感也沒有。

克勞德試過找上札克斯練習，但感覺總是對不上，可能是札克斯怕會傷到克勞德，克勞德也怕暴露自己足以打倒賽菲羅斯的實力，所以兩人都沒有認真地揮劍。

自從上次在訓練室看到賽菲羅斯和安吉爾他們練習，克勞德不得不承認他有點技癢了。

晚上，沿海地區的空氣帶有海風的味道，克勞德踏着有點溼潤的草地，靠着優越的夜視能力，往通向朱農的方向走去。

路走到一半時，就遇上迎面而來的賽菲羅斯。

月光下，他的銀色長髮蓋上了一層淡淡的光，如貓咪一樣的綠眼睛看起來像星星一樣，在閃閃發亮。

克勞德腦海突然閃過少年的身影，他想起了那個奇怪的夢，有什麼重要的記憶在眼前跳動了一下，但又隨即消逝。

克勞德下意識地抬起手，茫然地捂住自己的腦袋，有些不應該被遺忘的東西，明明就在眼前，卻怎麼樣也想不起來，就像那時候，他對札克斯的回憶那樣。

“賽菲羅斯。”克勞德低着頭，壓着聲線地向靠近的銀髮將軍問道:“你是不是隱瞞了些什麼?”

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角，他輕輕握着克勞德捂住腦袋的手，什麼也沒說，只是等着克勞德抬起臉。

克勞德仰起頭來，他看到賽菲羅斯的臉，那對綠眼睛像翡翠一樣，非常漂亮，就像那時候，他們和星球最後的那個時刻……

“嗯……”一陣劇痛打斷了克勞德的思維，他的腦子像被雷電擊中一樣，先是麻痺了一下，然後一揪一揪地痛，好不容易組織起來的記憶碎片，再次變得支離破碎。

賽菲羅斯放開克勞德的手，克勞德像是失去方向似的感到一陣驚慌，他睜大了一對藍眼睛，但賽菲羅斯沒有離開他，只是默默地站在克勞德臉前。

克勞德搖了搖頭，想甩掉不愉快的感覺。他拔出組合劍，指向賽菲羅斯。

“果然是在神羅待得太久，腦子都要變得奇怪起來。”克勞德瞇起眼睛，淡淡地說:“還是來點刺激的吧。”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他同樣拔出了正宗:“克勞德，我可愛的人偶，來吧。”

刀與劍互相碰撞時發出悅耳的聲音，正宗撞上組合劍時帶來的震盪，劍尖劃破皮膚烙下的血痕，這些都讓克勞德感到異常的滿足。

他腳尖發力，向右一跳避開眼前閃過的寒光，同時，甩出手中的組合劍，讓它分成兩把，一把插在地上，借力一個旋轉，把自己送到賽菲羅斯臉前，手起刀落地砍向銀髮將軍的脖子。

賽菲羅斯優雅地轉過身，輕巧地避開克勞德的劍峰，他揮舞着太刀，逼着克勞德退開，再接連送出幾道劍氣，看着金髮戰士輕易地擋過，再急速地連人帶刀衝進他懷裏。

他們半是認真、半是宣泄的打鬥一直持續到深夜，等克勞德意識到身體的疲勞時，他已經跪在草地上，大口大口地喘着氣。

他用組合劍支撐着自己站起來，看到賽菲羅斯和往常一樣，平淡地收起劍，不見一絲狼狽，唯一不同的，只有稍為凌亂的長髮和幾道劃在他身上的血口子。

“該死的。”克勞德低咒了聲。

他搞不懂自己怎麼突然就想要和賽菲羅斯打起來，但至少打鬥過後，克勞德的心情輕鬆了不少。

和賽菲羅斯打架是件暢快的事，僅次於和他做愛。

賽菲羅斯用回復魔晶石給兩人處理了一下傷口，然後拍掉沾上黑色皮褸的沙塵，說:“回去了。”

克勞德抿着嘴點了點頭，他乖乖地跟着賽菲羅斯，兩人就在晚風下，漫步回到朱農的軍事基地。

(還有下次)


	8. Chapter 8

在朱農待了三天，克勞德隨着賽菲羅斯回到米德加，過了一陣和平的日子，克勞德悶得快要長出蘑菇來。於是，賽菲羅斯讓克勞德調查軍隊的主管拉扎德。

“為什麼?”

克勞德坐在賽菲羅斯辦公室的沙發上，最近賽菲羅斯因為下月的總裁演講，工作量大增，克勞德不想放任他一個人，怕他突然發瘋忘了他們的合作，倒過來背叛自己，所以最近也常在賽菲羅斯的辦公室出入，甚至有好幾次待在這邊陪着賽菲羅斯過夜，就睡在這張沙發上。

札克斯有懷疑過，還有安吉爾和傑尼西斯，他們不明白為什麼克勞德和賽菲羅斯走得這麼近，但暫時誰也沒有提出異議，只是傑尼西斯有時候會向克勞德露出神秘的笑容。

“拉扎德是個叛徒，他曾經和逃亡的霍蘭達合作，還把情報賣給五台。”賽菲羅斯轉了轉手中的鋼筆:“這次需要逃亡的換成寶條，拉扎達很有可能找上他。”

克勞德接過賽菲羅斯遞過來的報告書，他飛快地掃了一眼，是軍隊的財務表。

克勞德納悶，他木無表情地把報告放到茶几上，清了清嗓子，說:“所以他是捲了軍隊的錢來補貼寶條?”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他知道克勞德最頭痛這些文件。

“上個月，拉札德向武器開發部申請了一大堆兵器，但這些小玩具沒有運來軍隊，另外，他的行程和報告上的不乎，有好幾次他租借了塔克斯的直升機，但那幾天他應該在北可利爾巡視才對。”

克勞德頭痛地托着腮:“所以簡單點來說，拉扎德背着神羅在和某人見面，還把神羅兵器偷渡給他，而那個人很可能就是寶條?”

賽菲羅斯點點頭:“大致是這樣，沒錯。你不是正好閑着嗎?”

“那要調查些什麼?”克勞德抱胸說。

“拉扎德的辦公室。”賽菲羅斯說:“他的PHS、終端機和各種文件，他要偷走公司的情報，首先得從公司的網絡獲得相關的資料，總會留下些蛛絲馬跡的。”

克勞德"嗯"了聲，他有點懷疑，拉扎德既然要對付神羅，怎麼可能輕易被抓住痛腳?賽菲羅斯難道不認為這是個陷阱嗎?

不過沒關係，總之就是調查吧，如果真的有個萬一，克勞德大不了把拉扎德整個挷回來給賽菲羅斯好了。

那天午飯後，克勞德拿着賽菲羅斯給他的文件，來到神羅幹部的樓層，他經過守衛的士兵時，告訴他們有重要文件要交給拉扎德時，那些士兵告訴克勞德，拉扎德主管剛出發到第四十九層的軍隊辦公室去。

“我到裏面等。”克勞德說。

他經過那幾個士兵，向拉扎德的辦公室走去時，剛好聽到他們說的悄悄話。

“他就是那個吧……賽菲羅斯閣下的……”

“噓，小聲點，他現在是神羅戰士。”

“靠屁股工作的神羅戰士?”

士兵偷笑的聲音讓克勞德不爽，但他只是加快腳步，他和賽菲羅斯的關係不是這些外人能理解。

而且他不能否認自己和賽菲羅斯有和屁股有關的關係，這讓克勞德更加不快。

拉扎德的辦公室裏只有一個年輕女孩在忙，那位袐書小姐讓克勞德在接待處等着，自己又回到辦公室內工作。

克勞德看了看四周，辦公室和接待處只隔了一扇玻璃窗，但那位小姐沒有望向這邊，她轉過身走向辦公室深處的書櫃。克勞德再三確認她沒有留意自己，便輕輕躍上天花，拆掉通風口的蓋子，竄了進去。

從通風管道裏向下望，拉扎德的辦公室一覧無遺，明顯這位軍隊主管是位異常整潔的人，辦公室裏只有數個大書櫃和一張辦公桌，沒有任何多餘的東西。

就算是賽菲羅斯，也會在辦公室放些保養刀具的私人物品，但拉扎德似乎真的只把這裏當作工作的地方。

克勞德摸上褲子的口袋，找到自己的PHS。他需要給賽菲羅斯發通訊息，讓他打個電話來引開拉扎德的袐書。

就在他按着PHS之際，袐書小姐突然有了動靜，她一臉驚訝地衝向接待處，但還來不及碰上門把，門就被撞開來，走進來的是海德格和他的士兵。

“海德格閣下，這是什麼回事?”袐書小姐尖叫道。

海德格嘎哈哈地笑着，他揮了揮手，讓士兵衝上前，他們翻開辦公桌的抽屜，推倒了那些放滿文件的書櫃，把辦公室弄得亂七八糟。

“海德格閣下!這到底是……”

“閉嘴，嘎哈哈哈。”海德格喊着:“拉扎德那傢伙，居然敢把我們的情報賣給五台，他是個叛徒，而叛徒的下場……嘎哈哈哈哈……”

這到底是什麼回事?克勞德瞪着底下的變故，有些摸不着頭腦，海德格翻遍了辦公室，他帶走了一些文件，又把辦公桌上的終端機整個拆下來搬走後，大笑着領着他的手下離開，留下嚇壞了的袐書小姐。

克勞德趁袐書小姐忙着整理拉扎德的辦公室時，悄悄把賽菲羅斯的文件放到一旁的茶几上就溜走了。

回到賽菲羅斯那邊，他把海德格闖入辦公室一事告訴賽菲羅斯，賽菲羅斯不知想到了些什麼，臉色不太好看。

“那個蠢貨只是帶走了些文件和終端機，應該查不出些什麼來，但他只說了五台，沒有提到寶條。”克勞德說:“所以，拉扎德不是我們要找的人，對吧?”

賽菲羅斯不置可否，只是輕輕撫過他的太刀正宗。

兩人穿過神羅總部大樓的正門，走進通向停車庫的升降機，克勞德按下車庫的樓層。

神羅總裁的轎車停在車庫的出入口，賽菲羅斯和不情願的克勞德一起走過去，豪華的轎車旁，塔克斯的女孩和曾恭敬地替總裁拉開了車門。

穿着黑色西裝的塔克斯看到走近的賽菲羅斯，向他點頭示意，那位一頭紅褐色捲髮的女孩向後面的克勞德眨了眨眼睛。

克勞德想起之前扎克斯跟他說過的話，意識到她就是希絲涅，克勞德心裏難免有點疙瘩，這女孩讓他想起一個不存在在這時空裏的人--艾莉絲。

年過半百的神羅總裁踏出轎車，他瞥過一旁的塔克斯，什麼也沒說，徑自往升降機走去，賽菲羅斯也跟上前，走在離總裁不到兩米的後方。

巴雷特最討厭的神羅總裁。克勞德突然想到，驕傲又殘忍，金錢至上的老人，也是讓賽菲羅斯變成怪物的罪魁禍首之一。

“海德格的報告，我已經聽過了。”他們一踏入電梯，神羅總裁就開口說話，蒼老的聲音裏有種莫名的威嚴:“拉扎德叛變了。”

賽菲羅斯眼角瞥過已經白髮蒼蒼的老人，他冷淡地答道:“我還沒聽說過。”

總裁冷冷一笑，他沒有繼續這個話題，賽菲羅斯和克勞德默默地護送他到總部的最頂層。

海德格龐大的身影已經在升降機前等候，他的一對賊眼掃過跟在後頭的賽菲羅斯和克勞德，臉上的笑容更加燦爛。

“賽菲羅斯。”神羅總裁走出升降機，突然回過頭，向銀髮將軍說道:“從今天開始，軍隊的指揮權就交給海德格，接下來朱農的演說，所有護衛和保安的工作也會由他來負責安排。”

克勞德臉色一凜，他自然是記得賽菲羅斯在朱農說過的話，也親眼看到過賽菲羅斯為神羅將軍的工作而下過的功夫，他不高興賽菲羅斯的功勞被這樣子搶走，也不認為海德格有能力接管軍隊。

但賽菲羅斯只是點了點頭，表示明白。

神羅總裁的眼珠一轉，目光落在後方的克勞德身上。老人低吟了聲，思考了一下，突然說道:

“你就是賽菲羅斯帶回來的新戰士?正好，你之後就跟着海德格，當他的護衛吧。”

(還有下次)


	9. Chapter 9

克勞德和賽菲羅斯之間有種奇妙的連繫，雖然不明顯，但克勞德有時候會感應到賽菲羅斯的情感和想法，特別是賽菲羅斯情緒起伏異常的時候。

憤怒和不安幾乎每天都在困擾克勞德。

憤怒的是賽菲羅斯。克勞德還以為神羅總裁會立刻被刺穿，然後他和賽菲羅斯得準備逃亡之際，賽菲羅斯居然忍下來，他對克勞德點了點頭，讓他跟着海德格。

但之後從賽菲羅斯那邊傳來的怒氣幾乎從沒間斷。

不安的則是自己。克勞德不願意承認，但他本來就是個認生的人，突然讓他到全新的工作環境去，克勞德感到莫大的壓力。

加上他從一開始穿越時空到現在，賽菲羅斯就一直在他身邊，就算因為工作要分開，也絕不會超過二十四小時，現在賽菲羅斯卻不在了，克勞德才發現在陌生的情況下，那個銀髮惡魔能陪伴在自己身邊，是多麼能讓他安下心來，而更重要的是，賽菲羅斯其實暗地裏給他擋下許多繁瑣又無趣的工作。

但是現在，克勞德站在海德格的辦公室，呆呆地瞪着鋪在地上的高級地毯，聽着海德格的蠢話和噁心的笑聲，他開始覺得賽菲羅斯真是位很好的上司。

海德格每天的工作只有擦神羅總裁的馬屁，欺負手下的士兵，咒罵賽菲羅斯和其他防礙他取得權力的人，如果還有時間，他會到神羅的資料庫，找到米德加的可憐老市長，對他冷嘲熱諷一番。

克勞德完全不明白為什麼這樣子的人能當上一個部門的主管。

海德格把賽菲羅斯原本為朱農演講而定下的軍隊配置全部改了一遍，把原先配置在會場出入口的神羅戰士調來保護神羅的高層，還要他們站在最顯眼的地方，讓記者的鏡頭都能看到神羅引而為傲的戰士。

相反，會場最容易成為突破口的地方，他只安排了幾個新兵，因為那種地方沒有新聞價值。會場的監控也只對準了演講台的中心，用來捕捉總裁在台上的英姿。

軍隊的士氣頓時跌至谷底。拉扎德雖然不是那種會和下屬一起上戰場，同生共死的主管，但他至少對士兵不薄，管治的手段也不俗，是個獎罰分明的人。

但現在，拉扎德被塔克斯關起來，誰也不知道他被帶到什麼地方，下場會是怎樣，海德格強行加長了士兵的工作時間，無理地讓他們巡視一些根本無關痛癢的地方，甚至會吩咐他們加班處理海德格的私事，比如，給總裁買飯，或者陪伴某位米德加名媛之類。

軍隊現在由一等戰士撐起，克勞德有聽說賽菲羅斯向士兵保證上頭會再安排一個新的主管，海德格只是暫時擔任主管一職。

克勞德自己的處境也沒好多少，他每天要站崗近十二小時，基本上是二十四小時任由海德格差遣，他試過在半夜三時被叫醒去迎接某某富商的兒子。

“嘎哈哈，那個討厭的電台記者，他真的認為能找到神羅些什麼痛腳嗎?”海德格坐在他的高背椅上轉了一圈，大笑着說:“真個笨蛋，就把他說成是五台的探子好了，不，還是雪崩的激進份子比較好。嘎哈哈哈……接下來就是公開處刑。”

克勞德和另外兩名士兵被逼聽着海德格的廢話，他們已經在這房間站了超過十小時，經過魔晄強化的克勞德也開始感到疲勞，更何況那些普通的士兵。

最後，其中一個士兵沒站好，被海德格臭罵了一頓，威脅要把他送到前線時，克勞德淡淡地說了句:“垃圾高層。”

大發雷霆的海德格命令他馬上出發到金碟的沙漠地帶，要他在那邊待上一整年，負責觀察那一帶的沙塵暴。

“嘎哈哈，現在可沒有賽菲羅斯罩你了，史夫萊特。”海德格臉容扭曲地說:“這能讓你長點腦子，不要違背地位比你高的我。”

克勞德回到自己的宿舍，賽菲羅斯十五分鐘後闖入他的房間，那時候，克勞德正忙着收拾行裝。

“你在做什麼?”賽菲羅斯柔聲問道，但克勞德能聽到藏在聲音後的怒氣。

克勞德把自己的衣服塞進行李包裏，他頭也不回地說:“海德格讓我去看守金碟的沙漠。”

賽菲羅斯走過去，他抓住克勞德的手，但克勞德甩開他，然後一屁股坐在自己的床上。

“我受夠了，我要走了。”克勞德說。

賽菲羅斯搖搖頭，他拿走了克勞德的行李包，把它扔到對面的桌子上:“你用不着走，我已經向總裁說了，讓你調回來。”

克勞德一對藍眼睛瞅着他，他輕咬着下唇，看上去有點委屈。賽菲羅斯摸了摸他的金髮，克勞德想避開他的手，但賽菲羅斯又馬上撫上他的臉。

“別耍脾氣了，克勞德，我知道要你待在神羅是件難受的事，對我來說也是一樣。”他認真地望進克勞德的眼睛，克勞德對上那對綠眼睛時，心情似乎好了點。

他按住賽菲羅斯的手背，說:“我知道。”

克勞德讓賽菲羅斯抱上來，他內心可能掙扎過半秒，但這一刻他需要賽菲羅斯的擁抱，過去的一星期，他過得太糟糕，賽菲羅斯能讓他暫時忘記那些不愉快。

賽菲羅斯熟練地解開克勞德身上的衣服，然後輕輕撫過克勞德赤裸的胸膛，又掐住他的乳頭，克勞德嘆息着，他閉上眼，抱住賽菲羅斯的脖子，吻上他的唇。

賽菲羅斯的體溫和味道讓克勞德安心，一星期下來的混帳事也變得不再困擾，克勞德只想再待在他懷裏多一會兒。

聽說海德格為了克勞德從他手底下溜走一事而殺上了總裁的樓層，結果被狠狠罵了一頓。克勞德不知道賽菲羅斯用了什麼方法說服總裁，但他知道在那之後，賽菲羅斯每天都忙得幾乎不能睡覺，直到朱農演講的前三天，他才有機會停下來休整一下，準備出發到朱農。

克勞德又回到無所事事，心情好時就出城打怪的日子。

“你現在知道賽菲羅斯有多寵着你吧。”剛訓練完新兵的札克斯看到不遠處坐在咖啡廳發呆的克勞德，主動上前坐到他對面。

克勞德看了他一眼，勾了勾嘴角，答道:“還好吧。”

札克斯反了反眼珠，他攤開手說:“你真是不知褔，我跟在安吉爾手下時，工作量可是你現在的三倍，隨了例行的工作，每天不是討伐任務，就是虛擬訓練。你看我多可憐。”

“所以現在才有一等戰士札克斯。”克勞德聳聳肩，說:“賽菲羅斯只是沒興趣訓練我。”

札克斯搖搖頭，說克勞德這樣子永遠升不了職，克勞德雖然想告訴他自己沒打算在神羅公司發展，但他還是忍住了。畢竟以前的他肯定有告訴過札克斯，他是以賽菲羅斯為目標，要當上一等神羅戰士。

“那麼你來訓練我好了。”克勞德打趣說道。

札克斯顯然對這個建議相當熱衷，他馬上拉着克勞德跑進附近的VR訓練室。

訓練室裏還有其他三等戰士在練習使用魔晶石。

“喲，不介意我們加入吧?”札克斯很有精神地嚷着，那些三等戰士當然不會介意，只是把目光落在克勞德身上，一臉疑惑。

“克勞德也來練習，他的魔晶石還是初級的。”札克斯甩了甩手腳，做了幾個深蹲:“來吧來吧。”

訓練的成果不錯，雖然一開始那幾個戰士顯然是瞧不起克勞德，對練時一直忽略他，但當札克斯嚷着要加入後，他們對克勞德另眼相看。

札克斯毫無懸念地打倒了那些三等戰士，卻始終傷不了克勞德，而克勞德也傷不了他。不過，同為本領高強的札克斯一下子就知道克勞德根本沒有認真地打，處處留力，只是他沒有說穿，嘻嘻笑着閃過克勞德的小火球。

訓練結束後，克勞德的火炎魔晶石升級了，從小火球變成中火球，其他人望向他的目光似乎也變了，從輕視到尊敬，那些三等戰士甚至和克勞德約好下次再一起訓練。

隔了一天，克勞德和賽菲羅斯一起到了神羅總部頂樓的停機坪，他厭惡地望着直升機在緩慢轉動的螺旋槳。

“走吧。”賽菲羅斯說，他爬上直升機，同行的還有塔克斯的曾和希絲涅。

“多多指教喔。”棕髮女孩笑眯眯地向克勞德打招呼，她和曾分別坐到正副駕駛席上:“維爾多先生和札克斯已經伴着總裁和海德格出發了。”

克勞德鑽進後座，他冷着臉瞪着窗外的風景，全身的肌肉也繃得緊緊的。坐在他身邊的賽菲羅斯靠了過來，讓他挨着自己。克勞德猶豫了一下，放鬆身體靠着賽菲羅斯，老實地閉上眼。坐在前座的曾透過倒後鏡，瞥了他們一眼，但什麼也沒說。

賽菲羅斯確定克勞德已經準備好，便冷淡地命令道:“出發吧。”

(還有下次)


	10. Chapter 10

朱農的軍事基地裏掛滿了彩帶和歡迎的標語，漫天的彩色紙碎從天降下，那些權貴和軍隊的家屬就站在一排排高樓的露台上，等待着馬上要舉行的演習和總裁的演講。

克勞德和其他三等戰士站在演講廳裏，那邊已經坐滿了來自各個報社和新聞台的記者，鎂光燈打在他們身上，克勞德的眼睛被照得有點乾澀。

賽菲羅斯和札克斯在神羅總裁那邊，而其他普通士兵就散佈在會場的出入口。

克勞德看着海德格在責罵幾個站得不夠筆直的士兵，總覺得有點不安，海德格似乎不認為有什麼人會有膽量挑戰神羅，他根本沒有看重會場的保安，只是想讓媒體拍下神羅最光輝的一面。

賽菲羅斯和札克斯應該就在神羅總裁身邊，他們是那個最高領導的保鏢，有賽菲羅斯在，應該不會有什麼問題，雖然克勞德對總裁的安危沒有興趣就是了。

而且，說不定最後捅總裁刀子的人會是賽菲羅斯。

正當克勞德如此想着，就看到萬般無奈的札克斯和臉無表情的賽菲羅斯從會場後方的預備室走出來，兩人隨即被記者和相機包圍，閃光燈咔嚓咔嚓的閃過不停。

賽菲羅斯的綠眼睛銳利地掃過會場一片，看到克勞德朝他微微聳起眉頭，歪了歪腦袋，一臉要求解釋的樣子，他只是不動聲色地搖了搖腦袋，讓他什麼也別問。

海德格滿臉笑容地把記者帶到會場的大露台，那邊能看到整個朱農軍事基地，基地的大道已經整齊地列好了幾旅士兵，他們在烈日下托着槍，後頭還有那隻布偶忠犬和神羅的機械武器，他們全都在等待海德格的指揮。

正午，克勞德離站在會場中間位置的賽菲羅斯大約一百米，他的工作是當會場的佈景板。露台方向傳來海德格的哨子聲，軍鼓聲從外面傳來，接下來是軍樂和歡呼的聲音。

看來軍演開始了。

克勞德望向預備室的方向，那邊有通向指揮室的樓梯，神羅總裁應該就在那兒，透過大玻璃窗檢閱他的軍隊。

演講會場的露台傳來快門的聲音，海德格為來賓介紹了神羅最新的兵器，而同一時間，外面傳來發射煙花的聲音，似乎是用來代替作戰用的導彈。

突然，露台那邊傳來一陣騷動，那些記者在尖叫，中間還夾雜着海德格的怒吼。

克勞德整個人馬上繃緊，他看到賽菲羅斯朝他打了個手勢，自己則飛快地跑回預備室，一旁的札克斯快速奔向露台。克勞德遲疑了一下，連忙跑到露台，趕上札克斯。

基地的大道亂成一片，剛才幾發煙花落在附近的民居，引起幾次小小的爆炸，隨即大樓好幾處冒出火光。基地大道上的神羅兵器像失控似地撞向其他士兵，不知何時裝在炮台上的飛彈到處亂竄，布偶忠犬斯坦普被擊中了，布偶衣被燒着，倒在地上打滾，一旁的士兵紛紛四散，有人連連向發狂的機械開槍，但對那些兵器起不了多少作用，反而自己被幾顆飛彈擊中，彈飛好幾十米。

“終止直播!終止直播!”海德格咆哮着。

那些記者不死心地拍了好些照片，直到一枚飛彈直直往大露台飛來時，他們才尖叫着跑回室內。

克勞德拔出組合劍，他輕巧一躍，跳上半空，俐落地把飛彈斬成兩半，讓它在半空炸開。

“幹得好，克勞德。”札克斯大叫着，他躍上露台的金色欄杆，縱身一跳，落在基地的大道上，然後奮力跑向那幾台神羅兵器。

正當克勞德打算追上去時，背後的會場又傳出尖叫和打鬥聲，當海德格高聲質問這到底是什麼一回事時，克勞德已經轉身回到會場裏。

海德格拉上幾個三等戰士保護自己和來賓，會場裏有數十個穿着泥黃色保護衣的入侵者，他們手裏托着機關槍，向着士兵掃射，克勞德微微蹲下，腳下用力一蹬，高速連斬掃落好幾個敵人。

克勞德穩穩地雙手握劍，藍眼睛聚神瞪着眼前的敵人，他看到這些人衣袖上都繡上所屬組織的圖案。

雪崩。

該死的，克勞德暗暗咒罵着，他想起來了，雪崩本會的人曾經嘗試暗殺神羅總裁，當然最後沒有成功，但也鬧得滿城風雨。如果他沒有記錯，雪崩此行的目的，是要奪取朱農的魔晄炮台，攻擊位於北邊的米德加。

“克勞德，你去確保總裁的安全。”有人大叫道，同時架起劍，替克勞德擋下雪崩成員的子彈。

克勞德定睛一看，那是之前和他一起進行魔晶石訓練的三等戰士。

“快走。”那人說。

克勞德點點頭，無視掉海德格的大吼，轉身就往後方的預備室跑去，通住指揮室的梯級躺了好幾個士兵，他們全身都是猩紅的血跡，部分已經沒了呼吸。克勞德咬緊牙關，闖進指揮室。

神羅的總裁倒在玻璃窗下，窗子上還沾有他的血跡。這位老人捂住腹部的傷口，仍然頑強地呼吸着。

克勞德握緊了手中的組合劍，他的呼吸有些凌亂。

垂死的神羅總裁……他只要上前補上一刀，這個讓星球、他和賽菲羅斯，還有很多人遭到不幸的人，就會得到他的報應。

克勞德慢慢走近神羅總裁，老人抬眼，乾咳了好幾聲，他似乎認不出克勞德是誰，只知道他是神羅的戰士。

“給我解決掉那些礙眼的老鼠。”他嘶聲命令道:“賽菲羅斯呢?”

克勞德沒有搭話，他轉過臉，看到指揮室的長桌下，有一道暗門，門閥被打開來，一條長長的樓梯一直往下伸延，看來賽菲羅斯已經從這邊追出去了。

這時，又有人撞進指示室，克勞德連忙舉起劍，他看到海德格氣沖沖地跑進來，他看到倒下的神羅總裁，和把劍指向他的克勞德。

“追上去。”總裁又說，他瞪着克勞德，臉色越發蒼白。

海德格撲上來，半跪在總裁身邊，大吼大叫讓老人振作點。克勞德抿了抿嘴，他蹲下身，爬進那條暗道。

長樓梯通向朱農的地下通道。

克勞德一腳踹開擋在前方的大門，地下通道躺滿了雪崩成員的屍體，一道又一道長長的劍痕說明兇手就是克勞德熟知的那個人。

他跨過屍體，沿着太刀的痕跡追蹤過去。顯然，雪崩派了相當多的成員來執行這次突襲，他們到底是怎樣潛入?為什麼本來只有煙花的示範用機械兵器會裝上實彈?

克勞德一邊跑，一邊思考。拉扎德把情報賣給五台，而五台和雪崩的關係可謂千絲萬縷，他向武器開發部申請的兵器，難道就是演練的那幾台嗎?如果拉扎德合作的對象是五台，也就是說他和寶條沒有關係?還有，到底海德格是怎樣得知拉扎德背叛的情報?有人出賣拉扎德嗎?五台?還是雪崩?

克勞德越想越頭痛，思考不是他的專長，或者等一下他該問問賽菲羅斯，那傢伙一定猜到些什麼。

克勞德下定了決心，便加緊了腳步，一不小心就踢到倒在地上的雪崩成員，那個人的頭顱被他踹了出去。

“喔，對不起。”克勞德喃喃說道。

這時，他捕捉到空氣間流傳着些許不安穩的震盪，克勞德向四周張望了一下，鎖定了一個方向。

賽菲羅斯揮起了正宗，狠狠地斬向眼前的女人，但他的攻擊被擋住了，女人手中的一轉，把賽菲羅斯壓回去。

“銀髮的……戰士。”女人喃喃說道:“你是……”

賽菲羅斯沒打算和她寒喧，女人的話他早就聽過了，於是銀髮將軍甩動手中的太刀，送出數道劍氣，但他的對手只是揮了揮劍，劍氣就被打散。

“你比傳聞中要不冷靜。”女人評價道。

賽菲羅斯架起太刀，綠眼睛冷漠地凝視眼前雪崩的首領。他知道這女人的來歷，也沒打算殺死她，反正放着不管，這女人也活不長。只是賽菲羅斯不爽除了克勞德外，有人能和他相抗衡。

雪崩的首領艾爾菲嘆了口氣，她的目的已經達成，在全世界的直播重創神羅，動搖他們的根基。

朱農的炮台只是順便，計劃是弗西托提議的，雖然她不贊成，但抵不過大部分熱血的雪崩成員。

艾爾菲把劍收起，往後退了一步，她掏出口袋裏的手榴彈，正要擲向賽菲羅斯之際，金色的影子朝她俯衝過來，她往後一仰，悻悻避開擦過尖的攻擊，她翻了個跟斗，躲開迎面而來的中火球。

等她站穩腳跟再抬頭，一個年輕的金髮男孩站在賽菲羅斯身邊，他們靠着彼此，警戒着自己。

“真狼狽。”克勞德淡淡地說:“大名鼎鼎的賽菲羅斯將軍，居然要被我以外的人打敗了。”

“才沒有被打敗。”賽菲羅斯有點煩躁地說，他摸了摸戴在手腕上的護環，上面有顆紅色的召喚魔晶石。

艾爾菲沉下臉，她嘆了口氣，重新抽出自己的劍。

她有自信能應付賽菲羅斯，而那個金髮男孩只是名不經傳的三等神羅戰士，不足為懼。

“來吧。”褐髮首領冷靜地說道。

(還有下次)


	11. Chapter 11

克勞德本來想阻止賽菲羅斯使用召喚魔晶石，他們身處狹窄的地下通道，不利召喚獸作戰，賽菲羅斯只是白白浪費精神力。

然而，克勞德看到賽菲羅斯的召喚獸時，只想一刀砍死這個混蛋。

“陸行鳥寶寶?”克勞德一邊躲開艾爾菲的劍，一邊大叫。

賽菲羅斯舞動了一下太刀，抵住了艾爾菲轉身斬來的劍擊，然後打了個響指，剛才還在啾啾亂叫的陸行鳥寶寶放出了幾道落雷。

艾爾菲哼了哼鼻子，她幾個空翻躲開電擊，左手抬起，一道旋風襲向克勞德，她打算先解決掉看上去比較弱的金髮男孩。

克勞德順着風勢飛上半空，他揮動了一下手中的組合劍，劍身彈開，克勞德拉出另一把大劍，他在半空轉動着身體，抵銷了旋風的威力，等平穩地落在地上的一瞬，克勞德右手用力，把分割出來的大劍擲出去。

艾爾菲震驚地發現眼前這個看上去只有十六七歲的男孩有如此驚人的身手，她閃身避開克勞德的劍，卻被陸行鳥寶寶的冰雹打中，她半邊身子覆上白色的雪霜，動作變得遲鈍起來。

就在艾爾菲蹲下來捂住受傷的手臂時，賽菲羅斯的刀峰朝她斬過來。艾爾菲在地上狼狽地滾了一圈，勉強躲了過去，她爬起來，連連退開。

這時，克勞德衝了過去，就在他快要抓住艾爾菲之際，賽菲羅斯卻拉住了他，幾把苦無插在克勞德腳邊，一片白霧毫無預警地籠罩着地下通道。

賽菲羅斯緊緊抓住克勞德的手，然後轉過頭來，朝吱吱喳喳地叫着的陸行鳥寶寶叫道:“上吧。”

金黃色的小毛球高興地翻了好幾個空翻，喚出炙熱的火炎球，向濃霧的中心炸過去。

白霧消散了，但艾爾菲也不見了踪影。

陸行鳥寶寶乖乖回到魔晶石裏去，賽菲羅斯愛憐地摸摸那顆紅色寶石，才收起他的太刀。

“陸行鳥寶寶?”克勞德抱胸，臭着一張臉質問道。

賽菲羅斯點點頭，微笑着答道:“對，牠叫小雲，很可愛吧，我花了好大的功夫才拿到手。”

克勞德瞪着賽菲羅斯的手環，看來他有必要把那顆魔晶石偷過來，先不說賽菲羅斯用他的名字給那隻陸行鳥寶寶命名，還擺出一副痴漢般噁心的表情來撫摸那顆魔晶石，整件事有多讓人不愉快，賽菲羅斯身為堂堂神羅將軍、戰爭英雄、想要奪取星球的大魔王，他的召喚獸居然是一隻陸行鳥寶寶，克勞德覺得自己實在是接受不來。

總之，他們擊退了艾爾菲，但地面的情況就不得而知。克勞德跟着賽菲羅斯沿着地下通道走，就在他們快要回到地面時，一股詭異的熟悉感從後襲來，克勞德慌忙回頭。

暗淡的地下通道裏有影子在竄動，克勞德按住背後的劍，但賽菲羅斯拉住他，銀髮將軍走上前，擋在克勞德前方，那條影子慢慢走進燈光能照射的地方。

是那個複製體。

他來到賽菲羅斯和克勞德面前，身體突然抽搐起來，他倒在地上呻吟，沒多久就靜下來，不再動彈。克勞蹲下來，剛想要伸手碰觸複製體的黑斗篷時，那個人就化成綠光消失了。

克勞德有些驚訝地睜大了眼睛，就如他在地下通道看到的屍體那樣，這個時空裏，生命之源拒絕接收失去性命的人類。

……因為他們被污染了。

不知什麼時候聽過這樣子的話。克勞德看着什麼也沒有的磚地，腦海裏又閃過一些畫面。開滿藍色花朵的原野，星光下的賽菲羅斯，還有星球女神的聲音。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯的聲音從背後響起，克勞德回過神來，他站起來，一張小紙片從他的鞋底下飄出來，克勞德彎下腰，撿起那張紙片，翻了一下。

“這是……史坦普快餐的外賣單。”克勞德看着紙片上的小狗圖案，他記得札克斯很喜歡這間食店，說那裏的炸雞三明治很好吃。

賽菲羅斯接過紙片，聳起眉頭，雖然他不怎麼認識總部食堂以外的食店，但好歹知道這間快餐店是米德加的招牌餐廳。

克勞德不安地望向賽菲羅斯，他曾經指示複製體去尋找寶條，現在複製體帶回來的線索，正正指向寶條就在米德加。

他曾經猜測過那個狡猾的科學家可能藏身在尼布爾海姆，又或者在五台，甚至是北方的太空洞，但萬萬沒想到他有膽子待在神羅的核心地方。

賽菲羅斯收起了那張小紙片，他轉過身繼續往前走:“來吧，克勞德，我們得快點。”

朱農基地的士兵訓練雖然不及米德加士兵，但也相當強桿，加上札克斯的幫助，那幾台失控的機械兵器已經被打得七零八落。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯在一片火海中找到忙着救人的札克斯，克勞德連忙上前，和他一起推開一塊三米高的瓦礫，救出被壓在下面的人。

“嘿，刺刺頭，你剛才跑到哪兒去了?”札克斯擦了擦額角上的汗珠，大聲問道:“你錯過了破壞兵器的樂趣。”

克勞德一臉沒好氣地搖搖頭，他看了看身邊不停竄出火舌的大道，還有躺在四周的傷者，說:“札克斯，你有找到它們暴走的原因嗎?那些實彈是誰裝上去的?”

“這些兵器是海德格準備的。”回答他的是賽菲羅斯，他蹲在一枝鐵手臂前，那是機械兵器被打落的部位，賽菲羅斯研究了一會，說:“這個序號……是拉扎德從武器開發部申請的那批兵器。”

“海德格?他是從拉扎德那邊回收回來的嗎?”札克斯抱胸，一臉疑惑。

賽菲羅斯低吟了聲，突然轉向克勞德，問道:“海德格呢?”

“他和神羅總裁一起。”克勞德馬上回答:“他們讓我追上你的。”

賽菲羅斯一臉冷峻，他聳着眉頭不知在想些什麼，正當他張嘴要說話時，一把清脆的聲音響起，打斷了他。

“喂，札克斯，是你嗎?”

三人一同回頭，只見穿着黑色西裝的塔克斯朝他們跑來，希絲涅一直跑到札克斯面前:“太好了，總算找到你們。”

和她一起的還有曾，和另一位看起來比較年長的男性，克勞德猜想，那一定就是塔克斯的主管--維爾多。

“賽菲羅斯。”維爾多一看到賽菲斯的臉，好像鬆了口氣:“太好了……不對，是不好了，剛才雷諾聯絡我們，說米德加受襲了。”

“怎麼?”札克斯大吃一驚:“這到底是什麼一回事?米德加不是有安吉爾和傑尼西斯在嗎?

維爾多轉開臉，朝曾點點頭。他的副手替他解釋道:“我們聯絡不上他們。雷諾說他發現雪崩想要引爆八號魔晄爐，塔克斯帶上了一隊士兵阻止，但之後想要回總部時，卻發現大樓也被入侵，而且通訊網絡異常，現在整棟總部大樓算是被隔絕了。”

“該死的。”札克斯咒罵了聲，他來回踱步了一會，突然轉向賽菲羅斯，說:“我們得馬上回去支援。”

銀髮將軍摸了摸衣袋，克勞德知道那張史坦普外賣單就放在那兒，他的心往下一沉，大概能猜到賽菲羅斯考慮到的可能性。

“維爾多，總裁和海德格就在指揮室，朱農這邊就交給你們，我和克勞德，還有札克斯馬上回米德加一趟。”賽菲羅斯迅速下達指示。

維爾多點了點頭:“好的。希絲涅，去準備直升機，妳也跟着回去，還有，賽菲羅斯，這是新型號的PHS，到了米德加，就用這個來聯絡吧。”

賽菲羅斯接過維爾多遞過來的電子工具，然後領着克勞德和札克斯往朱農的停機坪走去。

“呀哈，雪崩還真是有點不自量力，不是嗎?”一路上，札克斯小聲地和其他兩人一起討論道:“米德加有安吉爾他們，朱農有賽菲羅斯和我們，他們想要攻陷這兩座神羅城市，根本沒有機會。”

賽菲羅斯抿了抿嘴，說:“雪崩的目的不一定要攻佔城市，他們只想要神羅倒台，打擊神羅在公眾間的聲譽比攻破一座城鎮更有效。”

“海德格很緊張，他喝令那些傳媒，要他們暫停直播。”克勞德補充說道。

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，道:“海德格在軍事上毫無作為，也不是什麼聰明的人，但就擦亮神羅招牌方面，他絕對能勝任，這就是他能坐上主管一職的原因。”

“那不就簡單了嗎?我們只要擊倒入侵者，就能保住神羅……不，是戰士的聲譽。”札克斯說。

賽菲羅斯冷着一張臉，綠眼睛閃過危險的光，他說:“當然，但前提是，那些入侵者真的是雪崩的成員。”

比起滿臉不解的札克斯，克勞德背脊湧出一股惡寒，寶條、第七區貧民窟的地下實驗室、出賣拉扎德的告密者……

假設寶條仍然身處米德加，神羅居然找不着躲在自己地盤裏的老鼠，這可能嗎?

如果寶條從沒有像對外宣佈那樣被神羅追捕，他能躲起來，又不被賽菲羅斯發現的地方……

克勞德眨了眨他的藍眼睛，動腦子真的不是他擅長的項目，但他回想起來了，那個藏在地底不見天日的地方，和出身於那個地獄的組織。

神羅總部埋在地底最深處的零號魔晄爐和DeepGround。

(還有下次)


	12. Chapter 12

直升機直接停在總部樓的頂樓停機坪，天色已經轉暗，雲層也厚得很，看來很快就會下雨。高樓剛才從遠方看來並無異樣，從各個樓層的窗子透出來的人造燈光和平日一樣，能人感受到這座城市的繁華。

克勞德跳下直升機，然後跑到角落吐了一會兒，賽菲羅斯和札克斯憂心忡忡地陪在他身邊。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯摸上他的背，克勞德的臉色蒼白，剛才飛過米德加沼澤時遇上一陣氣流，克勞德從那時開始犯暈。

“我沒事。”克勞德接過札克斯遞過來的支裝水，漱了漱口，感覺好多了，他說:“快走吧。”

希絲涅掏出她緋色的回旋鏢，一馬當先地衝到總裁辦公室，她躲在通向停機坪的玻璃門外戒備，札克斯跑過去，蹲在她身邊，賽菲羅斯和克勞德就躲在另一側的暗影下。

整層辦公室異常地安靜，有人坐在總裁的位置上，背向着克勞德等人，另一個身穿白袍的男人就站在那人的後方，白袍男人的肩膀在微微聳動。

克勞德睜大了眼睛，握緊了拳頭，那個白袍男人就算化成灰，他也不會認錯。

那個瘋狂科學家、賽菲羅斯的生父--寶條。

安吉爾和傑尼西斯半跪在那個坐在總裁位置上的男人前，他們看起來很是狼狽，身上的衣服血跡斑斑，臉色也很差，看來是經歷了一場苦戰。

“真遺憾，安吉爾，傑尼西斯，我本來沒打算讓你們受傷的，我還想大家能合作愉快。”

克勞德認出了那把聲音，是神羅總裁的兒子--路法斯。

“少來這套了。”傑尼西斯的聲音滲着怒氣:“領着那些怪物把士兵殺光，這是叛變，副總裁。”

路法斯嘆了口氣，他微微轉過頭，朝寶條示意了一下，科學家愉快地笑起來，陰陽怪氣地說道:“霍蘭達的失敗作……嗯……神羅戰士已經過時了，讓我為你們介紹一下，我最得意的作品，他們的身體數值可是比賽菲羅斯還要高，嘻嘻。”

寶條拍了拍手，辦公室的大門自動打開來，一男一女走進來，他們身穿一藍一紅的戰衣，臉上掛着諷刺的笑容，而跟在他們後面的，是三個穿着黑色斗篷的複製體。

克勞德能感覺到，站在身邊的賽菲羅斯全身也繃得緊緊的，他專注地凝視着那對男女的臉。

“DeepGround。”克勞德小聲地說:“寶條融合了他和霍蘭達的研究，秘密製造出來的怪物。”

“你認識他們?”賽菲羅斯輕聲問道。

克勞德搖搖頭，說:“那是在星痕之後的事，我知道的不多，他們有天突然出現，是文森特擊退他們。”

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，看來這個世界正發生一些超出他預期的事，在他的時空裏，賽菲羅斯沒有遇到過DeepGround，克勞德也沒有向他提起過，但他總該猜到寶條不可能只有他一個實驗對象。

“神羅已經不需要你們了。”寶條遺憾地笑着說道:“拉扎德那條可憐蟲，想要拉攏我，但他不知道我從沒有脫離過神羅，一切只是個榥子，讓我能加緊手下的研究。”

這時，路法斯站了起來，他自信滿滿，帶着深不可測的微笑，走向辦公室的大門，寶條亦步亦趨地跟着。

“交給你們了。”

路法斯揮了揮手，那些複製體馬上向安吉爾和傑尼西斯撲過去，那身手完全不能和克勞德記憶中的複製體相比，他們靈活而且有力量，拿着太刀向兩位一等戰士嚯嚯斬去。

眼見寶條馬上要在他們眼皮底下溜走，克勞德連忙從藏身的陰影下跳出來，他掄起組合劍，腳跟一轉，快速越過打鬥中的安吉爾和傑尼西斯，一眨眼就來到自動門前，就在他的劍尖要刺穿大吃一驚的寶條時，寶條身邊併發出一個屏障，彈開了克勞德的劍。

同一時間，一道紅色的身影襲來，克勞德來不及看清那是什麼，但直覺下他迅速退開。他本來站着的地方多了兩道深刻的切痕，紅色的地毯也破了口，彈出一小段紅線來

“啊，你是……”寶條回過神來，他望向握着劍的克勞德，勾起嘴角笑了:“啊……又是一個失敗作……真有趣……讓我看看，說不定能收集到有用的數據。”

“博士。”剛才突襲克勞德的是那個穿着紅色盔甲的女戰士，她擋開克勞德和寶條，說:“請離開，別礙着我們。”

寶條對她的態度不以為意，只是哼了哼鼻子，他揮了揮手中的搖控器，撤去保護自己的屏障，冷淡地說道:“好吧，反正有錄像。”

他轉過身，追上了已經走遠的路法斯。

紅衣戰士舔了舔嘴唇，一對眼睛緊緊瞪着克勞德，克勞德這才看清她有一對不祥的魔晄眼。

“來吧，小貓咪。”她柔聲說着:“我會把你切成碎片。”

“羅瑟。”另一個穿藍色衣服的戰士責備似地說道:“別把我的獵物搶走。”

“是你動作太慢了，阿斯爾。”

這時，安吉爾那邊已經把那幾個複製體解決掉，他們來到克勞德身邊，克勞德轉了轉眼珠，看到傑尼西斯的手臂被劃下一道深深的血痕，安吉爾身上也有不少傷口。

克勞德剛想開口問候時，羅瑟舉起兩手，用力一揮，數道風刃向克勞德他們疾飛過來，克勞德和其餘兩人連忙分散跳開，躲過去。

另一邊，札克斯和賽菲羅斯也跳了出來，他們擋住了突然向傑尼西斯猛衝過去的阿斯爾，賽菲羅斯幾乎用盡全力才來讓這個高大的男人停下來，札克斯整個人被撞開數米，跌坐在地毯上。

“搞什麼呀?這兩個傢伙。”札克斯在傑尼西斯把他拉起來時，忍不住抱怨了兩句:“是怪物嗎?還是超能力?”

“只是魔晄強化。”傑尼西斯一邊沒好氣地答道，一邊撕下衣袖包紮好手臂上的傷口。

賽菲羅斯瞥過傑尼西斯，眉目間閃過一絲不安，但很快，他就得專注眼前的對手。寶條說得沒錯，這對紅藍戰士的戰鬥力幾乎要勝過他，他們比雪崩的首領艾爾菲還要強。

阿斯爾身上冒出詭異的藍光，身體彷彿覆上一層堅硬的水晶。他的一對魔晄眼貪婪地瞪着賽菲羅斯，笑着說:“呀，我知道了，你就是那個賽菲羅斯吧，真走運。”

賽菲羅斯架起正宗，認真地凝視他的對手，說:“很少人會認為，在戰場上遇到我是幸運的事。”

阿斯爾只是大笑起來，他睜大眼睛，用力朝賽菲羅斯猛衝過去。

另一位DeepGround精兵羅瑟也注意到賽菲羅斯，銀髮將軍比其他人更能令她興奮，她毫不猶豫地抽出配在腰間的雙刀，兩手一揮，兩股旋風割開前面的障礙物飛彈出來，就在快要切開賽菲羅斯之際，被兩把形狀怪異的大劍擋下了。

“別搞錯，妳的對手在這邊。”克勞德的組合劍分開來，他背靠着賽菲羅斯，把劍架在身前，防備着羅瑟的攻擊。

被擋下來的女戰士臉容扭曲，她大聲嚷道:“雜魚就給我滾開!”

話語一落，數個穿黑斗篷的複製體衝進辦公室，他們朝着克勞德跑去，但札克斯他們反應比較快，兩三下就擋在他們面前，但更多的敵人冒了出來，他們除了複製體外，還有十來個身穿和神羅士兵相似制服的人。

札克斯、安吉爾和傑尼西斯被這些小兵包圍，他們的後方就是賽菲斯和克勞德，那對紅藍戰士毫不客氣地連連向他們發動猛攻。

羅瑟的風刃接二連三地砍到克勞德身上，隨着她的速度，變得更快更密。克勞德舞動着兩把大劍，一一擋下，他趁着風刃之間的空檔，送出一把小刀，刀子穿過層層風刃，刷過羅瑟的臉頰，留下一道血痕。

女戰士勃然大怒，她尖叫着向克勞德衝過來，在最後一刻，突然在半空扭轉了姿勢，繞到克勞德背後，一把利刃眼見要刺穿克勞德的身體，銀光一閃，攻擊被長得不可思議的太刀擋下，二顆火球迎面襲來，羅瑟悻悻地跳開，落在阿斯爾的護盾後，剛好避過克勞德放出的落雷。

阿斯爾身上的屏障似乎無堅不摧，賽菲羅斯已經試過好幾次，他的攻擊傷不了藍色的戰士，但反之，阿斯爾的攻擊也是相當乏味，只會向單一方向橫衝直撞。

看來會是場持久戰。

“真是沒完沒了。”

札克斯接連砍掉蜂擁上來的敵人，手中的神羅配劍也變鈍了。那些複製體和DeepGround士兵雖然不強，但相當纏人。

安吉爾用劍打倒一個複製體後，注意到自己的呼吸越發凌亂，他擔憂地望向傑尼西斯，紅髮同伴一個接一個地放出大範圍的魔法，阻慢了敵人的攻勢，但自己也臉色發白，他們已經作戰了一整天，從中午開始到現在，體力消耗早已經超支了。

“別勉強，傑尼西斯。”安吉爾提醒道。

“吓，你在和誰說話?”傑尼西斯氣呼呼地一劍刺穿撲上來的複製體，複製體的罩帽掉下來，露出容貌。

傑尼西斯睜大了眼睛，他看着那張蒼老的臉，說:“他是之前在任務失蹤的神羅戰士。”

“該死的寶條!”安吉爾咒罵了聲，面對源源不絕的敵人，他望向不遠處的愛徒，札克斯一邊揮着劍，一邊大吼大叫着，看來精神還不錯，但體力遲早會用盡。

就在此時，總裁辦公室的落地玻璃窗被外面的子彈掃射，碎滿一地，機關槍的槍聲響起，眾人回頭，看到窗外有直升機盤旋。

“你們快上來。”希絲涅的聲音透過直升機的揚聲器傳來，她一邊射擊辦公室內的敵人，阻礙他們的攻勢，一邊放下直升機的繩梯。

札克斯高興的笑起來，他大叫着讓安吉爾他們快跑，然後反手斬落兩個DeepGround士兵。安吉爾拉着不甘心的傑尼西斯，往停機坪的方向跑去。

羅瑟和阿斯爾兩人似乎意識自己的獵物要逃了，於是想要追上跑向停機坪的三人，但克勞德和賽菲羅斯同時放出寒冰擋住了他們。

“喂，刺刺頭!”札克斯回頭喊着。

克勞德頭也不回地答道:“你們先走。”

安吉爾已經抓住了繩梯，他讓傑尼西斯先爬上去，然後朝落後了的札克斯大吼:“快點!”

札克斯咬緊牙關，他回頭看了克勞德和賽菲羅斯一眼，縱身一撲，攀上了在強風下搖晃的繩梯。

天空開始下雨了，雨水細又密，在空中形成一道銀幕。

羅瑟接連送上風刃想切斷直升機垂下來的繩索，但一一被克勞德擋下來，賽菲羅斯和克勞德一邊防着對手的攻擊，一邊退出辦公室。他們來到停機坪，雨水打落在他們身上，模糊了他們的視野。。

“別讓他們逃掉。”阿斯爾沉下臉，朝背後的士兵說到，那些士兵紛紛拿出螺旋槳，一起朝希絲涅的直升機飛去。

克勞德咒罵了聲，他看到那些士兵身上都挷了炸彈，這些人都瘋了。

直升機裏的希絲涅同樣注意到那些自殺部隊，她當機立斷地捲起了繩梯，操控着直升機飛離神羅的總部大樓，同時用機關槍擊落了幾個在空中的士兵。

“等一下，克勞德他們還在下面。”札克斯不安地說道。

希絲涅為難地搖搖頭，說:“不行，來不及了。”

她讓直升機全速前進，剛好躲開兩輪爆炸，火光照亮了暴雨下的夜空，爆炸的氣流波及了他們，直升機不穩地晃動起來。

“小心右邊。”安吉爾探身，他拿着從直升機裏找到的步槍，一邊擊落敵人，一邊安撫着說:“沒事的，札克斯，那可是賽菲羅斯，他總有辦法的。”

賽菲羅斯聽到逐漸遠去的螺旋槳聲音，鬆了口氣，他身邊的克勞德朝他點了點頭，金髮男孩會意地微微一笑。

札克斯他們成功逃脫，讓羅瑟他們氣得臉青，女戰士全身冒出火紅的殺氣，她必須殺死眼前的賽菲羅斯和克勞德。

阿斯爾同樣瞇起了眼睛，他捲起身體，巨大的能量在他身邊聚集起來，他緊瞪着慢慢後退的賽菲羅斯和克勞德，這兩人背後就是總部頂樓的邊緣，他們躲不了的。

兩人的魔晄眼居然變成一片橘紅，在雨夜下閃着不詳的光芒。

克勞德看着兩個意志高昂的戰士，輕輕一笑，先發動攻擊的是羅瑟，她的速度變得更快，身影突然消失在雨夜間，一眨眼就出現在克勞德面前，雙刀就要割開他的脖子。

就在一瞬間，賽菲羅斯轉身一把攬過克勞德的腰，克勞德順勢抱住他的頸項。銀髮將軍飛身一躍，兩人一起跳下七十層高的神羅大樓。

(還有下次)


	13. Chapter 13

離米德加不遠的山林間有個隱閉的洞穴，賽菲羅斯赤裸着上身，讓克勞德仔細檢查那道又長又深的傷口。

克勞德拆下染血的紗布，脫下一直戴着的黑色皮革手套，撫上那道已經開始癒合的疤痕，指尖間傳來溫暖又強韌的觸感，當克勞德的手滑行至賽菲羅斯右邊的背闊肌時，強壯的肌肉繃緊了一下，又隨即放鬆。

克勞德的呼吸一窒，他把手掌貼在賽菲羅斯開始變得冷涼的肌膚上，問道:“這邊……會痛?”

賽菲羅斯搖搖頭，他別過頭，斜着眼望向後方的克勞德，一對綠眼睛似是在怪責這個一直在挑撥他的可愛男生。

克勞德有些無辜地退開，他是很認真地給賽菲羅斯檢查傷勢。

“沒問題，已經合起來，不用再紥繃帶，再過兩三天應該就不礙事了。”他重新戴上他的黑手套，走到火堆前，給快要熄滅的營火添上新的柴枝。

賽菲羅斯穿好上衣，瞪着在洞穴裏閃爍的火光。

他們一星期前從神羅的總部大樓飛躍而下，就在賽菲羅斯展開羽翼之際，反應過來的羅瑟刮起風刃，賽菲羅斯很自然地抱緊了克勞德，不讓他受到半點傷害，但風刃就割開了他的背，鮮血染紅了他的黑色羽翼。賽菲羅斯勉強帶着克勞德飛越米德加，倒在城市外面的荒地上。

克勞德一邊支撐着賽菲羅斯，一邊趕絕圍上來的怪物，還要警戒從米德加來的追兵。

終於，在天亮時找到這個小小的洞穴，可以安心治療賽菲羅斯的傷。

老實說，那時候克勞德是有些嚇壞了，他從沒有見過賽菲羅斯受傷，擦傷也沒有，更何況他在流血，他潛意識中，賽菲羅斯始終是那個被打敗後會化成一堆羽毛消失的意識體，而不是一個有血有肉的人。

然後一個星期過去，沒有人找到他們，賽菲羅斯知道除了因為運氣外，也和神羅公司發生的巨變有關。

路法斯領着他的新軍隊，擊退了神羅一直引而為傲的一等戰士，至於舊有的士兵和搞不清狀況的人，賽菲羅斯能猜到路法斯不會輕易放過他們，他必然會先把內部的反對聲音剷除，才開始追捕其他有機會危及他權力的因素。

那些還在米德加的士兵，十居其九會成為寶條的實驗品，那個科學家需要大量的樣本來完成他的人體實驗，而這些可憐的人，很可能會被變成更多的複製體，或者DeepGround的雜兵。

說到複製體，那天晚上，賽菲羅斯發現他不能控制那些黑斗篷的人，他們沒有重組的意識，但賽菲羅斯又感覺不到他們像克勞德那樣，擁有自身的意志。

和朱農遇到的49號複製體不一樣，那些是更接近寶條理想中的傀儡士兵。

“在想些什麼?”克勞德的聲音喚回賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人抬起頭，看到克勞德清澈的藍眼睛。

“我在衡量……改變歷史的好壞。”賽菲羅斯安靜地回答。

克勞德歪起腦袋，不解地回答道:“因為歷史發展不同，害你失去了神羅將軍的職位，所以後悔了?”

賽菲羅斯失笑，克勞德居然還以為他在眷戀神羅:“別傻了，我是說寶條和他那些新玩具。”

“DeepGround一直也存在。”克勞德說:“只是一直被封在地底的零號魔晄爐裏，他們是也傑諾娃計劃的一部分。”

賽菲羅斯點了點頭:“我並不意外寶條還藏了其他計劃，但那個DeepGround，和寶條，如果神羅的勢力繼續擴張，我想這個星球的生命很快會被消耗殆盡。”

“噢，你在意嗎?”克勞德輕輕一笑:“賽菲羅斯，你不當星球的敵人了嗎?”

賽菲羅斯苦笑了一下，他早猜到克勞德的反應:“我在意，這牽連到我個人，還有你的存亡。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，他揮了揮手，說:“隨便你。反正我早跟你說了，先殺了寶條，我們已經讓他溜走第三次了。”

“現在寶條有DeepGround和神羅護着，要接近不容易。”賽菲羅斯說:“那些詭異的複製體，如果能搞清楚他們是什麼一回事，說不定能派上用場。”

他簡略地向克勞德解釋了那些新型複製體的事，金髮男孩只是點點頭，說:“這在我們原來的時空還沒有遇到過。”

“嗯。”賽菲羅斯應了一聲:“他們也是歷史被改變後產生的問題之一。”

兩天後，賽菲羅斯的傷完全好了，他握了握拳，又攤開手，重複了好幾遍，確定沒有傷着筋脈後，便拿起他的太刀，把它扣到皮帶上。

克勞德忙着清理洞穴，他用泥沙蓋過火種，又消滅掉其他生活過的痕跡，以免有天神羅找到有用的綫索。他們整理了一下為數不多的行裝，準備出發前往卡姆，打聽一下外界的消息，畢竟他們已經與世隔絕了一個多星期，相信外面早已經變了天。

“札克斯他們沒有消息嗎?”克勞德走出洞穴，猛烈的陽光害他痛苦地瞇起了眼睛。

賽菲羅斯抬手擋住太陽，他從口袋掏出之前維爾多在朱農交給他的PHS，看了看，說道:“他們不會有事的。”

克勞德瞥了瞥那個完全沒有動靜的電子儀器一眼，嘆了口氣，他和賽菲羅斯也不太相信塔克斯，那些神秘又古怪的黑西裝說不定也投奔到路法斯的陣營。克勞德他們本來的PHS都是神羅分配的，肯定也是被監控了，他們目前沒有可靠的途徑來聯繫其他人。

走出米德加附近的荒野，就可以看到久違的綠草地。卡姆位於米德加的東邊，是最近的市鎮。克勞德本來還擔心那邊會有神羅看守，但正如賽菲羅斯所說，路法斯似乎把兵力都分配到壓制米德加內部的聲音上，沒有閑餘來打擾他們。

話雖如此，但賽菲羅斯的樣子實在是太顯眼，他絕對會被認出來，所以克勞德只好自己一個行動。

這個靠近米德加的小市鎮相當熱鬧，一進小鎮就能找到旅館，克勞德要了一間房間，賽菲羅斯會偷偷潛進來休息，他只要把鎖匙放在窗邊，如果賽菲羅斯先回來，就可以自己進來。

克勞德回到大街上，看了看四周一堆藍色尖屋頂的房子，它們圍着中央廣場的巨型魔晄泵興建，那座魔晄泵能抽取從米德加輪送過來的能源，提供給這小鎮的居民。

街上聚集了不少人，克勞德經過他們時，看到大部分的人都在愁眉苦臉，他們小聲討論着神羅新上任的總裁，還有開始出現在民眾眼前的DeepGround。

“我聽說那些新神羅兵會把人抓起來虐待。我的朋友的兒子的朋友就差點被打死了。”

“上星期北邊的一個小村落，所有的人都不見了，送牛奶的山姆說的，他還說有看到神羅的貨車把人給押走了。”

“真可怕，那些神羅戰士呢?我聽說他們不是逃了，就是被關起來了。”

“路法斯總裁都不管嗎?”

“他好像忙着處理神羅其他的事，軍隊中有些舊的士兵不願意跟在DeepGround手下工作，好像在總部鬧了起來。還有部門主管，好像也有不同意新總裁的。”

克勞德一邊偷偷聽着這些閑聊，一邊走向卡姆的地下酒館。

天還亮着，酒館沒多少客人，剛好可以來打聽一下情報。昏暗的燈光剛好能讓人看不清克勞德的臉，和他的一對魔晄眼。他大方地走過去，坐在吧台前，酒吧的老闆兼酒保擦着酒杯走過來，他打量了一下克勞德。

“嘿，你還是個未成年吧?”酒吧老闆說:“快回家。”

克勞德暗地反了個白眼:“我十八了。”這不算是謊言，他心理上早過了十八，只是身體還只有十六歲。

酒吧老闆還是一臉懷疑，等克勞德點下酒吧最貴的酒，他才滿臉笑容地招呼克勞德。

“小哥，你不是本地人吧?從哪兒來的?”

“米德加。”

“欵，米德加嗎?”老闆開始嘮叨起來:“最近好像都在亂呢，雪崩那些喪心病狂的傢伙，居然暗殺了老總裁。之前也有從米德加跑出來的客人，說了些怪嚇人的話，那些新的軍隊好像挺亂來的，聽說好幾個貧民窟都被封了……”

克勞德淺嚐了一下那杯姜黃色的龍舌蘭，廉價的酒嗆喉又沒有餘韻，而且很容易喝醉，克勞德放下手中的玻璃杯，突然想念起第七天堂的酒，那杯漂亮的“星殞峽谷”，他上一次嚐到是什麼時候呢?應該是……半年前?來到這個時空之前不久……不，好像是更久的事，他穿越過來之前，蒂法還在第七天堂才對……不……不對……蒂法……他們上一次見面已經是在好久以前，那時候……蒂法她……

“……所以新總裁真的沒問題吧?那支新軍隊怪可怕……小哥?”

酒吧老闆的聲音打斷了克勞德的思緒，克勞德嚇了一跳，他睜大眼睛，藍寶石在酒品微弱的燈光下閃爍。

克德望向酒吧老闆，那個中年男人對上他的魔晄眼，臉色一白，嘴巴張了張，又說不出話來。

“那對眼睛……你是神羅戰士?”酒吧老闆過了一會刀回過神來，他壓着聲音說道，目光飄向克勞德揹着的那把大劍。

克勞德渾身僵硬，他反射性地伸手握過組合劍的劍柄，但老闆連忙把雙手舉到胸前，表示自己沒有惡意。

“天啊，蓋婭的女神。”老闆小聲嘟囔道:“我還以為你們都死光了，那我們這些老百姓該怎麼辦?天啊……”

克勞德回頭看了看酒吧其他客人，他見沒有什麼異樣，才悻悻放下手，瞪着一臉感恩的酒吧老闆。

“我的姪子，山姆，他說看到那些新神羅兵在拐人。”老闆開始自顧自地說起自己的事來:“他說他親眼看到了。一開始還沒有人信他，但第二天，山姆也失蹤了。”

克勞德皺起眉頭，是說北邊村子的事?那些人是要帶回去給寶條嗎?但一下子帶走一條村子的人，寶條真的需要這麼多實驗體嗎?還是有其他的原因?

“你們神羅戰士，得救救我們!這次是山姆和小村子，下次就是我們卡姆了，保護我們是你們的責任吧!”

“冷靜點。”

克勞德再次掃了酒吧一眼，見沒有人在注意他們，才放下心來。他打量了一下眼前的中年男人，他看上去像個老實人，好像真的是因為米德加的巨變而感到慌張。

男人突然挨近克勞德，一對灰眼睛因為惶恐而睜得大大的，他和很多住在卡姆的人都經歷過戰爭和不少風浪，但現在當世界中心出現的變化，他們感到的不安和恐懼卻比以往都要強烈。

那些曾經被喻為戰爭英雄的戰士，現在卻要被遺棄的人，似乎成了他們的救命草。

“一星期前有其他戰士來過，雖然他們躲躲藏藏的坐到最角落的位置，但那個穿紅色皮革的和黑頭髮的男人，我一看就知道他們是誰，另外還有個年輕一點的。他們在討論……事情，說塔克斯在朱農，還有什麼拉……什麼德?我聽不清楚，但他們說那個人在巴諾拉村。你……你也是他們的同伴吧?”

克勞德安靜地聽完老闆的話，他不認為眼前這個中年男人是神羅的人，但總得小心一點。

“那又怎樣?我和神羅已經沒有關係了。”

“但是……”

“夠了。”克勞德抬手阻止了老闆，說:“很多事情不應該追問，我不認識你說的那些人，也不是什麼神羅戰士，只是個路過的普通人。如果你真的想要幫忙，就不應該隨便把他們的行蹤暴露出來。”

克勞德一邊從高椅站起來，一邊把一些錢放在吧台上，數目比那杯難喝的酒還要多上一些。

酒吧老闆一看，連忙把錢收好，連連點着頭說道:“我明白的，小哥，我什麼也不會說。”

克勞德轉身離開了酒吧，他得快點回到旅館，希望賽菲羅斯已經在裏面等着，他們得快點追上札克斯和其他人。

不過在這之前，他得先到魔晶石店一趟。

(還有下次)


	14. Chapter 14

賽菲羅斯在卡姆外的原野遊蕩，順便殺光了這一帶的怪物，又找到些半熟的果實。他揮了揮太刀正宗，灑下沾在刀刃上的血污時，太陽已經快下山了。

他算了算時間，猜想克勞德應該已經在旅館要了房間，便悄悄地翻過圍着卡姆的矮牆，來到旅館後方，借着建築物的陰影掩過身己的身影，賽菲羅斯抬起頭，看到旅館二樓的房間燈火通明，還有靠在窗子旁的金髮男孩。

他掂起腳邊的小石子，扔到二樓的窗子上，克勞德聽到聲音，他探了探頭，把窗子打開，然後後退了一步。賽菲羅斯一跳，踏上一樓的窗台，再順勢躍上二樓，穿過窗框，落在二樓的房間裏。

克勞德要了一間雙人房，他買了一些東西，都裝在放在茶几上的紙袋裏。賽菲羅斯瞥過房間唯一一張大床，挑了挑眉。

克勞德的臉頰一紅，他別過臉，一邊從紙袋拿出一個夾着火腿的黑麥包，一邊說道:“我只有一個人，總不能要兩張床的房間吧。”

賽菲羅斯勾了勾嘴角，他走過去，看了看克勞德買回來的東西，除了他們的晚餐，就是一些乾糧、藥物和替換的衣服。

“有打聽到什麼嗎?”賽菲羅斯一邊咬下乾澀的麵包，一邊問道。

克勞德說了遍酒吧老闆的事，又說:“我想我們應該先追上札克斯他們，還有調查DeepGround，他們為什麼要把一村子的人帶走?”

賽菲羅斯聽過克勞德打聽回來的事，他聳着眉，看起來並不喜歡這些消息，以前的神羅為了鞏固自己的勢力，骯髒事也沒少做，但都有個限度，也從沒有這樣子明目張膽抓走反對自己的人，塔克斯一直都是暗地裏工作。

何況，那座村子應該只有無辜的村民，為什麼要抓走他們?

“安吉爾他們大概會往南走，巴諾拉村是他和傑尼西斯的故鄉。”賽菲羅斯摸了摸下巴，瞇起了眼睛，說:“還有，北面的那條村子，我想去看看，說不定有什麼線索留下。”

晚上，克勞德和賽菲羅斯擠在同一張床上，賽菲羅斯摟住他的腰，克勞德整個人都窩在賽菲羅斯的懷中，一開始，賽菲羅斯的氣息讓他睡不着，他腦子不斷浮現出那些該死的、不太純潔的畫面，但慢慢地，他蓋上眼簾，聽着賽菲羅斯的呼吸和心跳，一股懷念的感覺安撫着克勞德，很快，他就安穩地睡着了。

那個少年賽菲羅斯，又出現在克勞德的夢裏，他還在那片藍色的花田中。

“你又來了。”銀髮少年說:“外面有發生什麼事嗎?”

克勞德慢慢地走過去，他一邊走，一邊說:“是出了點事，但我……我們可以處理好。”

少年賽菲羅斯看起來不太擔心，他說:“是嗎?反正外面那個我肯定會解決掉所有問題。你們有好好相處吧?”

克勞德張了張口，他想了想，才說:“這重要嗎?我們只是暫時停戰，總有一天會回到以前，互相敵對的關係。”

銀髮少年搖了搖頭，什麼也沒說。克勞德走到他面前，一對藍眼睛不解地望着這個和自己差不多高的少年。

“你到底是什麼?”克勞德問。

少年賽菲羅斯笑了，他歪着腦袋，說:“你得想起來，克勞德，這是所有事的起因。雖然我認為這不影響你往後的人生，但畢竟是我們重要的回憶，我希望你能想起來。”

“我不明白。”

銀髮少年只是微笑着，他朝克勞德揮了揮手，克勞德看到四周的景色開始消散在白霧間，他伸出手，想要抓住馬上要消失的少年，但他什麼也抓不住，就陷入更深層的睡眠中。

克勞德醒來時，窗外剛開始滲進黃金色的晨光，賽菲羅斯一邊輕拍着他的背，一邊親吻着他的金髮，克勞德嚶嚀了聲，鼻子輕輕蹭了蹭賽菲羅斯的脖子，銀髮男人的手收緊，把他抱得更緊。

他們從來沒有這樣子擁抱對方。

克勞德沒由來地想着，不帶情慾，單純的擁抱。他有種感覺，從很久以前，他們一直以來也在渴望這樣子的擁抱。

過了一會，賽菲羅斯才放開了克勞德，慢條斯理地爬起來梳洗一下，克勞德也坐起來，他搖了搖頭，覺得自己最近有點想太多了，比起和賽菲羅斯親熱，他們應該專注在眼前的危機上。

克勞德退了房間，穿過小鎮的大門，回到原野裏，賽菲羅斯早就偷偷溜出卡姆，在外面等着。克勞德看了看從卡姆雜物店買來的地圖，研究了一會，才找到他們要走的方向。

他們一邊吃着賽菲羅斯找到的野苺，一邊向着北邊走，那條村子應該離卡姆不遠，大概走半小時就到。

“我們得到陸行鳥牧場一趟。”克勞德走了一會兒，說:“我們不可能一直用走的，巴諾拉離這裏很遠。”

“而且還要渡海。”賽菲羅斯答道:“南岸應該有些小漁村，我們還要想辦法弄到一艘小艇。”

“不知道札克斯他們怎麼樣?”克勞德說:“他們在卡姆時沒有特別掩飾身份。”

賽菲羅斯瞇了一下眼睛，他看到遠方有炊煙飄着，便停下來，回過頭，說:“有安吉爾和傑尼西斯在，應該沒問題的，而且他們是一星期前經過卡姆，那時候大家還不知道神羅改朝換代，也不知道DeepGround。就算現在回想起來，也很難追蹤到他們。”

克勞德點點頭，他和賽菲羅斯站在一株大樹下，遠遠看着那條小小的無名村落。村子不是克勞德所想像的被破壞成廢墟，而是處處都佈滿還有人住在裏面的生活痕跡。

小小的村落大概只有十來幢草屋，還有一些種了小麥的田，但收成顯然不太好，大部分的穀物都是枯黃色的。農地附近，幾匹瘦骨嶙峋的牛被關在欄柵後，暴躁地踢着蹄子。耕地附近的那些草屋裏傳來走動的聲音。

克勞德悄悄躲在其中一幢草屋的窗子下，小心翼翼地探頭，看到屋子裏有一對年輕的夫妻，他們沒有交談，只是默默地坐在餐桌旁邊，看上去有點別扭，又有點怪異。

他一邊躲過寥寥無幾的村民，一邊圍着村子走了一圈。仔細觀察過村子後，克勞德發現那些圍在四周的欄柵有被打壞的痕跡，有些屋子的門和窗子都像被撬開過一樣，木框上都是一劃劃的刻痕，村子裏找不到用來運送貨物的卡車，從卡姆送過來的牛奶原封不動，罐子就隨便堆在一旁，散發出酸臭味。

克勞德溜到村子外，他可以肯定現在住在村子裏的人，已經不是原來的居民了。

另一邊的賽菲羅斯悄悄潛進一間看起來空置的草屋裏，發現那是村子的穀倉，裏面擺放了一袋袋小麥。賽菲羅斯在倉庫裏繞了一圈，突然看到有人影躺在一個角落，他連忙蹲下來，躲在一堆麻包袋後。

那是一個穿黑斗篷的人，賽菲羅斯的綠眼睛閃過一道寒光，那個複製體動也不動，只有胸腔在上下起伏，證明他是活着的。

賽菲羅斯慢慢靠過去，那個複製體突然爬起來，被罩帽蓋過的臉轉向賽菲羅斯。他沒有像一般複製體那樣嘟囔着重組重組，只是遲緩地站起來，轉身想要走開。

這個複製體沒有戰鬥能力。

賽菲羅斯輕易地壓制了那個人，他掀起複製體的罩帽，瞪着那對沒有精彩的眼睛，複製體的臉非常蒼老，他開始發抖，然後用嘶啞的聲音喃喃說着:“母……親……母……親……”

賽菲羅斯試着操控他，但沒有用，這個複製體的腦子就像有一層屏障那樣，保護住他所剩無幾的意識。賽菲羅斯一度懷疑這可能不是擁有S細胞的複製體，但他翻開那件黑斗篷的衣袖時，看到上面烙上'C56'的字樣。

直覺告訴他，這個人是S細胞的持有者，是他的複製體，況且，要驗證這件事有個很簡單的方法。

但是那個紋身，它多了個字母，是代表新的型號嗎?

賽菲羅斯放開了壓住複製體脖子的手，正躊躇要不要殺了他時，有人打開了糧倉的門，他只好閃身躲回麻包袋後。

走進來的有兩個人，他們身穿一般村民的麻布服，但賽菲羅斯一看，就知道他們是受過訓練的士兵，那些步姿和身上的肌肉分佈，都騙不了人。

“找到了。”其中一人走到複製體前:“天啊，真噁心，他還有意識嗎?”

另一人踹了踹那個複製體，說:“管他的，上面的人只說要好好看着他，別讓他死掉就行。”

“他只是個C級的，留着能有什麼用?”

“誰知道呢?別管那麼多了，只要這東西還活着就行，我們走吧，阿斯爾大人晚上就要過來，我們得準備一下，別惹他不高興。”

賽菲羅斯扭斷了那個複製體的脖子，看着他化成綠光消失。

只要能讓那些DeepGround成員惹上麻煩，賽菲羅斯也相當樂意，而且那個複製體，說不定死掉還比較幸運。

他回到外面，感覺到有人在注視自己，賽菲羅斯抬頭，看到克勞德躲在一株大樹上，坐在樹杈上等着，一對藍眼睛正直勾勾地瞪着他。賽菲羅斯見四下無人，便輕巧地爬了上去。

賽菲羅斯真的和貓很像。克勞德看着動作優雅地翻上樹枝的男人，不合時宜地想到，眼睛和動作，但他一點也不可愛。

“有找到什麼嗎?”克勞德懶洋洋地問道。

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，告訴他倉庫裏的複製體，還有阿斯爾的事。克勞德好像早就料到一樣。

“這條村子裏全都是DeepGround的人。”他說:“那些所謂的村民，腰間都掛了小手槍。神羅讓他們住進來，取替了原先的居民。”

這已經不是第一次了，克勞德想起自己的故鄉，又說:“那時候，尼布爾海姆是因為魔晄爐和生命之泉，還有寶條的研究，神羅才要保住村子，但這條村落，有什麼值得在意的事嗎?”

賽菲羅斯低吟了聲，這條村子還在米德加地區的中心，沒有使用魔晄能源的痕跡，因為在米德加附近，農作物收成不佳，是條普通得不能再普通的村子。按道理來說，寶條不會對這裏的居民有興趣。

“怎麼樣?要再待在這裏等一會兒嗎?”克勞德打斷了賽菲羅斯的思緒。

賽菲羅斯望着那幢小草屋，複製體C56的屍體已經回歸星球，這就證明了他的確是持有S細胞的複製體。他搖了搖頭，現在還不是和神羅全面開戰的好時機，他們掌握的資訊還不足夠。

銀髮男人平靜地回答道:“不，我們走吧。現在要先追上安吉爾他們，別去招惹不必要的麻煩。”

(還有下次)


	15. Chapter 15

克勞德他們在前往陸行鳥牧場途中，終於遇到了神羅的追兵。那些DeepGround士兵本來並不是來追殺他們，而是在討伐不知為何跑出沼澤的米德加巨蟒。

賽菲羅斯抓住了其中一人，逼問出一些有用的事，比如老總裁是真的死了、海德格順利回到米德加，不知用了什麼手段保住了主管的位置、塔克斯已經領着朱農的士兵準備和米德加會談，還有神羅的原士兵和戰士大多已經同意服從DeepGround的五位精英戰士。

“五位?”克勞德冷眼望着那個被揍得滿臉血的可憐蟲。

那個沒了兩顆門牙、右手骨折、雙腿被折斷的士兵瘋狂地點頭，他吃力地說道:“是的，五位。阿斯爾大人、羅瑟大人、謝爾克大人，還有尼洛大人和……威斯大人。”

“都是沒聽過的名字。”賽菲羅斯不關心地說道:“我們來說些別的吧，為什麼要把村子的人都抓走?你們有什麼計劃?”

“我……我不知道呀，是上面的人讓我們做的。”士兵帶着哭腔地說道:“我們只能聽他們的話，那個限制器，我們反抗不了他們。”

克勞德和賽菲羅斯對望了一下，看來總算問到些有用的情報了。賽菲羅斯走開來，他從一直當背景的巨蟒屍體上拔出他的太刀，然後打了個響指，地底傳來一陣震動，幾根石柱從地上竄出，直直刺穿巨蟒的屍體，把牠立了起來，源源不絕的蛇血滴答滴答地流下來，把附近的草地染上一片猩紅。

賽菲羅斯走回去，他蹲下來，扯過俘虜的衣擺，用來把正宗拭擦乾淨，那個可憐的小兵已經哭了出來。

“別哭，你可是軍人。”克勞德平靜地說道:“你出賣了自己的同伴，犧牲了他們，又向我們求饒，自然要承擔後果。來說說看吧，剛才說的那個限制器，到底是什麼東西?”

那個DeepGround士兵被他們遺棄在原野上，運氣好的話，可能會有路過的商人，或者卡車救起他。賽菲羅斯不贊同克勞德的做法，這樣會暴露他們的行踪。

“但他也可能死在原野的野獸和怪物手中。”克勞德說:“既然他給了我們想要的情報，禮尚往來，我們也得給他一個希望。”

賽菲羅斯沒有和他爭辯，克勞德雖然看上去只有十六歲，但真正的他已經活了很久，能做出正確的判斷，賽菲羅斯選擇信任他的拍檔。

“不過，那條米德加巨蟒居然跑到這麼遠的地方來。”克勞德皺起眉頭，他們離開村子，再次穿過卡姆往南走，連夜趕路走了兩天，但米德加沼澤離他們大概還有至少兩天的路程，那條大蛇為什麼會跑離自己的地盤呢?

賽菲羅斯看上去倒是不太在意，米德加巨蟒一向也是這一帶的大患，某些情況下，那種大蛇也會離開沼澤襲擊陸行鳥，以前他就接過好幾次的討伐工作，都是陸行鳥牧場那邊提出的請求。

“今天就找個地方休息吧。”賽菲羅斯說:“得清洗一下。”

克勞德瞥過他一眼，賽菲羅斯的黑色皮革大衣沾上了一點點血跡，不知是巨蟒的血還是那個士兵的，克勞德也全身黏糊糊，非常難受。

於是他翻開地圖，再次確認了一下他們所在的位置，然後說:“再南下兩公里有狩獵人用的小屋，我們可以借用一下。”

四十五分鐘後，他們在一片密林的中心找到那間破舊的小屋。小屋好像已經空置了一段時間，到處都沾上灰塵。克勞德到屋外的自來水管看了看，高興地發現有清水流出來，他飛快地洗了個臉，然後回屋子裏告訴賽菲羅斯。

賽菲羅斯把擱在屋外的柴枝丟進屋子的火爐裏，他回過頭，見克勞德一臉高興地走來，便回了他一個微笑。

克勞德很確定在那一瞬，他的心臟很不爭氣地漏跳了一拍。他別開臉，讓賽菲羅斯到外面洗一下，他來生火，順便把剛才在密林裏狩獵到的野豬處理一下。

賽菲羅斯有些驚訝地睜了睜眼睛，問道:“你會做飯?”

“我沒說要做飯。”克勞德沒好氣地說道:“只是處理一下，把牠切開，一會兒你來燒。”

賽菲羅斯露出深奧的笑容，他走過克勞德身邊，到屋外洗一下。克勞德望着他離開屋子的背影，覺得自己剛才被取笑了。

等賽菲羅斯洗乾淨，他散開一把長髮，裸着上身走回屋子裏，他的衣服就掛在吊在懸樑的繩索上，克勞德和野豬都不見了。他坐在啪啦作響的火爐旁一把木椅上，細心地搗爛了一些密林裏找到的香草。

“你看起來像個賢妻良母。”克勞德的聲音從木門那邊傳來，他走近賽菲羅斯，身上有一陣汗水和血猩的味道。

賽菲羅斯接過克勞德手中的木盤，裏面裝了切塊的豬肉，他抬了一下眉頭，頭也不回地答道:“親愛的克勞德，你這是想向我求婚嗎?如果你把自己洗乾淨一點，我可能會答應。”

克勞德勾起嘴角一笑，什麼也沒說，轉身走到屋子外。他看了看已經變成橙黃的天空，搖了搖頭。

世界明明已經陷入新的危機中，他有一大堆要處理和要調查的事，但此刻，他和賽菲羅斯居然玩起家家酒來，休閒地烹調野豬。

……真是瘋了。

賽菲羅斯會做飯這件事讓克勞德感到意外，他從沒想過偉大的神羅將軍會穿着圍裙在洗手盆前認真地洗菜。做飯這種事，在克勞德心目中一直是女性的專利。

“安吉爾也會種花。”賽菲羅斯說:“傑尼西斯會寫詩，我會做飯很奇怪嗎?”

克勞德思考了一下，得出一個結論，傑諾娃計劃的實驗品都有些女孩子的嗜好。

那些豬肉被烤得外脆內軟，配上那些香草，克勞德吃得肚子微微鼓起來。他和賽菲羅斯收拾整理好，把垃圾埋到密林，再次回到小木屋裏，克勞德攤坐在小木椅上，望着輕快跳動着的火舌，眼皮越來越重。

意識浮潛間，克勞德能感覺到賽菲羅斯把他抱到木床上，然後溫暖的身軀覆上來壓着他。克勞德的衣服也洗乾淨掛了起來，他只穿了一條小褲子，賽菲羅斯赤裸的胸膛緊貼着他，克勞德伸手抱着他的脖子，舒服地瞇起眼睛。

“守夜怎麼辦?”他喃喃問道。

賽菲羅斯嘆了口氣，他知道現在不是放鬆享受的時候，他們還在野外，而且神羅在追捕他們。賽菲羅斯輕輕吻了一下克勞德的嘴唇，翻過身，放開了他。

“睡吧，我來看着。”

他回到火爐旁邊的木椅，克勞德轉過頭，望着賽菲羅斯的背影，看了好一會，才安心地閉上眼。

第二天一早，克勞德梳洗過後才叫醒熟睡的賽菲羅斯，昨晚中途換了人看守，這樣賽菲羅斯也能睡上一會。

賽菲羅斯一睜開眼，一對綠眼睛清澈得不像才剛剛睡醒，他看了看在準備早餐的克勞德，腦子有點混亂，但很快就收拾好心情，他到屋外的自來水管梳洗了一下，回到屋子裏，克勞德把一袋小餅乾扔給他。

“還有牛奶。”克勞德指了指木桌上的奶罐:“但嗅起來味道怪怪的。”

“壞了吧，現在可是夏天。”賽菲羅斯說:“你從哪兒買來的?”

“昨天不是看到一輛農場卡車嗎?那個老伯說能放一天。”克勞德遺憾地答道:“幸好是便宜貨，不然就虧大了。”

賽菲羅斯嘆了口氣，就是因為是便宜貨才會這麼容易壞掉，但他沒說出來，不想毀掉克勞德的好心情。他們匆匆把小餅乾都塞進肚子裏，喝了點水，誰也沒有去碰那罐牛奶，之後兩人收拾了一下，再三確定沒有留下什麼線索，才離開這間住了一晚的小木屋。

“走吧。”克勞德看了看陽光明媚的藍天，轉了轉有點僵硬的脖子:“去找陸行鳥去。”

(還有下次)


	16. Chapter 16

遼闊美麗的草原上，幾隻毛茸茸的陸行鳥正忙着摧毀一株長在岩塊上的小樹，那棵植物上長了牠們最喜歡的果子。

克勞德悄悄地躲在不遠的大石後，手裏掐着基薩爾蔬菜，他安靜地觀察了一會兒，看到其中一隻已經對摧殘樹木失去興趣的鳥兒，那孩子晃了晃小腦袋，頭上豎起的金色羽毛跟着搖了搖，牠離開了自己的夥伴，獨個兒追着草地上的影子玩。

克勞德等那隻陸行鳥走近，安靜地藏在大石後，只伸出拿着蔬菜的手，晃了晃，嚐試引誘一下那隻貪玩的鳥兒。

那隻陸行鳥看到那棵在半空搖晃的翠綠色葉子，牠好奇地探頭，輕輕地鳴叫了聲，然後一步一步的慢慢靠近。

克勞德的心臟呯呯跳着，他繼續晃動葉子，同時掏出掛在腰間的韁繩。

陸行鳥的鳥喙碰了碰那片蔬菜，克勞德迅速地從丟下那片蔬菜，從大石後跳出來，他甩動手中的韁繩，正要把繩子套到陸行鳥身上時，那隻黃色的鳥兒"呱"地尖叫了一聲，牠轉過身，強勁的鳥爪往後一蹬，一腳把撲上來的克勞德踹開，然後踏着小碎步跑走了。

克勞德倒在草地上，他揉了揉摔痛了的屁股，站了起來，剛才的是他最後一棵基薩爾蔬菜。

“該死的。”他咒罵了聲，踏在草地上的沙沙聲從背後傳來，克勞德回過頭，看到賽菲羅斯徒步走過來，就知道他也是同樣毫無收穫。

克勞德嘆了口氣。從狩獵人的小屋離開後，他們又走了兩天，終於來到陸行鳥牧場，找到牧場的主人比利，但不幸的是，之前被賽菲羅斯斬殺的那條米德加巨蟒，撞壞了牧場的圍欄，雖然那些陸行鳥逃過一劫，但嚇壞了的鳥兒一瞬間就逃出了牧場，不知所蹤。

比爾賣了些基薩爾蔬菜給他們，讓他們自己去抓野生的陸行鳥，但克勞德和賽菲羅斯已經花了一整個上午，一同宣告失敗。

“這根本是在浪費時間。”克勞德說。

賽菲羅斯露出無奈的表情，他從來沒有親自抓捕過陸行鳥，甚至只有少於十次的騎陸行鳥的經驗，他平日是坐直升機或者神羅的運輸貨車的。克勞德給他的蔬菜，他全都送給一隻和小雲差不多大小的陸行鳥幼雀，然後自己就躲到一邊，偷看着克勞德白忙了一個早上。

不過，賽菲羅斯是不會把事實告訴克勞德的。

克勞德擦了擦滑下額角的汗，他拍走沾在手套上的青草，說:“怎麼辦?要回牧場一趟嗎?”

“也沒有別的辦法吧。”賽菲羅斯說:“那個牧場主，也該把跑掉的鳥找回來了。”

但賽菲羅斯太過樂觀，比利花了一個早上才修好了他的欄柵，他拿着小鎚子和木板，看到空手而回的賽菲羅斯和克勞德，聳了聳肩，他早知道外行人要抓住野生陸行鳥一點也不容易。

“不管你是神羅的大將軍還是通緝犯，也沒有辦法。”比利把手上的工具丟回倉庫，拍了拍手，說:“我妹已經出去把那些孩子帶回來，你們再等一下吧。”

克勞德攤了攤手，說:“她一個人嗎?我們可以幫忙。”

比利擺擺手，說:“不用。神羅才剛宰了那條蛇，這附近算是安全了，不用擔心她，而且我們只剩下兩隻陸行鳥，她很快就會回來。”

“只有兩隻?”賽菲羅斯看着寬闊的牧場，疑惑地問道。

比利揮了揮手:“一個星期前左右，有三個神羅戰士來把牠們帶走了……我認得他們，報紙上常見到的臉，名字我就不清楚了，又不關我的事……但那個紅色的，他一直在抱怨鳥兒的味道，手上還有個很可怕的傷口呢。”

“傷口?”賽菲羅斯追問道。

比利聳了聳肩，說:“用繃帶包紮着，但看上去還在滲血，另外那兩個人就挺精神，其中一個年輕一點的還追看我的陸行鳥繞着牧場跑了好着圈。”

克勞德沒忍住輕輕一笑，他接着問道:“他們有說過之後要到哪兒去嗎?”

牧場主人猶豫了一下，他打量了克勞德和賽菲羅斯好一會，才說道:“嗯……我猜你們都是神羅的同伴吧?那三個人也沒有要求我要保密……這次的情報就當作是要你們等待的賠禮好了，他們沒有說要到什麼地方，只提到過接下來要往南走。”

陸行鳥牧場的主人讓他們到旁邊的小屋待着，屋子裏只有一個老人，是比利的父親，他坐在搖椅上，休閒地看着滿是雪花的電視機。

這座牧場是蓋婭大陸唯一的陸行鳥牧場，他們的生意來自世界各地，還有各種奇怪的客人，克勞德自然知道在牧場找陸行鳥有風險，但他也知道行鳥牧場就是用金錢說話的地方。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯有些不好意思地擠在一張老爺沙發上，賽菲羅斯的目光投向有無數雪花閃爍着的古舊電視機，克勞德則雙手抱胸，閉目養神。

剛才比利提起傑尼西斯的傷，不知道是那天晚上見到的傷口，還是最近才弄上去，但無論如何，他們都得盡快找到他們。

電視斷斷續續地傳來新聞主播的聲音，神羅的新總裁在總部發表了就任演說，大致是哀悼了自己的父親，又揚言不會放過襲擊朱農和米德加的雪崩和五台。

電視的鏡頭一轉，播出一段錄像，映着卡姆以北的那條小村莊。一個村民正偷偷摸摸地和穿着五台衣服的人交接。

海德格的臉突然出現在鏡頭前，他揚了揚手，背後有四個被蒙上眼，戴上手銬的人，他們安靜地上了神羅的卡車，海德格宣佈那條村有村民協助雪崩的成員襲擊米德加，那些出賣米德加和朱農的背叛者會被送進監牢裏去。

然後新聞再次播出村子的畫面，主持訪問了那些"村民"，他們表示感謝神羅把那些害群之馬揪出來。

“胡說八道。”比利的老父親淡淡地說:“我知道那條村子的人，他們以前會來看陸行鳥。兩年前他們村子有幾個年輕人到米德加，投訴神羅抽取魔晄，害他們的田都長不了東西。這是神羅在報復。”

克勞德睜開眼，那個看上去睡眼惺忪的老人搖了搖頭，然後慢條斯理地說道:“那些可憐的小伙子，那個新總裁，比他的老頭子還狠毒。”

賽菲羅斯淡淡地收回視線，那條村的人數遠不止四個人，正如老伯所說，他們很可能根本沒有和雪崩的人來往，神羅只是隨便按個罪名給他們，讓他們當替死鬼，給大眾一個交代，順便向那些不滿神羅的人發出警告。

之後DeepGround在抓人時，可能遇到其他村民反抗，索性把所有人都挷起來，再派其他人裝扮成村民，說些感謝神羅的話。

相信今天的新聞一播出，那些有關DeepGround滅村的傳聞很快就會消失不見。

“預料之中的事?”克勞德見賽菲羅斯一副不在意的表情，忍不住問道。

賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭，他張了張嘴，但又把話吞回去，過了一會，才說道:“只是不覺得驚訝。”

克勞德不明白兩者之間有什麼分別，但賽菲羅斯說了，他就不反駁。他縮了縮身體，窩進沙發裏去，再次閉上眼睛，靠着賽菲羅斯，剛才和陸行鳥糾纏了半天，克勞德想要小睡一會兒，補充一下體力。

就在克勞德馬上要睡着時，比利走進屋子裏，他告訴賽菲羅斯走失了的陸行鳥已經找回來。

賽菲羅斯輕輕拍了拍克勞德，克勞德揉了揉眼睛，慢吞吞地站起來，跟着賽菲羅斯走出屋子。

黃澄澄的兩隻陸行鳥已經套上韁繩，牧場主人的妹妹就站在旁邊。她是個可愛的女孩，牽着陸行鳥走近，把韁繩交到克勞德手中。

“抱歉，讓你們等了這麼久。”女孩笑瞇瞇地說，她好奇地瞪着克勞德的藍眼睛看。

克勞德有些尷尬地別開臉，他伸手拍了拍其中一隻鳥兒的脖子，那隻陸行鳥展開了小小的翅膀，抖動了一下，牠高興地"呱呱"叫着。

賽菲羅斯掏出錢包，算了一下他們剩餘的旅費，賽菲羅斯已經很久沒有為錢煩惱過。租用陸行鳥的費用不貴，但更重要的是讓牧場的人閉嘴的錢。

就在賽菲羅斯還算着他們能付多少錢給比利時，一把討厭的低沉聲音響起，那人戲謔地說道:“居然還有閑暇來租借這些臭鳥，你是在看輕我們嗎，前將軍大人?”

賽菲羅斯皺起眉，他先隨便把錢塞到比利手上，才抬起頭。

那個穿藍色盔甲的DeepGround戰士就站在牧場的入口，賽菲羅斯記得他的名字好像是……

“對了，上次還沒有好好自我介紹。我是阿斯爾，人稱'蒼藍的阿斯爾'，是來取你性命的。”

'蒼藍的阿斯爾'……

這些人居然還給自己起了這麼老套的綽號。克勞德一邊想一邊安撫了受驚的陸行鳥，他讓比利和他的妹妹先把鳥兒帶回去鳥舍，然後走向賽菲羅斯，歪着腦袋瞪着不請自來的敵人。

“可別又把欄柵打壞。”克勞德小聲地叮囑道。

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他拔出太刀，勾起嘴角:“這當然。”

(還有下次)


	17. Chapter 17

阿斯爾身為DeepGround的精英份子，當晚被目標逃掉是他一生的恥辱，由塔克斯到DeepGround，他從沒有在任務失手過，他和羅瑟之後也沒少被教訓。

“那條村子，你們到過那邊吧?”藍色的戰士攤開手問道:“果然寶條教授的推論是正確的。”

“寶條?推論?”克勞德皺起眉頭。

阿斯哈哈大笑了幾聲，說:“別在意，不是什麼重要的事，而且你們馬上就要死了，用不着擔心。”

他愉快地笑着，然後把身體捲縮成球狀，身體被水晶似的屏障包裹着，看上去就像一頭披上盔甲的山豬。

克勞德冷笑了一聲，抽出組合劍，他摸上劍身，赤紅的火光纏上大劍，克勞德揮了揮劍，兩個火球彈出來，撞上阿斯爾的屏障，屏障只是閃了閃，絲毫無損。

“那個屏障，是神羅的新科技嗎?”賽菲羅斯甩出兩道雷電試探，他不記得武器開發部門有提過這種強力的屏障。

阿斯爾沒有回答，他壓下身體，朝克勞德他們衝撞過去，落雷劈向他原先站着的位置上，濺起了地上的泥巴。

賽菲羅斯和克勞德一左一右地翻過去，避過阿斯爾的衝擊，藍色戰士向前衝了十多米才停下來。

“我是DeepGround的盾，沒有人能擊破我的屏障。”他一邊說，一邊驕傲地站直身體。

然後，他轉過身，換了個方向，對準了克勞德，右腳像蠻牛的蹄子那樣重重踏了幾下，彎下腰又暴走地跑過去。

克勞德咂了咂嘴，他靈活地閃身避開來，但阿斯爾似乎鐵了心要撞飛身體比較瘦小的克勞德，換個角度再次蠻衝過去。

克勞德咂了咂嘴，他瞪了暴走中的阿斯爾一眼，剛才眼角的餘光掃過牧場裏一棵特別粗壯的大樹，於是他轉身就向着大樹跑，然後伸手抓住樹上比他的手臂還要粗壯的枝杈，借力攀上去，他蹲在樹枝上瞇起眼睛。

一直追着克勞德橫衝直撞的阿斯爾，則一頭撞向那株大樹，發出一聲巨響，再因為反作用力，步履不穩地向後退了一步。

大樹猛烈地搖晃了一下，翠綠的葉子像下雨一樣灑下，樹幹咔啦咔啦地緩緩地向後倒。

克勞德一個後空翻，從樹上躍下，平穩地落到地面，他抬起頭，看到站穩了的阿斯爾笨拙地晃了晃腦子，一對魔晄眼因為充血而滿佈紅筋，藍色戰士拍了拍臉頰，單手就掄起了倒在地上的大樹，瞄準克勞德的方向，準備整棵大樹擲過去。

這時，銀色的身影在半空中閃過，賽菲羅斯雙手握刀，劍尖對準阿斯爾的頭頂，他從天降下，正宗重重地撞上阿斯爾的水晶屏障，刺耳的吱呀聲響起，刀鋒和屏障之間爆出幾下火花。

阿斯爾把手中的大樹朝賽菲羅斯揮去，賽菲羅斯冷哼了聲，他調整姿態，一腳踹開樹幹，左手快速地甩動，銀光一閃，粗壯的樹幹被切成數斷，賽菲羅斯翻過身，從阿斯爾身邊跳開來。

那個覆着阿斯爾的水晶屏障發出電流竄過的聲音，剛才賽菲羅斯刺中的地方，約隱約現地能看到一絲裂紋。

“這就是DeepGround的盾?看來也沒什麼了不起。”賽菲羅斯架着正宗微笑着評價起來。

阿斯爾怒吼了聲，他一手捶向佈滿泥濘的地面，金黃色的光像蜘蛛網一樣漫延開來，泥地傳來劇烈的震盪，幾樁石柱在賽菲羅斯站着的地方破地而出。

賽菲羅斯一閃身，避開石柱的同時放出幾道雷電，阿斯爾揮了揮手，擲出兩枝長管狀的機械，把電流引了過去。

克勞德趁機繞到阿斯爾背後，抄起他的大劍跳上空中，在半空中迴旋着身體，然後重重地砍在屏障的那道裂紋上。

屏障抵住了克勞德的攻擊，但也到了極限，'呯'的一聲，阿斯爾背上的盔甲碎開來，屏障有一部分消失了，阿斯爾被自己炸開的屏障傷到，悶哼了一聲，他轉身一拳揮向克勞德，克勞德用劍擋住，但還是被擊飛出去，落在幾米外的泥地上。

克勞德迅速爬起來，他一個箭步衝上去，揮起大劍，配合着在從另一邊竄出來的賽菲羅斯，兩人分別瞄準阿斯爾的左右手，狠狠地斬過去。

阿斯爾抬起兩手，頂住了兩把刀刃，他使勁地往外發力，手臂的肌肉都鼓了起來，他抵住了克勞德和賽菲羅斯的斬擊，兩人被推開，但阿斯爾的屏障已經被弱化，他手臂上的護甲扛不住輕易克勞德和賽菲羅斯的斬擊，網紋的裂痕在盔甲上的水晶屏障展開，護甲也隨之破裂掉落。

賽菲羅斯沒有給阿斯爾喘息的機會，接二連三的放出熾熱的火球，阿斯爾伏在地上打了個滾，一一躲過那些火炎，他滾到克勞德跟前，克勞德毫不客氣地揮劍砍下去。

但阿斯爾的反應更快。他一把抓住克勞德的腳踝，用力一拉，克勞德狼狽地倒下，阿斯爾爬起來，他打了個響指，幾個複製體不知從哪兒冒了出來，他們手中握着太刀，動作整齊地朝賽菲羅斯跑過去。

克勞德捂住摔出一個大包的腦袋，他的額角剛才砸上路邊的小石子上，鮮血滲了出來，他胡亂地擦了一下，然後咒罵了聲。

賽菲羅斯揮下刀，一瞬間就解決掉那些礙事的複製體，這些複製體完全不是他的對手，只是用來絆着他的工具。等賽菲羅斯斬下最後一人，他看到克勞德一臉鮮血地倒在阿斯爾腳邊。

阿斯爾一腳踹開克勞德，然後集中精神，他渾身發出藍光，強大的能量聚隻在這個藍色戰士的身邊。

“我是'蒼藍的阿斯爾'，是DeepGround無堅不摧的盾。”阿斯爾喃喃地囉嗦着:“你們都下地獄吧。”

徘徊在他身邊的能量開始扭曲，火花啪啪地在阿斯爾身邊炸開，他的一對魔晄眼從青藍變成橘紅，四周的空氣開始微微顫動，那天晚上在神羅總部的頂樓，在賽菲羅斯抱着克勞德跳下樓之前，阿斯爾也是這個怪樣子。

“克勞德!”賽菲羅斯大喝，克勞德抬起頭，看到一顆擲向他腦袋的魔晶石。

克勞德一手接住，把寶石裝在手環上，他伸手指向準備自爆的阿斯爾，一道橙紅色的護盾包裹住阿斯爾。

大地猛然晃動了一下，耀目的白光炸開來，克勞德不得不別過臉，用手臂護着眼前。

等光芒散去，他抬起頭，橙黃色的護盾消失了，阿斯爾冒着白煙的身體倒下來，他動也不動地躺在地上。

安然無恙的克勞德走過去，踹了踹那個健碩的戰士，他看來已經沒有呼吸。

賽菲羅斯收起他的太刀，他走近克勞德，瞥了瞥沒有氣息的阿斯爾，然後抬手覆上克勞德臉上的血污，溫和的綠光閃過，他說:“我是讓你用那顆魔晶石保護自己。”

“我說了，不可以弄壞欄柵。”克勞德讓賽菲羅斯給他治好了額上的傷，淡淡地說:“還有，別再用魔晶石來擲我。”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他抬起阿斯爾沉甸甸的身體，獨自走出牧場，克勞德轉過身，找到躲在鳥舍裏的比利和他的妹妹。

陸行鳥牧場的主人看上去很鎮定，畢竟這已經不是第一次有人在他的牧場上大打出手，而且克勞德還保護了他的欄柵，比起之前的惡棍好多了。

比利指了指要給克勞德他們的陸行鳥，說:“錢已經付好了，好好對待我的鳥兒。”

克勞德點了點頭，他向比利道謝，然後說:“關於我和賽菲羅斯來過這裏的事……”

“我什麼也不知道。”比利揮了揮手:“看在我家欄柵的份上，我們家每天也有很多客人，我哪記得清有誰來過。”

克勞德微微一笑，再次向比利說了聲謝謝，便領着陸行鳥離開牧場。他翻身騎上其中一隻鳥兒，摸了摸陸行鳥背上柔順的羽毛，又牽過另一隻鳥兒的韁繩，克勞德環顧了一下四周，前方不遠處的小丘下，傳來賽菲羅斯的氣息。

克勞德拉了拉手中的繩子，兩隻陸行鳥乖乖地朝着他指示的方向跑去。

賽菲羅斯把阿斯爾埋到泥土下，蓋上葉子和草堆。他聽到陸行鳥獨有的腳踏聲，便回過頭，看到克勞德騎在鳥兒上，一頭金髮在陽光下閃爍着。

“都埋好了?”克勞德從鳥兒背上跳了下來，他走到賽菲羅斯身邊，打量了一下那個微微隆起來的小草堆。

賽菲羅斯點點頭，拍掉皮革手套上的泥土:“好了，要出發了嗎?”

“嗯。”克勞德邊說邊把陸行鳥的韁繩交給賽菲羅斯，然後翻上爬鳥背，他看着賽菲羅斯有點笨拙地爬上陸行鳥的鳥鞍，抬了抬眉，突然說道:“這個星球在拒絕人類。”

賽菲羅斯不大舒服地坐在陸行鳥上，他拉了拉韁繩，黃色的鳥兒不滿地發出咕咕的叫聲。

“對，這次她學乖了，知道人類只會污染生命之流，縮短星球的壽命。”賽菲羅斯慢不經心地說着，他現在得集中注意力在自己的大腿上。

克勞德默默地看着賽菲羅斯騎着陸行鳥走了一段路，他想要繼續有關星球的話題，但又注意到有更重要的事。

“你把繩子拉太緊了，牠不舒服。”

正努力控制陸行鳥的賽菲羅斯有些驚訝，他眨了眨一對綠眼睛，聽話地放鬆了手中的力度，原本一直甩動脖子，有點鼓燥的陸行鳥突然變得老實起來。

賽菲羅斯沉思了一下，小聲地概嘆道:“果然是同類……嗎?”

克勞德聽到了。

他瞪了瞪銀髮男子，然後伸出腳，輕輕踹了踹賽菲羅斯的鳥兒，受驚的陸行鳥呱呱叫着跳了起來，然後突然往前衝。

看着差點被甩下鳥的賽菲羅斯有點失儀地抱住鳥兒的脖子，克勞德也輕輕踢了踢自己的陸行鳥，得意地笑着追了上去。

(還有下次)


	18. Chapter 18

克勞德雙手的大姆指被挷了起來，一條長長的細繩繫在繩結上，另一端就挷在前方賽菲羅斯的手腕上，金髮男孩一臉怒容，他的藍眼睛死死地瞪着銀髮男人的背影。

“該死的，給我放開。”克勞德生氣地說。

賽菲羅斯把長袍的衣袖掖起來，給陸行鳥準備好蔬菜，把那些翠綠色的葉子放到木盆子裏，頭也不回地說:“不行，這是給壞孩子的懲罰。”

克勞德甩動了一下手腕，但依然掙不開那條該死的繩子，明明賽菲羅斯也沒挷緊，但又很巧妙地讓他解不開繩結。

“我又沒幹什麼。”他心虛地說道。

賽菲羅斯瞥了他一眼，他把木盆子放到陸行鳥面前，然後開始專心地研究他們從路過的商人手中買到的帳幕，克勞德只能乖乖跟在他後面，看着賽菲羅斯架起帳幕的架子

“克勞德，你不會說謊。”他說。

克勞德望着賽菲羅斯從口袋掏出一顆黃色的魔晶石，臉頰微微沾紅，他別開臉，鼓着腮子，小聲地說道:“我不知道你說什麼。”

賽菲羅斯搖搖頭，他收起克勞德不知怎樣弄來的魔晶石，一手拉開了帳幕，又蹲下來用釘子把帳幕固定好。

“好了。”賽菲羅斯拍了拍手上的灰塵，滿意地看着米色的帳幕:“總算不用露天睡覺了。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，他放棄似地一屁股坐在草地上，瞪着已經升起來的營火，咕噥地罵了句:“小氣鬼。”

從陸行鳥牧場離開後，他們繼續往南走，一路上都是一望無際的大草原，走了三天也沒看到村子或者可以休息的廢棄屋子，克勞德他們只好隨便在樹下或者大石塊下搭起火堆休息，賽菲羅斯雖然什麼也沒說，但克勞德知道他不大喜歡這種風餐露宿的生活。

打倒阿斯爾後，神羅似乎沒有再派追兵來，他們只有遇到過一隻迷路的巨型吸血蟲。

今天早上，克勞德打算趁賽菲羅斯不注意時，實行他的偷魔晶石計劃，記憶中尤菲就常常這麼幹，直到把一夥人都惹毛了才肯收手，但顯然他並不適合當小偷。

克勞德看着賽菲羅斯把麵包烤熱，夾上蔬菜和雞肉，然後開始把從小溪捉到的小魚串起來，架在營火旁邊。

賽菲羅斯把三文治遞到克勞德嘴邊，克勞德狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他張嘴咬了一口，三文治很好吃，但賽菲羅斯就是個混蛋。

克勞德搶過麵包，雙手捧着，艱鉅地吃起來。賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他退開坐到火堆的另一邊，小口小口地吃下自己的晚餐。

“大概明天就能到南岸的小漁港。”賽菲羅斯望了望窩在一起睡覺的一對陸行鳥，說道:“希望有人能借我們小船。”

克勞德隨口'嗯'了聲，他還在研究他的大姆指，那個繩結，肯定有什麼辦法能解開來。

突然，克勞德聽到樹枝被踏斷的聲音，他抬起頭望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人還有一臉自在，只是一對綠眼睛閃過一道寒光。

克勞德往後一仰，放鬆地靠在背後的樹幹上。腳步聲漸近，克勞德細心數了一下，對方至少有五人，雖然刻意壓下聲音，但沒能逃過前神羅戰士的耳朵。

那些強盜好像不認識賽菲羅斯，他們看到被挷住的克勞德，甚至以為他是拐帶未成年少年的變態。克勞德沒忍住笑了出來，結果被賽菲羅斯瞪了一眼，讓他閉嘴。

像是要故意惹怒克勞德似地，賽菲羅斯沒有親自動手，他放出小雲，快樂的陸行鳥寶寶幾個火球就把強盜嚇得夾着尾巴跑了，小雲高興地吱吱喳喳地亂叫了一會，直到牠發現被吵醒了的兩隻成年陸行鳥。

克勞德看到那孩子的眼睛在發光。

小雲沒有回到魔晶石裏，牠朝那對陸行鳥跑過去，一臉羨慕的樣子。其中一隻陸行鳥彎下脖子，溫柔地用鳥喙順了順陸行鳥寶寶頭頂翹起來的羽毛。

賽菲羅斯抬起手，剛要讓小雲回到魔晶石裏時，克勞德高舉起雙手，拉扯了一下和賽菲羅斯手腕相連的繩子，制止了賽菲羅斯。

銀髮男人不解地望向他，克勞德只是說了句:“讓牠就這樣待着。”

賽菲羅斯又望了望已經窩在一起睡着了的陸行鳥一家，嘆了口氣，他走近克勞德，替他解開了繩子，他挨近克勞德，輕聲在他耳邊說道:“不可以再使壞，知道嗎?”

“別靠過來，你這個拐帶兒童的變態。”克勞德勾起嘴角說道。他推開了賽菲羅斯的臉，但銀髮男子伸出手，握住他的手腕，然後伸出舌頭，舔了舔他的脖子。

克勞德望進賽菲羅斯的眼睛，看到一對染上情慾的翡翠，克勞德的呼吸變得急速起來，他和賽菲羅斯已經很久沒有碰過對方。

“克勞德……”銀髮男人的聲音像有魔力一樣，克勞德的雙手似是不受控地伸出來，抱住賽菲羅斯的脖子。

他們的唇重疊起來，克勞德微微張嘴，伸出舌頭，碰了碰賽菲羅斯溫暖的嘴唇。

克勞德硬得發疼，但他知道賽菲羅斯也一樣。

賽菲羅斯解開了兩人的褲子，他們的下身緊貼着，賽菲羅斯燙人的溫度傳過來，克勞德舒服地嘆氣，他伸手握着兩人的下身，有些激動地擼動起來。

克勞德的手還只是少年的大小，包裹不住兩人的東西，賽菲羅斯把手覆上去，一邊親吻着他，一邊加重了手中的力度。

突如其來的壓力讓克勞德更貼近賽菲羅斯，他小小地叫了出來。賽菲羅斯的手一直滑到下方的精囊，酥麻的感覺讓克勞德感到一陣顫慄，他張開嘴，讓賽菲羅斯吻住自己。

他們很快地安撫過對方，克勞德靠在賽菲羅斯身上休息了一會，賽菲羅斯托起他的下巴，輕輕親吻了一下。兩人都顯得有些意猶未盡，但他們只是曖昧地一邊接吻，一邊撫摸過對方的臉和身體，很快就各自退開。

等到了巴諾拉，他們得痛快點幹上一場。克勞德一邊整理他的褲子，一邊想。

第二天一早，克勞德醒過來時，賽菲羅斯已經醒來，他掩着嘴打了個呵欠，然後把他們的營火撲息。兩人到附近的小溪梳洗了一下，再回到營地，一起合力收起帳幕，打掃了一下四周。

小雲好像已經被那對陸行鳥收養了，牠得意洋洋地鳥鞍上跳來跳去，甚至爬到成年陸行鳥的頭頂上。

賽菲羅斯走過去抓住牠，讓牠安份一點，小雲看上去有點疲憊，牠咕咕叫了幾聲，然後'咻'的一聲回到魔晶石裏去，看來牠不能在外面待上太久。

兩隻陸行鳥有些憤怒地瞪着賽菲羅斯的手環，大概是以為是賽菲羅斯偷走了牠們的孩子。大鳥兒瞄準了賽菲羅斯的手腕，奮力地扭着脖子想要啄一下那顆散發紅光的寶石。

賽菲羅斯怕傷着牠們，只能被動地閃避着鳥兒的攻擊。本來克勞德正忙着把行李和帳幕掛在陸行鳥身上，他被生氣的陸行鳥甩開，跌在地上。

“給牠們果實。”克勞德連忙吩咐着。

賽菲羅斯從包包拿出幾顆紅通通的果子，成功吸引到鳥兒的注意，牠們停下攻擊，一下子從銀髮男子手中搶過好吃的。

賽菲羅斯嘆了口氣，他看着輕盈翻上鳥背、催促着他動作快點的的克勞德，無奈地搖了搖頭。

這天一直下着毛毛雨，雨勢雖然不大，但等克勞德他們找到那條南邊的小漁村時，也全身溼透了。他們翻下陸行鳥鳥，一對鳥兒激動地抖動了一下溼㗳㗳的羽毛，把水珠全都灑到克勞德身上。

賽菲羅斯沒有急着要進村，他們在距離村子數十米以外的密林藏起來，小心觀察村子的情況。

正如他所料到一樣，村子有DeepGround的士兵在巡邏，他們還帶着兩個動作遲緩的複製體。那些士兵呼喝着村民，讓他們分別站在村口的兩旁，一個看上去像隊長的士兵好像在宣告些什麼，雨聲蓋過他的聲音，克勞德只隱約聽到失蹤、搜索和報告之類的話。

“他們是在找那個阿斯爾嗎?”克勞德壓着聲音問道。

賽菲羅斯瞇起眼睛，他的貓眼緊緊瞪着士兵手中的傳令，搖了搖頭說:“不，是我們。一等神羅戰士在朱農的任務失縱，他們在發散人手找我們。”

克勞德非常驚訝賽菲羅斯的視力，他努力瞪着那些文件，但雨簾下他什麼也看不到。賽菲羅斯聳起眉頭，他們可不能被抓住。

“來吧，我們繞路走，我知道這條村子後面有用來棄置小船的地方。”

(還有下次)


	19. Chapter 19

賽菲羅斯很久以前，在某次任務中來過這條小漁村，說的已是上輩子的事了。雖然他想不起任務的內容，但他肯定到過那個用來放置舊船的空地。

他還記得，那時候有個叫康賽爾戰士，他一腳踏在上面的釘子上，刺穿了腳掌，回到米德加後，那個可憐的戰士還被札克斯取笑了好久。因為康賽爾是札克斯和克勞德的朋友，所以賽菲羅斯記得這個名字。

毛毛細雨一直到中午過後才停下來，克勞德的刺頭都被雨水沾溼而塌了下來，他擰了擰褲管的水，但地面的泥污也馬上把褲管弄髒。

克勞德嘆了口氣，他和賽菲羅斯把陸行鳥藏在密林裏，然後繞了路，避開村子裏的DeepGround士兵和其他人，一直走到海邊。

垃圾場是一個月牙形的海彎，範圍比克勞德想像中要大得多，裏面的住民就只有幾隻怪物蟹和變種老鼠，克勞德和賽菲羅斯很快就收捨掉牠們。

佈滿沙礫和小石子的海灘上全都是村民的棄置的大型垃圾，腐爛的木板、屋頂的瓦片和各種顏色的金屬線圈，部分垃圾被潮漲的海水沖走，帶到附近的海域上去，把這一帶弄得又亂又髒。

這邊雖然就在小漁村旁邊，但剛好被一些凸出的岩石擋隔開來，只要沒有人故意繞過來查看，他們就不會被發現。

“這裏真的能找到船嗎?還是你打算抱塊木板浮過去?”克勞德望着一片垃圾海，攤開手問道:“不過……明明只是條小村子，垃圾還真多。”

“有些是米德加運過來的，看到那色桶子了嗎?”賽菲羅斯指向藏在一堆木頭下的紅色桶子，上面印着神羅的標誌。

他繼續說道:“是魔晄液的殘渣，神羅沒辦法把它們全部都丟到貧民窟，所以運到這邊的垃圾場來，當然，沒有告訴那些村民這些都是有害物質，只是給了他們點錢，讓他們閉嘴。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，神羅果然是神羅。

“小心釘子。”賽菲羅斯一邊提醒，一邊翻開沙地上的垃圾，他扯出一堆沒用的麻繩，看了看，把它們一重一重地圈到肩膀上。

克勞德上前幫忙，希望能從這堆垃圾中找到類似船隻的物體，他一邊拉扯地上的金屬線，一邊說道:“不知道札克斯他們是怎樣渡海的?”

“這條漁村有開往米迪爾地區的船，但只有每月的第二個星期會出航，錯過了就要等上一個月，如果他們一星期前來到這兒，剛好能偷渡上船。”賽菲羅斯回答道。

他一邊看似漫無目的地在垃圾堆上走動，一邊喃喃地說着:“我看看……上個月有報告說這邊出現大潮，總該有船被打壞……啊，有了。”

賽菲羅斯突然急步走向海邊，克勞德連忙跟上去，只見他跑進海裏，半個身子泡在水中，不遠處的海上面有艘翻轉了的船，木造的船底露出小部分在海面上，隨着拍打着岸邊的波浪上下浮動。

克勞德也跳下海，他接過賽菲羅斯拋過來的麻繩，潛進水底，兩人合力用繩子把船固定好，小船比想像中要大得多，它的船桿還卡在海地的石縫間，但也幸好這樣，才沒有隨水漂走。

克勞德在水中用劍柄敲開石塊，讓船桿能從縫隙中慢慢浮起，他回到水面上，和賽菲羅斯一起，他們用盡力氣，才成功把船拉回岸上。

克勞德趴在沙礫上喘了一會，賽菲羅斯也坐在他身邊休息了一下，說:“我就說能找到。”

他們拉起的是一艘簡單的小帆船，船身上有個小小的破口，船桿上的帆布也不知所終，但整體而言，這的確是一艘完整的船。

“但船身穿了個洞，這能浮起來嗎?”克勞德翻起身，坐在垃圾堆上看着賽菲羅斯走近小木船，裏裏外外地檢查了一遍。

賽菲羅斯敲了敲木造的船身，聲音聽起來還挺堅固，他點點頭，說:“應該沒問題，找些木板把洞補起來，然後把我們的帳幕剪開，再縫好，就能當成船帆使用。”

修補船隻的工作不簡單，賽菲羅斯和克勞德兩人也不是專業的船匠，但比起克勞德笨拙地書垃圾堆中翻找木材，賽菲羅斯倒是爽快地把只用了一遍的帳幕剪開，俐落地用麻繩把它挷到小船的主桿上去。

克勞德捧着一大堆不知道能不能用的木板回來時，太陽都開始下山了，賽菲羅斯也弄好了船帆的部分，看上去還似模似樣的。

“你會修船?”克勞德把木板倒在船的一旁，一邊看着束起了長髮的賽菲羅斯熟練地牽扯船帆的繩索，一邊奇怪地問道:“還有昨天的帳幕……我還以為這些都是士兵的工作，不會勞煩到大將軍動手。”

賽菲羅斯滿意地拍了拍手，回過頭來看了看克勞德在附近搜刮回來的材料，淡淡地笑了笑，說:“沒錯，這都是在神羅的訓練裏學不到的東西，是離開神羅很久以後才學會。”

克勞德更加不明白，他沒有這段記憶，賽菲羅斯一生不受神羅控制的日子，就只有燒了尼布爾海姆後，到被克勞德打敗，回歸生命之源，之間也不過是六七年之間的事，克勞德不認為在那個時候、那個狀態的賽菲羅斯會有心情學習這些奇怪的生活技能。

說到底，眼前的這個賽菲羅斯，和克勞德意料中的不太一樣，沒有一直惦掛怎樣折磨克勞德，沒有想要消滅全世界，也沒有急着尋找傑諾娃。

克勞德知道自己的記憶不完整，上一個時空結束到現在，記憶片段之間有個很大的洞，他認為那是一段很關鍵的時間，但問題是，他想不起來。

他張嘴想要追問下去，但賽菲羅斯揮了揮手，打斷了他，銀髮男人走近克勞德帶回來的木材，挑起了幾塊木板來比較看看。

“別顧着問問題，克勞德。我想在天亮前完成，待在這裏越久，我們越不安全。”

這天夜色不錯，因為下過雨，天空沒有雲層，皎潔的圓月高高掛着，靠着月光，賽菲羅斯他們不用生火也能在夜色下把船修好。

修補船隻的功夫基本上都是賽菲羅斯在忙，克勞德只是在旁邊按住木板，或者遞上釘子。

他們在附近撿到鋸刀和木刨之類的工具，雖然這些東西已經壞掉了，但總比徒手要好多了。賽菲羅斯先把那些木板鋸成合適的形狀，再讓克勞德幫忙釘上船身。

掖起衣䄂，全神貫注工作的賽菲羅斯很帥氣。

克勞德雖然不想承認，但他心底裏很高興自己能看到賽菲羅斯新的一面，那種心情就像他第一次從報章上看到賽菲羅斯那時一樣。

果然小時候的憧憬是最影響深遠的。

等他們把船身的洞補好，天也快亮了。

克勞德獨個兒走出海灘垃圾場，在附近找到他們的陸行鳥。他不打算帶着鳥兒出海，他們的船雖然勉強能浮起來，但能不能安全抵達對岸還是未知之數，克勞德不想讓這些無辜的鳥兒受傷。

他從陸行鳥身上解下剩餘的行李，摸了摸牠們的脖子，讓牠們自己回到陸行鳥牧場。

小雲大概會傷心吧。克勞德想，不過等一切結束後，他和賽菲羅斯可以把那兩隻陸行鳥買下來，讓小雲和牠們待在一起。

看着鳥兒消失在夜黑夜間，克勞德揹起行李，走回海邊。賽菲羅斯已經把船推到臨時用木板和繩子搭出來的軌道上，他看到走近的克勞德，便過去幫忙搬行李。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯一起把行李丟到船上，他望了望遠方小漁村的燈火，他本來是打算從漁村再打聽一下札克斯他們的消息，不知怎的，克勞德總有種不好的預感。

“很快就會碰面。”賽菲羅斯說。

克勞德點了點頭，安靜地答道:“我知道。”

他們合力把木船推到水裏，小船沿着軌道順利滑出大海，克勞德和賽菲羅斯跑出去，一起翻上木船。

小帆船左右搖晃了一下，很順利地浮起來，船艙沒有進水，它隨着波浪慢慢漂離海灘。克勞德緊緊握着木船的邊緣，他看了看東邊開始泛白的天空，吐出一口氣。

他們離米德加越來越遠，這種漂泊的生活，彷彿一下子把克勞德帶回過去，只是這次同行的人，變成賽菲羅斯……

不，不對。

小小的聲音在克勞德腦海中響起。

好像……不是這樣……他們……曾經也像這樣子一起流浪……只是，那時候的賽菲羅斯……

熟悉的頭痛襲來，克勞德捂住腦袋，他皺起眉，深深吸了口氣，決定不再多想。

“怎麼了?”賽菲羅斯的聲音響起，他聳起眉頭看着克勞德，看起來有些擔憂:“暈船嗎?”

克勞德搖了搖頭，他看着一望無際的大海，說:“不，什麼事也沒有。”

(還有下次)


	20. Chapter 20

從牧場地區越洋到米迪爾地區，一般日子要花上三到四天，如果風勁夠大，兩三天就可以了。

賽菲羅斯靠着太陽和他們在卡姆弄來的地圖來定位，克勞德很懷疑他們到底能不能順利抵達巴諾拉，不過，他才剛靠着船邊往海裏吐了一輪，現在沒多少力氣跟賽菲羅斯說話。

“我以為你找到方法對付你的暈眩症。”賽菲羅斯一邊調整船帆的方向，一邊說。

克勞德無力地坐在小船裏的橫木上，有氣無力地說:“這船晃得太厲害了。”

“先躺一會。”賽菲羅斯一邊說，一邊遞上清水。

克勞德接過杯子，清涼的水讓他感覺好了點，他把衣服浸泡在海水裏，然後蓋在頭上，擋過夏天的烈日。

賽菲羅斯好像完全感受不到炎熱，依然穿着他的大衣，只是把長髮束起來。他瞇了瞇眼睛，又繼續研究帆船的航路，每隔一段時間，他就轉過頭，擔憂地看一看克勞德，小心不讓他中暑。

過了一會，賽菲羅斯再次檢查克勞德的狀況，他好像慢慢適應炎熱和暈船，雖然還是青着一張臉，但一臉好奇地瞪着他們的船帆。

這天一大早開始，天氣就相當不錯，雖然溫度很高，但風速也不俗，而且風向剛好朝着南方吹去，單靠船帆就能讓小木船順利航行。賽菲羅斯用繩子拉扯帆布，微調着船帆的方向，他讓克勞德待在船尾，那裏有用來操控船䊢的船桿，克勞德能幫忙調整一下小船的方向。

克勞德專注地感受手中船桿的重量和海流的流動，這能減輕他暈船的症狀，他主動要求賽菲羅斯讓他控制船帆，賽菲羅斯就把麻繩交到克勞德手中。

閑下來的銀髮男人一邊擺弄着船桿，一邊用他們吃剩的一小塊麵包釣上了一條大魚，看來今天的晚餐也定下來了。

小木船平安無事地在海上航行了一天，但夜裏突如其來的一場雨，害他們的烤海魚計劃泡湯，兩人花了大半個晚上，把積在船裏的雨水潑回海裏。

停雨後，克勞德累得靠着主桿，一臉昏昏欲睡，但肚子又餓得要緊，他從包包裏找到些泡了咸水的乾果，和賽菲羅斯分着吃下。

天空還是佈滿厚厚的雲層，看來等一下還要再下一場雨，克勞德嘆了口氣，知道剩下來的晚上也不能鬆懈，但賽菲羅斯擔心的卻是另一件事。

星星都被雲層掩蓋，他們的船好像迷失了方向。

“船偏離了航線。”賽菲羅斯告訴克勞德，他打開了地圖，嘗試在上面找到可以用來定位的小島或者地標。

克勞德想了想，說:“塔克斯給你的PHS，能用來定位嗎?”

“會暴露我們的位置。”賽菲羅斯說:“沒關係，我們可以等天亮再出發。”

這時，海面刮起一陣大風，又把船吹遠了好一段距離。克勞德抬起頭，看了看天空雲層在快速流動，他嗅了嗅空氣味道，搖了搖頭。

“是暴風雨的味道。”他說。

話才剛說完，一陣大風吹來，小木船危險地往左翻了翻，賽菲羅斯連忙調整一下船帆，讓它順着風勢張開，小船才安全地擺回去。

風越來越大，雨水開始一滴一滴的打在小木船上。

克勞德握着船尾的槳，他隨着開始起伏的海水擺動船䊢，小木船被海浪輕輕拋起，又一頭栽回水中，船身前後前後地爬升沉降，賽菲羅斯兩手掐着粗糙的大麻繩，展開了船帆。讓小木船隨看風勢航行。

雨勢越下越大，小船被海浪拋出海面，又重重跌回去，浪花濺到船上，木板變得溼滑，船裏的木桶和行李包跟着海浪滾來滾去。

賽菲羅斯一腳踏停了一個差點撞上他的大木桶，他和克勞德在波濤洶湧的大海中，努力不讓小木船翻沉。

小木船在風雨交加下發出危險的吱呀聲，克勞德很擔心小船會翻過去，但有驚無險地，小木船穿過了雨區，除了浸壞了一些食物外，他們都毫髮無損。

克勞德鬆了一口氣，他看着漸趨平靜的海面，天空開始放晴，他看了看賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人撥了撥黏在脖子上長髮，抬頭看了看漸漸走出雲層的月亮。

“我們太偏向東邊了。”賽菲羅斯說:“得導正一下方向……克勞德，轉右舵……”

他回過頭，看到腦袋像小雞啄米那樣一下一下地點着，一大早暈船和嘔吐讓他消耗了太多體力。賽菲羅斯勾了勾嘴角，他跨過滾滿一地的包包，走到克勞德面前，抱起他，讓他安穩的躺下來，又給他蓋上帳篷剩下來的布塊。

賽菲羅斯安靜地坐在船尾，看着克勞德的睡臉好一會，才握着船桿，輕輕搖着，小木船溫柔地依呀依呀唱着，一晃一晃地向着黑夜中駛去。

第二天，克勞德精神抖擻地醒過來，他讓賽菲羅斯小睡一下，自己就接力撐船。克勞德見賽菲羅斯的臉被太陽曬得泛紅，於是用布塊搭成一個小簾篷，讓賽菲羅斯能睡得舒服一點。

到了下午，又是一波熱浪湧至，克勞德和賽菲羅斯不停補充水份，輪流躲在小簾篷下避暑。

賽菲羅斯用魔晶石烤熟了昨天抓到的魚，快速吃過午飯，徹夜未眠的賽菲羅斯就把航船的重任交給克勞德，自己就躲到簾篷下，打算再休息一下，補充體力。

克勞德一邊聽着賽菲羅斯的指示，一邊像放風箏那樣拉動繩子，突然，他感到手中的拉力給小，那塊本來被海風吹得鼓起來的帆布慢慢平復下來，克勞德晃了晃手中麻繩，他轉過頭望向平靜的海面。

賽菲羅斯從陰影下鑽出來，他無聲無息地走向克勞德，本來吹得起勁的海風好像完全消失不見了，平靜的海面上連一絲波紋也找不到，她就像一面鏡子那樣反映着天空。

克勞德握起劍柄，小心翼翼地觀察船的四周，小木船輕輕地左右晃動了一下，一圈圈漣漪以小船為中心，向外擴展出去。

賽菲羅斯伸出手，攔下克勞德，讓他不要亂動。他眨了眨眼睛，想起來了。上輩子和康賽魯，還有幾個神羅戰士千里迢迢來到邊疆的小漁村，是因為有漁民出海時被襲擊，他們在那個垃圾場找到被咬成兩截的漁船。

這時，離他們不遠的海域，海面浮出一堆氣泡，然後大海像座小山丘那樣隆起來，然後海水哇啦地像瀑布一樣瀉下來。

蜥蝪模樣的海怪從海水後冒出來，牠比克勞德他們的船還要大上三倍，一口尖銳的牙齒，帶刺的背鰭張開來，面積比克勞德整個人還要大，海怪全身覆着藍綠色的鱗片，一對前爪非常銳利，牠朝着自己的獵物咆哮着。

小木船被海怪引起的波浪推了出去，克勞德抱住船身，不讓自己被拋到海中。賽菲羅斯一手扶着船身，一手抽出他的太刀，他看了看沒有動靜的船帆，腦子開始構思逃脫的計劃。

克勞德沒有見過這樣子的海怪。他曾經和夥伴經過這帶海域，但從沒有遇到過這種大型怪物。他望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮的男人朝船帆抬了抬下巴，克勞德會意地鬆開挷着帆布的繩子，讓船帆鬆動地垂起來，然後他撲向船尾，握着用來控制方向的船䊢。

大海怪抬起前爪，重重地拍打着水面，掀起巨浪，小木船的船身被巨浪的衝擊推倒，猛烈地向左邊傾倒，克勞德使勁地推動着船桿，擺正了小船，讓它勉強越過海浪。

一浪接一浪的海水追着小木船湧來，小船被掀翻是遲早的事。克勞德順着大海的流向，努力擺動船桿，木船發出像是快要散開來的吱呀聲。

賽菲羅斯朝大海怪送出雷電，擊中牠的腦袋，海怪吃痛地胡亂揮着爪子，讓海浪翻得更急，之後牠潛回海底，引起一輪水花。海怪的背鰭露出海面，就像一隻變種鯊魚那樣，牠繞着圈，圍着小木船游動。

克勞德從組合劍解下一把小匕首，把小刀扔給賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人接下小刀，手一甩，小刀像箭一樣飛出去，刺中海怪的背鰭。他彈了一下手指，落雷擊中那把小刀，炸壞了海怪的背鰭。

大海怪激烈地甩動起身體，龐然大物的尾巴豎起來，像魚類的尾鰭上全是鋒利的針刺，海怪的尾巴大力拍下來，可憐的小船終於被拍成兩段，克勞德和賽菲羅斯雙雙落入海中。

陽光穿過海水，變成一束一束的光線，照射在大海怪身上，克勞德在模糊一片的視野中，看到小小的一點光，那是他的匕首，他撥了撥手，踢着腿朝那點閃爍着的光游去。

大海怪在水中靈活地扭動着身體，輕易地避開了賽菲羅斯的劍氣，牠張開嘴，露出利齒，強勁的下鰐一開一合地朝賽菲羅斯咬去，銀髮男人架起太刀擋開那些一下就能咬斷自己身體的牙齒，雙腿踏在其中一顆尖牙上，用力一蹬，借力游出海怪的攻擊範圍，再轉身向上游，他浮出水面，換了一口氣，再潛回水中。

克勞德已經來到海怪的上方，他抓住賽菲羅斯刺在海怪背上的匕首，右手中的組合劍纏上危險的電流，雷電同步地竄到那把小匕首上，嗞嗞作響的電流引起一點點火花，然後啪的一聲，把海怪的背上的鱗片炸開，鮮血流出來，在水中漾成一朵朵紅花。

海怪痛苦地大吼着，聲音震動着附近的水域，牠捲着身體扭動，在海中掀出一個旋渦，急劇的水流纏上克勞德。

金髮男孩捂住口鼻，他朝着靠近水面的人影伸出手，還來不及掙脫，海怪就把他捲起來，帶進深海裏去。

(還有下次)


	21. Chapter 21

有人在呼喚着他的名字。

克勞德在迷糊間聽到，不，是感應到才對。他睜開海藍色的眼睛，一個個水泡從他的口鼻冒出來，噗嚕噗嚕的聲音響起，他閉不住呼吸，海水灌進他的鼻子，他痛苦地掙扎，有人抓住了他的手，帶着他向上浮去。在克勞德昏迷過去之前，他看到一扇美麗的黑色羽翼和染紅了的大海。

又被他救了……

耳邊響起一陣陣海濤的聲音，克勞德能感覺到陽光照射在眼皮上的溫度，他張開眼，發現自己正躺在一個海蝕洞裏，海水溫柔地拍打着洞裏的石柱，洞穴的頂部有一根根石管垂下來，水珠滴滴答答地敲在溼滑的岩石塊上，石管之間還開了一個大洞，陽光就是從那兒射進來的。

克勞德用手撐起身體，他坐起來，打量了一下這個海蝕洞，洞穴的深處似乎有路可以走。

幾隻普通的螃蟹咔啦咔啦地走過他身邊，牠們像在爬山似地攀上垂直插在水中的組合劍，然後有從上面跌下來，噗通地落入水中。

海怪和賽菲羅斯都不見了踪影，克勞德站起來，一把拔出他的劍，發現之前拆出來的小匕首不見了，他嘆了口氣，把劍揹起來。除了賽菲羅斯和匕首，他們的食物和地圖全都沒有了，克勞德也不知道自己的位置。

他轉身走向洞穴深處。海蝕洞的內部沒有太多光源，雖然溼潤的岩石面上長了點會發光的植物，但洞穴裏面還是昏暗得很。

克勞德用魔晶石點起了小小的火舌，用來照明。

賽菲羅斯還活着，而且也在這個洞穴的某處，克勞德能感應到他的焦急，他在呼喚着克勞德。

“……過來，克勞德，我的人偶，快一點，我在等着。”

銀髮男子的聲音在克勞德的腦子裏迴盪，他的身體就像泡在舒適溫水裏，暖洋洋的，意識變得迷糊，呼吸也急速起來，他無意識地朝着洞穴的一個方向踏出腳步。

迷糊中，克勞德的腦子響起不同的聲音，那些聲音就像在他皊腦海裏迴響。試圖把意識昏沉的男孩喚醒。

這是不對的，他不應該被賽菲羅斯控制，這是不對的，他告訴過賽菲羅斯不要試圖控制他。

這是特別狀況。另一個聲音響起，他只是在擔心，想要讓你回到他身邊。

但克勞德已經不是賽菲羅斯的人偶，不應該受他擺佈，他們之間的連繫不正常，克勞德不想自己的腦子被侵佔。

賽菲羅斯早就沒把你當成人偶，你知道的。他只是喜歡這樣喊你，他和你一樣，從來不是個直率的人。

然而，克勞德的身體不聽從他的指揮，金髮男孩搖搖晃晃地追隨着賽菲羅斯的呼喚，他聽着自己的大腦在爭吵，但又什麼也做不了。

這種感覺真的是糟透了。

克勞德不知道原因，但現在的賽菲羅斯沒興趣折磨他，暫時沒有，只是金髮男孩不能忘掉男人犯過的罪。克勞德一直都感到矛盾，甚至很多時候，當他不知道該怎樣面對賽菲羅斯時，克勞德會挑一個能讓自己好過一點的選擇，比如，放縱自己和那個男髮男人擁抱和親吻，還有更多。

他們在床上的時候，克勞德才能放開一直纏繞着自己的矛盾，全心地接受自己和賽菲羅斯別扭的關係。

他其實是明白的，賽菲羅斯對他來說，是無可取代的人，他仰慕過、失望過。克勞德的生命中，不論好壞，都充滿了賽菲羅斯的影子。

他拒絕不了那個銀髮男人。

但賽菲羅斯是不對的。女孩的聲音響起，她說過，賽菲羅斯是錯的。

克勞德的意識就像被冷水潑醒那樣，他全身顫抖了一下，藍眼睛睜得大大的，他頓時停下了腳步，呆立着。

那個溫柔的女孩，她知道很多事情，一直在拯救世界的旅途上，默默地支持着所有人，特別是克勞德，但女孩被賽菲羅斯殺死了，所以她是對的，賽菲羅斯是錯的。

克勞德腦海裏，賽菲羅斯的聲音消失了，取而代之是艾莉絲模糊但恬靜的笑臉。

但這沒有讓克勞德鬆一口氣，反而是感到不安。

他獨自一人在漆黑的洞穴裏，他喚出來的那道火舌早就不見了，四周只有詭異的水滴聲和風穴的呼嘯聲。

“賽菲羅斯?”克勞德喃喃地喚着:“……賽菲羅斯……”

他慌亂地朝着洞穴裏錯綜複雜的道路前進，賽菲羅斯沒有再呼喚他，他們之間的連繫就像斷掉一樣，克勞德不知道賽菲羅斯是怎麼了，雖然不太可能，但銀髮男人說不定是受了傷，也可能是失去了意識。

海蝕洞深處的路綜橫交錯，克勞茫然的隨便走着，那些居住在洞穴的怪物一頭接一頭地冒出來，他揮着賽菲羅斯送他的大劍把牠們一一斬殺。

賽菲羅斯到底在哪兒?克勞德來到一個分叉路前，他記不清自己走了多久，也不知道該往那邊走。他深深吸了口氣，告訴自己冷靜點，他不是毛毛躁躁的小男生，只是不見了一個賽菲羅斯，問題不大。

就在他忙着自我安慰時，克勞德看到左邊的通道有些像螢火蟲的綠色光點在空中飛舞。

那些生命之源的光。

克勞德驚訝地發現這些光點在指引他。綠色的光連成長長的緞帶，像水母的觸手那樣在半空飄蕩，一直朝着洞穴深處延伸過去。克勞德邁出步伐，跟着那道光走。

生命之源把克勞德引導到一個寬闊的空間，太陽穿過被雨水和河流侵蝕的小洞，照射到這片空地上，空地的中心有一潭翠綠色的湖水，那些光點在湖面上跳動，湖的四周開滿了白色野花，幾隻蝴蝶伏在花瓣上，懶洋洋地扇了扇彩色的翅膀。

賽菲羅斯就躺在生命之泉的旁邊，他臉色蒼白地昏睡着，一副疲憊的樣子。

克勞德慌忙跑過去，他蹲在賽菲羅斯身邊，銀髮男人手中還握着一把小匕首，那是組合劍的小刀。

賽菲羅斯從沒有如此憔悴過，至少沒有在克勞德面前露出過如此軟弱的一面，就算是受了傷，被克勞德斬落，又或者徹夜未眠，他總是一副驕傲又自信的樣子，完美得不像人類。

克勞德探了探他的鼻息，確定他還活着，才鬆了口氣。他跌坐在賽菲羅斯身邊，把臉埋在膝蓋間。

過了一會，他才抬起頭來，賽菲羅斯沒有受傷，但也沒有醒來，克勞德猜想，這個銀髮男人殺死大海怪，救起自己後，就帶着他從大海中心，用那扇黑翅膀一直飛，直到找到可以降落的小島。

他不知道賽菲羅斯飛了多久，但肯定是足以讓這個前神羅將軍累得昏過去的時間。

克勞德別過面，他瞪着那片綠色的湖水，那些在湖面跳動的光點，好像想要告訴克勞德些什麼。

克勞德伸出手，一點溫暖的綠光停在他的指尖上，克勞德腦海中閃過一段畫面，他知道這個地方，他曾經來過這裏……兩次，一次是和舊時的夥伴誤闖進來的，他們在這個洞穴裏找到了稀有的魔晶石，而第二次……

第二次，他是因為要來尋找一些很重要、很重要的東西……在星球的生命之源裏，被丟下的……重要的……

這時，躺在他身邊的賽菲羅斯醒了過來，克勞德回過頭，看到他的一對綠眼睛茫然地瞪着他好一會，才回過神來。

賽菲羅斯慢慢坐起來，剛想抬手整理一下有些不整的衣衫，才發現自己一直握住克勞德的匕首，賽菲羅斯的動作一滯，昏過去之前的記憶一點一點回來，他凝視着手中的小刀好一會，才把它遞給克勞德。

金髮男孩沒有馬上接過來，他看着那把銀色的刀子，靜靜地說道:“我之前來過這裏。”

賽菲羅斯不是太跟得想克勞德的話，但他還是'嗯'了一聲，等着克勞德說下去。

“我來這裏，是為了找些什麼東西……很重要的東西。”克勞德頓了頓，繼續說:“但我不知道自己有沒有找到。”

賽菲羅斯好像有些驚訝，但他只有睜了睜眼睛，然後平靜地回答道:“你找到了，也把它物歸原主了。”

“是嗎?”克勞德勾了勾嘴角，他接下賽菲羅斯手中的匕首，說:“那就好。”

賽菲羅斯不知道克勞德為什麼會突然提起這些事，但他回過頭，看到那生命之泉，大概猜到是什麼回事。他站了起來，剛才睡了一覺，感覺精神多了。

他抱着克勞德飛了足足三天，好不容易看到陸地，卻體力透支地摔下來。不過這些丟臉的事就不用告訴克勞德了，如果他問起，就說是他太重，害他們掉下來好了。

克勞德不知道賽菲羅斯在打壞主意，他還有其他在意的事。

“我叫了你，但你沒有回應。”克勞德說，他的藍眼睛直勾勾地瞪着賽菲羅斯的臉。

賽菲羅斯錯諤了一下，他想起昏睡過去之前的事，明明是克勞德先拒絕了他，但賽菲羅斯沒有說穿，只是別開臉，小聲地說了句:“抱歉。”

克勞德抿了抿嘴，他跟着賽菲羅斯站起來，轉身徑自走向空地的另一端，克勞德記得海蝕洞的出口就在那邊。

“沒有下次。”

克勞德聽到賽菲羅斯跟上來，便頭不回地說道。

(還有下次)


	22. Chapter 22

克勞德他們走出海蝕洞，洞穴的另一端的出口通向這座島嶼的密林，如果克勞德沒有記錯，他們應該在米迪爾地區最北端的島嶼上。

米迪爾地區是星球上比較荒蕪的地方，整個地區也被熱帶叢林覆蓋，只有幾條落後的小村子，人口比較多的，就只有溫泉小鎮米迪爾。

沒有地圖，沒有食物，克勞德和賽菲羅斯不知道要怎樣才能走到巴諾拉，他們也不知道巴諾拉現在是怎麼樣的情況。拉扎德可能已經被神羅轉移到其他地方，DeepGround也可能已經駐進那條小村子。

而且自從在陸行鳥牧場離開，就再也沒有聽到過扎克斯他們的消息，到底他們有沒有成功抵達巴諾拉，還是躲到其他地方去了，克勞德沒有肯定的答案，但根據他們在舊時空的經歷，巴諾拉似乎是最有可能和他們碰上面的地方。

“這附近應該有其他村落。”賽菲羅斯撥開擋住去路的藤蔓，對克勞德說:“我們得找張地圖之類的。”

克勞德同意地點點頭，他看着賽菲羅斯俐落地攀上一株大榕樹，銀髮男人瞇起眼睛，他看到不遠處的林木間有一條小河流。

“沿着河走，應該能走出去。”賽菲羅斯從樹上跳下來，伸手摘下落在克勞德肩上的葉子。

克勞德跟着賽菲羅斯走，找到那條小河，他們順着河流的方向往下游地區走，河道的兩旁全是長得比克勞德還要高的野草，中間還夾雜着很多狗尾草。

走了大概半句鐘，克勞德一劍刺穿了從草叢竄出來的毒蛇，那條可憐的爬蟲類痛苦地扭動了一下身體，就斷了氣。

“今天的晚餐?”賽菲羅斯問道。

克勞德瞪大了眼睛，他看了看纏在大劍上的毒蛇，露出微微厭惡的表情，他連忙把蛇屍掉回草叢裏。

賽菲羅斯望着躺在草堆上的毒蛇，一隊螞蟻在牠附近徘徊，銀髮男人一副可惜的樣子，說:“蛇肉很有營養。”

“我們還有其他選擇。”克勞德指了指河流裏的魚，說:“為什麼非要吃那種有毒的東西不可?”

“毒囊可以摘掉，蛇肉可以烤，吃起來和雞肉差不多。”賽菲羅斯認真地說:“蛇是五台的一道料理，以前在那邊打仗時有試過，味道很不錯。”

克勞德朝他反了個白眼:“但那些是沒有毒的蟒蛇。”

他們由上午走到日落，中途休息過兩三次，又在密林裏摘了些果實來充飢，終於在天色轉黑之前走出了密林，來到一片大草地，草地的前方有一個小丘，炊煙慢悠悠地在小丘後飄出來。

克勞德他們走上那座小丘，青蔥草地的另一邊是較低的平地，那裏種滿了粟米，粟米田後有一座寂寥的農莊，兩層高的別館，炊煙就在屋頂的煙囪裏冒出來。

那座別館讓克勞德想起尼布爾海姆的神羅洋館，同樣是簡樸但漂亮的裝潢，但看上去又有點陰森。

他們兩人繞過那座小山丘，攝手攝腳地溜進粟米田，高聳的農作物蓋過了兩人的身影，前方大屋的燈火穿透一排排嵌上白色窗框的玻璃窗，在田裏落下一道道長長的影子。

“我不記得這一帶有粟米田和洋房。”克勞德說:“是新建成的嗎?”

賽菲羅斯注視着黃昏下的鬼魅大屋，平靜地說道:“我也沒見過這座屋子……可能又是一個因為歷史改變而導致的結果。”

兩人偷偷摸摸的避開別館的窗子，找到了洋房的後門。克勞德扭了扭門把，發現那道門沒有鎖上，他回過頭看了賽菲羅斯一眼，銀髮男人朝他點了點頭，克勞德才輕輕推開了門，和賽菲羅斯一起溜進屋子裏去。

穿過後門是一條又長又暗的走廊，兩邊牆壁掛了數盞沒點着的油燈，米迪爾地區是少數沒有魔晄反應爐的地區，魔晄能源不豐富，所以這一帶都是些較為落後的鄉郊地區。

克勞德摸黑前進，前面右邊有一道木門，門後傳來談話的聲音，然後又有一陣嘻笑聲。克勞德停住腳步，他回過頭望向跟在背後的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人指了指一旁的木樓梯，示意他們該先到二樓看看。

他們踏上樓梯，木造的梯級發出吱呀的聲音。克勞德放慢了動作，樓下房間的人似乎還沒發現有人入侵了他們的家。克勞德他們來到二樓，他們的左邊是一排漂亮的窗子，右邊是數道木門，門楣上各有一盞亮着的油燈。

賽菲羅斯走近最靠近他們的那道木門，他躲在一旁，伸手慢慢把門推開，然後探頭看了看裏面的情況。

房間裏有幾張沙發，沙發圍着一個大壁爐，另一邊有幾個書櫃和擺放茶壺茶杯的矮櫃子，地板上鋪了一張地毯，但地毯顯然已經是很古舊的東西，上面有一個又一個被蟲子蛀蝕過的小洞。

銀髮男人回過頭，朝克勞德點點頭。

金髮男孩攝手攝腳溜進房間，他翻開櫃子，裏面放了點奶酪和茶包，還有一些餅乾。他想了想，取走了一半的餅乾，然後打開下個抽屜，裏面有些急救用品，克勞德毫不客氣地把它們全部拿走。

洗劫完小櫃子，克勞德回過頭，看到賽菲羅斯從書櫃抽出一本書，跟着翻開讀起來。克勞德走過去，看了看那本書的書名。

“'莫古利的大冒險'?”克勞德挑起眉，他雙手抱胸，說:“童話故事?賽菲羅斯，你是這麼有童真的人嗎?”

賽菲羅斯蓋上了那本薄薄的故事書，勾起嘴角說:“不，只是小時候有讀過，有點懷念。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，似乎不太相信，賽菲羅斯只是微笑着把書放回書櫃，什麼也沒說。克勞德抿了抿嘴，他記得賽菲羅斯和他說過，自己很小的時候是由加斯特博士撫養長大，後來加斯特逃出神羅，把他扔回給寶條。

……等一下，克勞德停下伸向書櫃的手，眨了眨眼睛，賽菲羅斯是什麼時候告訴他這事的?那時候在尼布爾海姆，賽菲羅斯不是對自己父親的事避而不談的嗎?而且，這個男人還有小時候的記憶嗎?

“克勞德?”賽菲羅斯輕聲喚到。

克勞德回過神，他晃了晃腦子，深深吸了口氣，說:“沒事。”

他翻過了書櫃上的書本，沒有找到有用的東西，當他抽出其中一本看上去特別厚的書時，一封泛黃的信滑下來，無聲地落在地毯上。

克勞德蹲下來，撿起了那封信，翻了一下，信件已經被人拆開，沒有再封回去，克勞德把裏面的信紙掏出來，但信的內容並不完整，好像有人在匆忙間把信的一部分撕掉，然後藏起來似的。

信上寫着:“……遵守了約定，給我們掩蓋了行蹤……我很抱歉你不能跟着我們一起離開，但總有一天能再次相見……我們會一直轉換藏身點，大概會找個偏遠的地方定下來，等寶寶出生了，再繼續旅行……”

克勞德只能揣測信的內容，但都是些和他們沒有關係的事。他把信塞回信封裏，再放回書櫃上。

“你有找到地圖嗎?”克勞德回頭望向若有所思的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人只是搖了搖頭，表示沒有。克勞德哼了哼鼻子，現在他們最需要的是一張地圖。

他徑自走出這個房間，望向二樓的另一端。屋子裏的人似乎還在下一層的房間裏聊天，克勞德放心地向着第二道門走去，他靠近木門，門後卻傳來一陣呻吟的聲音。

賽菲羅斯也聽到了。他示意克勞德退到一邊，自己則把門輕輕推出一道窄縫，從縫間觀察房間裏面的情況。

裏面一片漆黑，但隱約間賽菲羅斯能看到一條在地上蠕動的影子。那幅畫面太過熟悉，賽菲羅斯把木門推開，讓克勞德也看看房間裏面。

又是複製體。

克勞德緊張地伸手探向他的劍，但賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭，他踏進房間，古老的木地板吱呀吱呀地叫着，他走近那個複製體，掀起他的衣袖，上面紋上了C32的編號。

“C型?”克勞德想起賽菲羅斯提起過的新型複製體。

“C型S實驗體是用來協助偵測母體的位置。”少女的聲音從房間深處響起，她的聲線平淡得完全沒有起伏:“另外還有負責在群體間傳遞訊息的B型和攻擊力強大的A型。”

賽菲羅斯和克勞德嚇了一跳，他們誰也沒注意到房間裏還有其他人。那個詭異的少女身上連着幾條線路，接在她坐着的軟椅上，她頭上戴着一個類似頭盔一樣的儀器，同樣是連滿電線，藍色的光點就從駁着女孩身體的那端，流向那副頭盔。

“S實驗體群有能共享訊息的能力，但使用的是外人無法理解和干預的思維，根據最新的解碼訊息，C13實驗體普經在牧場地區一條漁村的廢棄場，接收到母體的訊號。”

“妳是誰?”克勞德抽出組合劍，他放出兩個火球，點亮了房間的油燈。

那個女孩束着一頭棕色的短髮，看上去年紀比克勞德還小，瘦弱的身體看上去弱不禁風的。她坐在一張米白色的大椅上，身邊放了一台終端機和好幾個螢幕。

“我是謝爾克，DeepGround的精英成員。”女孩冷淡地回答道:“我的工作是和S實驗體群同調，追踪你們的位置。”

她從椅子下來，取下那個頭盔，一張清秀的臉沒有一絲表情，棕髮女孩又說:“本來把你們抓起來帶回去給博士是阿斯爾的任務，但他在米德加維修中……沒辦法，就由我來把工作完成吧。”

(還有下次)


	23. Chapter 23

謝爾克的武器是她挷在大腿上的電擊棒，棒子的尾端有兩根發光的管線繫着，接到女孩背後的小型發電器上。

“是我們大意了。”克勞德揮了揮組合劍，小心觀察女孩手上嗞嗞作響的棒子:“這裏居然是神羅的大宅。”

謝爾克搖了搖頭，一對魔晄眼沒有一絲神彩，她看起來彷彿只是個一個漂亮的洋娃娃。

“這裏不是神羅的地方，只是一座空置的大宅，寶條博士說我們可以待在這裏。”

“妳還真大方，這樣子告訴我們DeepGround的情報沒關係嗎?”賽菲羅斯把躺在地上不動的複製體踹到房間的一角，然後雙手抱胸，完全沒有打算加入戰鬥的意思。

他知道這是克勞德一個人也能應付到的對手。

“這些不是受限制的資料。”

女孩說完，微微彎下腰，後腿用力，像根脫弓的箭一樣飛彈出去，她舉起右手的電擊棒，青藍色的電流噼啪響着，棒子敲在克勞德臉前，克勞德側了側身，閃過謝爾克的棒子，然後一個轉身，看着女孩沒站好，摔到地上去。

“妳真的是精英成員嗎?”一旁的賽菲羅斯裝作好奇地問道:“這裏只有妳和C型的複製體?我們剛才有聽到其他人的聲音。”

謝爾克從地上爬起來，她看了看還躺在角落，對外界發生的事全無反應的C32號實驗體，靜靜地說道:“你這是在少看我嗎，前將軍閣下?我就算再不濟，也比夾着尾巴逃跑的你們好。”

賽菲羅斯微微一笑，他不慍不怒地說道:“激將法對我不起用，女孩，我對神羅沒有忠誠，只有痛恨，要把你們連根拔起不是難事，我只是不想重蹈覆轍罷了，而且會惹某人生氣，這不是我想要的。”

一直默不作聲的克勞德聽到賽菲羅斯的話，他依然是冷着一張臉，只是握着組合劍的手因過度用力而微微顫抖。

謝爾克不知道賽菲羅斯指的是什麼，但她也不在意，只是輕描淡寫地說道:“隨便你。不過，雖然我不擅長戰鬥，但不代表我打不過你們。”

女孩輕巧地邁開腳步，腳尖靈巧地舞動起來，一對電擊棒靈活地在她十指間流轉，她輕輕躍起，落在賽菲羅斯面前，帶電的棒子突然襲向他。

“別以為你能一直旁觀。”

她揮動電擊棒，帶着熱量的電流燒過賽菲羅斯眼前，棒子離他的鼻尖只有一厘米。

克勞德單手抬着組合劍，擋住了謝爾克襲向賽菲羅斯的棒子，他甩了甩劍，輕易架開了那對電擊棒，謝爾克被推開來，她向後跳開，謹慎地擺出防守的姿態。

“礙事。”克勞德送了二字給賽菲羅斯。

銀髮男人只是勾了勾嘴角，答道:“快點收拾好。”

“不要命令我。”克勞德生氣地說。

“我是在拜託你。”賽菲羅斯的聲音好像有點無辜。

“……混蛋……”金髮男孩吐出咒罵。

被冷落在一旁的謝爾克首次露出不甘心的表情，她瞇起眼睛，把一對電擊棒合在一起，往下一揮，電流被送到木製的地板上，一個電流交織而成的網把克勞德和賽菲羅斯重重困住。

“你們……少在那邊得意。”

她再次揮動她的棒子，地板上的電流化成一根根雷箭，朝着電網中心的兩人刺去。

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，他舉手，用力把組合劍刺穿地板，六把劍全部像綻放的花瓣一樣散開來，雷箭被引導到鋼製的劍身上，組合劍變成美麗的青藍色。

六把劍吸收了謝爾克的電擊，它們再次合起來，清脆的聲音響起，變回原來的模樣。克勞德把劍拔起來，一個箭步上前，大劍揮下，打落了謝爾克右手手上的電擊棒。

女孩吃痛地悶哼了聲，她捂住右手手腕，看着克勞德迎面砍來的大劍，青藍色的劍身異常美麗，她那對像琥珀一樣的魔晄眼睜得大大的。

但謝爾克沒有承受到預期的痛楚，相反，她耳邊響起轟隆一聲，身體突然往下墜，直直從洋房的二樓掉到下一層去。

“謝……謝爾克大人?”DeepGround的士兵驚叫着，他們圍在掉到餐桌上的菁英成員，又看看天花突然開出來的一個大洞。

同樣掉下來的還有克勞德和賽菲羅斯。古舊的房子地板經不起他們的折騰。克勞德從墜落的衝擊回過神來，發現自己正把賽菲羅斯壓在身下，他身裏還拿着他的組合劍，克勞德連忙翻過身站起來，裝作什麼事也沒發生。

賽菲羅斯也坐起來，他抬頭望向餐桌那邊，淡淡地說道:“噢，我們掉在人家的飯廳裏去。”

“早知如此，一開始就直接衝進來正面突破好了。”克勞德同意道:“只可惜沒有一早發現這裏是神羅的據點。”

謝爾克推開了想來扶起她的士兵，她命令那些人馬上離開洋房，DeepGround的士兵不同意，他們接到的命令是要保障謝爾克的安全，她是寶條教授貴重的實驗體，也是神羅重要的資產。

那些士兵一共只有七個人。克勞德數了一下，加上還在二樓沒掉下來的C型複製體和謝爾克，也就九人。

他和賽菲羅斯等着他們的對手，那個褐髮女孩從餐桌跳下來，她抓起用電線連着、垂在大腿邊的兩根武器，指向克勞德。

“繼續。”女孩冷着聲音說道。

克勞德嘆了口氣，他瞥了賽菲羅斯一眼，銀髮男人只是慢慢站起來，優雅地拍掉沾上衣服的灰塵。

克勞德知道他沒興趣對付雜魚，他於是揮了揮手上的組合劍，向前踏出一步，架起劍，擋住迎面飛來的子彈;兩步，後腿用力，一個迴旋斬落三個開槍的士兵;三步，轉身架開快要砍到身上的劍，順手刺穿那個勇敢的士兵;四步，他來到謝爾克面前，組合劍橫掃過去，電擊棒被斬成兩截，暴走的電流引起小小的爆炸，女孩尖叫了聲拋開了武器，下一秒，克勞德的劍尖已經抵住她的嚥喉。

剩下來的三個士兵嚇得連槍也拿不穩，他們抖着雙手抬起步槍，但那些子彈全都打偏了，克勞德瞪了他們一眼，那三人就丟下槍跪了下來。

賽菲羅斯這時候才慢悠悠地走過來，他抽掉餐桌上的潔白桌布，示意那三個士兵轉過身，銀髮男人把三個膽小鬼挷成一團，踹到角落去。

“房子還有其他人嗎?”克勞德沉聲問着他眼前的女孩。

謝爾克抿緊嘴唇，不回答。

克勞德沒所謂地聳了聳肩，他看着賽菲羅斯把她挷到一把木椅子上，說:“我們聽說DeepGround已經取代了原來的神羅戰士，我們的士兵現在怎麼樣?DeepGround在米德加有多少人?神羅之後有什麼打算?還有寶條藏在什麼地方?他還在總部嗎?”

謝爾克的臉上還是欠缺表情，但身邊散發的氛圍明顯是在倔強地拒絕和克勞德合作，似乎被當成俘虜抓起來讓她不想再透露更多神羅的訊息。

賽菲羅斯把手搭在克勞德的肩膀上，搖了搖頭，說:“好了，小姐，我們不是野蠻人，只是想知道多點關於你們DeepGround的事。看在我們都是被那個瘋狂科學家當成實驗體的立場，能稍為合作一下嗎?”

褐髮女孩還是不作聲，但看起來似乎少了點強硬，她垂下一對魔晄眼，瞪着洋房殘舊的木地板。

“我知道他們在妳腦子裏裝了限制器。”賽菲羅斯平靜地說，謝爾克抬起頭，看了他一眼。銀髮男人繼續柔聲說着:“我們可以把那個握着權限的人解決掉，還你們自由，只要妳能告訴我們，關於那個人的事……”

“不行。”謝爾克搖着頭:“那個限制器不能拿掉。”

女孩似是回想到什麼事，她皺起眉頭，閉上眼，過了一會，才又說道:“那個限制器不是用來拘束我們這些失敗作……尼洛和威斯……他們才是被關起來、被管理的人。”

“尼洛和威斯?”克勞德挑了挑眉，在過去的時空裏，他好像有聽過這兩個名字，記得他們是DeepGround的首領。

謝爾克眼神空洞地瞪着賽菲羅斯和克勞德，她說:“所有DeepGround的戰士都會追隨他們，我們一直生活在地底，經歷了無數的實驗和戰鬥，只有足夠強大的人才能活下來，尼洛和威斯就是最強的人。”

“妳……”

“我沒有更多要說的話。”謝爾克別開臉，她說:“你們可以殺了我，但你們是贏不了DeepGround的。”

賽菲羅斯回過頭，他望向克勞德。金髮男孩只是皺緊眉頭，看着謝爾克好一會兒，才轉身離開房間。

他們把謝爾克丟在洋房的餐廳裏，順便搜刮了一下這間古老的大房子，找到了他們需要的地圖和一些糧食。

克勞德在離開洋房時，望向跟在背後的賽菲羅斯。

“就這樣放着她不管?”他問道。

賽菲羅斯眨了眨他的綠眼睛，平靜說:“我已經解決了那個複製體，至於那個女孩，你想我動手嗎?”

克勞德張了張嘴，但又回心轉意地別過臉，拋下一句:“算了。”就大步向着屋子外的粟米田走去。

謝爾克說過，她能讀懂複製體的思維，藉着複製體重組的本能，神羅能從她身上掌握到賽菲羅斯的行蹤，如果殺掉那女孩，克勞德他們的旅程能變得輕鬆得多。

只是賽菲羅斯和克勞德也清楚，謝爾克只是千萬個實驗體的其中一人，寶條唯一不能完美重現的實驗體就只有賽菲羅斯。

即使除掉謝爾克，馬上就會有新的替代品。

這也是為什麼克勞德當初會同意賽菲羅斯的建議，要拯救世界，就必須先狙擊掉寶條，不把那個萬惡的根源拔除，只會後患無窮。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯穿過粟米田，按着地圖的指示向島嶼的南邊走。雖然外面已經是晚上，但他們不能待在洋房附近，說不定神羅已經派出了增援來追捕他們。

巴諾拉村已經離他們不遠，往南一直走，越過一道狹窄的海峽，翻過一座小山就到了。

克勞德深深吸了口氣，晚上溼潤的空氣夾着樹木的清香，他捶了捶有些發酸的肩膀，和賽菲羅斯一起，肩並肩地按着星星的指示向南方出發。

(還有下次)


	24. Chapter 24

克勞德抱着賽菲羅斯的脖子，讓他抱着自己飛越兩座島嶼之間的海峽。他一直好奇賽菲羅斯是怎樣單靠一扇翅膀就飛起來，之前兩次被銀髮男人抱着飛翔，不是摸着夜色就是克勞德沒了意識，這次總算能近距離觀察賽菲羅斯的翅膀。

那片翅膀的羽毛總是柔軟又溫暖，完全不符合賽菲羅斯的形象。克勞德以前老是撿到掉下來的黑羽，他喜歡那種獨特柔順的觸感，即使那時候的賽菲羅斯總是像個惡夢一樣糾纏着他，但克勞德總要難以自控地捉住那些隨風飄下的羽毛。

如果被那片黑翅膀包圍住，一定會很舒服。克勞德想，下次賽菲羅斯抱他時，應該讓他把翅膀展開來，這樣克勞德就能摸摸那些羽毛。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯低沉的聲音響起，他的黑羽翼扇了好幾下，帶着他們升高了好幾米，他說:“你在想什麼?是能讓你興奮的事?我希望是和我有關。”

克勞德回過神來，他的目光從賽菲羅斯的翅膀移到賽菲羅斯的臉上，他注意到自己的生理變化，還有賽菲羅斯的。

克勞德知道自己的臉肯定是紅透了，但他只是故作鎮定地說道:“不關你的事。”

“真讓人傷心。”賽菲羅斯淡淡地說道，他突然收起翅膀，和克勞德一起向下墜落。

克勞德驚叫了聲，他抱緊賽菲羅斯的脖子，就在他們要掉進大海的前一秒，賽菲羅斯再次展開翅膀，在海面上滑行。

他的嘴唇貼近克勞德的耳朵，輕輕地說道:“真是可愛的叫聲，但我比較想念你在床上時的聲音。”

被他嚇得不輕的克勞德只能抱住賽菲羅斯的脖子，然後泄憤似地在他頸窩咬了一口。

他們越過大海，來到米迪爾地區的第二座島嶼。

賽菲羅斯一降落在草地上，克勞德就馬上從他懷中跳下來，然後頭也不回地往沙灘外的樹林走。賽菲羅斯收起他的翅膀，他抬頭看了看萬里無雲的晴空，剛才好像有聽到魔晄引擎的聲音，希望是錯覺。

穿過沙灘外的小樹林，就能看到一座小山，克勞德找到上山的路，他不耐煩地回過頭，望着有點滯後的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人從剛才開始就有點心不在焉。

克勞德問他到底怎麼了，賽菲羅斯只是搖搖頭，說有點累，他可是抱着克勞德飛了整整一個早上，於是克勞德決定休息一會兒再上山。

“你體力真不濟。”克勞德把餅乾和麵包分給賽菲羅斯時說道:“該不會是身體出了什麼問題吧?”

賽菲羅斯挑了挑眉，答道:“這是在挑釁我?克勞德，永遠不要說自己的男人體力不濟。”

克勞德反了個白眼，他不應該擔心這個混蛋。

“別擔心，克勞德。”賽菲羅斯說，他看了看自己的雙手:“擁有一個身體的壞處，就是需要休息，需要進食，而且容易受傷……不過好處也不少就是了。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，說道:“當了意識體這麼久，突然回到自己的身體是怎麼樣的感覺?”

“沒什麼特別。”賽菲羅斯微微一笑:“你的腦子是個不錯的住所，我可以向你保證。”

“所以，意識體時期的你一直住在我腦子裏?”

賽菲羅斯放下手中的乾糧，他看着青翠的草地，慢慢地說道:“自從星痕事件之後，我回不去生命之流，你告訴我，睡在你的回憶中，所以……”

克勞德眨了眨他的藍眼睛。

“你可能不記得了，但只有在你受到打擊，精神不穩定的時候，我才能用意識體的姿態出現……後來你慢慢掌握到方法，我們相處得還不錯。”

賽菲羅斯吃掉最後一口麵包，站起來，說:“好了，我們走吧，克勞德，故事還是留在睡覺前再說吧。”

上山的路不算難走，巴諾拉的村民可能也會走過這條山路，所以沿路都有些扶欄和梯級方便登山。

克勞德他們爬了大概半小時已經抵達山頂，從山頂往下望，不難發現巴諾拉村的位置，就在小山另一邊的山腳下，村子四周搭了些木棚，圍着種了些藤蔓，賽菲羅斯說那些就是巴諾拉的特產笨蘋果。

“笨蘋果?”克勞德聳起眉，奇怪地問。

“安吉爾說的。他和傑尼西斯好像都很喜歡這種家鄉的土產。”賽菲羅斯說。

他望向山腳下的村落，突然，一陣火光閃過，然後是爆炸的聲音。巴諾拉村一瞬間變得火光熊熊，木屋子倒下來，那些叫"笨蘋果"農作物也被燒成灰燼。

變故來得太過突然，山上的兩人一瞬間沒有反應過來，克勞德回過神來時，已經被賽菲羅斯拉下，兩人躲在山上一塊大石的陰影下。

天空傳來魔晄引擎的噪音。克勞德抬頭，看到一艘神羅的飛船在他們的頭頂飛過，上面的飛彈和燃燒彈指向山下的村子。

“看。”一直觀察村子情況的賽菲羅斯拉住克勞德的手，他們看到有人從燃燒中的房子跑出來，他們一邊跑，一邊大吼大叫。

“札克斯!”克勞德驚叫道。

安吉爾和傑尼西斯也在，他們被一大堆士兵追趕，三位一等神羅戰士一邊把某人圍在中心保護好，一邊揮劍斬下撲上來的DeepGround士兵。

“是拉扎德。”賽菲羅斯小聲地在克勞德的耳邊說道。

然後他望向天空中的飛船，抬起手，藍色的雷光在他五指間流竄，他打了個響指，雷電化成弓箭，向着天上的飛船疾飛過去。

電箭擊中飛船的右翼，引擎冒出黑色的濃煙。它向左傾斜，然後向着遠方的山脈墜去。在完全失控前，飛船朝村子的方向發射出一堆飛彈，它們擲在村子附近的密林上，引起新的火災。

克勞德翻過藏身的大石塊，他一邊伸手扶着斜坡突出的石塊作緩衝，一邊順着山坡滑下去。克勞德四平八穩地落在草地上，他放出冰塊凍住身邊的火炎，一手捂住口鼻，然後衝入火場。

他找到了被圍困着的札克斯和其他人，克勞德抽出他的大劍，朝着那些士兵揮去，想為他們開出一條逃跑的道路。

突然參戰的克勞德打破了DeepGround的陣型，他們本來派出了三隊人來追截躲在這條村子的前神羅戰士，但他們很快就被打垮了，損失了一小隊士兵。於是他們只好實施第二個計劃，把整條村子給燒掉。

“撐着，羅瑟大人很快就會來到。”

DeepGround的士兵分出十來人應付新加入的克勞德，他們拿起步槍，在烈火和濃煙下掃射，克勞德把大劍橫在自己面前，擋開子彈，彈頭撞上組合劍的劍身，發出清脆的噹噹聲。

村子被火炎吞噬，克勞德能感覺到四周的溫度越來越高。他靈活地揮動着那把大得可怕的組合劍，很快就把圍上來的人解決掉，他跑向札克斯他們，那邊的DeepGround士兵也被打得七零八落。

“克勞德!是你嗎?”克勞德聽到札克斯的聲音。

他剛想張嘴說話，卻馬上被濃煙嗆到，他只好朝札寫斯揮了揮手，往村外火勢較輕的地方走。

密林裏的溼度比較高，不容易燒着，暫時還算安全。克斯勞德一直往沒有黑煙的方向跑，結果找到林中的小溪。

他蹲下來，雙手掬起河水，潑到自己燙人的皮膚上降溫。克勞德聽到其他人也同樣把自己泡到小溪裏。

“嘿，刺刺頭，真的是你嗎?”札克斯像洗溼了的小狗那樣甩動自己的黑髮，他捶了捶克勞德的肩膀，一臉驚喜:“我還以為你被那些混蛋抓起來了。雖然有賽菲羅斯在，但……等一下，刺刺頭，將軍大人沒和你在一起嗎?”

克勞德把清涼的溪水拍打在臉上，他眨了眨眼睛，弄掉沾在眼睫毛上的水珠，看到所有人都等待着他的回答。

克勞德迷惑地看了看四周，目光鎖定在不遠處密林的另一側，說:“剛才有神羅的飛船經過，他去處理了。”

“哼，不愧是大將軍。”

戲謔的聲音響起，克勞德抬起頭，望向一如既往穿着紅色皮大衣的傑尼西斯，然後目光落在他的左臂上，那邊挷了好幾圈止血布和繃帶。

“那個傷……”克勞德剛開口問候，突然就聽到密林深處傳來一陣瑟瑟嗦嗦的聲音。

四位戰士沉下臉，他們之中唯一沒有戰鬥力的拉扎德呆在他們之間，動也不敢動一下。

樹木和青草之間閃過幾條人影，他們慢慢靠近溪邊的目標，突然從草叢後飛撲出來，銀光一閃，晃噹一聲，太刀撞上組合劍，克勞德把劍往外推，突襲的人跳開來重整了一下姿勢。

三個穿着黑斗篷的人手中拿着太刀，他們搖搖晃晃地站着，然後又突然一邊揮動手中的武器，一邊朝克勞德以外的人衝過去。

“……混蛋……”安吉爾低咒了聲，他用神羅的配劍擋下一擊，攻勢帶來的衝擊震痛了他的手臂，那把低質的劍應聲斷開來。

“安吉爾!”札克斯推開撲上來的複製體，回過頭關注其他人的情況。

“給我專心點。”安吉爾回罵道，他猶豫了一下，終於還是抽出掛在背上的毀滅劍。

克勞德轉了轉腳跟，從後往其中一個複製體砍上一刀，但對方的反應還比較快，黑色的斗篷在他眼睛一閃而過，組合劍落空了，複製體像隻蝙蝠一樣，安然無恙地落到克勞德背後。

“這些到底又是什麼鬼東西?陰魂不散的，已經追着我們跑了差不多一整個月了吧?”傑尼西斯朝複製體放出幾個火球，都一一被擋下來，他火大地讓火炎附在他紅色的長劍上。

紅衣戰士像顆彗星一樣，身影一閃，來到複製體面前，紅劍夾雜着火舌，重重落在複製體頭上，但複製體只是抬手，用太刀擋下攻擊。

傑尼西斯反手再砍了一刀，然後借勢跳開來，順手連連放出火球。複製體彎下腰，敏捷地避開，紅衣戰士趁機砍出幾道橘紅的斬擊，劍擊擦過小溪，擊中了複製體，在黑色的斗篷上劃出幾道口子，但複製體只是停滯了一下，馬上又壓着身體，踏着溪水，向傑尼西斯奔跑過去，傑尼西斯連忙架起劍擋住差點砍臉上的太刀。

“之前也在總部遇到過，是寶條的實驗品嗎?”安吉爾一邊舞動手中的毀滅劍，一邊問道。

“他們是……賽菲羅斯的複製體。”克勞德說:“不過，攻擊力應該沒有本人那麼高才對。”

傑尼西斯一腳踹在複製體的肚子上，把他踹出幾米遠，紅衣戰士勾起了嘴角，手腕一轉，赤劍在半空中劃了一圈，橘紅的火炎圍繞着傑尼西斯。

“那傢伙的複製體?……很好，正好能用來練一下手。”

(還有下次)


	25. Chapter 25

賽菲羅斯看着徑自衝入火場的克勞德，無奈地搖了搖頭，他本來想追着過去，但他看到剛才墜落的飛船上，有一道紅色的影子跳了出來，落在村外的樹林裏。

銀髮男人決定把火場交給克勞德，自己就去歡迎一下那個紅色的不速之客。

要找到敵人不是難事，對方也沒有刻意躲起來。

賽菲羅斯找到那個穿着紅色盔甲的女戰士時，對方正憤怒地刮着風刃掃倒所有擋在面前的大樹。

羅瑟注意到靠近的賽菲羅斯，她露出殘酷的笑容，一對橙紅色的魔晄眼瘋狂地閃爍着。女戰士抽出她的武器，那是把看起來像一把弓的東西，左右兩端是鋒利的刀刃。

“真高興能再見面。”羅瑟揮了揮那把摺疊槍軔，風刃朝賽菲羅斯疾飛過去:“這次，我會好好折磨你的。”

賽菲羅斯動不動，兩道風刃擦過他身邊，吹起了他的大衣，擊中了背後的兩棵大樹，大樹隆隆倒下來。

羅瑟哼了哼鼻子，她蹬了蹬後腿，一個閃身來到賽菲羅斯面前，槍刃抵住了賽菲羅斯的嚥喉，就在羅瑟得意洋洋地笑起來時，轉眼間，賽菲羅斯的身影就消失掉。

羅瑟站在原地，向四周張望之際，數片黑羽毛從天降下，一股惡寒從她心底湧出，蔓延到全身，羅瑟的手不住的發抖，她不明白到底發生了什麼事，但本能地，她在害怕，求生的慾望讓她想要逃跑，但她的腿動不了，被恐懼釘在草地上。

賽菲羅斯懶洋洋地展開他的翅膀，在半空中觀察那個女戰士，之前就是她割開了他的背，如果沒有自己擋着，這個女人傷到的就是那時候在他懷中的克勞德。

銀髮男人展開了笑容，溫柔的微笑，一副憐憫的樣子。

羅瑟逼迫着自己抬起頭，她看到賽菲羅斯攤開雙手，他甚至沒有拔出自己的太刀。銀髮男人的一對綠眼睛溫柔地望向她。

這是羅瑟最後看到的景色。

就在下一秒，賽菲羅斯已經落在她身邊，正宗刺穿了她的身體，鮮血從她的胸前滲開，把她的盔甲染紅更紅。

羅瑟甚至還沒看清到底發生了什麼事，又不知道那把長得不可思議的太刀是什麼時候從她的身體裏拔出，渾身浴血的女戰士就倒在草地上。

賽菲羅斯沒趣地揮了揮他的劍，把沾在上面的血污灑在羅瑟的屍身上，女戰士似乎沒有化作綠光消失。

“那只有兩種可能。”賽菲羅斯喃喃說道:“妳還沒有完全死去，或者，妳不是S細胞的持有者。我猜……兩樣皆是。”

銀髪男人歪起腦袋，他遺憾地摸了摸手環上的魔晶石，陸行鳥寶寶跳了出來，牠鳴叫了聲，紅光一閃，羅瑟燒起來，高溫的火炎從橘紅變靛藍，紅色的戰士發出刺耳的慘叫聲，但賽菲羅斯和小雲無動於衷，火炎直到女戰士化成灰燼才停下來。

“看，我的人偶不在附近，連你也變得淘氣起來。”賽菲羅斯摸了摸陸行鳥寶寶的腦袋，輕柔地說道:“沒有必要讓會傷害他的東西活着，但這件事就別告訴他了，會惹他生氣的。”

克勞德好像聽到賽菲羅斯在喊他，金髮男孩回過頭，望向茂密的樹林，卻看不見銀髮男人的身影。

這時，一個複製體向他衝過來，太刀指向克勞德的胸膛，正要刺中他時，被一把大劍擋住，毀滅劍砍掉那把太刀，再撞上複製體的腹部，把它掃開來。

“別東張西望。”安吉爾嚴聲說道:“你先帶着拉扎德走。”

克勞德眨了眨眼睛，不太確定安吉爾是在跟他說話，他看了看那個前軍隊主管，戴眼鏡的男人皺着眉頭，緊張兮兮地瞪着那三個複製體。

“快走!”安吉爾再次催促，克勞德只好垂下手中的組合劍，朝拉扎德點點頭，和他一起往密林深處跑去。

克勞德不認識拉扎德，只有在札克斯模糊的記憶中知道這個人曾經捨身保護過自己。他一邊朝着賽菲羅斯所在的方向跑，一邊回頭看看拉扎德有沒有好好跟上。

“你是神羅戰士?看起來還沒有成年。”軍隊的主管說道:“我知道是賽菲羅斯推薦你的，我說想要和你見上一面，他卻拒絕了，說你那時候還在休養。”

克勞德看了他一眼，沒有作聲。按他對賽菲羅斯的理解，大概是認為拉扎德是克勞德沒必要認識的人，而且克勞德肯定是對他沒興趣，所以就給他推掉了。

那個自作主張的混蛋……

賽菲羅斯看到朝他跑過來的克勞德和拉扎德，他掐住陸行鳥寶寶的後頸，慢慢走近，和他們會合。

克勞德望着那隻被吊在半空一臉委屈的鳥寶寶，責備似地看了賽菲羅斯一眼，銀髮男人毫不在意地放開手，陸行鳥寶寶就吱吱喳喳灺扇着牠那兩片小翅膀，啪嗒啪嗒的飛到克勞德頭頂，窩在那裏。

“看來是找到同類了呢。”賽菲羅斯用只有克勞德能聽到的聲音說道，克勞德暗地裏送他一個肘擊。

拉扎德沒注意到兩人孩子氣的互動，他很高興見到賽菲羅斯，這個銀髮將軍能讓他看到一絲希望。

“賽菲羅斯，沒事就好。”他欣慰地說道:“我還以為你會選擇待在米德加……不，現在不是說這些話的時候，你得去幫忙安吉爾他們還在戰鬥。”

賽菲羅斯看了克勞德一眼，克勞德是聳了聳肩，說:“安吉爾說要先護送他離開。對手只是三個複製體，他們能搞定的。”

賽菲羅斯點點頭，他讓克勞德帶路，三人一起又走回那條小溪旁邊。

札克斯他們和三個複製體打得水花四濺，安吉爾和札克斯揮着劍一一擋過複製體的攻擊，傑尼西斯就在後頭放着火球擾亂敵人。

賽菲羅斯他們躲在草叢後，他試着向複製體發出命令，但和之前一樣，這些複製體的意識被某些東西保護起來，賽菲羅斯控制不了他們。

這時，傑尼西斯突然一個箭步衝前，他的火球打中了其中一個複製體，複製體的黑斗篷被燒着，他痛苦地倒在小溪裏，扭動着身體。傑尼西斯沒有給他喘息的機會，他舞動手中的紅劍，然後狠狠地插進複製體的胸膛，看着他化成綠光消失掉。

少了一個敵人，變成三對二的局面，安吉爾輕鬆地揮動着毀滅劍，斬下一人首級，札克斯也不甘示弱，他衝上前，高高躍起，一腳踏在敵人的臉上，同時揮下手中的利劍，切開複製體的胸腔。

解決掉敵人，安吉爾揉了揉札克斯的黑髮，又和傑尼西斯碰了碰拳，他回過頭，看到一直在旁邊觀戰的賽菲羅斯，一對魔晄眼閃過驚喜。

“賽菲羅斯。”札克斯發出一聲歡呼，他回頭望向傑尼西斯，說:“你看，是賽菲羅斯，我就說他不會背叛我們。”

傑尼西斯哼了哼鼻子，他只是勾起嘴角淺淺地笑了笑。

這時，濃煙從巴諾拉村的方向飄了過來，看來村子的火勢已經蔓延到密林。安吉爾咒罵了聲，他領着其餘兩人跑向賽菲羅斯。

“村子裏還有人嗎?”銀髮男人問道。

“活着的一個也沒有。”回答他的是傑尼西斯，雖然話說得漠不關心，但他的魔晄眼透露出強烈的怒火。

“DeepGround那些混蛋。”札克斯咬牙切齒地說道。

安吉爾安慰地拍了拍傑尼西斯的肩膀，他回頭看了看開始冒出火舌的密林，說:“先離開這裏吧。”

他們一行人往島嶼的西邊走，那裏有個小小的海灘，安吉爾說村子的船就停泊在那兒，他們可以從那邊離開。

克勞德暗自嘆了口氣，因為種種原因，他一點也不想再乘搭船類的交通工具，但他想錯了，那不是那些木造的漁船，而是神羅製的魔晄船。

“之前笨蘋果的收成不錯，那個老頭花了不少錢買回來的。”傑尼西斯哼了哼鼻子，看着停泊一個海灣的大輪船:“不過現在歸我們的了。”

他領着所有人登上魔晄船，找到了駕駛室。傑尼西斯從他的衣袋裏掏出一條金色的鑰匙，他把金匙插進控制槽裏，點着了船內的小型魔晄爐。

安吉爾看了看魔晄的存量，說道:“魔晄的存量不多，這船大概也走不遠……接下來該怎麼辦?總不能就這樣回米德加吧。”

所有人的目光都落在賽菲羅斯身上，傑尼西斯誇張地做出一個'請'的手勢。

賽菲羅斯吸了口氣，他看了身邊的克勞德一眼，說:“我和克勞德打算找寶條算帳，遲早也要回去，在那之前，我們需要知道更多關於DeepGround的情報。”

傑尼西斯勾起嘴角笑了起來，他望向賽菲羅斯，攤開手答道:“這是打算要獨個兒去當英雄了?這可不行，賽菲羅斯，不是你和陸行鳥男孩，是我們所有人都要去。”

“沒錯，DeepGround的人毀了我的故鄉，還殺了不少我們的士兵，說什麼也不能放過他們。”安吉爾沉下臉說:“製造出DeepGround的寶條自然也是不能放過。”

“那就加上我吧。”札克斯聳了聳肩:“康賽爾和幾個朋友還被困在米德加，他們不會背叛我們，肯定在等着我們回去。”

賽菲羅斯點點頭，他望向拉扎德，前軍隊主管嘆了口氣，他托了托架在鼻樑上的金框眼鏡，說:“我知道了，如果你們要回去，我不會阻止，可以的話，我希望你們能幫我一個忙，奪回應該屬於我的東西。”

“那就先說清楚背叛神羅，和雪崩五台私通的事吧。”安吉爾冷下一張臉說道:“別以為我們會輕易放過叛徒。”

拉扎德也沉下臉，他打不過神羅戰士，只能點點頭。

克勞德一直保持沉默，他看了看賽菲羅斯，銀髮的男人注視着魔晄船上的航海圖，他指着地圖上的科斯莫地區。

“我們的船能走到宇宙峽谷嗎?”他問道。

安吉爾點了點頭，說:“勉強可以的，但那邊的人和五台關係不錯，我不認為他們會歡迎我們。”

賽菲羅斯勾了勾嘴角，他瞥了瞥繃着臉的拉扎德，說:“先往那個方向走，那邊始終是靠近敵國的地方，神羅的勢力相對有限，如果能佔下那邊的神羅基地，也許能找到反擊神羅和DeepGround的契機。”

(還有下次)


	26. Chapter 26

魔晄船離開了巴諾拉村的小島，朝着西邊進發。他們花了一天，離開了米迪爾地區的海域，途中再次看到橫過半空的神羅飛船，那東西正朝巴諾拉的方向走。

飛船上的人似乎沒有注意到賽菲羅斯他們的船，又或者只把它當成普通的漁船，很快就飛走了。

等魔晄船進入公海，賽菲羅斯就把船設置成自動航行，他坐在船長的位置，一邊看着魔晄船的羅盤，一邊聽着拉扎德說起自己的事。

拉扎德是老總裁的私生子，這是神羅高層都知道的事。他一心進入神羅的領導層，只是希望奪取公司，為自己的母親報仇。

“我聯絡上雪崩，把他們引薦給五台，又告訴他們神羅戰士的各種情報。”拉扎德托了托眼鏡，努力無視掉安吉爾投在他身上扎人的目光:“還有把武器秘密賣給雪崩……只是能讓神羅倒台的，我都試着做了，之後我找上寶條，那時候他從公司逃了，我說會讓雪崩的人保護他，只要他能和我合作，造出能克制戰士的藥物。”

傑尼西斯不屑地哼了哼鼻子，譏諷地說道:“軍部的主管，居然是最大的叛徒。我們一路上冒着生命危險，殺到巴諾拉，居然是為了救一個叛徒……'因果之緣，夢想和榮耀，已然盡失。'”

安吉爾抬起手，讓傑尼西斯稍安無躁。他瞪着拉扎德，繼續問道:“但你的計劃落空了，寶條出賣了你，對吧?”

“路法斯比我快了一步。”前軍部主管似乎有點不甘心:“他們早就串通好，路法斯把寶條藏起來，讓他繼續他的實驗，創造一支比神羅戰士更強大的軍隊，然後推翻父親。雪崩入侵朱農和米德加的計劃，剛好成了契機。”

“這不會改變你背叛我們的事實。”安吉爾嚴聲說道:“我們應該把你扔進海裏喂鯊魚。”

“殺了他也解決不了我們眼前的問題。”克勞德淡淡地插嘴說道:“比起五台和雪崩，我們需要知道的，是米德加和DeepGround的情報。”

札克斯同意地點點頭，他說:“我們其實也只比你們早上兩天抵達巴諾拉，那些士兵不知怎的老是找上我們，不論怎樣都避不開。我們沿途繞了些路來打聽了一下米德加的情況。新總裁已經完全控制住城市，街上到處也是DeepGround的人，進出城市的人都受到監控，還有就是有幾個貧民窟被關起來，聽說理由是有雪崩的人混進去了。”

“我們遇到了不少DeepGround的士兵，還有穿黑斗篷的人。”傑尼西斯望向克勞德，他說:“普通士兵的話，他們沒有什麼特別，老實說，可能比我們的士兵還要弱上一點，但那些穿黑斗篷的人……賽菲羅斯撿回來的小陸行鳥，你說過，他們是賽菲羅斯的複製體，對吧?”

克勞德臉無表情地望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人只是朝他露出無奈的笑容，然後聳了聳肩，淡淡地說:“差不多是這樣，那些不過是寶條的實驗品。比起這個，傑尼西斯，你手臂上的傷是怎麼回事?”

傑尼西斯瞇起眼睛，他看了看手臂上的布帶，說:“少給我轉移話題，賽菲羅斯，那些複製體，到底是什麼回事?”

“嗯……”賽菲羅斯思考了一下，才說道:“我們也不過是聽說的，它們好像有三種類型，有部分專門用來追蹤我的位置，也有部分是用來戰鬥……目前我知道的就只有這些。”

“追蹤你的位置?也就是說，只要和你在一起，我們就肯定會被神羅找到?”安吉爾抱胸問道。

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角點點頭，安吉爾回了他一個自信的笑容，說:“正好，既然不能一下子衝進他們的大本營，那就把他們逐個引出來擊破。”

經過一番討論，賽菲羅斯他們決定先到宇宙峽谷一趟，再決定之後要怎樣偷偷潛回米德加。據札克斯所說，希絲涅的直升機在米德加外的草原墜毀，幸運的是沒有人受傷，這位塔克斯成員已經完成上司給她的命令，護送賽菲羅斯等人回米德加，她也該走了，而且神羅總部發生這麼多事，她得和維爾多聯絡。

希絲涅和札克斯他們分手後，好像是直接回到朱農，過了一星期，就傳來塔克斯掌控了朱農，準備隨時回歸米德加，但他們提出了一個條件，就是塔克斯必須維持獨立，不依附在任何一個部門之下。

路法斯居然二話不說同意了，但維爾多卻在回米德加途中失去蹤影，曾就接任成了塔克斯的新主管。不過，路法斯自然不會輕易放過他們，他以維爾多不守承諾為由，把塔克斯撥到同行的海德格手下。

“在那之後，我們就沒有收到塔克斯的消息了。”札克斯揚了揚手中的PHS，說:“那些DeepGround 的人也知道了我們的位置，老是派人來追殺我們……看來塔克斯也被路法斯控制住了。”

“可惜的是，我們還沒遇上那晚的精英成員。”傑尼西斯漫不經心地說道，他摸了摸受傷的手臂，說:“不然的話，我就能報回一劍之仇。”

賽菲羅斯和克勞德看了看傑尼西斯的手，賽菲羅斯抿了抿嘴，說:“霍蘭達呢?寶條回去了，他在神羅也就什麼也沒有了。”

安吉爾沉下臉，他壓着聲音說道:“不知道，原來的主管級只有海德格、斯卡蕾特和帕爾默留任了，霍蘭達被寶條取代，聽說利夫也不同意路法斯的做法，他們，還有米德加的市長，在新總裁的就職演說上也沒有出現過。”

“兇多吉少呢。”札克斯小聲評論道。

之後，拉扎德被關在魔晄船的一個貨艙裏，安吉爾對他非常不滿，他和賽菲羅斯，還有傑尼西斯待在船上的控制室裏，札克斯和克勞德就到甲板上透透氣。

"真沒想到，我們居然會有被神羅追殺的一天。”傑尼西斯慨歎着說道。

安吉爾閉上眼睛，同樣嘆了口氣，他看起來有點迷惘，畢竟這位黑髮戰士一直以自己能成為神羅戰士為榮。

賽菲羅斯看了兩人一眼，心裏想的卻是別的事情，追殺寶條和解決DeepGround是首要的事，但傑尼西斯的傷，還有劣化。他知道一個人可能能幫上忙，但自己要怎樣和傑尼西斯說明呢?

紅衣戰士一直都是心高氣傲的人，賽菲羅斯可以想像到如果他得知自己的身世和未來，結果只會和上輩子一樣，這不是賽菲羅斯想要的結局，也不會是克勞德想看到的。

“史特萊夫那孩子，你確定我們能信任他嗎?”安吉爾突然問道:“他的劍法不錯，但總是有種……不把我們當成同伴的感覺。”

傑尼西斯沒作聲，他回過頭，望向安坐着的賽菲羅斯。

銀髮男人看了安吉爾一眼，回答道:“他目前是想要寶條的命，我們的目的是一致的。”

“那之後呢?”安吉爾雙手抱胸:“他沒有身為神羅戰士的榮耀和夢想，殺了寶條之後，說不定會掉過頭來對付我們，以前還在神羅的時候，我總是在他身上感覺到一絲殺氣。”

賽菲羅斯聽到這話，忍不住失笑，安吉爾瞪了他一眼，銀髮男人只是揮揮手，說:“放心，他頂多要把我斬成兩半再丟到魔晄池裏去，不會對你們怎麼樣。”

“賽菲羅斯!”

“我的好友……”傑尼西斯揚起下巴，說:“安吉爾，沒用的，你看他，都把他的陸行鳥寵到床上去了。”

紅衣戰士指了指賽菲羅斯頸窩上的牙印:“你被迷住了，我的好友。”

賽菲羅斯不承認，也不否認，他只是閉上眼，微笑着說:“別擔心我，我習慣了。”

甲板上克勞德吹着海風，感覺舒服得多。這艘魔晄船比他和賽菲羅斯撿回來的破船要大得多，開得快但平穩，克勞德也因此沒有犯暈船的毛病。

札克斯又在努力做深蹲訓練。他一邊喘着氣，一邊追問克勞德他們分開時遇到的事。克勞德告訴他卡姆的酒吧老闆和陸行鳥牧場的比利都多口透露了他們的行踪。

“難怪……”札克斯暗咐道，但他停下深蹲的動作，聳聳肩膀，又說:“反正我們也沒有刻意隱藏，那些DeepGround雖然煩人，但是不錯的發泄對象。”

克勞德眺望着無邊無際的大海，聽着札克斯說話，突然，札克斯跳到他身邊，背靠着船的欄杆，有些輕挑地問道:“你和賽菲羅斯進展成怎樣?”

“什麼進展?”克勞德別開臉，裝作什麼不知道的樣子。

“少來了，克勞德，你和他兩人旅行了一整個月，難道什麼事也沒發生嗎?”札克斯興致勃勃地追問。

克勞德想了一下，他和賽菲羅斯，在一個月的旅行中，好像還真的沒做過，一想到這，克勞德就覺得自己的身體要熱起來。

“克勞德小弟，你的臉要燒起來了。”札克斯壞笑着說。

克勞德用手肘擋開了他挨近的臉，說:“就告訴你什麼事也沒有。”

雖然嘴上是這樣說，但克勞德知道他們之間發生了不少事，比如，克勞德發現他的好奇心已經蓋過了他對賽菲羅斯的憎恨，自己好像越來越渴望多了解現在的賽菲羅斯，又比如，他和賽菲羅斯之間好像發生過什麼很重要的事，而他居然忘記得一乾二淨。

“克勞德……”札克斯像撒嬌一樣喚着。

克勞德無奈地瞪了他一眼，說:“比起我和賽菲羅斯，你自己又怎樣樣?還在到處調戲女孩子的話，可娶不了老婆。”

札克斯抓了抓腦袋，有些尷尬地苦笑了一下，說:“哎，真是的，什麼回到我的頭上來?”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，只見札克斯好像有點心事重重地望向大海。

過了一會，年輕的一等戰士才悄聲說道:“我不知道，克勞德，我總覺得那個應該和我一對的女孩子還沒有出現……她大概還在等着我。”

(還有下次)


	27. Chapter 27

“啊!不好!克勞德被雷鳥抓走了啦!”

“怎麼?不好，克勞德，扮貓叫，快點!”

安吉爾頭痛地望着本來在甲板安份釣魚的兩人，不，三人，為什麼史特萊夫能被飛過的鳥抓走?為什麼連傑尼西斯也跟着起哄起來呢?還有，他們不是應該快點去救人嗎?

賽菲羅斯聽到甲板上的騷動，他打開通向甲板的鐵門，一隻巨大的雷鳥從天而降，重重擲在他面前，然後輕巧落在雷鳥身邊的，是克勞德，金髮男孩一劍揮下，雷鳥化成綠光消失掉。

“喔，賽菲羅斯。”甲板的另一端，札克斯愉快地打了聲招呼，他們的船剛好經過林地地區，遠遠看到那片土地上有座奇妙的建築物。

“如果不是在趕路，真想去看看。”札克斯笑着說:“那裏好像座藏了寶藏的古蹟。”

“札克斯，魚桿。”解決完不長眼睛的怪物，克勞德走回甲板邊，他提醒着札克斯。

札克斯'啊'了一聲，連忙撲上前抓住差點掉進水裏的魚桿。

“後天就能進入貢加加地區的海域。”賽菲羅斯對安吉爾說:“我們可以從那邊上岸，穿過貢加加到宇宙峽谷，先去整理一下船裏的物資，帶上一點糧和保暖用的衣服，我們大概要郊外睡上好幾晚。”

安吉爾點了點頭，說:“你打算怎樣處理拉扎德?他是軍隊的叛徒吧。”

賽菲羅斯瞥過在甲板對面的克勞德，金髮男孩在和札克斯聊天，還有被傑尼西斯調戲，但他知道克勞德不時偷偷望向他們，似乎在好奇他們在聊什麼。

“放着也沒關係，反正現在也沒有軍隊了，不是嗎?”賽菲羅斯聳了聳肩，安吉爾一副不滿的樣子，但銀髮男人只是搖了搖頭，說:“他在五台和雪崩有人脈，必要時可以派上用場。”

安吉爾深深看了賽菲羅斯一眼，然後勾起了嘴角，說:“真高興你還保留一個清晰的腦袋，我的朋友。”

“呵，我的腦袋很正常，安吉爾。”賽菲羅斯在陽光下瞇了瞇眼睛，補充着說:“尤其是近這大半年。”

安吉爾微微一笑，說:“這可難說，將軍大人。一般人在談戀愛時總會做些不智的決定。”

“這個嘛。”賽菲羅斯勾勾嘴角，答道:“我想也是，你知道吧，我曾經想過把一整顆殞石送給他當禮物，但都是過去的事了。”

晚上，他們一行人吃過晚餐，洗了個暖水澡再次聚到控制室裏，傑尼西斯解下他手臂上的繃帶和止血布，那個傷口有血絲滲出來，安吉爾用回復魔晶石給他治療了一下，傷口癒合起來，安吉爾換上新的止血布和繃帶，再次紮起傑尼西斯的手臂。

“過一小時左右又會爆開來。”札克斯小聲地說，他緊緊皺着眉頭，說:“我們找過村子的醫生，他說從沒見過這種情況。”

“是怎樣弄傷的?”克勞德問。

札克斯搖了搖頭，說:“好像是在總部時被那個紅色的女人偷襲了。”

克勞德看着傑尼西斯一副無所謂地穿上那紅色的皮大衣，他瞥了瞥坐在身邊的賽菲羅斯，不知道他有什麼打算。

賽菲羅斯有些後悔讓那個女人死得太快。他摸了摸下巴，淡淡地說道:“之前在神羅，霍蘭達不是老是找你們檢查嗎?他有沒有說些什麼?”

“霍蘭達?”

安吉爾正在收拾染血的紗布，他奇怪地望向賽菲羅斯，又轉過頭看看傑尼西斯，褐髮的戰士只是勾了勾嘴角，搖搖頭表示不知道。

克勞德不知道賽菲羅斯打算怎樣處理傑尼西斯，他知道劣化是沒有辦法逆轉的，在原先的時空裏，札克斯不知道用上了什麼方法，讓傑尼西斯好起來。

“別擔心我，只是小傷。”傑尼西斯淡然地說:“最近一直在趕路，沒有辦法好好休息，傷口才好不了。”

安吉爾和其他人都沒有說話，只是滿臉寫上擔憂。

半夜，克勞德在甲板找到賽菲羅斯，晚上的海風把他的銀髮微微吹起來，一對綠眼睛凝視着滿佈繁星的天空。

“睡不着?”克勞德走過去，站在他身邊。

賽菲羅斯歪着腦袋，說:“嗯，有一點。”

兩人就這樣肩並肩站着，看着漆黑一片的大海。克勞德偷偷斜着眼睛，瞥過賽菲羅斯的臉，銀髮男人一臉淡然地看着大海，如果克勞德不是能感知他的情緒，說不定真的會被他騙過去。

“你不打算告訴他們?”克勞德悄聲問道:“劣化的事。”

賽菲羅斯垂下視線，看着自己的手，然後轉過頭，望着克勞德，說:“我知道有人可以治療他，但我不知道他現在在什麼地方。”

克勞德抿了抿嘴，問道:“誰?”

“……加斯特博士。”賽菲羅斯輕輕地說:“他還活着，我拜託維多爾別把他的情報交給神羅，寶條沒有找到他，他和那個古代種女人成功躲過神羅，現在不知道躲到哪兒去了。”

克勞德張了張嘴，他握緊拳頭，深深吸了口氣，說:“所以……他們還活着……那他們的女兒……她……”

賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭，說:“我不知道，我們沒有聯絡，加斯特博士離開時，那個古代種還沒有懷孕。”

“你沒有告訴我這些事。”金髮男孩冷靜地說道。

賽菲羅斯沉默了一會，才說:“我認為你不需要知道。”

克勞德瞪着銀髮男人一會，賽菲羅斯只是一臉淡然，他最後捶了捶甲板的欄杆，轉身走開。

賽菲羅斯告訴過他艾莉絲不在米德加，甚至說她不存在在這個時空，但很明顯，他說謊了，他知道艾莉絲很可能好好的活着，她和她的父母都是。

但克勞德更生氣的是，賽菲羅斯隱瞞了一切，自作主張地認為克勞德應該知道什麼、不應該知道什麼。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯輕輕喚着，克勞德停下腳步，回頭看了他一眼，然後頭也不回地離開甲板。

兩天後，魔晄船停在貢加加地區一個不起眼的海灣裏，札克斯一邊歡呼，一邊從甲板躍下來，落在海灘的沙地上。其他人紛紛跟着跳下去，只有拉扎德可憐巴巴的自己按下梯子，再慢慢走下船。

“我可以回家看看嗎?”札克斯像隻小狗一樣看看安吉爾，又看看賽菲羅斯。

“說不定已經有DeepGround的人在埋伏。”傑尼西斯說:“我們所有人的故鄉大概早被瞪上了。”

賽菲羅斯看了札克斯一眼，說:“反正也會路過，遠遠看一眼應該還是可以的。”

札克斯歡呼了聲，他撒腿跑向樹林，一邊跑，一邊回頭大叫道:“對了，這一帶的樹林有好多棘手的怪物，牠們會把你變成青蛙。”

克勞德安靜地跟着大夥走進樹林，他和賽菲羅斯自從那天晚上就沒有再好好說過話，其實克勞德的氣也消掉了七七八八，他只是不高興賽菲羅斯沒把事情說清楚，他明明知道克勞德很在意以前的夥伴，而艾莉絲對他們倆個而言，更是個尷尬又特別的人。

貢加加的樹林面積不大，但不知怎的四周瀰漫着一片白霧，周圍伸手不見五指，賽菲羅斯在手心燃起一團火球，他們一行人跟着火光走了一會，帶頭的賽菲羅斯突然停下來。

“怎麼了?”跟在賽菲羅斯後面的克勞德小聲問道，但前面的人沒有回答，他回頭看了看，跟在他背後的應該是拉扎德，然後是札克斯、傑尼西斯和安吉爾。

但現在，他們全都不見了，克勞德眼前只有夾雜着大量水氣的濃霧，他轉回去，發現賽菲羅斯的身影也不知什麼時候失去踪影，連同那個用來照明的小火球也不見了。

“這到底是……”克勞德喃喃自語，他打了個響指，讓三個小火球飛向不同的方向，小火球在霧氣下閃了閃，很快就熄滅了。

這時，四周響起一連串的呱呱聲，好像有一大堆青蛙在圍着克勞德唱歌一樣。

克勞德拔出了組合劍，把它架在胸前，謹慎地觀察着那片神秘的濃霧。白茫茫一片下，金髮男孩似乎捕捉到好幾條一閃而過的影子，他想也不想，往草地上踏了一下腿，寒冰自他腳下冒出，咔啦咔啦地快速伸延開去，冰塊捉住了其中一條朝克勞德飛撲過來的黑影。

那是一隻魚人。牠慘叫了聲，凍住牠雙腿的冰塊裂開來，把牠彈了出去。

克勞德身邊的白霧慢慢散去，留下一片圓形的空間，他終於能看清附近數十米內的景色。在茂密的樹林下，四隻手持長矛的魚人正指着他大聲尖叫，牠們身邊還跟着十來隻紅蟆刺蝟。

“該死的。”克勞咒罵道，他和其他人走散了，也不知道什麼時候被包圍。金髮男孩揮劍，擋下一隻跳到面前的怪物蝦蟆，那怪物強而有力的後肢蹬在劍身上，克勞德被推開了半步。

幾個火球擦過克勞德的手臂，燒着了他的衣服，克勞德連忙在草地上滾了幾圈，撲熄身上的火種，然後馬上翻身站起來，嚯嚯兩聲架開了魚人的長矛，克勞德往後一仰，躲過紅蟆射出的尖刺。

金髮男孩腳跟一轉，大劍隨着他的動作劃過草地，揚起幾根嫩綠的小草，克勞德反手一甩，組合劍生出一股劍風，掃過了附近的怪物。

克勞德接連擲出冰塊，凍住了幾隻魚人，他得專心對付那些會放火球的紅蟆。

蛙型的怪物呱呱亂叫一通，牠們跳到克勞德頭上，歡樂地跳動，踏了他好幾腳，把克勞德的金髮都弄亂了。金髮男孩一手抓住其中一隻在他頭頂胡來的怪物，狠狠地把牠扔出去，紅蟆撞上一株大樹，尖叫了聲就化成綠光消失了。

其他紅蟆自覺地後退了，牠們對看了一眼，突然向克勞德發射出背部的尖刺，克勞德抬手，組合劍打落了大部分的刺，但有幾根插在他的手臂上。

麻痺感從受傷的地方傳開，克勞德咂了咂嘴，他拔掉手臂上的刺，抬頭一看，那些紅蟆已經不見了，只剩下那四隻在冰塊間苦苦掙扎的魚人。

魚人嘰嘰地互相說着話，克勞德不知道牠們在討論什麼，趁着麻痺的效果還沒有覆蓋全身，他掄起劍朝其中一隻魚人砍去。

那隻魚人張開嘴，吐出一陣難聞的土黃色毒霧，克勞德掩過口鼻，但毒霧包裹着他。被冰封住的魚人嘰嘰笑起來，牠們身上的冰塊破裂開來，克勞德瞇着眼睛，在毒霧裏，掙扎着打了個響指，冰錐刺穿了魚人的身體。

克勞德看着化成綠光的魚人，他的視野慢慢變得狹小，身體也變得滑溜滑溜的，他咒罵了聲，但從嘴裏吐出的，只有"呱咯呱咯"的聲音。

(還有下次)


	28. Chapter 28

賽菲羅斯斬下魚人王子的腦袋，牠的那些部下握着矛，惶恐地瞪着銀髮男人，牠們緩緩地後退，但賽菲羅斯沒打算放過牠們。

“既然有智力玩這種小把戲，就該想到後果。”他冷酷地說着，一步步逼近那些失措的魚人，太刀正宗銀光一閃，幾隻怪物馬上身首異處地倒下。

其他魚人尖叫着四散，牠們沒命地想要逃回樹林深處的河谷老巢去。賽菲羅斯勾勾嘴角，打算讓這些怪物帶自己回去，把牠們連根拔除。

四周的迷霧開始消散，賽菲羅斯可以看到白霧包裹住那些魚人，全都朝着同一個方向飄去，他加快了腳步，追着那些白霧走。

魚人逃到樹林深處的瀑布，淙淙的水流從數十米的崖邊飛落在河面上，河岸四周長滿了青蔥的植被，黃色的野花一叢一叢的長在河邊，飛濺下來的河水激起水花，全都打在花朵上，水璁反射着陽光，一道小小的彩虹掛在花叢上。

白霧在瀑布附近飄浮了一會兒就慢慢散開了，魚人不見了踪影。

賽菲羅斯勾了勾嘴角，他走向那條河川，看到魚人的長矛留在河邊的草地上。銀髮男人抬頭看了看那座瀑布，他伸手指向飛流而下的溪水，寒氣纏上他修長的手指。

突然，他轉過頭，手指換了個方向，冰錐刺在旁邊的草叢裏，一條細小的影子閃過，避開了賽菲羅斯的攻擊，那影子跳到銀髮男人的臉上，賽菲羅斯一把抓住它。

那是一隻綠色的小青蛙，背上還掛着迷利版的組合劍。小青蛙的一對藍眼睛無奈地瞪着賽菲羅斯，後腿無力地一蹬一蹬的掙扎着。

賽菲羅斯嘆了口氣，他放鬆了手中的力量，說:“克勞德，我差點就掐死你了。”

小青蛙蹬着腿逃出賽菲羅斯的掌心，他跳上銀髮男人的肩膀，再轉進他的衣服裏。

“克勞德!”賽菲羅斯警告着，但青蛙克勞德已經在他衣服裏轉了一圈，濕漉漉的蛙腿碰到賽菲羅斯的腹肌，讓他很不舒服。

等克勞德把賽菲羅斯身上搜了一遍，鑽出黑色大衣，再次回到他的肩膀上，銀髮男人把他抓住塞進口袋裏，說:“我身上沒有藥，你忍耐一下吧。”

賽菲羅斯讓瀑布的中段結成冰塊，截停了水流，一個空蕩的山洞露了出來。賽菲羅斯從容不迫地走進河裏，他腳尖用力蹬了一下河床，輕輕鬆鬆躍上瀑布下的岩壁，他踏上長滿青苔的岩塊，借力再次跳上半空，來到瀑布後的大洞穴。

背後凍結着瀑布的冰塊裂開來，發出清脆的聲音，瀑布的流水回復正常，磅礡地從高處飛墜而下，落入河川中。

山洞裏唯一的光源是穿過瀑布的陽光，越深入洞穴，四周的環境就越暗。賽菲羅斯讓兩個小火球飄在身邊照明，口袋裏的青蛙克勞德就探出頭來，打量着附近一帶。

“我還以為，你蛙化後會變成一隻金黃色的變種青蛙。”賽菲羅斯突然說道:“不過綠色也不錯。”

青蛙克勞德呱咯地叫了聲，他憤恨地吐出長長的舌頭，啪的一聲打在賽菲羅斯的臉上。

“不，克勞德。”銀髮男人說:“我從沒有被蛙化過，所以根本不知道變成青蛙會不會是銀色。”

瀑布洞穴裏都是溼滑的岩石，岩石形成螺旋型的階級，一直向下伸延，河水從頂部的洞口流下來，化成數條小小的流水，蕨葉從洞穴的石壁中長出來，還有一些長着紫紅色果實的植物。

賽菲羅斯帶着克勞德走下石級，洞穴的底部傳來怪物的嘰嘰聲，還有某種生物在地面爬行的聲音，那聲音聽起來相當噁心。

銀髮男人走了一會兒，還沒有抵達洞穴的底部，他放慢了腳步，然後靠着石壁稍作休息，順便檢查一下克勞德的情況。

“蛙化的時間還沒有結束嗎?”賽菲羅斯把青蛙克勞德捧在掌心，他仔細研究了一下，微微一笑，說:“嗯，看來還需要些時間，還是說你需要一個吻?”

克勞德吐出舌頭打了賽菲羅斯一下。

“不，克勞德，如果是你的話就不會噁心，還是說，你還在生氣?”賽菲羅斯停下來，他看着青蛙克勞德的藍眼睛。

青蛙克勞德只是蹬了蹬後退，跳上賽菲羅斯的臉，白花花的青蛙肚皮黏住銀髮男人的鼻子。

賽菲羅斯把青蛙克勞德從臉上扯下來，他拎住小青蛙，那雙藍眼睛閃過一陣怒氣。他勾起嘴角，說:“不，克勞德，我沒有故意隱瞞，只是沒想過要提起……不，不一樣的……好吧，我知道了，我發誓我沒有說謊，我不知道那個半血的古代種是不是出生了，我沒有見過她……”

青蛙克勞德看起來還是氣呼呼的，賽菲羅斯苦笑了一下，他把克勞德捧到眼前，輕輕吻了吻小青蛙的腦袋。

“噗”的一聲，彩色的煙霧散開來，青蛙克勞德不見了，取而代之的是恢復人型的克勞德。

“喔……這真是意外。”賽菲羅斯睜了睜他的綠眼睛，驚奇地說。

克勞德被賽菲羅斯拎住後衣領，吊在半空中，賽菲羅斯把他放下來，他只是冷着一張臉整理了一下衣服。

“克勞德。”

克勞德回過頭，他咬了咬下唇，說:“我沒有生氣。”

賽菲羅斯微微一笑，他抬起克勞德的下巴，吻上了阜勞德柔軟又溫暖的嘴唇，那觸感比青蛙的腦袋要好上太多。

克勞德伸手環住他的脖子，張開嘴，賽菲羅斯把舌頭伸進他的嘴裏，克勞德滿足地吸吮着，他嘆了口氣，賽菲羅斯的舌愛撫過他的舌頭和牙齒，還有嘴巴裏的每個角落。

這時，札克斯的聲音從洞穴下方傳來，還有安吉爾和傑西斯，聽上去他們好像被下面的怪物嚇到，札克斯在尖聲叫着噁心。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯悄為分開了一下，克勞德的藍眼睛有點溼潤，他喃喃地小聲說:“天啊，他聽上去像個被非禮的小女生。”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，他親了親克勞德的鼻子，說:“讓他再被摸一會吧。”

克勞德勾了勾嘴角，輕輕推開了他，然後轉過身走下石階。

札克斯慘叫着在半空掙扎，他胡亂揮着劍想要砍掉捲着他腳踝的觸手，但怪物張開一個佔據了整個身體三分二的巨型嘴巴，吐出一陣噁心的臭味，札克斯差點吐了出來，他只好丟下劍，雙手捂住口鼻。

“札克斯，你不要亂動。”傑尼西斯放出火球燒掉向他伸過來的觸手，氣急敗壞地叫着，他本來是想瞄準怪物的嘴巴，但被擺來擺去的札克斯擋住了。

“這裏居然住了隻毛爾波爾，蓋婭女神，我踏到牠的屎，是屎吧?”褐髮戰士有些崩潰地大吼道。

安吉爾揣着他的毀滅劍，跑向那隻巨大的毛爾波爾，他跳起來，凌空斬下數刀，砍斷了捆住札克斯的觸手，札克斯掉了下來，他在半空翻了個筋斗，平穩地踏在洞穴的泥濘裏。

“噁……”札克斯假吐了一下，一臉鐵青:“臭死了。”

“札克斯，你的劍呢?”安吉爾大吼道，他一刀斬斷了伸過來的觸手，眼角的餘光能看到札克斯正慌忙從一片黑壓壓的泥巴裏找回自己的劍。

傑尼西斯火大地拿火球擲向毛爾波爾的嘴巴，但這隻怪物似乎有相當的智慧，牠的觸手抓過在附近跳來跳去的魚人，把牠們丟向火球。

燒焦的魚腥味在洞穴裏漫延開來，混合上毛爾波爾釋放出來的氣體，身體能力經過魔晄強化的神羅戰士被嗆得鼻子都要掉下來了。

“臭死了。”

越往下走，空氣就越混濁。克勞德掩住鼻子，一對藍眼睛難受地眨了眨。賽菲羅斯也皺着眉頭，他揮了揮手，在他們身邊刮起一陣小小的旋風，吹散了周圍的味道。

克勞德加緊腳步，等他和賽菲羅斯來到洞穴的最底部，看到一個長滿觸手和疙瘩的球體，幾隻被觸手抓住的魚人，和三隻被蛙化的前神羅戰士。

一隻青蛙很有精神地呱呱叫着，牠嗒嗒嗒地跑過地上泥污，後腿用力一蹬，躍上半空，再翻了翻細小的身體，後腿踢中毛爾波爾的一根觸手。

毛爾波爾並不在意那隻小青蛙，牠捲着那些可憐的蛙人，把牠們塞進自己巨大的嘴中，噬啃了一會兒，那些本來被斬掉的觸手又長了回來。

呱咯呱咯的，三隻青蛙一邊叫着，一邊亂跳亂蹬，避開毛爾波爾猛揮過來的觸手。

克勞德看着一片混亂的情況，睜大眼睛，他搖了搖頭，讓自己集中精神，然後抄起組合劍，火炎覆上劍身，銀白的大劍瞬間變得通紅，散發出橘紅色的光芒。

毛爾波爾發現了克勞德和賽菲羅斯，牠挪動着龐大的身軀，轉過身望向新出現的食物。

“你要去親一下那些青蛙嗎，公主殿下?”克勞德頭也不回地說着，不等賽菲羅斯反應過來，他腳尖一轉，俯下身，衝向那些長滿茸毛的觸手，金髮男孩旋轉着身體，兩三下把觸手打掉，火炎燒着了觸手上的茸毛，發出嗞嗞的聲音。

毛爾波爾吃痛地尖叫了聲，牠張開嘴，噴出泥黃色的氣體，克勞德止住步伐，把組合劍擋在面前，他甩動手腕，轉動着大劍，劍身發出嚯嚯的聲音，氣體被劍風打散，克勞德放下手，一個中火球送到毛爾波爾的嘴裏。

吃下火球的怪物僵硬了一下，火球在牠體內炸開，牠整個身體微微彈跳了一下，然後張開可怕的大嘴巴，一縷黑煙在牠嘴中飄出來。

克勞德架起組合劍，他腳下用力，往泥濘蹬了好幾下，躍上半空，克勞德的身影一閃，只留下一個殘影，毛爾波爾瞬間被斬下五刀，每一刀都帶着燃燒的火炎，怪物痛苦地扭動着身體和觸手，牠全身都被火舌吞噬着。

克勞德一個翻身落在泥地上，他的組合劍全部分散開來，劍身上泛起危險的紅光，飄浮在克勞德身邊，六把劍尖指向毛爾波爾，克勞德握過其中最大的一把。

迅雷不及掩耳間，五把組合劍已經飛疾至怪物面前，逐一刺穿了牠張開了的大嘴巴，毛爾波爾被斬得往後一仰，克勞德衝上前，再補上一刀，把怪物一刀兩斷地斬開。

克勞德揮下劍，組合劍再次合成一體，毛爾波爾化作綠光慢慢消散。一直在後面觀看的賽菲羅斯拍了拍手，微笑着，克勞德只是哼了哼鼻子，嘴角微微勾起。

兩人找到了在泥濘裏拼命游動的三隻青蛙，兩隻黑的一隻紅褐色的。克勞德撈起了他們，他回頭看了看賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人只是聳聳肩，表示自己沒有辦法。

克勞德只好把青蛙小隊塞進口袋裏，然後四處張望，看到洞穴的另一頭有光，札克斯他們大概是從那邊進來的。

“說起來，拉扎德呢?”克勞德和賽菲羅斯走出了山洞，他們全身濕漉漉又臭哄哄的，只想找個地方洗個澡，順便休息一下。

賽菲羅斯伸手，從克勞德衣袋裏抓過一隻青蛙，他把青蛙放在草地上，看着他一蹬一蹬地跳走了。克勞德和賽菲羅斯對看了一眼，便追了上去。

札克斯把他們帶到一間空置的小屋子前，拉扎德就在屋子外緊張地徘徊，他看到走近的克勞德和賽菲羅斯，馬上鬆了口氣。

克勞德把另外兩蛙也放到草地上，他們隨意蹬跳着，克勞德望向拉扎德，問道:“你有消除蛙化的藥嗎?”

拉扎德翻了翻自己的包包和口袋，搖了搖頭，克勞德嘆了口氣，他望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人只是朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我們離最近的村子遠嗎?”賽菲羅斯問。

拉扎德點點頭，道:“不遠，但以防萬一，我想我們還是不要去打擾村子比較好。宇宙峽谷的話，就還有一段距離，今天最好在這裏休息一下。這間小屋是村裏伐木工用來過夜的屋子，那個老伯說他正好要回貢加加一趟，屋子空着，說可以讓我們住上一晚。”

賽菲羅斯點點頭，他看了看跳進草堆裏的青蛙，說:“那就這麼辦，反正他們三個變成這樣子，這個時候，要是遇上神羅的追兵就麻煩了。”

(還有下次)


	29. Chapter 29

晚上，扎克斯和安吉爾已經回復人型，只有傑尼西斯還維持青蛙的型態。一夥人吃過晚飯，不過就只有肉乾和果子，克勞德和拉扎德一起收拾桌子。

“我們需要'少女之吻'，或者萬靈藥。”安吉爾憂心忡忡地走到賽菲羅斯身邊，壓下聲音說道:“傑尼西斯這樣子不太對勁，他需要一個醫生，如果我們能找到霍蘭達……”

“不。”賽菲羅斯打斷了安吉爾的話，他聳着眉，說:“我們可以偷偷回貢加加買藥，但霍蘭達……他幫不上忙的，而且他不可信。”

“但傑尼西斯……”安吉爾欲言又止，他望向捧着紅色青蛙在屋子外走來走去的札克斯，沉聲說道:“這不正常，賽菲羅斯，我們都知道神羅戰士有時候會出現不適性，霍蘭達說過我們需要定時接受魔晄檢查，一般的醫生幫不上忙。”

“我知道，安吉爾。”賽菲羅斯揉了揉眉心:“我……”

“嘿，安吉爾。”札克斯的臉突然從窗子外伸進來，他愉快地說道:“我可以回村子一趟嗎?傑尼西斯需要回復的藥物吧。”

安吉爾嘆了口氣，他揮了揮手，說:“我知道了，我和你一起去。”

他們把青蛙傑尼西斯放到屋子裏的木桌上，他心情看起來很糟糕，背着所有人，自個兒瞪着火爐發呆。

賽菲羅斯和克勞德看着走遠了的兩個黑髮戰士，和拉扎德交代了一下，也離開了小屋。他們找到了附近的小河，打算好好洗個澡。

兩人褪下身上的衣服和裝備，跳進冰冷的河水裏，克勞德偷偷瞄了瞄賽菲羅斯健碩的身體，感覺到一股暖流正在小腹和大腿間蠢蠢欲動，他連忙別開視線。

“我們應該去找加斯特博士。”克勞德說:“你有線索嗎?”

賽菲羅斯看着背向自己的金髮男孩，他舔了舔嘴唇，啞着嗓子說:“……我想他們到了北邊。加斯特博士說過他想尋找更多有關古代種的線索，北邊的忘卻之都是最可疑的地方，但我猜他們肯定會到宇宙峽谷一趟。”

“所以你才提議到那邊?”克勞德明白過來，他回頭，對上賽菲羅斯有些火熱過頭的視線:“你早就打算讓傑尼西斯和加斯特見面。”

賽菲羅斯不動聲色地靠近克勞德，他伸手摟過金髮男孩的腰，大姆指滑過那可愛的肚臍。

“只是希望能找到更多線索，加斯特博士在逃離神羅和寶條，他不會在同一個地方逗留太久。”銀髮男人俯下來，在克勞德的耳邊小聲說道。

克勞德後頸的汗毛都豎起來了，他知道自己硬了，賽菲羅斯也一樣，銀髮男人不由分說地托起他的下巴吻下來，克勞德閉上眼，張開嘴巴迎合着他。

這時，河邊傳來一陣奇怪的聲音，克勞德猛然回過神來，一把推開賽菲羅斯，剛好避過一道從河岸邊噴射出來的水柱。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯兩人同時望向河岸，他們瞇起了眼睛，那條偷襲不成功的藍藍刺魚擺擺尾巴連忙噗通地跳回水底。

賽菲羅斯一個手刀砍下去，可憐的刺魚反着肚子浮回水面，克勞德已經回到岸上，刷好身子穿回衣服，銀髮男人瞪着那條正安消失的怪物魚，只能臭着一張臉回河邊穿衣服。

兩人回到小屋裏。拉扎德正一臉平靜地坐在火爐旁邊，他壓着聲線向青蛙傑尼西斯說了些話，但等賽菲羅斯他們一踏進房子，又馬上閉了嘴。

“怎麼了?”克勞德好奇地看看拉扎德，前軍隊主管只是溫和地笑了笑，沒有回答。賽菲羅斯懷疑地瞇起了眼睛，看了拉扎德一會兒，又看了看傑尼西斯。

紅色青蛙依然背對他們。

克勞德眨了眨眼，向拉扎德說:“你要去洗個澡嗎?小河那邊很安全，沒有怪物。”

不知怎的，拉扎德覺得克勞德說這話時，語氣夾雜着強烈的憤恨，但他還是謝過克勞德的好意，站起來走出小屋。賽菲羅斯關上了門，確定拉扎德已經走遠了，才走近青蛙傑尼西斯。

“那傢伙是個叛徒，我想你應該是知道的，他說的話都不可信。”銀髮男人冷冰冰地說，他的心情不比傑尼西斯好。

紅色青蛙只是側過腦袋，看了他一眼，又回過頭來瞪着啪啪作響的爐火。

札克斯和安吉爾回來時已是半夜，他們給傑尼西斯用上少女之吻，讓他回復人型，傑尼西斯一言不發，默默地轉身走向樹林，他說想要一個人待着。安吉爾望了望賽菲羅斯，見銀髮男人搖了搖頭，便跟着追上去。

感到莫名奇妙的扎克斯聳了聳肩，他知道傑尼西斯心情不好，便沒有跟過去，只是到屋子外的水管盛了一盆水，把水淋到身上，草草地洗了一下，就回到屋子裏，找上克勞德聊天。

克勞德和札克斯一起窩到屋子的角落，他想了一會，才告訴札克斯剛才拉扎德和傑尼西斯的事。

“說不定只是在聊軍隊的事。”札克斯不太在意地說:“比如有多少士兵落入DeepGround手中，又或者我們有沒有可能奪回神羅。你知道的，拉扎德想奪權，打倒路法斯，我們是他現在最大的助力。”

克勞德看了看在火爐旁邊閉目養神的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人感覺到他的視線，睜了睜綠眼睛，看了他一眼，又再次閉上眼簾。

“傑尼西斯的傷，還有他遲遲不能從蛙化的狀態回復，他大概很不安吧，只是在嘴硬。”札克斯伸手揉了揉克勞德的金髮:“給他一點時間吧，等他的身體恢復過來就沒事的了。”

克勞德縮了縮身體，他有點睏了，札克斯拉過薄薄的被子，覆到他身上，然後站起來，走向站在火爐邊的賽菲羅斯。

“要去休息一下嗎?”札克斯朝克勞德的方向抬了抬下巴，賽菲羅斯勾了勾嘴角，反問道:“在村子有發生什麼事嗎?”

札克斯摸了摸下巴，說:“安吉爾很擔心傑尼西斯，然後我們在貢加加看到那些黑斗篷的複製體，有兩個，躲在村子的墳場，還有塔克斯，雷諾和路德。”

“沒被發現?”賽菲羅斯抬了抬眉頭。

札克斯攤開雙手，說:“沒有，我們在彼得大伯的店偷走了要用的藥物，就馬上回來，這間屋子的主人也是拉扎德和他交涉，我們沒有露面，應該不會被發現。”

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，他望向屋子的大門，安吉爾和傑尼西斯剛好推門而入。

傑尼西斯看了賽菲羅斯一眼，又望向札克斯和待在角落的克勞德。安吉爾抿了抿嘴，說:“札克斯，拉扎德好像還在外面，你和克勞德去找一下，別讓他一個人待着。”

札克斯鼓起腮子，雖然一臉不滿，但還是乖乖地走過去搖醒昏昏欲睡的克勞德，但賽菲羅斯攔住了他，銀髮男人溫文地說:“沒關係，安吉爾，這些和他們都有關。”

傑尼西斯坐到火爐旁邊，說:“隨便你們。”

安吉爾別過面，他揮了揮手讓札克斯留下，被他們吵醒的克勞德勞力睜大眼睛，留心他們的說話。

“關於傑尼西斯的情況，我想你們都看到了。”安吉爾平靜地說:“神羅戰士的身體經過改造，越是高階的戰士，接受過的魔晄就越純粹，我們的身體也因此容易出現不適性。”

“嗯……”札克斯皺着眉，似懂非懂地點了點頭。

賽菲羅斯只是閉上眼，安靜地聽着，克勞德抱住自己的膝蓋，縮在角落，讓自己融入在黑暗中。

安吉爾吸了口氣，又繼續說:“我們需要神羅專門的醫生，霍蘭達是我和傑尼西斯的主診醫生，我們需要找到他。”

“霍蘭達……?”札克斯挑了挑眉，問:“但我們要怎樣找到他?還有，安吉爾和賽菲羅斯，你們又怎樣?身體也會出現……呃……異常嗎?”

安吉爾瞥了賽菲羅斯一眼，銀髮男人只有張開眼睛，他望向火爐前的傑尼西斯，說:“大概是遲早的事吧，不論我，還是安吉爾，還有其他神羅戰士，但現在傑尼西斯的問題比較嚴重。”

“算了吧，賽菲羅斯，我的好友。”沉默已久的傑尼西斯終於開口說話，他語帶譏諷地說:“拉扎德跟我說了，神羅和寶條的實驗……寶條說過，這是劣化，是失敗品的證明，而這些實驗之中，只有一個成功的實驗體。”

褐髮戰士的魔晄眼瞪着賽菲羅斯，他看起來有些憤怒，但更多的是悲傷:“賽菲羅斯，你是他們唯一成功的實驗品。”

“傑尼西斯。”安吉爾嘆了口氣:“冷靜點。”

“我馬上就要死了，安吉爾。”傑尼西斯大叫着:“因為一個實驗，我們都只是神羅的玩具，噁心的怪物，但我馬上就要因為這樣而死掉。”

“你們不是怪物，也不會死。”札克斯也跟着喊:“我們可以找到方法……只要找到霍蘭達就可以了嗎?”

“不是霍蘭達，是加斯特。”角落裏的克勞德說，他站起來，走向賽菲羅斯:“告訴他們，賽菲羅斯，關於傑諾娃計劃。”

銀髮男人看着走向他的金髮男孩，踮着腳尖挨近自己的耳邊小聲說:“他們有權利知道，而且他們是你的朋友。”

“克勞德?”札克斯疑惑地看着克勞德和賽菲羅斯。

賽菲羅斯閉上眼，嘆了口氣，說:“關係那個實驗，傑尼西斯，霍蘭達幫不了我們，這個實驗……傑諾娃計劃最開初的研究者是加斯特博士，他最清楚這場人類改造計劃，只有他，還有他的妻子能幫上忙。”

“人體改造?”安吉爾瞇起了眼睛:“是指魔晄強化嗎?”

“不。”回答他的是克勞德:“他們……霍蘭達和寶條，他們用不同的方法，把傑諾娃的細胞混入你們的身體裏，而傑諾娃是加斯特博士考古時發堀到的外太空生物，你們身上都帶有它的細胞，也就是這些細胞，讓你們的身體出現異變。”

其他人沉默了一會，直到傑尼西斯突然哈哈大笑，他兩邊肩膀猛烈地聳動，他大笑着說:“看，我就知道，我們就是被製造出來的怪物。”

他笑着笑着，突然捂住自己的左邊肩膀，痛苦地呻吟了聲，一扇黑色的羽翼撕開了他紅色的皮革大衣，從他左背上長出來。

“傑尼西斯!”安吉爾緊張地叫道，他衝過去抱住傑尼西斯，但褐髮男子掙脫了他。

“看，安吉爾，我就是一頭怪物，而你，很快也會變得一樣!”他大叫道。

札克斯張口結舌地瞪着眼前的一切，小木屋裏，黑色的羽毛飄散在半空，所有事看上去就像一個虛假的童話故事。

克勞德握了握賽菲羅斯的右手，一對藍眼睛直直望進銀髮男人的綠眼睛。

賽菲羅斯抬手摸了摸克勞德的金髮，克勞德放開了他的手，賽菲羅斯走向那個臨近崩潰的褐髮男子。

“冷靜點，傑尼西斯。”他抬起右手，一片更大更黑的羽翼從右肩展開來，黑色羽毛慢慢地飄落:“不過是長了片翅膀，這還不足以讓你成為怪物。”

(還有一次)


	30. Chapter 30

小屋子裏只有火爐裏的柴枝在霹靂啪啦的響，那些黑羽毛輕輕落在木板地上，然後化成黑霧消散。傑尼西斯跪在地上，安吉爾抱住他，兩人抬頭望向銀髮的男人，那片黑羽翼揚起來，弄翻了附近的桌椅，賽菲羅斯只是冷着臉，回瞪着他的朋友。

札克斯張着嘴，一時之間說不出話來，等他回過神，黑髮青年只能抬手扶着額頭，他抹了一下臉，拍了拍臉頰，說:“好……好吧，各位，這有點離題了，我們不是在談要怎樣治好傑尼西斯的嗎?怎麼突然變成變出翅膀的表演呢?”

安吉爾望向他的愛徒，無奈地嘆了口氣，他放開了傑尼西斯，說:“小狗說得對，傑尼西斯，先冷靜點，賽菲羅斯，你也是，把翅膀收起來吧。”

賽菲羅斯伸展了一下翅膀，黑色羽翼化成黑霧消失了，一直在他背後的克勞德走到他身邊，蹲下來，和傑尼西斯對視。

“我們只想幫忙，傑尼西斯，這裏沒有怪物，也沒有實驗品，我們會停止你身上的劣化，然後痛毆寶條和霍蘭達，還有神羅一頓，可以嗎?”

金髮男孩平靜地說道，他一對藍眼睛波瀾不驚，看起來並不像是一個只有十六歲男孩的眼睛。

“我……”傑尼西斯握緊了拳，他垂下目光，過了一會，才輕輕哼了哼鼻子，然後扶着膝蓋站起來，一旁的安吉爾緊張地望着他。

“你看來很清楚神羅和那個什麼計劃的事。”褐髮男子的聲音已經回復平靜，和往常一樣輕快，但又像在嘲弄人似的:“之前也說過你們要找寶條算帳。”

克勞德點點頭，說:“這是原因之一。”

“關於那個人體實驗計劃，你……你們還知道多少?”安吉爾沉下聲線問道:“剛才說加斯特是發起這個計劃的人，我們可以相信他嗎?他真的能治好傑尼西斯?還有，賽菲羅斯的翅膀……他也出現劣化了嗎?”

克勞德回過頭，他望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人只是點了點頭，冷淡地說道:“如果你願意，就給他們說一下故事吧。”

說完，賽菲羅斯就拉過兩把木椅，一把給自己，一把給克勞德。其他人也跟着圍在火爐邊坐下，除了賽菲羅斯外，三對魔晄眼瞪着克勞德，讓他感到莫名的壓力。

克勞德深深吸了口氣，張嘴開始說起故事來。

“大概在三十多年前，加斯特博士在北方找到了一具名為傑諾娃的外太空生物遺骸。”克勞德的眼角掃過旁邊的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人只是冷漠地看着火爐裏跳動的火舌。克勞德於是繼續說道:“之後，神羅就開始了強化人類的計劃，他們把傑諾娃的細胞加入人體，再配以魔晄強化，你們三人就是實驗的結果，也衍生了之後的神羅戰士，但就在這時候，加斯特博士開始不贊同寶條不人道的研究，就離開了神羅。”

“等一下。”札克斯打斷了克勞德的話:“你的意思是，所有神羅戰士也被注入了那個外星生物的細胞?那我也是……嗎?”

克勞德點了點頭，說:“是的，只是注入的份量和時機不太一樣，但所有神羅戰士體內也有所謂的J細胞。當然，劣化的情況……早晚也會出現。而且，不只是神羅戰士，還有DeepGround也是。只是，正如傑尼西斯說過，在賽菲羅斯身上的實驗取得成功，所以，我想那片翅膀不是因為劣化而產生的。”

一夥人沉默下來，安吉爾咂了咂嘴，說:“那麼，治療的方法呢?加斯特現在人在哪兒?”

克勞德再次望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人靜靜地開口說道:“我們只能猜測，他曾經到過宇宙峽谷，但確實位置就不得而知，還有，到底他能不能治好劣化，也是未知之數。”

“別說泄氣的話喔。”札克斯舉起食指晃了晃:“總之，就是要到宇宙峽谷，我們不能放棄任何機會。”

“好吧，我明白了。”傑尼西斯勾了勾嘴角，說:“那就問最後一個問題，賽菲羅斯的陸行鳥男孩，你是怎樣知道這些事的?這些都是神羅最機密的資料，我不認為你能在資料室碰巧翻到。”

克勞德微微一笑，他搖了搖頭，望向屋子的大門，說:“那會是一個更長的故事，但我想我們應該留待到下次再說。”

話一說完，有人敲響了西屋子的木門，一夥人回過頭，看到拉扎德走進來，他雙手舉起，扣在後腦枕上，眼鏡背後的灰藍眼睛透露着無奈和歉意，一根黑色帶電的棍子架在他頸側。

“抱歉，各位。”拉扎德苦笑着說道。

“看啦～有一大堆大人物在呢。”輕浮的聲音還有奇怪的語尾，雷諾紅得不像話的頭髮從拉扎德背後冒出來，跟在再後面的還有路德的光頭。

“塔克斯。”札克斯低聲咕嘈了句，他抽出神羅配劍，和其他人一起站了起來。

“就說別讓他一個人在外面亂逛。”安吉爾抱怨着，從背後解下毀滅劍，他的神羅配劍給了札克斯。

雷諾收回他的武器，一把把拉扎德推開，他轉了轉脖子，說:“工作工作~”

“雷諾，要抓活的。”一旁的路德一邊套上拳套，一邊提醒他的拍檔。

賽菲羅斯勾了勾嘴角，他張開右手，掌心有股小小的旋風，男人彈了一下手指，小旋風吹翻了屋子裏的傢俱飛了出去，在雷諾和路德面前炸開，把他們轟出小屋子外。

克勞德追着小旋風，來到屋外的小空地，他抄起組合劍，躍起來，整個人帶着大劍擲到雷諾頭上，但塔克斯的特工也不是吃素的，他們敏捷地躲過去，雷諾揮了揮手中的棍子，幾個電球朝克勞德襲來，另一邊的路德也掄起拳頭朝地面揮下，沖擊波朝着克勞德直奔而去。

電擊球撞上沖擊波，小空地被炸出一個大坑來，札克斯衝出屋子，看到四周沙塵滾滾，雷諾和路德被掀翻過去，他們狼狽地爬起來，仰着腦袋，驚惶地發現在半空中的賽菲羅斯和他懷中的克勞德。

“放我下去。”金髮男孩冷冰冰地說道。

“這裏交給札克斯就行。”賽菲羅斯平靜地說，他抱着克勞德，慢悠悠地把他帶到小屋的屋頂:“他可是一級戰士，別告訴我他連塔克斯也打不過。”

“我聽到了喔。”札克斯大叫着。

黑髮青年揮動起手中的配劍，一個疾衝，劍尖刺向雷諾，紅髮塔克斯連忙用電擊棒擋住，另一邊的路德就揮着拳從後襲來，札克斯手腕一轉，配劍轉了個方向，往後一劃，割傷了路德的面，雷諾大叫着罵了一聲，但札克斯只是抬腿把他踹開來，雷諾把手中的棍子插進土地上作緩衝，在草地上畫出一道痕跡。

安吉爾和傑尼西斯走了出來，傑尼西斯的翅膀已經不見了，他們倚着小屋，觀察着札克斯和塔克斯的戰鬥，而拉扎德只能躲在屋子裏，脫力似地嘆了口氣。

“札克斯，別只顧着耍帥。”安吉爾沉聲喝道，他的愛徒剛剛顧着舞弄後備用的配劍，差點被路德的拳頭打斷鼻樑:“動作簡潔點，該死，你不是猴子，好嗎?”

札克斯在地上滾了好幾圈，躲開雷諾的電擊。他被自己以外的所有一等戰士注視，還有克勞德，即使是大咧咧的他，也會覺得不好意思。

“好啦，我知道了啦。”札克斯大聲回答道。

“哼……別少看我們。路德，你退下，這裏就交給我吧。”雷諾哼了哼鼻子，他從口袋掏出幾顆小球，它們飄浮在半空中，被青藍色的電光包裹住，當它們互相靠近的時候，電流會被互相牽引，然後沿着電流炸出一連串的火花。

路德托了托搭在鼻樑上的墨鏡，他看了看戰意滿滿的雷諾，搖了搖頭退開來。

屋頂上的賽菲羅斯和克勞德並沒有注意下面的戰況，札克斯說過有複製體跟着塔克斯，他們得解決掉那些複製體，不然按照謝克爾的說法，賽菲羅斯的位置會被複製體偵測到，然後神羅就能掌握到他們的去向，追兵也只會是沒完沒了。

賽菲羅斯扇了扇翅膀，帶着克勞德來到夜空中，克勞德瞇着眼睛，剛好看到地面上的札克斯打落了雷諾的其中一個電球，雷諾一個迅移後，一棍子打在札克斯的背上，黑髮青年被電擊擊中，他吃痛地低吼了聲，扔掉手裏的劍，抓住雷諾的西裝把他扔了出去。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯的聲音擦過克勞德的耳邊，讓他回過神來。銀髮男人抬了抬下巴，示意克勞德留意不遠處的樹林:“那邊有複製體的氣息。”

“你能感應到他們?”克勞德一手勾住銀髮男人的脖子，另一隻手則抬起來，小小的火球從他掌心長出來。

賽菲羅斯帶着他飛過去，他說:“只是很微弱的氣息，和你不一樣，不集中精神的話，基本上不能察覺到。”

克勞德嗯哼了聲，反正他除了賽菲羅斯，誰也感應不到。賽菲羅斯張開了翅膀，稍為降下了點，克勞德能看到樹林裏有兩條黑色的影子趴在地上蠕動，那邊已經很靠近貢加加村，村子裏說不定還有其他人在埋伏。

金髮男孩把兩個火球送到可疑的影子面前，火炎點着了複製體的袍子，他們甚至沒有掙扎，只是扭曲着身體倒下來，被火炎吞噬。

“還有其他人嗎?”克勞德問道。

賽菲羅斯瞇了瞇眼睛，過了一會，才搖搖頭，說:“複製體的話，應該只有剛才的兩個。”

克勞德指了指下方的村子，說:“但DeepGround的人就有很多。”

果然，貢加加村的村口有一台運輸用的大貨車，十來個穿着DeepGround制服的士兵抬着步槍跳了下來，他們還帶着神羅的軍事獵犬。

“真討厭。”賽菲羅斯冷淡地道。

克勞德勾了勾嘴角，他把腦袋靠到賽菲羅斯的肩上，說:“快回去告訴其他人吧。”

札克斯甩了甩被電麻了的手臂，路德一手扶着眼睛都被揍瘀了的雷諾，另一手撥出了一通電話，札克斯握緊着兩手，十根手指啪啪作響。

路德向電話另一頭的人說了句:“被他們逃了。”

札克斯滿意地看着塔克斯的兩位成員轉身離開，消失在樹林間，然後數根黑色羽毛從天降下，克勞德一躍而下，落在札克斯面前。

“DeepGround的士兵來了。”金髮男孩報告着說道:“他們在貢加加村，兩個複製體被我們解決掉，他們暫時應該找不到我們的。”

“那不就正好了嗎?”札克斯兩手叉着腰，說:“剛好可以把他們揍上一頓。”

“你想讓貢加加變成第二個巴諾拉嗎?”安吉爾和傑尼西斯走過來，黑髮戰士說道:“塔克斯……路德剛才報告說我們逃了，正好能把他們的注意力從村子轉移開來。”

札克斯皺起眉，一副懊惱的樣子，安吉爾拍了拍他的背，說:“來吧，我們得盡快離開。”

賽菲羅斯親自把拉扎德從屋裏請出來，他是隊伍中最大的包袱，還胡亂對傑尼西斯說話，誰知道他到底有什麼居心?看來他得好好考慮一下安吉爾的提議，是不是該繼續留着他。

“你們是要到宇宙峽谷吧。”拉扎德似乎知道自己的處境，便主動提出建議:“那裏是雪崩的總部，他們絕對不會歡迎神羅戰士，你們進不去的，甚至會被他們圍剿，但我認識雪崩的人，可以給你們引路。”

賽菲羅斯的綠眼睛冷冰冰地瞪着自己的前主管，目光像利箭一樣要把他刺穿，但拉扎德只是托了托眼鏡，無懼地迎向銀髮男人的視線。

“好吧。”賽菲羅斯冷酷地說道:“你最好說到做到，不然的話，我們可有一大堆的理由把你打包送回神羅。”

(還有下次)


	31. Chapter 31

從貢加加的樹林離開，克勞德一行人踏入荒原的地帶，四周都是赤色的懸崖峭壁，宇宙峽谷就在這些大地裂縫的深處，最高的一座崖上。

如果只有神羅戰士的話，這段路應該會走得輕鬆得多，但現在他們之中多了個拉扎德，他顯然是跟不上戰士的腳步，在崎嶇的山路上走了一個小時，已經上氣不接下氣的樣子。

安吉爾望向還有很長很遠的山路，嘆了口氣，他叫住了已經走遠了的賽菲羅斯和克勞德，讓他們停下來休息一下。

“這樣子我們要走多少天才能到山頂?”傑尼西斯反了反眼珠，毫不留情地大聲說。

“那你揹着他飛就好，一下子就能到山頂，你不是有翅膀嗎?”札克斯笑嘻嘻地說道。

傑尼西斯又反了個白眼，他的黑翅膀突然又彈出來了，褐髮戰士低咒了聲，說:“又來了，這東西到底要怎樣控制的?”

克勞德坐在草地上，抬起頭望向靠着岩壁站着的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人看到來心事重重的像在思考重要的事情，但克勞德知道他在想加斯特博士的事，他在擔心那位博士有沒有辦法治好傑尼西斯。

最近他和賽菲羅斯的連繫好像變得更加緊密，銀髮男人只要一個眼神一個動作，克勞德都能知道他在想些什麼，需要些什麼。

克勞德不知道這是好還是壞，但至少現在他能清楚地感受到賽菲羅斯，知道他的腦子還清醒，沒有想要毀掉星球，沒有想要殺死任何和神羅無關的人，這就足夠了。

十五分鐘後，他們再次出發，這次賽菲羅斯放慢了腳步，他們慢慢爬上一道不平坦的斜坡，然後來到一個接近完全垂直的懸崖。

“要爬上去嗎?我是沒問題，但是……”札克斯不確定地抬頭看着見不到頂的峭壁，身為戰士的他也覺得有點難度，更何況是拉扎德。

“只能飛上去了。”傑尼西斯擺了擺手，有點自傲地說道:“不過我還不太能控制那些該死的羽毛，賽菲羅斯，你呢?能幫個忙嗎?”

他回頭看了看銀髮的夥伴，但對方只是抬起眉頭，然後看了看身邊瘦弱的金髮男孩。

克勞德望向臉色蒼白的拉扎德和壞笑着的傑尼西斯，他們的意思是要賽菲羅斯抱着拉扎德飛上去?

克勞德想也沒想，簡短地說了句:“去找別的路吧。”

傑尼西斯捂住嘴笑起來，他大步往回走，經過克勞德身邊時，拍了拍他的肩膀，安吉爾嘆了口氣，無奈地搖了搖頭，跟着他走下斜坡。

札克斯搔了搔腦袋，他抬了抬下巴，示意拉扎德快點跟上，然後緊緊走在前軍隊主管背後。

克勞德疑惑地歪起腦袋，他邁開腳步，打算跟着札克斯往下走，但賽菲羅斯按住了他，銀髮男人只是俯身輕輕在他唇上印下一吻，然後就走開了。

這讓克勞德感到更加莫名其妙，他摸了摸被吻的嘴唇，賽菲羅斯的心情突然變得很好，但克勞德不知道為什麼。

因為克勞德的決定，他們繞了好大的一個圈子，終於找到上山的路，他們手腳並用地爬過一段峻峭的石路，然後又走過一條只剛好夠一個人走過的窄道，克勞德看着腳下的崖邊，眼前一晃，差點就掉下去，幸好身邊的賽菲羅斯拉了他一把。

“克勞德，如果你想挑戰我的反應，我建議你找別的場合。”銀髮男人望向克勞德時，一對綠眼睛沒有一線溫度，害克勞德緊張了一下。

等他們一行人來到來到宇宙峽谷的大門前，已經將近黃昏，峽谷的入口被一道厚重的大閘封住，閘前站了三個揣着步槍的雪崩成員。

“站住。”其中一人看到走近陌生人，連忙舉起步槍喝止。其餘兩人小心翼翼地走過起，他們用槍指着其中最顯眼的賽菲羅斯。

“神羅的將軍!那些戰士怪物!”男人大叫着:“開槍!開槍!”

賽菲羅斯輕輕皺起眉頭，他瞪着那個大叫的男人，那個雪崩成員嚇得連連後退了幾步，又把手中的步槍舉得更高。

“等一下。”拉扎德這時站了出來，他舉起雙手表示自己沒有惡意，然後試着解釋着說道:“我是拉扎德，認識你們的作戰隊長塞爾斯，我想和他見面。”

雪崩的成員面面相覷，然後有人冷冷一笑，說:“少給我裝熟，塞爾斯大人怎麼會認識神羅斯的人，你們快滾，不然別怪我們不客氣。”

“不，等一下。”拉扎德急忙說道:“請讓我和塞爾斯談一下，一下子就行。”

“真煩人呢。”一個雪崩成員暴躁地說了句，他舉槍指向拉扎德，正要扣動板機時，峽谷地大閘突然緩緩升起，發出隆隆巨響。

鋼閘後一個褐髮的女人走出來，跟在她身邊的，是前任塔克斯的主管維爾多。

“讓他們進來。”雪崩首領艾爾菲說，她一雙灰黑的眼珠落在賽菲羅斯身上，又慢慢移開，然後轉身返回峽谷。

那三個雪崩成員雖然滿臉寫上不同意，但還是放下步槍，抬了抬下巴，示意拉扎德他們快點跟上去。

宇宙峽谷比克勞德記憶中要熱鬧得多，十來部機械武器列在閘門附近，雪崩的人也佈滿了每個角落，他們疑惑地瞪着走過的神羅戰士，甚至有人偷偷掏出身上的手槍，警戒着賽菲羅斯他們。

但是在峽谷中心的營火還在，霹靂啪啦地燒得旺盛，一些雪崩成員圍着火構喝酒聊天，有人看到回過頭，對上克勞德的視線，金髮男孩連忙別開臉來，不想和他們起衝突。

艾爾菲和維爾多把行人帶進依着峽谷邊緣興建的城寨，那座城寨只用簡單的木板和鐵皮組成一個又一個的房間，然後搭上木梯和繩子來接連起來，看上去隨時會倒下來似的。

“歡迎來到宇宙峽谷·雪崩的總部，神羅的棄子。”艾爾菲平淡地說道，她無視掉安吉爾和札克斯不滿的目光，推開了一道半掩的木門，木門背後是雪崩的會議室，裏面簡單地佈置了一張大木桌和幾把木椅。

一個戴着軍綠色頭巾的男人坐在木桌上，他讀着手中的文件，聽到開門的聲音時，頭也不抬一下便說道:“神羅的軍隊在陽光海灘集結，他們似乎想在火箭村那邊建立新的基地，作為進攻五台的據點。”

“神羅和五台的戰爭早就結束了。”札克斯打斷了男人的話，說:“五台的首領已經承認自己輸了，神羅沒必要再次引起戰爭。”

頭巾男人放下手中的文件，抬起頭望向陌生的來客，然後看着艾爾菲，問道:“神羅的戰士?繼塔克斯首領後，是神羅的走狗嗎?”

“塞爾斯。”拉扎德上前，向雪崩的作戰隊長打了聲招呼。

但那個叫塞爾斯的男人只是閉上眼，從桌子上跳下來。他走過拉扎德身邊，張開眼睛說:“我和神羅的人沒什麼好說。”

他走出了會議室，拉扎德只能嘆了口氣，前塔克斯主管維爾多上前拍了拍他的肩膀，說:“別在意，雪崩在突襲米德加和朱農後，損失了不少戰力，那傢伙心情不太好。”

“這點我們也一樣。”傑尼西斯不耐煩地擺了擺手:“維爾多，我想你應該解釋一下，為什麼你會在雪崩的總部?”

維爾多看了看賽菲羅斯，但銀髮男人只是不感興趣地打量着雪崩的會議室，他於是抬起手，指了指房間裏的椅子，說:“先坐下來，我們可以慢慢談談。”

“所以，又一個叛徒。”安吉爾坐在木椅上，抱胸說道:“不過算了，長話短說吧，維爾多，我們想要的只有兩件事，神羅和加斯特博士的情報。”

維爾多雙手托着下巴，低吟了聲，說:“加斯特博士?這真是意料之外，賽菲羅斯，你不知道他和他的妻子躲在哪兒嗎?”

銀髮男人看了他一眼，冷淡地說道:“他們的藏身處越少人知道，他們就越安全。塔克斯不是一直在監察他們一家的嗎?”

維爾多勾起嘴角一笑，說:“不，賽菲羅斯，我們沒有打擾過加斯特博士和他的家人。即使是塔克斯，也會遵守承諾的。”

“你們在打什麼啞謎嗎?”傑尼西斯抬了抬眉頭。

維爾多微微一笑，他揮了揮手，說:“加斯特博士的事就先等一下，我得搞清楚你們的目的。”

“不就是打倒神羅嗎?”札克斯攤開雙手:“還有救出我們的士兵，維爾多，難道你打算對以前的部下見死不救嗎?我們之前有遇到雷諾和路德。”

“塔克斯沒你想像中脆弱，札克斯。”維爾多微笑着他轉過頭，望向雪崩的首領，說:“而且這裏不是我說了算，對吧，費莉茜亞?”

“我是艾爾菲。”褐髮首領冷冰冰地說:“你們說想要打敗神羅?但你們的一切都是那些惡魔給予的，我不相信你們。”

“那為什麼讓我們進來?”克勞德反問道，他從剛才就注意到這個艾爾菲老是在偷看賽菲羅斯:“不就是因為單靠你們雪崩是贏不了現在的神羅嗎?”

“你根本不知道雪崩的理念。”女首領說。

“我沒興趣。”克勞德冷酷地說道，他一對藍眼睛緊瞪着褐髮女人，說:“我們只需要知道神羅在這一帶的部署，DeepGround精英成員的能力，還有任何和寶條的實驗有關的事。至於你們的理想是你們自己的事，別混和在一起。”

“我們沒必要和你們合作。”艾爾菲揚了揚手。

克勞德張嘴，剛要說些什麼時，賽菲羅斯在桌子下握了握他的手，金髮男孩閉上嘴，他甩開了賽菲羅斯的手，哼了哼鼻子。

“的確沒這個必要。”銀髮男人慵懶地說:“但妳有其他方法能應付神羅嗎?剛才那個男人，他說DeepGround在陽光海灘，他們要對付的不單只是五台，還有你們雪崩，對吧?啊，對了，說起來，妳身體還好嗎?同樣是寶條的實驗品，妳的力量也是來自妳口中的惡魔，但和我們不一樣，妳……還能活上多久?”

賽菲羅斯的話就像一塊丟下池塘的小石子，所有人也屏住了呼吸，看着雪崩的首領。

褐髮首領的臉色蒼白，她咬着嘴唇，深深吸了口氣，說:“真不愧為神羅的將軍，你知道敵人的痛腳，也懂得怎樣用來威脅敵人。”

“過獎了，但說到掐住別人的軟肋，威逼利誘似乎是令父的專長，不是嗎?在神羅，這些都是塔克斯的工作。”賽菲羅斯沒所謂的說道，其他人的目光又馬上從艾爾菲身上轉移到維爾多臉上。

維爾多舉起兩手，苦笑着答道:“好了，賽菲羅斯，挖苦的話能稍停一下嗎?我想既然我們同為神羅的敵人，就應該和平相處。”

“那也得取決你們的態度。”克勞德補上一句。

維爾多轉過頭，望向自己的女兒，雪崩的首領不服輸地揚起了下巴，說:“我得和其他幹部成員說一聲，重新計劃一下作戰，還有定下我們合作的條件，別以為我們會白白把情報交給你們。”

賽菲羅斯望向安吉爾和傑尼西斯，兩人只是聳了聳肩，表示沒意見，銀髮男人於是說道:“很好，那我們就等着你們的決定，但不要讓我們等太久，要知道，神羅戰士一般都沒什麼耐性。”

(還有下次)


	32. Chapter 32

維爾多領着賽菲羅斯他們來到休息的房間，拉扎德可能不想面對安吉爾他們，於是自個兒溜走了，大概想從雪崩尋找願意庇護他的人。

札克斯看到大房間裏並列的床鋪，高興地說他們像在合宿，結果被安吉爾敲了敲腦袋。

維爾多安頓好他們後，說:“賽菲羅斯，能說句話嗎?”

銀髮男人點了點頭，跟着維爾多走了。克勞德看着他們的背影，總覺得有點不高興，他知道賽菲羅斯能感應到，因為銀髮男人突然瞥過頭來，朝他安撫地微微一笑。

同樣不滿的還有傑尼西斯，這關係到他自身性命安危，不過現在他有另一個可以解答他困惑的人。

克勞德看着札克斯整個人飛撲到軟綿綿的床上，一臉感恩地閉上眼，他獨個兒坐到自己的床邊，安靜解開靴子上的鞋帶。

“嘿，小陸行鳥。”傑尼西斯坐在克勞德對面，他笑瞇瞇地朝金髮男孩揮了揮手:“我想你還有應該要跟我們說的事。”

克勞德抬起臉，一副不知道傑尼西斯在想什麼的樣子。褐髮戰士雖然笑臉盈盈的，但一對藍色的魔晄眼卻沒有笑意。

傑尼西斯勾了勾嘴角，又說:“你和賽菲羅斯，到底還隱瞞了多少事?”

克勞德眨眨眼睛，他歪起腦袋，說:“你指的是那方面的事?”

傑尼西斯笑了，他攤開手，說:“比如，你們是從哪裏得知那個傑諾娃計劃?這個計劃包括的所有實驗體，還有你，克勞德，是怎樣和賽菲羅斯搞上的?”

安吉爾不知何時坐到傑尼西斯身邊，他專注地望着克勞德，連札克斯也側過頭來聽克勞德的回答。

“賽菲羅斯不在，沒有人能阻止我們從你身上挖取情報。”傑尼西斯壞笑着:“你知道吧?賽菲羅斯不在，他可救不了你，我說不定會做些很過份的事喔。”

這下輪到克勞德笑了，他搖搖頭，說:“這可不好，你知道他的複製體能透過意識交流吧?複製體之間能偷偷地透過意識來轉遞訊息，如果不是寶條從中干涉，所有的思維最終都會流向母體。”

札克斯不明白，但傑尼西斯和安吉爾的臉色都是一滯，然後一沉，克勞德哼着鼻子笑了笑，又說:“別擔心，我不會告訴他的，至於剛才那些問題，寶條曾經把我抓走，囉囉唆唆地說了很多有的沒的，在那裏還有其他的實驗體，只是那些都是些失敗作，至於我和賽菲羅斯之間……抱歉，無可奉告。”

傑尼西斯閉上眼睛，整理了一下髮絲，旁邊的安吉爾又問道:“那些失敗作，他們的下場……”

“他們失去了人類的姿態，變成怪物。”克勞德看到安吉爾緊皺着眉頭，臉容有點扭曲，便接着說道:“但那是注入S細胞的實驗體，寶條和霍蘭達，他們兩個各自完成了不同的實驗，雖然最開始的都是J細胞，但你們和我、和賽菲羅斯不一樣，所以最後的結果不能相提並論。”

“霍蘭達……”安吉爾咬牙切齒，他的手緊握成拳頭:“那傢伙，為什麼要把我和傑尼西斯……”

“算了吧，安吉爾，這個問題太愚蠢了。”傑尼西斯甩了甩脖子，拍了拍自己的膝蓋，站了起來，他垂下視線，看着克勞德，說:“那傢伙和你，也會變成怪物嗎?”

克勞德抬起頭來，他的藍眼睛看起來堅定不移。

“不會，我不會讓這事發生。”

和傑尼西斯，還有安吉爾聊過後，克勞德說不上那兩人有沒有更信任他一點，不過他並不在乎，他們是賽菲羅斯的好友，那就該留給賽菲羅斯來處理。

賽菲羅斯一直沒有回房間，克勞德擔心他是不是迷路了，就溜出房間看看。他憑着感覺，找到躲在城寨一個平台上的銀髮男人。

男人好像早知道他會找上來，他微微一笑，回過頭望向走近的男孩。

賽菲羅斯手上拿着一封泛黃的信，他把信件遞給走近的克勞德，讓他拆開來看。

克勞德疑惑地低下頭，看了看有點古老的信封，上面沒有寫上收信人的資料，但翻開信件，一開頭就能看到“致賽菲羅斯"幾隻字。

克勞德看了看賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人只是點點頭，讓他繼續讀下去。他於是翻開數頁紙的信，開始讀起來。

這是加斯特博士寫給賽菲羅斯的信，上面提到維多爾因為和賽菲羅斯的約定，決定協助加斯特和伊法露娜逃出神羅，以及把他們匿藏在安全的地方。

“我們的女兒再過不久就會出生，伊法露娜叫她艾莉絲，我希望她長得像母親，這樣一來，長大了肯定會是個美人。

賽菲羅斯，我直到現在也認為你應該跟着我們一起，離開神羅。等艾莉絲出世後，我們會到北方的冰雪村，那邊很接近伊法露娜的故鄉，也很接近我找到傑諾娃的地方。

因為我的研究，讓你受了很多苦，我想親口跟你說聲抱歉，但在再次見面之前，我會在這裏繼續我的研究，找到能補償錯誤的方法，就當是我的贖罪吧。

加斯特·蓋恩斯巴勒”

克勞德掐着信，聽到賽菲羅斯的聲音輕輕飄來。

“我很小很小的時候，加斯特博士是負責我生活和學習的人，他是個比寶條要厲害得多的學者，伊法露娜也是，她和我一樣是神羅的實驗對象，但因為加斯特的關係，她在研究所裏過得還比較自在，有時候會來照顧我。”

克勞德沒有說話，他抬起頭，賽菲羅斯看着峽谷底下的營火，一對綠眼睛似乎在看着很遙遠的過去。

“然後，突然有一天，他們都消失了，沒有留下一句話，我被送回寶條那邊，直到寶條某天告訴我，加斯特死了，伊法露娜和她的女兒被帶回來，我試着去找她，希望她告訴我那時候為什麼什麼也沒說就走掉，但……寶條對珍貴的實驗體很嚴格，我一直沒有機會再見到她。”

“你記得……記得以前的事?和殺掉我、折磨我無關的事?”克勞德悄聲問道。

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角，克勞德看不清他的臉，只聽到他說:“對，我記得，多虧了某人，那些無聊的回憶和感情都回來了。”

“……無聊……你不想要那些回憶?”

“都是過去了的事，我還是什麼也改變不了，傑尼西斯的劣化依然出現，神羅還在，寶條也還活着。回憶和感情都只是用來當懲罰，提醒我曾經做過的一切。”

“但這次不一樣，你自己也說了，不論好壞，歷史已經改變了。”克勞德伸出手，按在賽菲羅斯擱在扶桿上的手背上:“加斯特博士說你說服了維爾多，他和伊法露娜，還有艾莉絲都活得好好的，而且等着你去找他們。”

賽菲羅斯回過頭，他望向克勞德:“我和維爾多做了場交易，我告訴他，他的女兒沒有死，將來會成為雪崩的首領，而作為回報，他必須確保加斯特博士和伊法露娜的安全。”

“他遵守了承諾。”克勞德說:“你成功了。加斯特博士活下來，他能治療傑尼西斯，傑尼西斯和安吉爾也不會離開，他們能幫忙毀掉神羅。”

賽菲羅斯看着比自己矮小的男孩，他撫上克勞德的臉頰，微微一笑，說道:“我只希望一切能像你說的那樣順利，克勞德。”

第二天一早，雪崩的一個成員敲響了一行人的卧室大門，他說長老想要見見賽菲羅斯，還有其他人。

“長老?什麼東西?這裏是什麼古老民族的聚居地嗎?”傑尼西斯打了個呵欠，一副睡不醒的樣子。

“長老是星命學的學者，他是啟發我們雪崩的人。”那個看起來只比克勞德大上一點的男孩說:“給我放尊重點，長老和你們這些隨意破壞星球的怪物不一樣。”

“你才給我尊重點，少給我一口一個怪物的叫。”札克斯懶洋洋地說道:“你們外面的那些機械武器還不也是神羅製的嗎?口裏說着討厭神羅，結果還不是依賴魔晄和神羅的武器。”

男孩氣結了，他回過頭，抓住札克斯的衣領，大吼道:“你懂些什麼?神羅使用的魔晄，是這個星球的血液……”

“一直抽取魔晄的神羅會把星球的血液全部抽乾，然後這顆星球就會邁向滅亡。”克勞德不耐煩地把話接下去:“到底還要不要走?”

男孩鬆開抓住札克斯的手，瞪着克勞德好一會，咂了咂嘴，轉身繼續帶路。

布肯哈根長老住在城寨最高的房間裏，他坐在一堆軟墊上，旁邊是此時身上還沒有刺青的那那基。

克勞德很努力把視線從那那基身上移開，集中到老人身上。布肯哈根長老摸了摸長長的白鬍子，睜起一邊眼睛，打量着眼前的賽菲羅斯。

“繼承了厄災意志的人。”老人緩慢地說道:“你是來毀滅星球?還是要背叛自己的出身?”

賽菲羅斯沒有回答，只是安靜地望着布肯哈根，一直伏在地上的那那基也揚起腦袋，牠看着銀髮男人，又望了望他身邊的金髮男孩。

布肯哈根搖了搖頭，他張開手，望向房間的天花，蒼老的聲音響起，說:“星球在哭泣，你們能聽到嗎?就像你們的身體被污染，逐漸走向滅亡一樣，星球也受傷了，她在邁向死亡。”

傑尼西斯哼了哼鼻子，他搖了搖頭，說:“這老伯是瘋了嗎?”

那那基望向褐髮戰士，他張開嘴，說道:“布肯爺爺說得沒錯，你們真是可悲的人，神羅的棄子，就連星球也不願意接受你們。”

札克斯瞪大了眼睛，他看着開口說話異獸，吃驚地叫道:“說……說話了……你到底是什麼東西?”

那那基別開臉，不再去看他們。

“星球從誕生的一刻開始，就注定邁向滅亡，神羅只是加快了這個過程。”克勞德僵硬地回答道。

布肯哈根長老放下手，望向克勞德，微微一笑，說道:“沒錯，所以我們才要反抗，為了星球，為了養育我們的母星。”

“但星球並沒有像你想像中脆弱。”克勞德又說，這些話，他曾經從星球女神的口中聽說過:“她在尋找……可以延長自己生命的方法。”

在什麼也沒有的宇宙，被污染了的生命之流沒法回到世界的盡頭，就像被注入外星細胞的人無法順利回歸星球那樣。

一連串的畫面閃過克勞德眼前，金髮男孩捂住腦袋，他皺起眉頭，想要看清楚自己的記憶。賽菲羅斯伸手，摟過他的肩膀，克勞德深呼吸了好幾下，眼前的畫面慢慢消散，頭痛也一點一點地歇止。

“可能我們背後的原因不一樣，也可能你們的學說不接受我們這些被改造過的人。”賽菲羅斯讓克勞德挨近自己，他平靜地看着老人，說:“但至少神羅是我們的共同敵人。”

布肯哈根沒有同意，也沒有否認賽菲羅斯的話，他讓那那基領着他們回到雪崩的會議室，雪崩的三大首領已經在裏面等着。

維多爾和拉扎德也在，另外還有一個戴眼鏡穿白袍的女性科學家，她閉上眼，雙手抱胸，等待着雪崩首領發話。

賽菲羅斯他們坐下來，艾爾菲清了清嗓子，平靜地說:“關於我們雪崩和前神羅戰士合作一事，雪崩的三位首領都同意了，但是，你們必須證明自己的實力和態度值得我們信賴。”

安吉爾挑了挑眉，但沒有作聲。

“想拜託你們的事很簡單。”塞斯爾從文件夾裏抽出幾封密件，他把信放到桌子上，食指一彈，密函滑到賽菲羅斯面前，他說:“這是要交給雪崩分部的信，分別要送到金碟遊樂場，和尼布爾海姆。”

克勞德睜了睜眼睛，他望向賽菲羅斯面前的信件，眨了眨眼睛。

“一般通信的渠道都被神羅監視，所以要讓你們送個信。”艾爾菲說道:“時間是兩個星期，一般人的話，可能會來不及，但既然是神羅戰士，總會有辦法吧。”

賽菲羅斯收起了信件，說:“我們要怎樣辨認你們的成員?”

“密語是神羅:下地獄。”塞爾斯說:“一個月後，我們會突襲神羅在陽光海灘附近的基地，你們送完信，就馬上到北可利爾，我們會在那兒等着。”

“維爾多說你們之後的目的地在北邊的大陸。”艾爾菲看着賽菲羅斯，淡淡地說:“你們要到那邊，最快的方法就是坐飛船過去。如果成功攻陷神羅的基地，飛船就能到手。”

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，臉無表情地說道:“那就合作愉快吧，雪崩的首領。”

(還有下次)


	33. Chapter 33

兩輛黑色的大型機車在荒原咆哮起來，惹起一片塵土。結實的車輪輾過路邊的碎石和水窪，一直向着北邊奔馳而去。

克勞德好久沒有騎過機車，他的芬里爾被遺留在舊時空裏，而賽菲羅斯，他從來搞不懂芬里爾，所以只給克勞德準備了組合劍。

金髮男孩擺動着轉向握把，衝向一塊大岩石，他拉起了機車的前輪，攀上岩石，機車順勢衝上去，躍上半空，再飛翔滑行了一小段路，才重重落回地面。

跟在後面的賽菲羅斯被克勞德拋開了一段距離，他連忙加大油門追上去。

賽菲羅斯接下雪崩的密件後，他們分成兩組，他和克勞德到尼布爾海姆，其他人前往金碟，完成任務後在北可利爾的煤礦和雪崩總部的人集合。

拉扎德決定留在雪崩，他和維多爾待在一起，用神羅的機密情報換取雪崩保護。

由宇宙峽谷出發到尼布爾海姆大概是花上四五天，艾爾菲給他們準備了方便在荒地移動的機車，克勞德他們離開峽谷，連夜騎着車走了兩天，終於看到分隔科斯莫地區和尼布爾地區的河流。

機車渡不了河，接下來就要靠賽菲羅斯的翅膀。克勞德戀戀不捨地把機車藏在河邊的草堆裏，他考慮着要不要讓賽菲羅斯把機車也運到對岸去。

“之後我們可以再找一部性能好點的車。”

銀髮男人無奈地說，他知道克勞德很沉迷改造機車，但賽菲羅斯對機械零件不太清楚，以前他都只是安靜地看着克勞德躲在車庫裏一整天，把芬里爾的油泵還是油箱換來換去。

克勞德暗暗記下了，賽菲羅斯欠他一部機車。

賽菲羅斯抱起克勞德，張開他的翅膀高高飛起來，克勞德雙手環住他的脖子，理所當然地把臉埋到他頸窩裏去。

尼布爾地區的每個角落都能看到這個地區的標誌--尼布爾山，那座長年積雪的山峰遠遠就能看到，而克勞德出生的地方，就是最靠近山腳的尼布爾海姆村。

賽菲羅斯飛過了寬敞的大河，落在對岸的大草原上，這一帶在很久以前就靠着雪山融化的溪泉，到處是美麗的花草，但自從神羅第一座魔晄爐建成後，越是靠近尼布爾山，大自然的景色就越是失色，只剩下一大片枯燥的乾草和龜裂的大地。

克勞德對這一帶很熟悉，他領着賽菲羅斯走上一個小山岥，山岥的另一邊是一條小小的村子，村子叫綠龍村，雖然起了個厲害的名字，但不過是條隨處可見的小農村。他們離尼布爾海姆還有一天的路程，克勞德打算在這條小村子休整一下再出發。

他們來到村口，綠龍村異常地安靜。克勞德記得這條村的村長養了一條很喜歡吠人的狗狗，以前他和母親走近村子，就會馬上聽到牠在大吠大叫。

但這天，村子沒有傳出狗吠聲，就連村民走動和閑談的聲音也沒有，克勞德和賽菲羅斯走進村子裏，他們小心謹慎地走遍了小村子的每個角落，甚至偷偷翻進村民的屋子裏查看，村子沒有任何人，連雞棚裏的家畜都不見了。

這條村子就像被廢棄了一樣。

“這不可能。”克勞德搖搖頭，他明明記得這條村子，他的母親會賣一些刺繡和手工藝品給這裏的人，他曾經來過這村子好多遍了。

賽菲羅斯握着配在腰間的太刀，一對綠眼睛銳利地掃過眼前村子，房子裏的衣物和錢都沒有被拿走，周圍也沒有打鬥的痕跡，廚房裏有準備好的餸菜，但大都腐壞了，還有在泥路上的腳印，走到一半就不見了踪影。

他不認為這裏的村民是自願離開村子的，但無論這裏發生了什麼事，都已經過了一段時間，按食物的腐爛程度，少說起碼是一到兩天前的事。

“克勞德，先離開這裏。”賽菲羅斯挽起克勞德的手臂，金髮男孩茫然地看着他，銀髮男人又說:“我們得快點到尼布爾海姆看看。”

克勞德睜大了眼睛，臉上閃過一絲慌張，他點了點頭，隨着賽菲羅斯往着村口的方向走。

突然，一條黑影從村子的一棵樹上掉下來，克勞德停下腳步，賽菲羅斯已經拔出了正宗，指着那個來歷不明的人。

“又是複製體。”克勞德喃喃說道。

賽菲羅斯毫不猶豫地用太刀刺穿了沒有反抗能力的複製體，他聳起眉頭，集中精神，異樣的氣息從附近的樹林晃動，賽菲羅斯打了個響指，幾道落雷劈下，樹林裏的氣息就消失了。

這下子神羅就不能再追踪他們的位置，克勞德不安地咬了咬唇，這條村的村民難道是被DeepGround帶走的嗎?就像卡姆北邊的那條村子，但總覺得不太對勁。

村子裏的人就像憑空消失了一樣。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯輕輕喚道，克勞德無意識地抬起頭，走到他身邊。

等金髮男孩回過神來，賽菲羅斯已經讓他跟着自己離開了村子。

克勞德正想向他抗議時，賽菲羅斯只是揮了揮手，說:“別顧着發呆了，克勞德，DeepGround的人隨時會出現，我們不知道他們的目的是要追捕我們，還是別的，你也想早點回到自己的村子吧。”

雖然不甘心，但賽菲羅斯說得沒錯，克勞德跟着銀髮男人走，他看着賽菲羅斯的背影，說:“我寧願你揍我一拳，而不是胡搞我的腦子。”

賽菲羅斯只是勾了勾嘴角，偏過頭來，說了句:“你知道我捨不得。”

因為那條綠龍村的變故，克勞德現在一心只想快點回到尼布爾海姆，確定自己的故鄉沒有落得同樣的下場。本來他還擔心如果尼布爾海姆也被神羅監視了的話要怎麼辦，但看來神羅，不，DeepGround早就埋伏在附近，怎麼躲也躲不過。

他帶着賽菲羅斯，選了一條捷徑。

“穿過這個山洞就能看到尼布爾海姆，但這裏面是綠龍的巢穴。”克勞德說:“不過，大概沒關係，反正是兩秒就能解決掉的怪物。”

這是一條不用翻山越嶺的路，能讓克勞德他們省下半天的時間。

賽菲羅斯淡淡一笑，沒有作聲，他跟着克勞德走進山洞裏去。山洞內部比看起來要大得多，裏面有大大小小的洞穴，微弱的氣流從那些洞窟吹來，洞窟後好像是通到不同的地方去。

克勞德用火炎魔晶石點起火舌，照亮了整個山洞。依稀中他記得山洞裏有一些木梯和通道，那時候綠龍還沒有住進山洞裏，尼布爾海姆的老一輩村民都是走這個山洞到外面去的。

兩人在其中一個洞窟找到一些枯木和繩子，有人曾經在這裏用木板砌出一條小路。他們深入這個洞窟，不久就來到一個闊近五木米的裂縫前，一道木造的吊橋連向山洞的另一邊，只是木橋已經日久失修，有些木板不見了，繫着木板的繩子也有點腐爛，看起來快要斷掉。

賽菲羅斯探頭，看到裂縫下是一道深不見底的地下瀑布，他看着嘗試把腿踏上木橋的克勞德，木橋危險地左右晃了晃，木板咯咯叫着，然後啪嚓一聲，斷開來。

克勞德連忙退回來，望着剛才被他踏着的木板化成木屑，掉下無盡的深淵裏去。賽菲羅斯走過去，摟住他的腰，輕輕鬆鬆就扇着翅膀帶着克勞德飛了過去。

深淵的對岸是更多不知通向哪兒的洞穴，但那些古老的木梯和人為修建過的痕跡能指引他們走到尼布爾海姆。

克勞德爬上一道木梯，沿着搭了木板的路走，來到另一個空曠的地方，他和賽菲羅斯才走了兩步，就聽到野獸打呼的聲音。

克勞德熄滅了用來照明的火球，他回頭看了看賽菲羅斯，兩人的魔晄眼很快就適應了黑暗，看到洞穴的正中有個用大樹樹幹搭出來的巢，巢上躺了一個巨大的黑影。

賽菲羅斯越過克勞德，小心翼翼地走近綠龍，怪物正好擋住了他們要走的路。銀髮男人抽出太刀，綠龍的鼻孔動了一下，噴出一道夾雜着火花的強風來，賽菲羅斯用正宗擋住火花，他後腿用力踏在岩洞的地面，撐住全身，免得被一下子吹飛。

這時，綠龍緊閉的眼皮跳動了一下，看來是快要醒過來了。

克勞德看着賽菲羅斯被吹散的銀髮，他握着組合劍，心臟呯呯亂跳。雖然他之前說得輕鬆，但要對付一頭成年的綠龍並不容易。

只見賽菲羅斯把太刀架起來，銀光一閃，綠龍一對眼珠被刺穿了，怪物大吼着醒了過來，鮮血從眼窩流出來，銀髮男人的身影閃了閃，綠龍嗚咽了聲倒了下來，大地被砸得震盪了一下。

尼布爾地區最讓人戰慄的大患，眼睛被刺穿，巨大的翅膀被剝了下來，三道長長的劍痕劃破了牠的頸部和腹部，綠龍就這樣倒在血泊中，然後慢慢化成綠光消失掉。

克勞德收起了自己的大劍，內心重燃起對賽菲羅斯的敬佩，但他很努力不讓銀髮男人注意到，他臉無表情地走近賽菲羅斯，只簡單說了句:“走吧。”就繼續沿着小路走。

賽菲羅斯勾勾嘴角，什麼也沒說，雖然克勞德一副無所謂的樣子，但他們之間的連繫總是悄悄地出賣這個金髮男孩。

解決掉綠龍後，兩人很快就走出了山洞。克勞德抬起手，擋過正午刺眼的陽光，他眨了眨藍眼睛，看了看四周。

他們似乎在離村子不遠的山路上。克勞德看着熟悉的景色，突然有些感慨，上一次回來故鄉，已經是很久以前的事了，那時候他是打算到尼布爾山上的生命之泉一趟。

克勞德眨了眨眼睛，他想不起自己為什麼要找生命之泉，但從之前和賽菲羅斯的對話中，他或多或少可以猜到一點。

“克勞德?”賽菲羅斯看着呆站着不動的男孩，克勞德只是搖了搖頭，沿着山路往村子裏走。

尼布爾海姆還是老樣子。

克勞德遠遠就看到老是停泊在村口的卡車。他突然停下腳步，拉住了正要往前走的賽菲羅斯。

“把你身上所有可以產生火種的東西交出來。”克勞德非常認真地說道。

賽菲羅斯失笑，他攤開手，說道:“克勞德，我沒打算再燒掉任何村子。”

“只是以防萬一。”克勞德很堅持，賽菲羅斯嘆了口氣，他卸下手環上的魔晶石，把它們交給克勞德。

“我不用這些都能生火。”銀髮男人提醒着說道。

克勞德把賽菲羅斯的魔晶石收好，然後說道:“我知道，所以進村以後，你不能離開我的視線範圍，一秒也不行，還有，不准你踏入神羅公館半步。”

賽菲羅斯笑了笑，說:“這和平常沒什麼分別，不是嗎?”

“你是被我監視了，賽菲羅斯。”克勞德說道。

“我很樂意。”賽菲羅斯輕鬆回答。

兩人往尼布爾海姆走，就在村子的入口，一個穿着牛仔裝的女孩寂寥地坐在沙地上，她抬頭看着天空，似乎在等着誰。

克勞德整個人都僵住了，他都要忘了現在的尼布爾海姆裏，還有蒂法，還有他的母親，那些他熟悉的人都好好的生活在這裏。

賽菲羅斯也停下腳步，他看着克勞德，臉上讀不出任何表情。

村口的那個女孩察覺到有人走近，她回過頭，看清來人的樣子時，一雙美麗的棕紅眼睛驚喜地睜得大大的，她從地上跳起來，顧不得沾在裙子上的沙塵，朝着克勞德他們跑去。

“克勞德!”蒂法衝上前，無視掉一旁的賽菲羅斯，一把抱住克勞德的脖子，高興地說道:“天啊，你還活着!我和克勞蒂亞姨姨也很擔心你。”

(還有下次)


	34. Chapter 34

年輕的蒂法讓克勞德到無比陌生，他已經忘了這時候的蒂法還是個無憂無慮，在村子受盡寵愛的漂亮女孩。

蒂法拉着克勞德跑進村子裏，她帶着他一直來到克勞德的家，女孩興奮地敲了敲史特萊夫家的大門，但沒有回應。蒂法疑惑地歪起腦袋，突然又愰然大悟地笑了笑。

“對了，阿姨到村外的樹林去了，她說過要採些野莓。”

蒂法又拉起克勞德的手，但克勞德反手拉住了她，說:“蒂法，等一下，我……”

“克勞德?”蒂法眨了眨眼睛，突然看到一直默默跟在他們背後的賽菲羅斯，她嚇了一跳，然後輕輕笑說:“哎，抱歉，克勞德。這位是……賽菲羅斯……呃將軍，對吧?”

“你好。”賽菲羅斯微微一笑，他的目光掃過蒂法和克勞德緊握着的手，然後若無其事地望向蒂法的臉，說:“叫我賽菲羅斯就可以了。”

蒂法高興地笑着，她望着克勞德，雖然已經壓下聲線，但賽菲羅斯還是聽到她說:“克勞德，太好了，你和賽菲羅斯能成為朋友，你不是一直很喜歡他的嗎?”

“別說了，蒂法。”克勞德可愛的臉漲紅了，他的藍眼睛有些驚慌地轉了轉。

蒂法露出耍壞的笑容，又說:“少來了，你房間裏還貼着他的海報呢。”

“蒂法!”

克勞德恨不得找個地洞鑽進去，他非常肯定賽菲羅斯把剛才的話一字不漏的聽進去了，銀髮男人現在心情超好，甚至都有點得意洋洋了。

“怎麼嘛?”感覺到克勞德不高興的女孩鼓起腮子，她瞪了瞪金髮男孩，說:“我不過是說實話。算了，快來吧，我要跟克勞蒂亞姨姨說一聲，你一直不和家裏聯絡，連信也不寫一封，我們都擔心死了。”

克勞德的母親是個很普通的女性，但又比一般母親來得堅強，畢竟她靠着一個人養大了克勞德，她的兒子就是她的一切。

所以當她聽到神羅改朝換代，兒子憧憬的神羅戰士被新的軍隊取替後，她很擔心身在米德加的兒子，每天都要檢查家裏的郵箱好幾遍，生怕錯過了兒子的消息。

但蒂法安慰她說，沒有消息就是好消息，那個女孩，雖然年紀比克勞德小，但在關鍵時刻總是顯得成熟又得體。

後來，報紙上說前代的神羅戰士順利過渡至新軍隊，由新的將軍帶領，克勞蒂亞又不得不擔心起來，她知道自己兒子性格，有時候固執得讓人受不了，克勞德把前任的神羅將軍賽菲羅斯當作神明，把他崇拜得無可救藥的程度，他房間裏全是賽菲羅斯的海報和報道，克勞蒂亞擔心身在軍隊的他會不會不願意接受新的將領。

當蒂法帶着克勞德和賽菲羅斯走進尼布爾海姆外的樹林，找到正在採集野果的克勞蒂亞，婦人簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，她拋下手上的籃子，飛奔過去抱住自己的兒子。

克勞德從回到村子的一瞬，就經歷了一連串的尷尬。他一方面因為看到那些在他記憶中早已逝去的人而感動，但另一方面又因為這些重逢而感到別扭，他從沒想過會再見到自己的母親。

他看着和自己如出一轍的金髮，突然意識到這個人曾經是自己的母親，克勞德說不上自己是激動還是感慨，剛才一見面時，他甚至認不出她的臉。

“克勞德，你沒事實在是太好了，你知道我有多擔心嗎?為什麼不和我聯絡?”克勞蒂亞囉囉唆唆地說道，她放開克勞德，抬手摸了摸克勞德的臉，他的兒子已經長得比她要高上一點。

克勞德不自在地避過母親的手，他低着頭，說了聲:“媽……別……”

克勞蒂亞微微一笑，她放開自己的兒子，目光落在後頭的賽菲羅斯身上。

“噢……克勞德，你帶朋友回來了。”她說。

克勞德回頭看了看賽菲羅斯，說:“我們不能待在這裏太久，神羅的人有來過嗎?”

“神羅?沒有。”克勞蒂亞嘆了口氣:“如果有的話，我早就向他們打聽你的事了。”

克勞德搖搖頭，說:“不行，不能和他們說起我和賽菲羅斯的事。”

“克勞德，你該不會惹上什麼麻煩吧?”克勞蒂亞憂心忡忡地問道，她看了看蒂法，又望了望賽菲羅斯，說:“站在這裏說話不好，我們先回家再說。”

村子裏的人都認識克勞德，賽菲羅斯謹慎地觀察沿途路過和他們碰上面的村民，他們都很吃驚克勞德還活着，雖然沒有人說出口，但賽菲羅斯能看出他們根本不在乎克勞德的生死，克勞德這麼一回來，也不過是為他們提供多一個茶餘飯後的話題。

賽菲羅斯馬上討厭起這條村子來，他保持沉默，跟着克勞德走，金髮男孩說過要他待在他視線範圍內。

史特萊夫家不過是個普通的小屋子，但賽菲羅斯覺得所有東西都很有趣，特別是在廚房的牆角有一幅奇怪的塗鴉，一個金髮男孩揮着劍，他的對手是一隻長滿角和觸手的怪物。

克勞蒂亞讓賽菲羅斯坐在沙發上，又翻出家裏最好的茶葉來招呼客人，克勞德讓她停下來。

“不用麻煩，我們只是來找人，很快就得離開。”克勞德頭痛地看着自己的母親開始和賽菲羅斯寒暄起來，銀髮男人收起了在戰場上的氣場，一副好好先生的樣子，讓克勞蒂亞忍不住和他多聊幾句，就連蒂法也忍不住向他打聽一下外面世界的事。

賽菲羅斯有問必答，而且完全沒有不耐煩的樣子。他告訴克勞德的母親克勞德是個很厲害的戰士，在工作上幫了他很多的忙，又跟蒂法聊起了關於米德加酒館的話題。

“這麼說來，克勞蒂亞，妳最近有聽說過綠龍村有什麼奇怪的事嗎?”銀髮男人彬彬有禮地問道。

“綠龍村?”克勞蒂亞認真地想了想，搖了搖頭，說:“上個月我有到過那邊，買了點藥草，沒有發現有什麼特別喔。”

“說起來……”蒂法摸了摸鼻子，突然說道:“爸爸前天好像跟他們訂了一些酒，但一直都沒有送來，又聯絡不上賣家，今天早上囉唆了好一會呢。”

克勞德和賽菲羅斯飛快地對視了一下，克勞蒂亞注意到，不安地問道:“是出了什麼事嗎?”

賽菲羅斯望向克勞德，金髮男孩搖搖頭，說:“不，沒事，早上我們經過那邊，聽不到平日的狗吠聲，才留意了一下。”

克勞蒂亞微微一笑，說:“那孩子也上了年紀，不吠不叫也是正常的。”

克勞德點點頭，他從木椅子上站起來，說:“媽，我們得走了，還有事要處理。”

“你們今晚會在村裏過夜吧?”克勞蒂亞滿懷期待地問道:“我來準備晚飯，你的房間也一直有打掃，你和賽菲羅斯也可以住下來。”

“我……”

“那就先謝謝妳了，女士。”賽菲羅斯搶過克勞德的話，擅自答應下來。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯離開了家，回到村子的大街上，克勞板着一張臉，似乎不太高興。他們走向村子中央的大水塔，克勞德抬起頭，望着水塔頂部的風車扇，他想起那時候和蒂法約好在這裏見面的情景。

那到底是多久以前的事了?克勞德回想着，肯定比自己想像中還要久，對活在這個時空的蒂法，那可能只是一兩年前的事，但對克勞德來說，他記憶中的蒂法已經是個上了年紀的婦人，那頭亮麗的黑髮已經變得斑白，臉上長出皺眉，但在克勞德知道，那個隨着年月逐漸老去的蒂法還是一樣美麗。

對了，克勞德想起來了，他曾經在以前的那個時空活了很久，保持着年輕的模樣，看着瑪琳和丹塞爾長大，結婚，又看着認識的夥伴一個接一個離開，就連那那基也不在了，最後只剩下他，和住在他腦子裏的賽菲羅斯，只有他們還記得這星球是活着的，而她因為人類一而再，再而三的錯誤而快速邁向滅亡。

克勞德痛苦地捂住腦袋，他的記憶一點一點地回來，雖然還是不完整，但他想起了一些事情。

賽菲羅斯摟住他的肩膀，安慰地摸了摸他的金髮，輕聲在克勞德耳邊說道:“放鬆，克勞德，想不起來也沒關係。”

克勞德的頭痛隨着賽菲羅斯的聲音而減褪，他搖搖頭，深深吸了口氣，說:“不，我要想起來，這很重要。”

他推開了賽菲羅斯，不再凝視那座水塔。

“艾爾菲說雪崩的人應該在村子的某個地方，你打算怎樣把他們找出來?”克勞德回復一貫的表情，臭着一張臉，酷酷地問道。

賽菲羅斯無奈地嘆了口氣，說:“到處打聽看看?你住在這裏這麼久，沒聽說過村裏有反神羅的人嗎?”

克勞德想了想，搖搖頭說:“這裏的人大都靠着魔晄生活，雖然不是每個人也喜歡神羅，但也沒聽說過有人特別討厭它。”

“除了神羅的公館，村裏有什麼奇怪的秘道或者可以躲藏的地方嗎?”

克勞德摸着下巴思考了一會，然後有些猶豫地說道:“小時候有聽說過尼布爾海姆的七大不可思議事件，其中一個好像是旅館裏有一副畫，畫裏面的女人會離開畫像到處走動。”

賽菲羅斯沒有作聲，他只是挑了挑眉，好玩地看着克勞德。

金髮男孩臉一紅，說:“別這樣看我，你不覺得很可疑嗎?說不定畫後面真的藏了些什麼東西。”

“嗯，很可疑。”賽菲羅斯說，但他顯然不太相信鬼故事:“總之，我們先去旅館看一下吧。”

克勞德生氣地瞪了賽菲羅斯一眼，銀髮男人只覺得他在撒嬌，金髮男孩氣呼呼地掉過頭，帶着他走向村裏的旅館。

(還有下次)


	35. Chapter 35

尼布爾海姆的旅館老闆是個老伯，他彎着腰，從前台後探出頭，瞇着一雙小豆子般的眼睛，打量着剛走進旅館的克勞德和賽菲羅斯。

“啊?你不是克勞蒂亞的兒子嗎?我明明聽說你在米德加。”老人沙啞的聲音響起，他揉了揉有些老眼昏花的眼睛，往前台的桌子摸索了一會，才找到自己的眼鏡。

克勞德臉無表情地點了點頭，然後說:“剛剛回來了，有些事想請教一下。”

旅館老闆戴上眼鏡，他看到跟在克勞德背後的賽菲羅斯，表情一僵，然後唯唯諾諾地說道:“克勞德，他是神羅的將軍，對吧?對吧?”

克勞德兩手壓在桌子上，他俯身過去，說:“我們想看看那幅鬧鬼的畫，我記得是在二樓吧?”

“什……什麼畫?”老人結結巴巴的:“你這壞夥子，又要來鬧事嗎?村長說得對，你就是個到處找麻煩的問題少年。”

“神羅……”克勞德瞇着眼睛，試探地說道。

老人一副不知克勞德在說什麼的樣子，克勞德嘆了口氣，退回去，向賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭。銀髮男人一臉'早知道會是這樣'的樣子。

“喂，你們到底是……?”老人叫住了準備離開的兩人，克勞德只是揮揮手，然後推着賽菲羅斯的背，讓他快點離開旅館。

之後他們又到雜貨店和向幾個村子裏比較有頭有臉的人試探了一下，結果還是被當成克勞德的惡作劇。

“你到底做過些什麼?他們都把你當成麻煩份子。”賽菲羅斯望向兩個躲在屋簷下指着克勞德交頭接耳的婦人，她們看到賽菲羅斯的目光，嚇得連忙閉上嘴。

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，沒有回答賽菲羅斯。他們在村子裏轉了一圈，又回到旅館門前，克勞德煩惱地皺起眉頭，他完全想像不到到底尼布爾海姆裏誰最可能是雪崩的成員。

這時，旅館的門被打開來，一個年青的男子走出來，他看到克勞德和賽菲羅斯，臉色微微發白，他鬼鬼祟祟地看了看四周，然後小心翼翼地說了句:“神羅……”

“……下地獄。”克勞德冷淡地把話接下去，他認得這個青年，他是旅館老闆的兒子，小時候老是圍在蒂法身邊，還老是向蒂法說克勞德壞話。

青年的表情一凜，他朝克勞德朝了朝手，讓他們跟着走到村子的水塔前，他又謹慎地看了看四周，確保沒有人在注意他們才蹲下身，掀起水塔下的一扇鐵製的秘門。

門下是通向下水道的樓梯，青年抬了抬下巴，示意克勞德先下去。

“我們只是來送信。”克勞德說。

“這裏說話不方便。”青年說:“到了我們的基地再說吧。”

克勞德沒辦法，只好和賽菲羅斯一起爬下下水通的樓梯。下水道又臭又髒，克勞德想起了米德加的下水道，那裏也是這樣骯髒，而且還住滿了怪物。

青年所說的基地也不過是他霸佔了水管工的休息間，稍為改建了一下。

“沒想到大名鼎鼎的神羅將軍居然是我們的同志。”青年抱胸說道:“尼布爾海姆只是個小分部，暫時的成員就只有我，不過，現在加上克勞德的話就有兩個人了。”

“別擅自把我加進去。”克勞德冷冰冰地說，他向賽菲羅斯伸出手，銀髮男人從口袋裏掏出一封密件，他把信交給了克勞德。

金髮男孩把信放在基地一張生鏽的鐵桌上，說:“我們只是和雪崩做了場交易，這是你們總部發出的信，把它交到你手，我們就完成工作了。”

青年拿起信件，拆開來看了一眼，然後臉色一變，抖着聲音說:“他們讓所有人到北可利爾集合，說要偷襲神羅的基地，這是真的嗎?我……我沒想過……”

“沒想過要上戰場?”克勞德挑了挑眉:“那你是為了什麼要加入雪崩?……還是算了，我沒興趣，不用告訴我了。”

說完，他和賽菲羅斯轉身就走，但那個青年拉住了他，一對灰眼睛閃過奸狡的光芒，他說:“等一下，你們就這樣走了，如果我不按信上所說，到指定地方集合，誰來證明你們已經完成工作?”

克勞德抽出組合劍，架在青年的脖子上，說:“別想要威脅我們。”

青年馬上舉起兩手，搖着頭說:“不不不，我哪敢?但，克勞德，你看我，我還有個老父親，我不能上戰場。”

克勞德瞪了他一眼，說:“這和我沒關係。”

他收起劍，把青年丟下，徑自走向下水道的出口，賽菲羅斯憐憫地看了青年一眼，一語不發地跟着克勞德走了。

克勞德他們走出下水道時已經接近黃昏，兩人回到克勞德的家，克勞蒂亞在忙着做晚飯，她讓克勞德回房間換一下衣服，順便休息一下。

賽菲羅斯望向廚房，看到克勞蒂亞準備的，全是克勞德喜歡的餸菜，他勾了勾嘴角，隨着克勞德走到睡房，然後被眼前的一幕嚇呆了。

克勞德顯然也受到了驚嚇，他'呯'的一聲關上了門，然後壓着聲音對賽菲羅斯說:“你什麼也沒看到，知道了嗎?”

賽菲羅斯知道克勞德曾經是自己的粉絲，但他沒有想過會有人把他的海報貼滿了自己的房間。

銀髮男人看着克勞德的臉變成一顆成熟的蕃茄，微笑着說:“嗯，我儘量吧，克勞德，但你的房門實在是太震撼，我需要點時間來消化，不過，如果有其他更刺激的事，我想我馬上就能忘了剛才看到的東西。”

“比如我現在拿刀子把你捅死?”

“比如你親我一下。”

克勞德瞪了瞪越來越不要面子的前將軍大人，他伸手摟過他的脖子，踮起腳尖往賽菲羅斯的唇上印上一個吻，賽菲羅斯勾了勾嘴角，他按住克勞德的腦袋，嘴唇擦過他的臉頰，輕輕咬了咬他的耳垂。

一聲咳嗽打斷了克勞德和賽菲羅斯，金髮男孩連忙退開來，他的母親有些尷尬地望向他們，然後小聲問道:“我只是想問一下，賽菲羅斯有什麼不能吃的嗎?”

晚餐時氣氛有些尷尬，克勞蒂亞已經完全把賽菲羅斯當成自己的女婿，基本上銀髮男人很乎合克勞蒂亞的眼光，除了性別，但如果他們兩人都沒想要小孩子的話，克勞蒂亞認為賽菲羅斯很適合克勞德。

克勞德被自己的母親弄得渾身不自在。克勞蒂亞總是偷偷打量賽菲羅斯，又一直打探賽菲羅斯的背景，總之就是一副外母見女婿的樣子。賽菲羅斯倒是淡定，隨便糊弄着克勞蒂亞，但又讓這位母親笑逐顏開。

“我今晚可以到旅館住一晚。”克勞德端着盤子走到廚房時，克勞蒂亞小聲地向他說:“雖然你還沒有成年，但賽菲羅斯是難得一遇的好男人，你得着緊一點。”

“媽!”克勞德受不了，賽菲羅斯才不是什麼好男人:“別再說了，不是妳想的那樣。”

克勞蒂亞只是反了反眼珠，說:“別想騙我，克勞德，將軍大人很喜歡你，我能看出來。”

克勞德只能嘆了口氣，繼續幫忙洗盤子。

晚上，克勞蒂亞沒有到旅館去，克勞德強烈要求她留下來，賽菲羅斯和克勞德擠到同一張床裏去，不過兩人早習慣了睡在一起。

賽菲羅斯被無數個自己瞪着睡覺，有種微妙的感覺，但懷裏的克勞德很快就睡着了，一雙手搭在賽菲羅斯的胸膛上，安穩地打着呼嚕。

克勞德又在夢中遇到那個少年賽菲羅斯，他看起來心情很好，一邊找頭望着星空，一邊哼着不知名的曲子。

“好像又過了一陣子了。”少年發現走近的克勞德，笑瞇瞇地說:“你想起了很多東西。”

克勞德沒有回答，他靜靜也看着少年賽菲羅斯，突然說道:“你……好像長高了?”

“嗯?”少年歪了歪腦袋，他走近克勞德，本來和金髮男孩差不多高的少年，現在比克勞德要高出一點點來，少年賽菲羅斯微微一笑，說:“對，我好像長大了一點。”

克勞德疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，看着少年走回他的花田，他總覺得這個少年賽菲羅斯，總有一天會長得和意識世界外的那個銀髮男人一樣大，不，應該會是更高大才對。

賽菲羅斯親了親熟睡中的克勞德，這時候的克勞德非常安靜，真的就像一個美麗的人偶一樣。銀髮男人摸了摸那柔軟的金髮，然後把瘦小的男孩抱緊。

突然，一陣不祥的氣息從村外傳來，賽菲羅斯警戒地從床上坐起來，他的動作驚動了克勞德，金髮男孩睜開眼睛，幾乎在同一時間，家裏的大門被敲響，克勞德從床上跳下來，他和賽菲羅斯一起衝出睡房，屋子外是驚慌失措的蒂法。

“蒂法?”克勞德看到蒂法的臉在發青，一副不知所措的樣子，他把手搭在女孩的肩上，讓她冷靜下來。

蒂法深深吸了口氣，說:“克勞德，村子有點奇怪，爸爸剛才因為訂酒的事，給綠龍村的村長打了個電話，但一直沒有人回應，之後村子裏的羊全都不見了，然後是旅館老闆一家，我剛才在村子附近走了一圈，附近的路燈突然就熄掉，我連忙跑回來，總覺得……總覺得黑影裏有些什麼東西……”

蒂法把話說得顛三倒四的，克勞德努力想要搞清楚這到底是什麼一回事。

“克勞德?是誰啊?”克勞蒂亞也被吵醒了，她揉着眼睛從自己的房間裏走出來。

克勞德回過頭，說:“沒事，是蒂法，她……她可能做惡夢了。”

“我沒有做惡夢。”蒂法跺了跺腿:“克勞德，我發誓……”

這時，村子裏某戶人家傳來尖叫聲，其他屋子的燈一一亮起來，克勞德看到一個女人衝出自己的家門，大叫着:“救命!救命!”

女人一路跑到水塔附近，水塔在月光下伸出長長的影子，把女人覆蓋過去。那影子開始不自然地伸長扭曲，黑色攀上了女人的小腿，她哀號了聲，不到兩秒，黑影就把她完全吞噬。

“怎麼……”克勞德還來不及驚嘆，他看到那到食人的黑影縮回去沒有亮光可以照射到的地方，他回過頭，朝屋子裏的母親大叫道:“把燈點起來。”

說完，他把蒂法拉進屋子裏，那道黑影撲了個空，它伸出像爪子一樣的形狀，在蒂法剛才站着的位置摸了摸，克勞德一個火球送過去，亮光滑過，黑影隨即隱藏在暗夜中。

驚魂未定的蒂法抱住克勞德的脖子，她全身都在顫抖，女孩最怕這種像在鬼故事出現的怪物。

“那是什麼東西?”克勞德回過頭，向一直注視着外面的賽菲羅斯問道。

銀髮男人只是搖搖頭，他拉起克勞德和蒂法，讓他們和克勞蒂亞待在油燈能照射的地方，他從沒有見過，又或者讀過這樣子的怪物。

克勞蒂亞摟過蒂法的肩膀，女孩已經平復下來，她看着克勞德家裏的油燈，說:“那東西會撲熄火光，我剛才有看到過。”

油燈的火種在晚風中搖曳，看上去十分脆弱。

“神羅公館是唯一設有魔晄燈的地方。”克勞德說:“那邊的光線充足，光源也比較穩定，應該會安全點。”

而且公館裏還有文森特在，克勞德本來就打算把他弄醒，拜託他幫忙對付DeepGround。

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，他拿起油燈，又讓克勞德放出幾個火球，小聲地說:“我們先把你母親和那女孩帶到公館。”

克勞德讓火光包圍着所有人，他們小心翼翼走出屋子，村子裏慘叫聲四起，蒂法望向自己的家，喃喃地說道:“爸爸、師傅……”

“沒事的。”克勞德安慰着:“等妳們到了公館，我和賽菲羅斯會把其他人救出來。”

蒂法咬着嘴唇點點頭。克勞德露出鼓勵的笑容，但對方是連賽菲羅斯也沒有遇上過的敵人，很有可能又是寶條的新傑作，克勞德瞇了瞇眼睛，不好的預感從心底裏冒了出來。

(還有下次)


	36. Chapter 36

神羅公館雖然已經被荒廢了十多年，但地底的魔晄能源還是足以讓這座房子機械好好運作。克勞德按下魔晄燈的按鈕，公館馬上燈火通明。

克勞蒂亞和蒂法待在公館的大廳，蒂法戴上了她的拳套，她知道神羅公館住了一些怪物，大廳附近的不算麻煩，只要不走到公館的二樓，她們還是安全的。

賽菲羅斯和克勞德安頓好兩位女士，再次踏上村子的街道，那些村民看到神羅公館亮起來，一些聰明的人已經往着這邊跑來，克勞德吩咐他們都待在大廳。

克勞德點起了十數個火球，照亮了通向神羅公館的路。黑影吞噬了半條村子，包括克勞德和蒂法的家，路邊的油燈和房子外掛着的壁燈都被吹熄，黑色攀上了屋子，探進每家每戶的玻璃窗，那些來不及逃跑的人，一個接一個被黑影吞下。

“該死的，這到底是什麼東西?”克勞德咒罵着，他召來火球和雷電，但攻擊只是逼退了黑影一下，等亮光退去，影子怪物很快又捲土重來的霸佔着村子。

賽菲羅斯走到光與暗的交界，看到一個朝自己跑來的小女孩，黑影就在她背後追趕着。賽菲羅斯下意識地伸手拉住了她，小女孩放聲尖叫，不停地喊着媽媽。銀髮男人想把她拉離黑影，卻發現黑影像有意識地纏着女孩的腿，然後附上她小小的身體。

“賽菲羅斯!”

克勞德看到女孩身上的黑色在擴大，然後向着賽菲羅斯的手伸去，黑影馬上要碰上賽菲羅斯時，他忍不住大叫了聲，銀髮男人瞇了瞇眼，放開了握着女孩的手，看着女孩哭着化成黑影的一部分。

賽菲羅斯看了看自己的手，又望向眼前的像深淵般的黑暗，說:“我到裏面看看。”

克勞德睜大了眼睛，不等他回答，賽菲羅斯已經踏進陷入一片黑暗中的村子。

“你待在這裏，如果我沒有回來，就帶着其他人穿過雪山到北可利爾去。”

銀髮男人說完，黑影就攀上了他的身體，克勞德只能看着他一點點的消失在黑暗中。

距離日出還有兩個小時左右，克勞德看了看天邊，他猜想畏光的黑影怪物只能在入夜後出沒，如果賽菲羅斯沒能在天亮前回來……

克勞德握緊拳頭，他知道那個男人不會失敗，這個星球上沒有任何東西比賽菲羅斯更強更厲害。

克勞德把能逃離村子的人都帶到神羅公館，他讓自己的母親和蒂法照顧好其他人，蒂法在剩下來的十來個村民中搜索了一下，沒發現自己的父親和師傅。

她想要衝出公館，但被克勞德阻止了，金髮男孩搖了搖頭，蒂法一臉不可置信地睜大了眼睛，然後跪在地板上掩臉痛哭。

克勞德別過臉，他一向不擅長應付哭泣的女孩。

公館大廳的村民意識到自己脫離危險，他們互相安慰，有人高聲質問這到底是什麼回事，有人想要找到自己的家人，然後他們望向站在公館大門附近的克勞德。

“是你!是你把怪物帶回來的!”一個女人尖叫着指向克勞德:“你才一回來，村子就發生這樣子的事!”

除了克勞蒂亞和蒂法，所有人都瞪着克勞德，他們的表情變得猙獰，一個男人衝上前，一把揪住了克勞德的衣領。

“你這傢伙，從以前就只會惹麻煩，性格又古怪，我們做了什麼惹着你了?快把我的家人還我!”

其他人跟着起哄，旁邊的克勞蒂亞和蒂法嚇呆了，只能睜着眼睛，望着男人一拳揮向克勞德瘦小的男孩沒有還手，他左邊的臉頰被打得瘀青。

“克勞德!”看着自己的兒子被打，克勞蒂亞連忙衝過去，抱住了克勞德，她擋開了那些野蠻的村民，他們伸手想要拉開她，但克勞蒂亞只是奮力推開了他們的手。

“還不給我住手!”蒂法尖叫起來，她喝停了瘋狂的村民:“克勞德才剛救了你們!”

“可是，蒂法……”

“閉嘴!還有誰要責怪他的話，我就把他踹出公館去!”女孩用盡全身的力氣叫道，她擦了擦眼角的淚珠，走到克勞蒂亞身邊，扶起了她和克勞德，和他們一起找了個遠離村民的角落坐下。

“我沒事。”克勞德擋過克勞蒂亞摸上他臉頰的手，說:“沒關係。”

金髮男孩把臉埋在膝蓋間，他開始想念那個銀髮男人，賽菲羅斯從不會覺得他麻煩，也不會厭棄他。

賽菲羅斯彷彿聽到克勞德在哭，不知怎的他的臉頰一揪一揪的在痛，銀髮男人睜開了眼睛，發現自己身處一片黑暗之中。

得快點回去，他想，克勞德說過不准無視他的呼喚。

賽菲羅斯抬起手，想要點起火球來照明，卻突然想起他所有的魔晶石都在克勞德手上。他嘆了口氣，看了看四周，一對綠眼睛只能勉強捕捉到在黑影裏飄過的紫黑色煙霧，這裏除了黑暗，什麼也沒有。

賽菲羅斯閉上了眼睛，隱約間，他聽到黑暗深處有人在喃喃自語，好像在唸着哥哥、哥哥……

一開始，銀髮男人以為是被抓走的村民，但他馬上發現自己想錯了。跟隨着聲音走，賽菲羅斯看到一個男人的身影，他臉上纏着兩圈繃帶，背上有一對機械似的黑色翅膀。

“啊……哥哥……”那個男人捂住臉，完全沒有注意到賽菲羅斯:“我知道了，別擔心，我會把他帶回來的。”

男人小聲地自言自語，他抬起頭，看到賽菲羅斯拿着太刀指向自己的嚥喉，但男人沒有驚慌，一對魔晄眼好像沒有情感一樣回望着銀髮男人，說:“原來是你……我就該猜到，能在我的黑暗殘留下來的，不會是普通人。”

“你是誰?為什麼是襲擊尼布爾海姆?”賽菲羅斯平靜地問道，他轉了轉正宗，選了個角度，讓它等下能更容易切開男人的脖子。

男人搖了搖頭，說:“沒用的，你很快就會和黑暗融為一體，沒有人能從我的黑暗裏活下來，即使是大名鼎鼎的賽菲羅斯將軍也不行。”

賽菲羅斯不作跟男人廢話，他一刀劃破了男人的喉嚨，但對方只是幻化成一團黑色的煙霧，消息不見了。

“再見了，前將軍閣下。”

男人的聲音在黑暗中迴盪，賽菲羅斯想揮下劍，卻發現他的身體動不了，黑影挷住了他的手腳，他的十指染上漆黑。

賽菲羅斯瞇起了眼睛，他的內心只有一個想法。

他得快點回到克勞德身邊。

一股惡寒突然從克勞德心底湧出來，他抬起頭，看到公館的窗子外照入一點點晨光。那些村民看到天亮了，都歡呼起來，他們湧出公館，希望昨晚的一切都只是惡夢，他們的家人都在外面等着。

克勞德咬着下唇，他站了起來，翻過窗子跳出公館。盤踞在村子裏的黑暗已經消失了，尼布爾海姆回復平靜，但那些被黑暗吞噬的人，一個也沒有回來。

包括賽菲羅斯。

這不可能。克勞德拒絕相信，他張開嘴，喃喃唸着賽菲羅斯的名字，金髮男孩的腦袋開始疼痛，他知道那個男人還活着，他就在自己身邊。

“克勞德!”蒂法的聲音響起，她扶着搖搖欲墜的克勞德，金髮男孩捂住自己的腦袋，蒂法讓他坐下來休息，但男孩推開了她。

“……賽菲羅斯……”

克勞德睜着藍眼睛，向着空無一人的前方伸出手，虛空裏彷似有人抓住了他的手，藍色的瞳孔縮緊，克勞德握緊了那隻看不見的手，奮力一拉，下一秒，金髮男孩就跌入一個溫暖而熟悉的懷抱裏。。

“克勞德。”銀髮男人安慰地抱緊了他的男孩，又摸了摸他的背，讓他平復下來。

“賽菲羅斯。”克勞蒂亞看到賽菲羅斯，她鬆了口氣。

銀髮男人摸了摸克勞德臉上的瘀青，眼睛閃過一道危險的光，但克勞德只是別開臉，撥開了他的手。

“我……其他人呢?”一直在旁邊看着賽菲羅斯和克勞德互動的蒂法內心一沉，但她還是鼓起勇氣開口問道:“你是從黑影那裏回來的吧?我的爸爸，還有其他人是怎麼樣了?”

賽菲羅斯回過頭，看到尼布爾海姆的村民都在瞪着他看，銀髮男人遺憾地搖了搖頭，說:“我沒有看到他們。”

蒂法閉上眼，她只是不死心想要確認一下，女孩轉過身，拔足跑回自己的家，克勞德嘆了口氣，他的母親不安地看了看自己的兒子，最後還是追着蒂法走了，她現在比較擔心失去了家人的女孩。

其他村民的樣子顯然是不服氣，他們看着賽菲羅斯，為什麼這個男人可以回來，卻救不到他們的家人?

只是礙於賽菲羅斯的聲威，沒有人有膽子把話說出口。

克勞德拉過賽菲羅斯，他搖搖頭，說:“算了吧。”

尼布爾海姆是克勞德的故鄉，但這裏的村民從沒有對他友善過，史特萊夫家單親家庭，村裏的人總是對克勞蒂亞說三道四，克勞德又是個不愛說話的孩子，在村裏沒什麼朋友，再加上幾年前墜下尼布爾山的事，以村長為首，村裏的人都把克勞德當成問題兒童。

老實說，尼布爾海姆只是名義上克勞德的故鄉，克勞德真正關心的只有他的母親和蒂法。

克勞德拉着賽菲羅斯退回神羅公館，那些村民一般不會進入這座陰森大宅。賽菲羅斯看了看關上的大門，臉色陰沉。

“賽菲羅斯。”克勞德打量了一下神羅公館，他拉起賽菲羅斯的手，問:“沒事吧?”

賽菲羅斯"嗯"了聲，他還是瞪着大門不放。克勞德拉了拉他的手，說:“別瞪了，我們到二樓去。”

“二樓?”賽菲羅斯僵硬地回過頭來，問道:“為什麼?”

“去把文森特叫起來，他也睡飽了，該起床了。”

神羅公館意外地安靜，不知是被昨晚的騷動影響到，還是怎麼樣，本來住在公館裏的小怪物全都消失得無影無蹤。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯爬上破舊的木梯，來到二樓的那間房間。他們推開了房間的門，裏面的擺設和記憶中沒什麼差別，那張發霉的大床上依然佈滿了蜘蛛網。

克勞德走向書櫃暗門，他伸手按下了藏在書本後的機關，高至天花的書櫃往後褪開，露出背後的秘道。

金髮男孩回過頭來，見賽菲羅斯一臉平淡，沒有要發瘋的樣子。

“走吧。”克勞德說，賽菲羅斯點了點頭，他跟着克勞德走下螺旋樓梯，來到公館的地下室。

地下室的灰塵在半空飛舞，克勞德捂住口鼻，打了好幾個噴嚏，他摸索着地下室的牆壁，找到了放置棺木的儲物間。

克勞德推了推那扇門，鐵門紋風不動，金髮男孩回過頭，望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人想也不想，抽出他的太刀，咣噹一聲，鐵門被砍成兩半。

兩人走進放滿棺木的房間，這裏一如既往地充滿了死亡的氣息，只是克勞德和賽菲羅斯兩人也不是害怕死亡的人。

克勞德逐個棺木檢查，他記得文森特的棺材上有一朵白色茶花的圖案。男孩在房間轉了一圈，他逐個棺材打開來看，然後睜大藍眼睛看着賽菲羅斯。

他驚訝地說道:“文森特不在這兒，那個棺木不見了。”

(還有下次)


	37. Chapter 37

“我啊，到現在還是沒有辦法原諒神羅，還有神羅戰士。”年老的婦人躺在床上，她溫柔地說着:“但人活久了，就會想通很多事。”

婦人轉過頭，望向窗外的街道，晚上的邊緣市還是人來人往，汽車像賽車那樣在馬路上奔馳，引擎大聲地咆哮，中間還夾雜着路人的咒罵和尖叫。

他們對這些景色都習以為常。

“他也是個不幸的人。”婦人又說，她一直望着窗外，不知道在想什麼:“你說過他拋棄了過去，還有身為人類的情感，把這些都丟到生命之流裏，對吧?……我在想，如果有人為他拼回去，會不會就和那時候的你一樣，他能變回那個你還愛着的英雄。”

婦人回過頭，她笑了，那張笑臉沒有因為歲月而失色，她就像年輕時一樣美麗:“反正你也是閑着，不如試試看。”

第二天早上，她安祥地走了，沒有痛苦地回到星球之中，而坐在床上的是那個銀髮男人，他露出狂妄的微笑，一副不可一世的樣子。

“別多管閑事，我的人偶，你什麼也做不到，誰也救不了，就這樣懷着痛苦，和我一起永遠活下去。”

克勞德驚醒過來，他躺在尼布爾山的生命之泉旁邊。他熟悉的那個賽菲羅斯就在自己身邊，綠色的眼睛有些擔憂地望向他。

黑影襲擊過去的第二個晚上，尼布爾海姆還沒有平靜下來，村民都待在家裏哀悼自己失去的東西，誰也不敢熄掉家裏的燈火。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯趁着夜闌人靜之時，離開了神羅公館，金髮男孩悄悄把道別的信塞進自家的信箱，他不想和自己的母親再碰面，金髮男孩早已記不清自己孩童時的家，這個還活生生的，名叫克勞蒂亞的女性也不是他知道的那個母親。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯隨後到達了尼布爾山，他們放棄了危險的吊橋，進入了尼布爾山的內部。他們在途中遇上了幾隻變種蜥蜴，和一些會噴毒氣的蘑菇。

之前連夜趕路，所以現在時間還比較充裕，克勞德就決定在相對安全的生命之泉附近過夜。

“惡夢?”賽菲羅斯小聲地問道。

克勞德搖了搖頭，他看了看圍繞在泉邊飛舞的綠光，說:“你去睡吧，換我守夜好了。”

賽菲羅斯看了他一會，才點了點頭，躺在不太舒服的岩地上小睡一下子。克勞德看着銀髮男人，見他的呼吸變得緩慢又平穩，不自覺地勾起了嘴角。

北可利爾位於尼布爾山的另一側。克勞德他們登上了山峰，遠遠看到尼布爾海姆的魔晄反應爐，而雪山的另一頭，就有另一個還沒有爆炸的北可利爾魔晄爐。

尼布爾山山頂雖然風景不錯，但非常寒冷，天氣也非常惡劣，時不時會刮起一陣暴雪，每走一步，雙腿都會陷進山上長年的積雪裏去。

克勞德一邊走，一邊活動身體保持體溫，他身上裹着之前在公館搜刮到的絨毛大衣。賽菲羅斯就好像什麼也感覺不了的樣子，和平時一樣，從容地跟在克勞德背後。

“要我抱着你走嗎?賽菲羅斯見克勞德變出火球來取暖時，忍不住問道:“這樣會比較溫暖。”

克勞德回過頭，望向只穿了一件大衣的賽菲羅斯，他想不明白為什麼這個男人可以像沒事一樣在下着雪的山頂上走動。

“我在極北的太空洞待了五年。”賽菲羅斯收到克勞德的疑問，嘆了口氣解釋道:“克勞德，過來，你這樣子會感冒的。”

金髮男孩走近賽菲羅斯，尼布爾山不是克勞德去過最寒冷的地方，北方大陸的雪地比這裏要凍上好幾圈，但正常人在這樣子的環境下，至少會穿上厚厚的毛衣。

不過賽菲羅斯不是正常人。克勞德瞇着眼睛，他和銀髮男人依偎在一起，頂着風雪向着西邊走。

沒多久，他們找到了一個通向北可利爾山洞，洞口附近有一盞彩繪玻璃製的魔晄燈，那是北可利爾的人放置的指標。這個山洞大概是和他們的媒礦相連，那些礦工會在通道四周裝上燈， 讓其他人別在礦洞裏迷路。

克勞德連忙跑了進去，他抖了抖身上的雪花，回頭看着賽菲羅斯慢條斯理地走進來，他梳理了一下長髮，又拍掉肩膀上的積雪。

山洞裏比外面溫和得多，克勞德脫下了大衣，隨手就把它丟到地上去。山洞裏有用小石鋪好的小路，跟着走就能抵達北可利爾。

他們沿着小路走，洞穴裏的結構比克勞德想像的要複雜得多，如果沒有那些魔晄燈指示方向，一般人應該很難走出這個洞窟。

“你知道北可利爾的魔晄爐最後爆炸了嗎?”克勞德突然問道，他想起了巴雷特，那個粗豪的大漢現在應該還是滿心支持魔晄能源吧。

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，答道:“有聽說過，斯卡蕾特看上了這一帶的魔晄源，她在這邊有個開採魔晶石的工場，大概是出了什麼差錯，不小心炸掉了反應爐。”

“開採魔晶石?”克勞德瞇起眼睛，製作魔晶石是賽特拉人的技術，他們同樣借用了生命之流的能量，卻能和星球共存。

“神羅除了人體實驗外，還有很多其他東西的研究，它本來就是一所研發武器的公司，魔晶石被納入為輔助型武器，斯卡蕾特在研究人工製造魔晶石的可能性。”賽菲羅斯耐心地解釋道。

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，北可利爾是盛產礦物的地區，大量的魔晶石都是出自在尼布爾山底下的礦場，對神羅來說，大概是最佳的研究地點。

小路和魔晄燈引領着兩人往下走，他們穿過一些狹窄的甬道，經過一些比較大的空間，洞窟四周都是反射着玻璃光澤的礦石，還有一些從天花垂下來的鐘孔石管，水珠掛在管子上，不時滑下來，打在地下的石塊上，發出滴答滴答的聲音。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯來到一座地下湖前，湖面上是礦車行走的軌道，一輛木頭製的小礦車就停在湖邊。

“礦車?”克勞德好奇地摸了摸那輛木頭車，車子的後方還負着一管鮮綠色的魔晄，他回頭望向賽菲羅斯，說:“而且是神羅製的喔。”

他們爬上了木頭車，克勞德按下車子的發動按鈕，管子裏的魔晄咕嚕咕嚕的冒出氣泡，不一會，木頭車的輪子就開始自己轉動起來，飛快地沿着軌道走上地底湖的湖面。

地底湖的水非清澈得很，克勞德從頭車探出頭，甚至能看到水底一些怪石嶙峋的影子。礦車的軌道向着洞窟深處走，克勞德說不準它的終點在那裏，但沿路的魔晄燈還亮着，那說明至少這輛車能把他們帶到有人居住的地方。

木頭礦車穿過了地底湖，走上了架在懸崖邊的軌道上，山洞裏的懸崖彷彿直達地深，說不定下面就是星球深處的生命之流。

突然，木頭車左右抖動了一下，克勞德下意識拉住賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人抱緊了他，然後看了看車子裝着的魔晄液的管子，裏面還有充足的能源。

“是車輪嗎?”克勞德皺起眉頭。

賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭，他抬手指向前方，說:“前面。”

克勞德回過頭，在數百米外前方的路軌不見了，他們的礦車正朝着懸崖筆直地衝過去。

“抱緊。”

賽菲羅斯摟住克勞德的腰，說時遲，那時快，木頭車已經衝出了斷崖，飛向半空，銀髮男人及時展開翅膀，他抱住克勞德，飛向軌道另一頭有魔晄燈在閃動的地方。

他們降落下來，克勞德打量了一下四周，礦車軌斷開的部分應該有分岔的位置，分別是往上和往下分別進入兩個空洞，賽菲羅斯選到的是還亮着燈的下層洞窟。

下層洞窟的景色和礦坑格格不入，洞壁鑲了鋼板用作支撐，牆上還佈滿了管道，這些管道一直向着洞窟深處延伸，來到一扇緊閉的鋼門前。

這裏就像某座地下設施的入口。

“斯卡蕾特的工場?”克勞德偏着腦袋，看着那扇鋼門慢慢打開來，發出隆隆的聲音:“這是讓我們進去的意思嗎?”

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角一笑，說:“那我們可不能讓人家等着。”

地下工場並沒有像克勞德所想的那樣佈滿士兵。穿過大門，門後是寬敞的大堂，兩邊擺放着十多台機械武器切割者，這些東西動也不動地待在展櫃裏，天花還垂下好幾隻機械，這些兵器似乎還在處於調整階段。

克勞德隨意地走了一圈，看到大堂的一角有通向二樓的階梯，他看了賽菲羅斯一眼，銀髮男人點點頭，他們走上去。

這時，三個穿着DeepGround制服的士兵從一道自動門後跳出來，他們手中拿着步槍，大叫着:“有入侵者!”

克勞德迅速拔出組合劍，瞬間斬落這三個亂叫的士兵。他和賽菲羅斯抬頭，看了看頭頂上的監視器，賽菲羅斯只是哼了一聲，打了個響指，雷光一閃，炸掉了監控鏡頭。

他們穿過那道自動門，遇上更多的DeepGround士兵，他們似乎忙着準備一台裝有鋸刀和大炮的兵器。

不等那些士兵反應過來，克勞德舞動着組合劍，他輕輕一躍，大劍重重敲在用來固定那台機械武器的鋼䌫上，䌫線隨即'啪'的一聲斷開，巨型機械朝着前方倒去，底下的那些士兵尖叫着一哄而散，他們慌忙跑向房間的大門，賽菲羅斯已經拿着劍在那兒恭候。

“你都把他們殺掉了。”回到賽菲羅斯身邊的克勞德看着躺在地上的屍體，看起來有些困擾:“我還打算問問他們，怎樣往地面走。”

“那再去找其他人就好了。”銀髮男人說。

他們繼續探索這座地下工場，沿路也沒有再發現DeepGround的士兵。克勞德失望地來到一條長長的走廊，走廊右側沿途都鑲上了玻璃窗。

金髮男孩偷偷往窗子外看了一眼，窗子另一邊是下層的大型量產工場，一條條輸送帶上都是不同種類的機械兵器，它們頭頂上還吊着一些武器部件，機械臂把它們一一裝到那些機械兵器上。

工場裏只有三數個士兵在看守，克勞德納悶，以神羅武器工場而言，這裏的守備也太馬虎，如果他和賽菲羅斯出手，不出一分鐘就能撤底破壞這個工場。

這時，長走廊另一側傳來聊天的聲音。

賽菲羅斯拉住了想抽出大劍的克勞德，他們躲在走廊一根裝飾用的白色柱子後，有人從走廊的另一端走進來。

一個穿着鮮紅色長裙的女人走近，背後還跟着幾個士兵，她和另外一人在談論着北可利爾魔晄爐的事。

“……北可利爾的反應爐很可能成為他們的目標，雪崩那些人，我們收到情報，說他們最近會在這個礦場出沒。”

紅裙女人冷淡地說道，她走過克勞德和賽菲羅斯藏身的柱子，高跟鞋敲在地面上，發出咯咯的聲音。

跟在她身邊的人點了點頭，用粗豪的聲音答道:“我知道了，斯卡蕾特女士，我和村裏的人一定會保護好魔晄爐的。

他們一行人穿過了長廊，克勞德才慢慢從柱子後走出來，睜大眼睛瞪着斯卡蕾特離開的方向，他認識剛才和神羅主管站在一起的人。

那是他曾經的夥伴--巴雷特·華萊士。

(還有下次)


	38. Chapter 38

克勞德他們尾隨着斯卡蕾特一行人，來到了地下工場的開發研究室。研究室裏面放了一大缸魔晄，綠色的液體在玻璃桶裏冒出一串汽泡。克勞德和賽菲羅斯就躲在研究室一個無人的角落，那裏有幾座不知名的儀器，能掩蓋他們的身影。

“斯卡蕾特大人。”

一個穿白袍的研究人員走過來，紅裙主管只是偏了偏頭，向背後的巴雷特揮了揮手，說:“你可以退下了。”

高大的男人顯得有些愕然，他僵硬地點了點頭，便轉身離開。

克勞德正猶豫要不要跟着巴雷特走，一個士兵跑了進研究室，說:“斯卡蕾特大人，工場裏有入侵者。”

正要踏出研究室大門的巴雷特回過頭來，粗聲粗氣地問道:“入侵者?是雪崩的人嗎?”

“呃……”DeepGround的士兵支吾其詞。

斯卡蕾特高傲地轉過頭，然後大搖大擺地走近巴雷特，說:“謝謝關心，華萊士先生。”

她說完就推了巴雷特一把，讓他趕快滾蛋，克勞德可以肯定，脾氣暴躁的男人在門後一定是一副憋不住氣但又不敢發作的怪樣子。

斯卡雷特轉身，望向站得畢直的DeepGround士兵，這些人不像以前的神羅士兵，他們會在自己手底下工作，單純是因為她手上有能左右他們生命的限制器，如果斯卡蕾特不高興，她隨時可以引爆鑲進這些士兵腦子裏的晶片。

但一旦斯卡蕾特的限制器失效，這些人肯定會首先把她給殺掉，DeepGround的士兵只對他們選出來的首領表示忠誠。

紅裙主管不快地冷着一張臉，她揚起下巴，說:“入侵者?你們不會自己搞定嗎?一群廢物。”

“但對方是……”

“我不想聽你們廢話。滾出去，下次再出現在我眼前時，我只想聽到你們已經把老鼠清理好的消息。”

那個士兵欠了欠身，什麼也沒說就離開了研究室。斯卡蕾特不悅地捶打了一下手邊的桌子，又把一個筆筒撥到地上。

“斯卡蕾特大人，魔晄結晶實驗已經準備好，隨時可以開始了。”剛才的白袍研究員小心翼翼地說。

女人瞪了他一眼，露出冷淡的笑容，她坐在一張皮革大椅上，說:“那就快點開始吧。”

賽菲羅斯說得沒錯，他們在研發人造魔晶石。克勞德看着玻璃罐裏的魔晄液開始凝固，一顆顆小小的圓珠在綠色液體中浮浮沉沉。

“管內溫度減少百分之六十，魔晄凝結程度達百分之二十。”

研究員囉唆着，克勞德瞪着管裏的圓珠開始漲大，結晶物以圓珠為中心，發展出像蜘蛛網一樣的紋路。

突然，玻璃罐出現裂紋，'啪'的一聲，罐子碎開來，魔晄液從缺口流出來。

斯卡蕾特瞪向旁邊的研究員，那個青年連忙在終端機輸入指令，嘴裏說着:“魔晄體積增長速度比預期快，我們……”

“我不是來聽你們失敗的借口。”紅裙主管站了起來，鞋跟一轉，領着她的保鏢走出了研究室。

克勞德回過頭來，他望着賽菲羅斯，小聲地說:“現在該怎麼辦?要把工場破壞掉嗎?”

賽菲羅斯微微一笑，說:“這當然，克勞德，你準備好了沒?”

“那就先從那個看起來很醜的大罐子開始。”克勞德露出使壞的笑容，愉快地說道。

要兩個前神羅戰士去對付一班手無寸鐵的研究人員，無疑是大材小用，那些可憐的人被克勞德倒吊在天花上，他們底下就是那缸滾燙的魔晄。

賽菲羅斯把研究室裏的監控全部關掉，但工場的人遲早會發現異樣，然後就會有一大群士兵趕過來救人。

克勞德看着那幫研究員，對神羅的人不需要同情心，他從玻璃罐跳下來時，不小心晃動了吊着研究員的繩子，把那些可憐的俘虜嚇得尖聲亂叫。

金髮男孩走近賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人正忙着從研究室的終端機裏的資料，他看到其中一個檔案，試着把它調出來，但資料被鎖上了。

賽菲羅斯和克勞德對望了一眼，他們一起望向被高高吊起來的研究員。

“你們會幫忙的吧?”金髮男孩勾着嘴角，像個準備好要惡作劇的小孩一樣微微一笑。

那個檔案是關於一顆古代的魔晶石，魔晶石裏有足以破壞全世界生命的召喚獸。賽菲羅斯瞇了一下眼睛，說:“是艾爾菲身上的那顆石。”

“雪崩的首領?”克勞德皺起眉頭。

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，說:“寶條把維爾多的女兒抓走，把魔晶石鑲進她手臂裏去，但那東西會吸食宿主的生命力，那女孩活不長。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，說:“她老是瞪着你看。”

賽菲羅斯愕然，他眨了眨眼睛，想了一會，才說道:“可能都是從寶條的實驗室待過，所以會感興趣吧。”

克勞德不置可否，他伸手關上了終端機上的檔案，繼續動手查找有用的資料。賽菲羅斯感到他的男孩在生悶氣，但銀髮男人不知道自己做了什麼惹他不高興了。

突然，克勞德的動作一滯，然後點開了另一個文件夾，上面是傑尼西斯的照片，照片上的褐髮戰士手臂上有傷，是最近才拍到的。

賽菲羅斯皺起眉，他記得札克斯曾抱怨過他們在前往巴諾拉途中，老是被DeepGround的人偷襲。

“他們的目標是傑尼西斯?”克勞德喃喃說着，他偷偷瞥了賽菲羅斯一眼，銀髮男人的綠眼睛閃過一道寒光。

賽菲羅斯伸手，把整份資料調出來，一大串的研究報告呈現在他們面前，賽菲羅斯一看就知道，那是寶條的研究記錄。

“賽菲羅斯?”克勞德看着銀髮男人飛快地掃過報告，臉色越來越差，不禁擔憂地輕輕喚了聲。

賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭，說:“不行，這份報告不完整，只提到了計劃G在複製體上的應用。”

“……總之，我們先找到出口再說吧。”克勞德摸上賽菲羅斯的手臂，銀髮男人的大手覆上去，點了點頭。

終端機裏還有這座工場的指示圖，克勞德把地圖記下來，他找到了工場的中央控制室，那裏的終端機可以把工場的設置反轉，讓工場的設施破壞機械兵器，而且還有員工專用的出口。

他們兩人走出了研究室，留下那幾個研究員吊在天花板上哇哇大叫，他們最好把其他守衛都引過去，這樣就能省下克勞德不少麻煩。

中央控制室在工場的頂層，克勞德和賽菲羅斯找到工場的後樓梯，撞上幾個躲在這裏抽煙的士兵。

“DeepGround的軍隊居然允許士兵抽煙。”賽菲羅斯的臉色一沉，說:“安吉爾看到了又要囉唆半天。”

克勞德捂住口鼻，揚了揚手，撥開飄近的煙圈。那幾個士兵目瞪口呆地看着突然出現的入侵者，他們急忙抓起隨便擱在地上的槍，可惜已經慢了一步，賽菲羅斯手起刀落，幾個士兵已經倒卧在血泊中。

解決掉小意外後，兩人沿着梯級往上層跑，總算走到工場的最上方，這裏除了中央控制室外，還有工作人員的緊急出口。

控制室的門是古舊的大木門，克勞德抬腿，一腳踹開了它。控制室裏有十來個士兵在工作，還有幾個維修部的人和一些工作人員。

控制室裏的人被破門而入的人嚇得愣在一旁，一個士兵反應過來，抬起配槍，大喊:“你們是……”

話還沒有說完，就被克勞德一拳窩在肚子上。士兵以外的人一哄而散，他們爭相躲在控制台的後面害怕地瞪着DeepGround的士兵和克勞德打起來。

賽菲羅斯把打架的活兒留給克勞德，他徑自走過那些被打飛出去的士兵，來到控制台前他冷眼看着那些沒有戰鬥力的普通神羅員工，說:“誰有控制權限?”

一個像是管理人的男子舉起手，他拉下掛在脖子上的職員證，乖乖交給了賽菲羅斯。這些神羅員工都知道眼前的銀髮男人是誰，他們誰也沒有反抗。

賽菲羅斯調出終端機的權限，毫不猶豫地按下緊急時候使用的毀滅系統。這是神羅用來應付基地被攻佔時的措施，寧可把所有東西炸掉，也不可以讓公司的資料落入他人手中。

另一邊廂，克勞德已經把所有士兵打倒，他把組合劍扣回背上，然後走向銀髮男人，賽菲羅斯朝他點了點頭，他們得盡快離開這座工場。克勞德走到控制室的另一頭，那邊有道隱閉的鐵門，是工場的緊急出口，賽菲羅斯用終端機解開了鐵門的門鎖，大門自動彈開來。

“將軍閣下。”

剛才把職員證交給賽菲羅斯的中年男人領着其他人茫然地看着他們的將軍，男人說:“你這是要回米德加嗎?”

這時，工場某處開始陸續傳出爆炸聲，連串的腳步從外面的走廊傳來，工場的守衛終於趕到，賽菲羅斯瞥了瞥那些臉上寫滿驚慌的員工，他揚了揚下巴，說:“不想死的話就快跑。”

克勞德退後了一步，讓那些神羅員工先離開，自己則回到銀髮男人身旁，重新抽出大劍，一對藍眼睛冷漠地瞪着眼前的士兵小隊。

工場的爆炸聲越來越近，克勞德能感受到腳傳來一陣震盪，他用劍身擋下迎面飛來的子彈，身邊的賽菲羅斯揮了揮太刀，銀色的劍氣飛揚，站在最前排的士兵瞬間被斬開，身首異處的倒下。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯朝着緊急出口退去，突然，控制室的天花倒塌下來，一隻機械的爪子穿過天花，往房間裏抓了抓，結果只抓住了幾個DeepGround 士兵，鐵爪子剮開了他們的肚子，血和內臟流滿了一地。

賽菲羅斯拉着克勞德趁亂往外跑，他們穿過鐵門，走過一道長走廊，終於回到地面。

工場傳出震耳欲聾的爆炸巨響，克勞德回過頭，濃煙從他們剛走過的出口湧出來，本來工場所在的位置陷了下去。

一隻超大型的機械兵器從地洞爬了上來，那東西至少有五米高，全身都裝滿炮彈和鋸片刀，三對爪子在胡亂攻擊工場內部，那東西的雷射線好像探測到克勞德和賽菲羅斯的位置，它轉動了上半身，幾顆炮彈朝克勞德他們射來。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯同時揮下劍，把炮彈一一斬斷，爆炸引來的火焰和濃煙在他們背後炸開，那台機械兵器從天而降，落在他們面前。

“卡哈哈哈……”詭異的笑聲從天上傳來，克勞德抬起頭，看到一架直升機飛過他們頭頂，在兵器上方盤旋，斯卡蕾特的聲音透過揚聲器傳出來。

“我還以為是什麼人斗膽炸掉我的工場，原來是寶條的小白鼠。”女人說道:“不過是個過氣的軍人，還打算與我們神羅作對嗎?”

賽菲羅斯什麼也沒說，抬手一個落雷打在直升機的螺旋槳上，伴隨着斯卡蕾特的尖叫，直升機往尼布爾山的方向墜去。

處理好麻煩人後，賽菲羅斯和克勞德能集中精神面對眼前的敵人，那個機械兵器揚起一隻爪子，一把抓向克勞德站着的地方。

金髮男孩用大劍擋住那隻機械爪，他的後腿陷入土地裏，留下深深的痕跡。賽菲羅斯腳跟一轉，太刀正宗閃過鋒利的銀光，刀尖削過機械關節，火光四濺之後，機械爪被剝下來。

兵器向後一仰，它揮動了一下剩下來的五隻爪子，幾顆炮彈從它背後的彈匣射出，克勞德大劍一揮，推走被斬落的爪子，他壓下身體，一邊閃避打在地上的飛彈，一邊奔向機械兵器。

炮彈在土地上打出一個又一個坑，克勞德分出一把組合劍，他把劍擲出來，刺中兵器中心的一盞亮着的紅燈。他飛身躍上半空，以劍作踏足點，跳到兵器的的上方。

克勞德瞄準機械彈匣，扔了幾個火球過去，飛彈燒起來，然後在彈匣內炸開，金髮戰士在半空翻了個筋斗，抽回自己的劍，再輕盈地落到地上。

機械兵器的背部燒起紅紅烈火，它左搖右擺地掙扎了一會，突然把所有炮彈胡亂地發射出去。

克勞德望着飛彈的軌跡，暗叫不好，好幾枚炮彈轟到離工場有些距離的山頭上，克勞德不知道那邊有沒有無辜的村子。

賽菲羅斯連連放出落雷，打下了好幾枚飛彈，但還是有部分漏網之魚不知到哪裏去，連串的爆炸掀起了煙塵，火舌點燒了地上的枯草，工場外的空地開始燃燒起來。

一對機械爪子冒着火光，混在濃煙之間朝銀髮男人背後伸來，賽菲羅斯反手揮下太刀，斬下想要偷襲的爪子，他看着四周的黑煙，一時之間找不到克勞德的身影。

“克勞德。”銀髮男人喊了一聲，卻被濃煙嗆了一下，他捂住嘴咳嗽了好幾聲。

突然，一道暴風橫掃了四周，濃煙和火炎都被吹上半空，火龍捲筆直地衝向已經半殘的機械兵器，炙熱的能量溶化了兵器的外殼，火紅色的光化成五道流星，一一刺穿機械兵器，金髮的戰士從天空飛舞而下，帶着火光讓敵人燃燒殆盡。

克勞德揚了揚手，分散的組合劍合起來，金髮戰士拍了拍衣擺上的灰塵，他回過頭，望向賽菲羅斯。

“剛才的炮彈……”

“往北可利爾的方向飛了。”銀髮男人一對綠眼睛看着克勞德的臉好一會，才說:“我們去看看。”

(還有下次)


	39. Chapter 39

斯卡蕾特的工場就在北可利爾村附近，等克勞德和賽菲羅斯趕到村子裏時，那邊已經亂成一團，村裏的男人都往山上跑，那個機械兵器的炮彈擊中了北可利爾的魔晄爐，處於深山另一側的村子遠遠也能看到魔晄爐那邊火光熊熊，黑色的濃煙都沖上了天空。

克勞德拉着賽菲羅斯躲在村外的山岩後，他們肯定是不受這條支持魔晄能源的村子歡迎。

“戴因和巴雷特還在山上，誰去救救他們?”

克勞德看到村子的一個女性抱着一個小嬰兒，哭着哀求村子裏的DeepGround士兵。一些好心的村民拉起了跪在地上的女人，他們勸說讓她回屋子裏休息。

金髮男孩心塞地看着那個還在包袱裏的孩子，他知道那是誰，那女孩曾經是他的女兒。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯的聲音在克勞德耳邊響起，克勞德回過頭，銀髮男人正瞪着村子入口附近的山道，兩輛神羅的運輸車載着一大批士兵過來。

克勞德瞳孔一縮，說:“是斯卡蕾特派來的?動作也太快了吧……”

“這些士兵怕是早就準備好要滅村，北可利爾的魔晄爐和尼布爾海姆的那個同樣是舊式反應爐，但北可利爾因為煤礦，魔晄爐的管道經常因為灰塵堵塞而故障，神羅想要關閉這座爐子很久了。”

賽菲羅斯平靜地說，他閉上眼睛，抽出腰間的太刀，再次睜眼時，綠色的眼睛冷酷地閃動着:“克勞德，還能繼續嗎?”

“……你以為我是誰?”克勞德冷哼了聲，他取下背上的組合劍，那些士兵已經從卡車上跳下來，準備朝村子裏跑去。

克勞德從大石後衝出來，他高高躍起，落在DeepGround士兵附近的一塊岩石上。金髮男孩一劍揮下，幾個士兵倒在地上，他搶過神羅的運輸車，把車子的引擎扭到最大，高速撞向那些擋在村口的士兵。

可利爾村的村民還沒有搞懂到底發生了什麼事，他們本以為DeepGround士兵是來協助他們疏散，但那些軍人一進村子，就開始向他們開槍，幾個站在前方的年輕人都倒下來，其他人驚恐地四處躲避，紛紛想要逃回自己的家。

戴因的妻子、瑪琳的母親埃麗諾抱住自己的女孩，在人群中亂竄，那些士兵開始到處放火，她知道自己逃不過去，但至少她得保護好女兒。

這時，一個穿着黑色斗篷的人站在她前面，離她大概十米左右的距離，那人左手握着一把太刀，鋒利的刀刃閃着銀色的光，女人搖着頭後退了一腳，穿黑斗篷的人一瞬間閃身出現在她眼前，埃麗諾只能下意識地用身體護住懷裏的嬰兒。

正當她以為要被殺掉之際，耳邊響起清脆的咣噹聲。埃麗諾抬起頭，攪到一個金髮的少年握着一把大得過份的劍，抵住了神秘人的攻擊。

“快跑。”少年的藍眼睛瞥過女人，還有她的寶寶，冷淡地吩咐着。

埃麗諾連忙轉身，往自己的的家裏跑，她撞開了家門，和女兒躲到桌子下，閉上眼睛，希望眼前的惡夢快點結束。

克勞德連連擋過複製體的攻擊，他一邊揮劍，一邊留意着四周。賽菲羅斯已經打倒了一批士兵，他指揮着村裏的人幫忙救火，又讓一些男人把老弱婦孺帶到安全的地方。

金髮男孩知道前將軍大人能控制住村子的狀況，他眼前除了複製體外，還有數個在朝他亂開槍的士兵。克勞德轉動了一下腳跟，旋轉着大劍，嚯嚯的劍風掃下DeepGround的人。他一腳踹開複製體，一道冰柱破土而出，複製體靈活地避過去，它站在冰柱上，手中的太刀指向克勞德。

黑影從天而降，克勞德抬劍抵住了複製體的重量，他推開了複製體，一個後翻踢掉了複製體手中的劍，趁對方失平衡摔下來之際，一刀取下敵人的首級，複製體化作綠光消失掉。

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，他回過頭，看着賽菲羅斯拿着正宗，在原地甩動手腕揮劍一圈，三個圍上去的複製體被斬成兩半。

這麼一來，襲擊北可利爾村的士兵大致是解決掉了，剩下來的小老鼠一溜煙就跑掉，克勞德猜他們大概是趕着向神羅匯報。

這時，有人從村子的另一邊大吼大叫，似曾相識的聲音抓住了克勞德的注意，金髮男孩轉過頭，看到身材健碩的巴雷特和一個膚色蒼白的高大男人衝進到處是火場的村子。

“默娜!老爺子!”巴雷特一邊走，一邊大喝，他看見倒在地上的DeepGround士兵和端着劍的克勞德和賽菲羅斯，一張黝黑的臉漲成可怕的顏色，他咆哮着朝賽菲羅斯狂奔，一邊跑，還一邊大叫:“混蛋!居然敢燒掉我的村子!你這個神羅的逃兵!”

克勞德抬起一邊眉，看着賽菲羅斯輕巧又不失優雅地閃身避開暴怒的巴雷特，跟在巴雷特附近的男人焦急地衝上去，想阻止魯莽的友人。

“都住手。”一個老人走出來，攔住了暴躁的巴雷特，跟在他身邊的還有巴雷特的妻子默娜。埃麗諾也抱着女兒走出來。她看到平安無事的丈夫，喜極而泣地跑過去。

克勞德一邊走近賽菲羅斯，一邊看着還只是個嬰兒的瑪琳，她在雙親的懷抱下小聲地啜泣起來，似乎被剛才的襲擊嚇到。

“你這個笨蛋!是要對村子的恩人動粗嗎?”默娜出乎克勞德的意料，是個強悍的女人，她一手揪着巴雷特的耳朵，大聲在他耳邊尖叫起來。

老人輕嘆了聲，他指示剛回來還沒搞清狀況的巴雷特和幾個村子裏的男人去幫忙救火救人，然後走向賽菲羅斯和克勞德。

“將軍閣下，真的太感謝您了。”

賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭，說:“我已經不是將軍。比起道謝，你們還是快點離開這裏，神羅的追兵很快就會過來。”

“他們不會來的。”一旁的戴恩摟住自己的妻子，說道:“剛才在山上，我和巴雷特看到斯卡蕾特和她的守衛，她似乎已經準備好要離開北可利爾，而且還說要所有士兵到陽光海灘那邊的基地待命。”

賽菲羅斯和克勞德對望了一眼，神羅把西邊的兵力都集結到陽光海灘，以雪崩成員的能力，想要攻陷那邊的基地，實在不容易。

北可利爾村一部份的房子被燒了，村民安頓好死傷者，然後都聚到村子的中央廣場裏去。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯在村子裏走了一圈，克勞德從沒有見過這村子未被神羅破壞的樣子，在上一個時空裏，北可利爾村只是一個廢墟，但現在，雖然有人丟了性命，但這條村子還是保住了。

他們回到廣場，看到在角落裏坐立不安的巴雷特，賽菲羅斯看也沒看他一眼，徑自走向老村長，和他相討一下接下來的事。

克勞德猶豫了一下，最後還是沒走向那個一臉煩躁的男人。就像那那基一樣，這個時空裏的巴雷特和他只是陌生人，他們誰也不認識誰，更別提巴雷特剛才還把他們當作仇人一樣衝過來。

這樣也好。克勞德想，只要他知道以前的夥伴能在這個時空過得好好的，他就滿足了。

賽菲羅斯打算待在村子裏等待安吉爾他們。他和雪崩約好的地點就在北可利爾魔晄爐附近的舊礦場，但現在那邊已經被燒毀了，那場由魔晄引起的大火到現在還沒有熄滅，加上魔晄爐底下就是媒礦，大火漸漸往山裏的坑道走，地面只剩下零星的小型火場。

村長讓年青力壯的人輪流守在火場附近，一邊救火，一邊看守，以防火勢漫延到可利爾村。

札克斯他們從金碟到礦場，必然要通過北可利爾村，賽菲羅斯打算守在這邊，以免錯過了他們。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯就住進了村子的旅館，金髮男孩洗了個澡，坐在久違的床上，舒服地伸了伸懶腰。相比之下，賽菲羅斯一臉心事重重的，他一直瞪着房間的窗子看，透過能看到遠處的尼布爾山。

“怎麼了?”克勞德拍了拍枕頭，躺在上面，準備睡覺。

賽菲羅斯收回目光，望向露出小肚子的金髮男孩，他搖了搖頭，說:“沒事。”

“因為傑尼西斯的事?”克勞德的聲音帶着睡意。

銀髮男人沒有馬上回答，過了一會，他才說:“神羅為什麼需要傑尼西斯?難道說，他和DeepGrpund有什麼關係嗎?”

“當然有關係，DeepGround是計劃S和計劃G的合流，安吉爾和傑尼西斯不是寶條負責的項目，他現在想把人抓回去研究一下，也不是什麼意外的事。”克勞德平靜地說:“而且霍蘭達又鬧失蹤了，寶條自然會想別的辦法獲得計劃G的機密資料吧。”

賽菲羅斯摸了摸下巴，瞇起了眼睛，傑尼西斯有安吉爾和札克斯跟着，沒那麼容易被抓到，但他擔心的是，褐髮戰士如果聽信了些什麼不好的流言，說不定會受到打擊，又變回那時候自暴自棄的樣子。

“比起傑尼西斯，我更想知道文森特到哪兒去了。”克勞德瞪着房間的天花板喃喃說道:“那傢伙，不會無故醒來自己跑走的，希望別是被神羅抓走就好。”

賽菲羅斯微微一笑，他有聽說過那個前塔克斯的故事，還有他和那個女人的關係，賽菲羅斯不能說自己完全不關心那個男人，但也沒有太感興趣。他印象中，文森特·瓦倫汀不是弱小的人。

克勞德在床上打了個呵欠，他揉了揉眼睛，剛翻了個身，就看到賽菲羅斯走過來，男人的綠眼睛直看着他的小肚子，那視線異常地炙熱，金髮男孩勾了勾嘴角，輕輕笑了聲，賽菲羅斯伸手按住他有點涼涼的肚皮上。

就在兩人的唇快要碰到彼此時，有人用力敲響了他們房間的門，克勞德整個從床上彈起來，死死瞪着木門。

塞菲羅斯冷下一張俊俏的臉，他揚了揚下巴，示意克勞德整理一下衣物，別再把小肚子露出來，克勞德一邊把襯衫塞進褲子裏，一邊朝銀髮男人的背影反了個白眼。

賽菲羅斯打開了門，看到站在外頭抓着腦袋的巴雷特，乍看之下，高壯的男人就像頭不小心被蜜蜂蜇到了的大黑熊。

“……我聽說你們要和神羅開戰。”巴雷特不等賽菲羅斯開口，自顧自地說話了:“我想加入，我能戰鬥的!”

面對意志高昂的巴雷特，賽菲羅斯想也沒想，'呯'的一聲把門給關上了

(還有下次)


	40. Chapter 40

克勞德和賽菲羅斯兩人在北可利爾村待了兩天，巴雷特幾乎每隔兩小時就會找到他們，然後宣佈自己要加入反神羅的陣營。

“居然敢把我的村子燒掉，我絕對不會放過他們!”高壯的男人大聲嚷着，把克勞德懷裏的小瑪琳都吵醒了，可愛的嬰兒嗚嗚地抽泣起來，克勞德只好把她交回埃麗諾手上。

金髮男孩無奈地看着巴雷特指着自己，跟賽菲羅斯爭駁着為什麼一個只有十六歲的少年能參戰而自己不行。賽菲羅斯表現出他的絕活，他無視掉巴雷特所有的話，自顧自地翻閱村長給他有關北可利爾魔晄爐的資料。

巴雷特最後被默娜揪回家。

克勞德雖然明白巴雷特的心情，但這個時空的巴雷特還有一個美滿的家庭，他不應該捲入這場戰爭中。

金髮男孩望着走遠的昔日夥伴，嘆了口氣，賽菲羅斯敏感地抬起頭，他望向坐在身邊的克勞德，說:“他能活得好好的。”

克勞德又嘆了一口氣，答道:“這當然了。比起巴雷特，札克斯他們應該快出現了吧，我們離開宇宙峽谷已經快兩星期，雪崩的人應該也在媒礦那邊等着了。”

說起煤礦，魔晄爐爆炸引起的大火在地底的礦坑裏久久不滅，村長親自到附近檢查，大火在地底悶燒着，有毒的氣體穿過排氣口吹上地面。北可利爾村的村民把所有出入口和排風口封得死死的，希望能讓大火自然熄滅。

“礦洞裏沒有人。”戴恩再三向克勞德他們保證:“我在爆炸前一直守在礦場裏，每天也會巡查所有出入口，非常肯定沒有人進出舊礦場。”

賽菲羅斯摸了摸下巴，這麼一來，雪崩要如何把成員和武器運到北可利爾，穿過深山，再突襲神羅的基地呢?

這時，村裏一個年青人走來，他看到賽菲羅斯，向他欠了欠身，說:“先生，金碟的䌫車來了。”

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，他和克勞德一起隨着青年，來到䌫車站，金黃色的吊車緩緩地從遠方駛近，鋼䌫上的小輪發出咯咯的聲音。

等䌫車停泊在月台前，車門滑開來，首先跳下䌫車的是札克斯，但和平日不一樣的是，他一臉怒氣地跳下來，直到看到在月台等着的克勞德，才展開笑臉。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯都感到不安，他們看着安吉爾和傑尼西斯走下車時，兩人也是臭着一張臉，然後回過頭來時，看到一隻奇怪的貓型機械人滾下來，接着還有鬼鬼祟祟地東張西望的霍蘭達。

“怎……?”克勞德瞪目結舌地看着那隻詭異的機械人，愉快的聲線從它口中吐出來。

它說:“大家好，我是凱特·西，是各位的同伴呢。”

“利夫。”賽菲羅斯毫不留情地揭穿這隻機械人，但他關心的，並不是神羅的前都市發展部主管。銀髮男人指向想要躲在䌫車裏不出來的霍蘭特，說:“為什麼他會在這裏?”

安吉爾和傑尼西斯只是別過臉，兩人都不想解釋，札克斯只好嘆了口氣，答道:“我們在金碟那邊遇上了，他們死纏着要跟過來。”

“先到村子裏再說。”安吉爾語氣不善地說道，顯然他和傑尼西斯沒比賽菲羅斯少討厭霍蘭達這個人。

賽菲羅斯點點頭，一行人回到北可利爾村的旅館，旅館老闆很識趣地把屋子留給他們。所有人圍在旅館小小的客廳，除了霍蘭達外，所有人都舒服地坐在旅館沙發上，倒楣的科學家可憐巴巴地站在客廳的一角，一副坐立不安的樣子。

“所以?為什麼他會跟着你們?”賽菲羅斯雙手抱胸，一對綠眼睛冷冷剮在霍蘭達身上。

札克斯嘆了口氣，凱特蹦蹦跳跳地在旁邊笑瞇瞇的，安吉爾看了看傑尼西斯，褐髮戰士只是看着客廳的地毯發呆。

“四天前，我們到達金碟，在附近的沙漠找到雪崩的人。”安吉爾說:“傑尼西斯和他們起了點小衝突，我們只是把信交到他們手中，就回到了遊樂場。”

“小衝突?”賽菲羅斯抬起了眉。

安吉爾搖了搖頭，說:“他們不信任神羅戰士，我們沒有打起來，只是吵了一頓，但糟糕的是DeepGround不知怎的追上我們，雪崩的人吵得更凶，傑尼西斯差點把他們的窩砸了。”

“然後?你們在金碟遇到他們?”克勞德看了看跳到自己身邊的凱特，貓咪機械人向他伸出了手，說:“你好你好，我是擅長占卜的凱特，我來給你占卜一下吧。”

金髮男孩往另一邊縮了縮身體，挨近了賽菲羅斯，他一直對凱特的占卜充滿疑問。銀髮男人輕輕摟過他的肩膀，瞪了凱特一眼。

“差不多是這樣。利夫就算了，那邊的那位……他說自己有辦法照顧傑尼西斯的劣化。”安吉爾皺緊眉頭，他瞥了傑尼西斯一眼，對方還是一副事不關己的樣子。

霍蘭達從他的角落鑽出來，插嘴說道:“我是計劃G的負責人，沒有人比我更清楚你們的身體狀況。”

克勞德和賽菲羅斯望向唯唯諾諾的中年男人，他挺着大肚子，滿頭大汗，克勞德不相信他能提出什麼好建議，要知道就學術研究而言，這傢伙是個比寶條還差勁的科學家。

“只要有你的細胞，就能證實我的假設，賽菲羅斯。”霍蘭達說:“你是唯一能完美融合J細胞的人，你能治好傑尼西斯。”

賽菲羅斯抿了抿嘴，他望向傑尼西斯，他的好友一臉倔強地瞪回來，銀髮男人說道:“這不可能，你看到過那些複製體吧，他們就是被注入了我的細胞，才變成那鬼樣子的。”

“但也有例外吧。”傑尼西斯終於開口說話。他的一對魔晄眼緊緊瞪着坐在賽菲羅斯身邊的克勞德，他說:“你的小陸行鳥不就是個成功的例子嗎?”

“怎麼?克勞德?”這下換札克斯感到驚訝，他瞪大眼睛看看克勞德，又看看賽菲羅斯，說:“你是賽菲羅斯的……呃?”

克勞德繃着臉，賽菲羅斯瞇起了眼睛，說:“克勞德是個例外，傑尼西斯。”

“但也值得一試。”褐髮戰士生氣地說道，他抓了一把頭髮，大家都能看到本來漂亮的褐色髮絲夾雜了一一小撮白髮，他說:“賽菲羅斯，你看到了吧?我可沒那麼多時間了。”

“如果S細胞不行，那個男孩也有研究的價值。”霍蘭達吞了吞口水，說:“我都沒聽說過有成功的S型複製體……如果是這男孩的話……”

“如果你敢靠近他半步，霍蘭達博士，我不管你是計劃G的負責人，還是安吉爾的父親，我想神羅會很高興收到作為手信的你。”賽菲羅斯冷冰冰地說。

傑尼西斯從沙發站起來，他走近賽菲羅斯，說:“我不會讓你這麼做的，他是我唯一的希望。”

“他不是。”克勞德平淡地說:“他只是在胡扯，如果能找到阻止劣化的方法，他會把成果送給神羅，作為回歸科學部的禮物。這傢伙從頭到尾都只是把你……把我們當作實驗室的白老鼠。”

傑尼西斯握緊拳頭，他別開臉，安吉爾上前，安慰地拍了拍他的背，說:“史特萊夫說得有道理，傑尼西斯，我們都知道這傢伙不是什麼好人，先冷靜下來。”

札克斯又嘆了口氣，他討厭這種壓抑的氣氛，金碟的整趟旅程都是這樣，他和安吉爾一直為傑尼西斯的情況而擔憂，他們遇到霍蘭達時，為了把他抓起來，差點把整座遊樂場翻轉了，安吉爾揪着霍蘭達的領子質問時，樣子變得很可怕。

“總會找到辦法的。”一旁的凱特突然說道:“我的占卜告訴我一切都會好起來。”

“閉嘴，利夫。”賽菲羅斯悶聲說道:“你的占卜從沒有準確過。”

一行人在北可利爾村休息了一晚，準備前往和雪崩約好的煤礦。不知道是不是安吉爾和傑尼西斯，還有賽菲羅斯三人談了一整晚的關係，褐髮戰士似乎想通了，他揍了霍蘭特一拳，打斷了他的門牙。

“我不需要你的幫忙。”傑尼西斯說:“快滾出去。”

“你和他說過些怎麼?”克勞德冷眼看着摔在地上發抖的霍蘭達，昨晚賽菲羅斯讓他先睡，自己就去跟安吉爾和傑尼西斯聊了一整晚。

賽菲羅斯淡淡一笑，說:“說了些關於古代種的事。他需要一個更實在的說法，古代種可以和星球對話，我們可以拜託伊法露娜，星球會知道治療他的方法。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子，這的確能讓傑尼西斯安心一點，'星球的代言人'，聽上去怎樣也比瘋狂的科學家可信。

霍蘭達失去了靠山，他一直被寶條的軍隊追殺，幾經辛苦逃出米德加，然後和利夫一起躲到金碟，他本以為能用治療劣化來拉攏傑尼西斯，但現在不只傑尼西斯，就連他的親兒子安吉爾也不願意幫助他。

凱特望向自己的同袍，嘆了口氣，他知道神羅暗地裏做的殘忍實驗，霍蘭特沒有資格請求這幫前神羅戰士的原諒，當然，利夫自己也一樣。

“我們走吧。”賽菲羅斯說，他領着一行人離開村子，丟下霍蘭特一個人，他不想再在這個男人身上浪費時間。他們走出村子，來到山道前，看到巴雷特已經在那兒等着。

“誰?”傑尼西斯疑惑地看着高壯的男人。

巴雷特清了清嗓子，說:“你們要穿過煤礦，就得有個響導。”他拍了拍胸襟，自信滿滿地看着賽菲羅斯，說:“那就是我。”

“煤礦的大火還沒有熄滅，但我知道一條安全的道路讓能穿過那些山脈，走到陽光海灘。”他補充說道。

克勞德揉了揉眉心，他就知道這個男人沒這麼容易放棄。金髮男孩說道:“我們沒有說過要到陽光海灘吧。”

“但那是你們最終的目的地吧?”巴雷特說:“我聽神羅的人說的。”

賽菲羅斯深深地看了他一眼，然後回過頭向安吉爾他們說:“我們先到煤礦一趟，如果雪崩的人不在，我們也沒必要繼續到海灘那邊。”

一行人朝着連綿的山脈走，巴雷特果然熟知這一帶，他領着大家穿過北可利爾的大吊橋，走過舊日的礦車軌道，轉眼就來到礦場的入口，那邊還有其他人守着，礦洞被一道重重的鋼門封上。守門的人朝巴特揮揮手，他走近賽菲羅斯他們，那是戴恩。

巴雷特指了指那道鋼門，說:“現在不能打開這道門，裏面還燒着，雪崩的人好像也不在。”

“雪崩的話，就在這裏。”戴恩突然說道，他指向自己，說:“總部已經給我發了訊息，提起過你們的事。”

相比起巴雷特一臉震驚，賽菲羅斯和克勞德並沒有太驚訝，自他篤定地說礦場沒有雪崩的人時，他們就猜到戴恩和雪崩的人是認識的。

“我還以為神羅把所有通訊的方式都監控起來，所以才讓我們當信差。”傑尼西斯譏諷着說道。

戴恩不好意思地抓了抓自己的黑髮，說:“那是總部的意思，讓你們引開神羅的注意，那樣雪崩就能安靜地進行偷襲的準備。”

“計劃有成功嗎?”安吉爾冷漠地問道。

“我們在這一帶佈置了各種兵器，也聚集了一部分支持我們理念的人。只要能攻陷陽光海灘的基地，蓋婭西部的地區就能得到解放。”戴恩肯定地答道。

“你……等一下，戴恩!”巴雷特大叫道:“你是雪崩?你……我……我們明明在神羅……魔晄爐!”

巴雷特一時之間語無倫次地說着話，戴恩嘆了口氣，他認真地說道:“抱歉，巴雷特，我從一開始就不同意建設魔晄爐。”

“但……”巴雷特支吾地說着。

戴恩揮了揮手，說:“現在不是說這種事的時候，趁神羅還沒有把軍隊調配好，這幾天會是偷襲的好機會，我們得盡快和其他人匯合。”

賽菲羅斯回過頭，看了看克勞德和其他人，然後瞥了戴恩一眼，平靜地說道:“那我們趕快過去吧。”

(還有下次)


	41. Chapter 41

雪崩在北可利爾的深山紥了營，那裏靠近一條奔騰的河流，附近一帶都是樹林區，還有幾個可以用來藏匿機械武器的山洞。

賽菲羅斯打量了一下雪崩的營地，雪崩的人大概有五十人，從神羅那裏偷來的機械兵器一共十台，全都是舊式的獵敵者，艾爾菲和維爾多在最大的帳篷那邊，指揮着其他人把槍械放到山洞裏去。

“這就是所有人?”安吉爾皺起眉，回頭看了看戴恩。

戴恩嘆了口氣，說:“之前突襲朱農和米德加時，我們失去了大部分的資源，現在能上戰場的，就只有我們這些人。首領已經聯絡了五台，但對方會不會來幫忙，這就不知道了。”

“克勞德。”女孩的聲音響起，克勞德回過頭，看到本應該在尼布爾海姆的蒂法，他一對藍眼睛驚恐地瞪得大大的。

“蒂法……為什麼?”金髮男孩迎上蒂法，他有點激動地按住女孩的肩膀，說:“蒂法，聽我說，不要和雪崩扯上關係，快點回村子裏去。”

蒂法輕輕推開克勞德，她搖了搖頭，說:“克勞德，我已經決定了，其實安格斯，就是旅館的小少爺，他來拜託我了，那時候他家裏所有人都被黑影吞掉，和我一樣，他跟我說了雪崩的事，我……”

這時，艾爾菲看到賽菲羅斯一行人，她走過去，跟戴恩打了聲招呼，又望向站在克勞德身邊的蒂法，說:“辛苦了，你們到彈藥庫幫忙吧，塞爾斯在那邊忙着，我要跟這些神羅的前戰士說句話。”

蒂法一臉抱歉地看了克勞德一眼，她轉身走向艾爾非所說的帳篷。戴恩也點點頭，他捶了捶巴雷特的肩膀，說:“巴雷特，你回村裏去吧，他們還需要你。”

巴雷特抿緊嘴唇不說話，戴恩嘆了口氣，轉身追了已經走遠的蒂法。

賽菲羅斯走近還呆着的克勞德，金髮男孩看着走遠的蒂法，握緊了拳頭。

“走吧。”銀髮男人輕聲說道。克勞德咂了咂嘴，點點頭，轉身跟着大夥走。

艾爾菲帶着其他人走向營地裏最大的帳篷，維爾多看到凱特，似乎不太驚訝。

“好久不見了，利夫，你沒事就好了。”前塔克斯的主管說:“拉札德也沒事，他人還在宇宙峽谷，等我們攻下基地後，他或許能號召起還在米德加的軍隊。”

凱特一蹦一跳地跟着一行人走，他轉過頭向維爾多說道:“這當然是件好事，但前提是我們的舊軍隊還存活着。”

維爾多伸身揭起帳篷的布簾，鑽進裏面。

帳篷裏的面積不大，艾爾菲和維爾多、五名前神羅戰士、凱特和巴雷特一共九人全塞進去後，帳篷裏幾乎連轉身的空間也沒有，艾爾菲沒有質問凱特和巴雷特的來歷，對她來說，作戰時多兩個箭靶說不定還對雪崩有利。

“你的意思是……?”一直聽着前主管說話的安吉爾追問起凱特來。

“我和霍蘭達離開米德加時，那些士兵不是躲到貧民區，就是被關到零號魔晄爐裏去。”凱特嘆了口氣:“我不認為他們還活着。”

曾經在神羅工作過的人都不作聲，安吉爾捶了一下地板，咂了咂嘴。

“現在先不要想米德加的事了，反正我們也做不了什麼。”凱特打起精神勸說着:“神羅最麻煩的就是科學部門的人，他們比任何一支軍隊都要冷酷無情，我們要有心理準備，隨時會在戰場上遇上舊時的戰友，而他們很可能已經不是我們熟知的那個人了。”

“說起來，雪崩好像也有不少科學家。”札克斯突然說道，他想起在宇宙峽谷時就見到過一個穿得相當性感的大姐姐。

維爾多看了看艾爾菲，雪崩的首領冷着一張臉，似乎不太高興札克斯提起這個話題。

“雪崩也有在研究星球的生命。”老練的男人淡淡地說道:“他們有些甚至是出身自神羅的科學部門，雪崩的三大領導除了首領艾爾菲和指揮官塞爾斯，還有科學家弗西托。”

“欵……”

札克斯好像對這個話題相當感興趣，但維爾多搖了搖頭，說:“還是回到我們的目的上吧。”

“我想你們都從我們的成員那兒聽說了，神羅的兵力大都聚在朱農，再過幾天他們就會越洋來到陽光海灘，準備到火箭村建立新基地，今天晚上是我們突襲的最好時機。”

艾爾菲冷淡地把話接下來，說:“但正如你們所見，雪崩的人手不充裕，五台那邊至今也沒有消息，根據我們的經驗，只有等我們真正拿下基地，他們才會出現分上一杯羹。”

“卑鄙小人。”巴雷特粗聲粗氣地說。

但艾爾菲搖搖頭，她說:“這是很自然的事，換作是我們雪崩，也不一定會出手幫忙，尤其這是一場勝算不大的戰爭。”

“但我們這邊有神羅最優秀的戰士。”凱特說，他望向賽菲羅斯:“沒有他們嬴不下的戰鬥。”

“那是在DeepGround出現之前的事。”艾爾菲說，她的話惹起了安吉爾和傑尼西斯的不滿。

黑髮戰士冷下一張臉，他沉着聲線說道:“既然妳不相信我們的能力，又為什麼要和我們合作?”

“只是在增加獲勝的機率，還有就是，一但發生意外，我們也需要一條後路。”雪崩首領淡淡地回答，她望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人臉上沒有一絲表情，讓人猜不透他在想什麼。

“妳打算把我們當作和神羅談判的籌碼?”傑尼西斯瞇起了眼睛，他摸上了自己的劍，揚了揚下巴。

維爾多抬起手讓雙方別衝動，他看了看自己的女兒，但艾爾菲並沒有理會他，只是摸了摸自己的手臂，然後慢慢地說道:“寶條教授的新實驗品DeepGround，他們幾乎所有能力都在舊神羅戰士之上，你們早該想到自己的處境已經和以前不一樣，那些曾被你們傷害過的人，他們都等着看到你們被殺死。你們已經失去了英雄的光環，什麼也不是。”

安吉爾只能抱住傑尼西斯，把他壓到地上，以防他把雪崩的首領燒死。他們的帳篷終於扛不住暴走的神羅戰士，塌了下來，維爾多護着艾爾菲掀起布簾往外面走，巴雷特在一片狼藉下，錯愕地看着傑尼西斯掙開安吉爾，咆哮着說自己很冷靜。

賽菲羅斯站了起來，抽出太刀把帳篷劃開，銀髮男人從裏面慢慢走出來，克勞德平靜地跟在他後面。札克斯和安吉爾一起安撫氣瘋了的傑尼西斯，平日優雅得近乎造作的戰士，一牽扯到和榮耀、名譽有關的事，就會臉色大變，他比安吉爾更看重最強戰士的名號。

“別攔着我。”傑尼西斯說:“那些恐怖份子必須為自己說過的話負責。”

“傑尼西斯，別這樣……”札克斯不安地看了看褐髮戰士，又看看自己的師傅。

賽菲羅斯回過頭，他向傑尼西斯微微一笑，然後向雪崩的首領說:“別氣了，傑尼西斯，既然人家不相信我們，我們就用實力讓他們閉嘴。”

傑尼西斯看了賽菲羅斯一會，他收起一副殺氣騰騰的表情，勾起了嘴角，放下了手中的赤劍。安吉爾則是緊緊聳着眉頭，說:“你認真嗎，賽菲羅斯?”

札克斯看着銀髮男人，完全搞不清狀況，克勞德嘆了一口氣，賽菲羅斯意外地會逞強。

“雖然我們大可以就這樣丟下你們離開，但維爾多好歹也給了我們想要的情報，我不想欠下塔克斯的人情。”銀髮男人高傲地看着艾爾菲，一對綠眼睛冷酷地閃過一道寒光:“我們會把神羅的基地攻下來，就我們五人，不費妳的那些雪崩成員，這樣我們就兩清了。”

艾爾菲繃起臉，這次的突襲關乎以後他們雪崩的命運，她得謹慎一點，如果只有賽菲羅斯他們，誰知道這些神羅的走狗會不會叛變，倒轉槍頭指向雪崩?

但如果真的能不費雪崩僅餘下的人力物力就能拿下陽光海灘，那必定對日後打垮神羅的作戰影響深遠。艾爾菲瞇起了眼睛，她思前想後，最後開口說道:“好吧，既然你們有膽子說出這樣的話，最好別失敗收場，因為那會很難看。”

他們沒有留在雪崩的營地，巴雷特帶着他們穿過了北可利爾的山脈，來到另一片密林，神羅的基地就在前面不到五公里的海邊。

克勞德雖然擔心還待在雪崩裏的蒂法，但他現在也顧不上那女孩，而且蒂法比一般女生要強，她能照顧好自己。

而且比起蒂法，克勞德更擔心喜歡意氣用事的巴雷特。他於是告訴晴個高壯的男人趕快回村子裏去，說:“神羅不知會不會再襲擊北可利爾村，你應該回去保護村子。”

“我想要幫忙。”巴雷特不耐煩地說:“那些騙子，我本來只是想要讓村子能發展得更好，但魔晄能源什麼的都是騙人的，神羅沒有告訴過我們那是這麼危險的東西。”

克勞德皺起眉，金髮男孩望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人眨了一下眼睛，他不關心金髮男孩以前的夥伴，那些人曾經都和銀髮男人對恃過，賽菲羅斯心底裏其實是認可他們的實力的。

他於是別過頭來，向一邊的機械貓說:“利夫，你能找些炸彈來嗎?我有個計劃。”

凱特蹦蹦跳跳地走近，說:“我可以去拜託一下維爾多，私下地，但賽菲羅斯，你到底有什麼打算?”

銀髮男人還是露出一貫神秘的笑容，他搖搖頭，說:“總之先把我要的東西取來，黃昏之前回到這裏，太陽一下山，我們就行動。”

凱特拉着不甘心的巴雷特走了，克勞德望着他們的背影，嘆了口氣，賽菲羅斯安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，說:“別擔心他們，那些傢伙都命大得很。”

“我們根本不應該和雪崩扯上關係。”另一邊的傑尼西斯一直對着安吉爾發囉唆:“那些只會到處亂炸東西的恐怖份子。”

“現在說這些都沒有用。”安吉爾無奈地說道:“那個雪崩的女人，她到底是什麼東西?賽菲羅斯，你說過她是寶條的實驗品之一，對吧?”

賽菲羅斯低吟了聲，答道:“賽條除了J細胞的研究，也有參與過魔晶石的開發，她的身體鑲了顆足以毀滅星球上所有生命的魔晶石，那個女人除了是雪崩的首領，也是他們的秘密武器。”

“秘密武器?”克勞德皺起眉頭，他從沒有聽說過這件事。

“詳細的我就不清楚了。”銀髮男人小聲地在他耳邊說:“但如果那顆魔晶石發動了，我想情況會是比黑魔晶石更糟糕。”

“嘿，賽菲羅斯。”安吉爾兩手抱胸，一臉嚴肅地瞪着只顧着和克勞德咬耳朵的銀髮男人:“你最好解釋一下你的計劃，對方可是神羅和寶條的新軍隊，就算是我們也不見得有百分百的勝算。”

賽菲羅斯輕輕一笑，說:“別急，朋友，我們不可能輸給那些冒牌貨。”

等凱特和巴雷特帶着一堆電子零件回來時，天邊已經變成橘紅色，賽菲羅斯翻過那些部件，拿上手掂量了一下，說:“雪崩真不愧是炸彈專家。”

“他們本來是打算用這些東西炸掉基地裏的魔晄槽。”凱特說:“維爾多說反正放着也沒用，就送給我們當賠禮。”

傑尼西斯哼着鼻子，攤開手，說:“不過是把垃圾塞給我們，別把自己說得這麼偉大了。”

凱特搔了搔腦袋，嘻嘻笑着糊弄過去。

賽菲羅斯整理好那些炸彈的部件，把它們重新組合起來，砌出一顆簡易的引爆器，他把東西交給巴雷特，簡單地向他解釋了組合的方法，讓他把其他炸彈組合好。

銀髮男人看了看其他人，目光落在克勞德身上，金髮男孩露出一臉沒趣的表情。

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角，然後說:“我們出發吧。”

(還有下次)


	42. Chapter 42

陽光海灘基地是神羅第三大的兵營，雖然遠不及朱農，但裏面的DeepGround士兵少說也有五百人以上，每一個都有超越舊神羅戰士的戰鬥能力，還有一大堆新型號的機械兵器。這裏的負責人是帕默爾，但他從來不會出現在基地裏。

“天啊，我們只有五個人，要怎樣攻破這裏?”

札克斯躲在一棵大樹上，他拿着望遠鏡，觀察着基地外的紅外線警報，那東西連上了掛在基地外牆的自動追蹤型步槍，他們還沒有踏進神羅基地，就得被射成蜂窩。

克勞德同樣躲在樹上，他看着基地大門的守衛發呆，金髮男孩想到之前從DeepGround的逃兵那兒打聽到，關於限制器的事，賽菲羅斯肯定是衝着那東西去的，只要得到神羅部門主管手上的限制器，DeepGround的士兵就能被他們控制。

問題是，帕默爾不在這個基地裏，神羅這次把士兵聚到西邊，是要預備剷除雪崩和五台，而負責這次戰爭的，是熟知西部大陸的斯卡蕾特。

根據那個士兵所說，主管手上的限制器可以控制自己手下的部隊，而精英級別的成員就由總裁路法斯親自'照料'，限制器能處理DeepGround的士兵腦子裏的晶片，而這塊晶片會殺死宿主的腦幹細胞，簡單一點來說，就是要麼聽話，要麼死。

各個部門主管的限制器只能操控一定數量的士兵，而現在的陽光海灘基地裏，除了帕默爾的人外，就是斯卡蕾特的手下。

賽菲羅斯、安吉爾和傑尼西斯都在五台戰爭時到訪過這座基地，知道裏面的結構，所以這次行動就由他們分別潛進基地內部，找到斯卡蕾特，搶走她手上的限制器，而札克斯和克勞德就在外面候命。

克勞德揉了揉眼睛，他抬頭望向坐在上面樹杈的札克斯，問道:“有看到什麼動靜嗎?”

“嗯……有個DeepGround的士兵鞋帶鬆了。”札克斯轉了轉望遠鏡上的刻度，克勞德輕輕一笑重新靠着樹幹躺好。

等賽菲羅斯他們成功潛入基地內部，就會給克勞德他們發訊號，讓他們帶着巴雷特和凱特引爆基地外的炸彈，把基地裏的士兵引出去。

陽光海灘基地裏有座魔晄塔，本來是雪崩要炸毀的目標。那座塔下有一座小型的發電機和滿滿的魔晄液，塔的頂部是一盞巨型的探射燈，除了用來監視基地外的狀況，還會充作燈塔，照亮對開的海面。

賽菲羅斯不動聲色地斬下基地外牆的監視系統，翻過圍牆，輕輕鬆鬆落在基地裏的石屎地上。他一踏進基地，就能感應到基地裏的複製體，他們分佈在基地各處。

銀髮男人像一道影子，他潛在黑影下，走向那座魔晄塔。基地異常地安靜，只有一小隊士兵橫過廣場，進入大樓，那些停泊在廣場上的機械兵器安靜地待着，即使賽菲羅斯靠近，也完全沒有反應。

這不太對勁。賽菲羅斯想，和北可利爾的地底工場一樣，這裏的守備太過鬆懈，工場那邊還可以解釋說是把士兵調到陽光海灘去，但這座用作西邊戰線的備戰基地，不可能任由外人這樣子自出自入。他剛剛才破壞了一個監控鏡頭，不可能沒驚動到基地的守衛。

賽菲羅斯切斷了那些機械兵器的線路，然後跑向那座燈塔，他輕輕推開了塔下的門，門沒有上鎖，更加驗證了他的想法。

這是個陷阱。

結合之前在工場看到過的檔案，賽菲羅斯猜神羅的這次的目標除了要殲滅雪崩和五台，更重要都是要抓住艾爾菲和傑尼西斯。

銀髮男人臉色一沉，讓傑尼西斯參加這次偷襲可能不是什麼明智的決定，但如果把他撇在一旁，後果可能更麻煩，那位高傲的戰士不喜歡別人把他看輕，也不喜歡被當作受保護對象。

這時，從燈塔裏竄出一條影子，賽菲羅斯一甩手，送出一個火球，那人倒下來，是其中一個複製體。賽菲羅斯把它踹到一邊，走進燈塔，順手關上了門。

銀髮男人沿着塔內的螺旋型樓梯向上跑，途中又遇上兩個C型的複製體，賽菲羅斯拔出太刀，剛要迎面一斬時，頭頂傳來危險的氣息，他轉過刀刃的方向，擋住了來自上方的攻擊。

對方全身的力量壓向正宗，但無奈他的對手是賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人紋風不動，一對綠眼睛陰森地瞪着眼前的敵人。

嬌小的女孩哼了哼鼻子，她壓下手中的電擊棒，借力轉身一躍，在空中翻了個跟斗，落在上方的梯級上。

“又見面了呢。”謝克爾冷淡地說道:“那個金髮男孩不在，真可惜，不然我就可以把你們一起殺死。”

“憑妳?”賽菲羅斯揮下劍，兩道風刃劃破空氣飛向女孩，謝克爾連忙抬手，用兩根棒子護住前方，但劍氣只是掠過她身邊，斬向後方的複製體，那兩個已經沒有自我意識的實驗體化作綠光，回歸星球。

謝克爾咬着下唇，她轉了轉手中的電擊棒，兩個電球浮在半空中，女孩揮動棒子，電球衝到賽菲羅斯面前，銀髮男人輕輕一笑，他抬起右手，徒手就把電球給拍掉。

“不把其他複製體叫來嗎?妳能介入他們之間的溝通吧?我想我的複製品怎麼說也比妳強。”賽菲羅斯一步步走近謝克爾，女孩連連後退，她一對橙紅的魔晄眼突然一轉，望向銀髮男人的後方。

“阿斯爾……”女孩喃喃唸道。

賽菲羅斯頭也不回，他抓過一邊的扶手，輕盈地翻身躍起，站在扶欄上，那個藍色的戰士一拳揮下，捶在他剛才站着的位置上，梯級整個碎開來。

“哼……果然還活着呢。”銀髮男人摸了摸太刀的刀身，瞇起眼睛，感到非常愉快，他可沒有忘記這個藍色的曾經害克勞德受過傷。

正如艾爾菲說過，DeepGround的戰士比舊神羅戰士要強，但其實這些數據只能作參考，而且她拿來做比較的，都是佔了神羅戰士中大多數的二三等戰士。

賽菲羅斯把阿斯爾的兩手切下來，長長的太刀刺穿了藍色戰士的右眼球，把他釘在燈塔的牆上，猩紅的血液滑過那張粗獷的臉，還有自手腕的斷口處泊泊流出。

謝克爾的臉是慘白色的，她瞪着還陶醉地笑着的賽菲羅斯，嘴唇微微顫抖。女孩聽說羅瑟死了，殺死那個以速度見稱的戰士正正是眼前這個銀髮魔鬼，本來她還是不相信的，DeepGround最引以為傲的，就是他們身體經改造後，比這個傳說級的前將軍還要強大，幾乎所有精英成員，除了不擅作戰的自己外，都有自信能取下賽菲羅斯的首級，只是寶條下令不能動這個男人然而。

但剛才的一瞬，謝克爾甚至什麼也沒看到，阿爾斯就變成這個慘況。

“好了，讓我們來聊一下吧，女孩。”惡魔溫柔的聲音響起，銀髮男人轉過身，面向謝克爾，他臉上掛着溫文的笑容，讓人一時之間完全不能把這個俊美男人和他背後的血腥畫面連在一起。

謝克爾後退了一步，卻被後面的梯級絆倒，她跌坐在樓梯上，一臉驚恐地瞪着賽菲羅斯。

“別這樣害怕，我沒打算害妳。”惡魔說。

“是因為我太弱，不夠資格成為你的對手嗎?”既管害怕，謝克爾還是出言挑釁。

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角，說“不，因為我不想讓我的人偶生氣。你們的目的是傑尼西斯，對吧?為什麼要抓他?”

女孩看了看還在流血的阿斯爾，她知道藍色的戰士不會這麼容易被打敗，最壞的情況，是阿斯爾選擇自爆，和所有人同歸於盡。

賽菲羅斯嘆了口氣，他打了個響指，阿斯爾的身體燒了起來，藍色的戰士還來不及慘叫，就化成一堆灰燼。銀髮男人伸手接過掉下來的太刀，把它收回刀鞘裏，說:“好了，這能讓妳專心一點，對吧?”

“……我們的身體，有他的細胞。和你的複製體一樣，我們就是傑尼西斯·拉普索迪斯的複製體，只是我們熬過了特殊魔晄的照射，保留了自己的意識。”

謝克爾的語速很快，像是想把自己知道的一吐而盡:“S實驗體群是失敗作，它們承受不了你的細胞，唯一能吸引寶條教授的，就只有它們之間的意識連繫，但混合了傑諾娃  
細胞的G細胞不具侵略性，可以和複製體共存。寶條透過進行複製實驗，得出了這個結論。”

“也就是說，J細胞的複製實驗間接在你們DeepGround身上成功了，那為什麼還要把傑尼西斯抓回去?寶條已經成功創造出人型兵器了，不是嗎?”賽菲羅斯雙手抱胸，冷冷地說道。

謝克爾嚥了嚥唾液，繼續解釋說道:“除了G細胞，還有特殊魔晄。能接受那種魔晄的合適者不多，寶條找來了很多樣本，但成功的只有現在的DeepGround成員，大概就兩三千人左右。他想要大量生產出成功的樣本，就需要要得到母體，還有更多作為實驗體的……人類。”

“……神羅曾經抓了一整條村子的人……”

“全都成為寶條的實驗品了，那些沒用的，會被尼洛的黑暗吞噬，成為他的能量。”謝克爾低着頭說。

賽菲羅斯冷哼了聲，他大致了解神羅的零號魔晄爐裏正在發生什麼事了。銀髮男人走過還跌坐在梯級上的謝克爾，頭也不回地繼續向上走，他已經在這裏花太多的時間。

克勞德在樹上待了好久，就在他快要睡着的時候，札克斯突然翻過身，滑下來，擠到克勞德身邊。

黑髮青年有些尷尬地笑着，說:“嘿，刺刺頭，能談一會兒嗎?”

克勞德覺得奇怪，但還是點了點頭。

“你說你是賽菲羅斯的複製體，對吧?”札克斯飛快地提出一直困擾着他的問題。

克勞德瞥了他一眼，札克斯的好奇心讓他意外，但金髮男孩還是點了點頭，小聲地說:“沒錯，那時候，寶條把他的細胞注到我的身體裏去了。”

札克斯抓了抓腦袋，猜想克勞德說的就是賽菲羅斯把男孩救回來之前的事，他說:“那你和賽菲羅斯能……就是心靈感應的那一套……喔，不，如果你不想說的話……”

“沒關係。”克勞德搖了搖頭:“我不介意。我們……可以感應到對方，知道對方在想什麼，心情如何之類的，但只是很模糊的一種感覺，就像……蒙上眼睛摸東西那樣。至於其他複製體的情況，我就不清楚了。”

“這不是挺酷的嗎?”札克斯讚嘆道。

克勞德眨了眨眼睛，苦笑了一下，說:“不，札克斯，不單止這樣。我們的連結還有一個很單向的特點，他身為母體，能控制所有複製體的思維，命令他們做任何事情，即使我不願意，也沒辦法反抗。”

“……他有對你這麼做過嗎?”札克斯壓着聲音問道。

克勞德咬着下唇，僵硬地點了點頭。

札克斯閉上眼睛，過了一會，才說:“……那個混蛋。”

黑髮青年頓了頓，又再開口問道:“所以，你現在討厭他了嗎?對他失望了?”

“我……”克勞德抿了抿嘴，說:“他做過很多很過份的事，我沒辦法……就這樣原諒他。你可能聽不懂，但如果賽菲羅斯，他殺了很多人，害死了你的摯友和親人，讓你親近的人受苦，你能原諒他嗎?”

“不能。”札克斯微微一笑，他仰起腦袋，雙手抱胸，說:“肯定會氣瘋了吧，我的話……一定會把他揪出來揍上一頓。”

克勞德垂下頭，握緊了拳頭，然後聽到札克斯繼續說道:“一定要把他揍醒，之後抓住他，讓他向所有人道歉，還要陪在他身邊，確保他不會再犯錯。”

金髮男孩抬起頭來，一臉不可思議地看着札克斯，黑髮青年爽朗地笑起來，他抬手揉了揉克勞德的金髮，說:“克勞德，你說你能感應到賽菲羅斯的心情，那你應該知道他不是真心想要做出這些事，肯定是有什麼不好的事影響了他吧，賽菲羅斯和你一樣，都是喜歡把事情收着藏着的人。”

“不是的，賽菲羅斯他……”

“克勞德，我的夢想呢，是想要成為一個英雄，英雄是不會對自己的朋友棄之不顧的。”札克斯堅定地點頭說道。

克勞德張了張嘴，一對藍眼睛好像不理解札克斯說的話似的。黑髮青年勾了勾嘴角，用力拍了拍克勞德的背。

“刺刺頭，你真的是愛慘了我們的將軍。”

“什……什麼?我才沒有。”克勞德睜大了眼睛。

札克斯大笑起來，隨即又想到自己不應發出這麼大的聲音，連忙噤了聲，他笑瞇瞇地說:“克勞德，如果你不在乎賽菲羅斯，根本就不會像現在這樣為了他而苦惱。”

“我只是不想把關係弄得太尷尬，畢竟我們還得相處好一段日子。”克勞德嘴硬地說着，他別向臉不去看一臉得瑟的札克斯。

這時，神羅基地裏的魔晄塔閃了一下，賽菲羅斯他們的訊號來了，克勞德瞇了一下眼睛，賽菲羅斯的身影閃過他腦海，銀髮的將軍似乎在那座魔晄塔上，他在向克勞德傳遞一些訊息。

他和札克斯雙雙跳下，落到草地上，札克斯踢了踢睡得正酣的巴雷特，高壯的男人驚叫了聲，但馬上被坐在旁邊的凱特堵住了嘴。

“克勞德?”札克斯見金髮男孩一直瞪着魔晄塔的方向，忍不住喚道。

克勞德回過神來，他看着巴雷特身邊的四顆小型炸彈，瞇起了藍色的眼睛，平靜地說道:“動手吧。”

(還有下次)


	43. Chapter 43

賽菲羅斯放開了控制魔晄塔大光燈的控制桿，他回過頭，看到謝克爾一臉倔強地瞪着自己。

“殺了我吧。”女孩說:“反正我就算回到米德加，也不會好過，他們不會原諒失敗者。”

銀髮男人哼了哼鼻子，他沒有理會謝克爾，而是走近塔邊的欄杆，謝克爾追上前，賽菲羅斯只是側了側腦袋，說:“我對妳的事沒興趣。”

說罷，銀髮男人翻過欄杆，蹤身一躍，跳下了魔晄塔，謝克爾急忙衝上前，她撞向金屬欄，瞪着塔下的景色，只看到賽菲羅斯扇着只有一邊的翅膀飛落地面。

賽菲羅斯徑自走向基地的廣場，他聽到對面的圍牆傳來巨響，一陣閃光過後，基地的外牆塌下了一小部分，雪崩的炸彈看上去小小的，但威力相當驚人。

本來在廣場巡邏的士兵全都衝了過去，基地大樓也有人朝爆炸的方向跑。賽菲羅斯趁着所有人的注意都落到基地圍牆時，迅速而無聲地奔向基地大樓。

他一腳踏上大樓的牆壁上，然後伸出手，一根繩子從二樓的窗子裏拋下，賽菲羅斯想也不想就抓過來，三兩下就爬上了二樓，翻進窗子裏。

安吉爾收回那根麻繩，他看了看賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人正忙着整理一下衣擺。他們身處基地大樓的一間辦公室，這裏一個人也沒有，職員似乎都已經下了班，辦公室內黑壓壓的，只有門上的小窗子透進外面的燈光。

“傑尼西斯呢?”賽菲羅斯等安吉爾把繩子藏到辦公室的一個盆栽後問道。

安吉爾和他一邊走向辦公室的大門，一邊說道:“他應該在東翼那邊的兵器庫，那兒有直通指揮室的通道。”

“我們快點。神羅的目標恐怕不只是雪崩或者五台，我和克勞德在北可利爾的地下工場看到神羅在追蹤傑尼西斯。”銀髮男人平靜地說道:“剛才有人說他和DeepGround關係扉淺，寶條目前最希望得到的研究對象就是他。”

安吉爾抿了抿嘴，說:“你應該早點告訴我們。”

賽菲羅斯聳了聳肩，答道:“你比我更清楚他的脾性，那只會令他更反叛，急着去挑戰寶條和神羅。”

安吉爾嘆了口氣，賽菲羅斯說得沒錯，傑尼西斯別扭的性格一向是他最為頭痛的一件事。賽菲羅斯一直朝東翼的方向跑，安吉爾緊緊跟着，只能默默祈禱，希望傑尼西斯別衝動，一個人跑到斯卡蕾特面前。

基地的東翼只有一樓和地庫，兩人穿過玻璃門，看到大廳裏全都是神羅最新研發的機械兵器，有幾台甚至連賽菲羅斯都還沒有見過。

“就算沒有人體實驗，單靠這些東西，神羅也足以統領全世界。”安吉爾喃喃地說道。

賽菲羅斯哼了一聲，他不以為意地走過這些展覽品，來到大廳的落地窗前，其中一塊玻璃的一角被打破了，看來就是傑尼西斯潛進來的地方。

“他不在，都說了要等人齊了再行動。要到地庫找找看嗎?”安吉爾皺起眉頭，這時，玻璃窗傳來咔啦咔啦的聲音，一道又一道的捲閘突然落下，嚓嚓地封住了所有的窗子。

賽菲羅斯和安吉爾回頭，通向西翼的大門也被鎖上了，安吉爾揣起毀滅劍，砍在那道閘門上，鋼閘只是微微凹下一個窟。

這時，兩隻小型掃射機從天花降下來，中間紅燈閃了一下，它們拉出一個立體影像，是斯卡蕾特，紅裙主管單手叉着腰，高傲地笑着。

“聽說基地裏溜了幾隻小老鼠進來，原來是過氣的白老鼠。”斯卡蕾達掩着嘴哈哈地大笑着:“你們和雪崩那些蟑螂做朋友了嗎?果然是同類，不過真可惜，他們不會來幫忙的了，你們真以為我不知道他們躲在北可利爾的山裏面?”

“傑尼西斯在哪兒?”安吉爾瞪着她，冷冰冰地問道。

斯卡蕾特笑得更開心，她晃了晃腦袋，說:“呵，雖然只是隻小白鼠，但還是有點腦袋，放心，他還活着，而且，比起關心其他人，不如擔心一下自己吧。”

紅裙主管拍了拍手，賽菲羅斯和安吉爾身邊的那些機械兵器發出起動的聲音，一盞盞紅燈在昏暗的房間裏亮起，它們醒過來，把兩人圍住。

“卡哈哈哈……你們就自求多褔吧。”

掃射機的紅燈熄掉，它們在半空盤旋了一圈，小小的槍管指向賽菲羅斯和安吉爾，一連串的子彈噠噠噠地射向他們。

安吉爾揮了揮劍，張開防壁，包裹住自己和賽菲羅斯，擋過了掃射機的子彈，同一時間，那些裝上鐮刀大炮的兵器開始瘋狂地向着兩人發動攻擊。賽菲羅斯躍上半空，落在其中一部電能劊子手上，它底部的圓球在左右滾動，銀髮男人一腳踹下去，把它的腦袋踏爛了。

“該死的……”安吉爾焦躁地把一台獵敵者的雙臂砍下來，那台機械兵器爆出一陣火花，電流嗞嗞響着，黑髮戰士把它踹向賽菲羅斯站着的那台劊子手。

獵敵者撞上劊子手裝上鋸刀的球形部件，整個被切成兩半，劊子手也失平衡朝右邊倒去，賽菲羅斯淡定地跳下來，穩穩落在安吉爾身邊。

“別擔心傑尼西斯。”銀髮男人閉上眼睛，腦海中閃過某人的一張冷淡的臉，他淡淡一笑，說:“有人會去找他的。”

克勞德讓凱特和巴雷特先回去雪崩的大本營，凱特知道面對神羅的軍隊，他們只有拖後腿的份，於是拉着心不甘情不願的巴雷特走了。克勞德看着他們走遠的身影，然後和札克斯一起握着劍，認真地看着圍上來的DeepGround士兵。

札克斯望向士兵手中的武器，又看看自己手中已經缺口了的劍，嘆了口氣，他把劍插在腳邊的泥地上，握起拳頭，說:“真是的，從離開米德加開始，你們這些人就一直陰魂不散似的，幾乎每天都看到你們，我先說了喔，你們這些臭男人，我可是一點興趣也沒有。”

士兵身邊帶着的警備犬朝札克斯吠了聲，黑髮青年做了個鬼臉，那隻黑色的變種獵犬飛撲到札克斯身上，札克斯閃身避過，一手抽着警備犬的脖子，然後把牠用力扔到地上。

獵犬嗚咽了聲，札克斯腳下一轉，跳到一個士兵面前，一拳窩到他肚子上，那個士兵捂住肚子蹲下來，黑髮青年搶走了他的槍，然後向着敵人的腳下掃射起來，那些士兵嚇得跳着腳，有人不小心摔倒在地上。

克勞德微微一笑，他揣着組合劍，輕巧地轉了個身，大劍揮倒了三數個準備開槍還擊的士兵，金髮男孩抬腿，踢開了指向自己的步槍，步槍從那個士兵手中飛了出去，札克斯抬手，穩穩接下那把槍。

“謝啦。”札克斯吹了個口哨，他拿着槍躍起，在半空翻了個跟斗，避開了一個敵人，然後朝着開始朝陷入混亂的士兵開槍。

“札克斯，計劃有變，我們得到基地大樓去。”克勞德擋住撲到面前的警備犬，他用劍身把牠壓回去，然後一腳把牠踹開來，變種獵犬撞上一個士兵，那人慌亂下開槍把獵犬射殺掉。

札克斯憐憫地嘆了口氣，他抬起槍，用槍柄狠狠竾挫在一個士兵的腦袋上，那個可憐的士兵連叫喊的機會也沒有，就昏了過去。

“計劃有變?我怎麼沒聽說過?”札克斯舞着槍，把槍當成劍那樣把DeepGround的士兵打倒，然後回了克勞德一句。

金髮男孩的大劍掃下了一批又一批的士兵，他歪了歪腦袋，說:“我也是剛知道。”

札克斯眨了眨眼睛，過了一會才反應過來，大笑着說:“真是個方便的溝通方法，刺刺頭你告訴他我們馬上就去。”

克勞德懊惱地皺起眉頭，他試着感應賽菲羅斯，但銀髮男人似乎在忙着戰鬥。

DeepGround的士兵沒想到單單是兩個前神羅戰士就這麼難對付，他們還在零號魔晄爐時，就打敗過無數次虛擬的戰士。

既然有了新的指示，札克斯和克勞德也不再浪費時間來拖延這些士兵。克勞德後退了一步，札克斯摸上他的手環，一道藍光閃過，漫天飛雪從夜空飄下，溼婆曼妙的身影飄然降下，祂在札克斯身邊轉了一圈，輕輕撫過自己的薄唇，冰霜覆上那些士兵，他們的身體慢慢變得僵硬，臉上失去血色。

溼婆化成一堆雪花消失後，士兵變成冰雕，然後碎開化成冰屑。札克斯彎下腰，按住膝蓋喘了一口氣，說:“這個果然會有點累。”

克勞德收起組合劍，走近黑髮青年，札克斯擺了擺手，站直了身體，道:“我沒事了，快走吧。”

金髮男孩看了他一會，點點頭，兩人朝着基地的大樓跑去。

(還有下次)


	44. Chapter 44

基地大樓的主幢一共三層，寛敞地向左右兩邊展開，大樓除了地下大堂和一部分走廊外，所有燈光都被熄滅掉。克勞德和札克斯來到大樓的玻璃門前，看到一小隊DeepGround士兵在看守。

解決掉那些敵人，札克斯揪着一個重傷的士兵問道:“說，我們的同伴都牘哪兒?”

那個口鼻都冒着鮮紅的人搖着頭，一對魔晄眼透露着惶恐。札克斯瞇起眼睛，威脅着說:“乖乖說出來，我還能給你個痛快。”

士兵張開口，正打算說話時，突然眼睛瞪得大大的，像金魚那樣鼓出來，然後就斷氣了，一些黏液自他的耳朵和鼻孔滲出來，札克斯嘆了口氣，把他放到地上。

“是那個什麼鬼限制器?”黑髮青年壓着聲線問道，雖然那是敵人，但一想到這些士兵都不是按自己的意願來戰鬥，他就感到一股莫名的憤怒。

這不是一個戰士應有的死法，毫無榮耀和驕傲地站在戰場，又悲慘地被當成垃圾一樣殺害。

克勞德抬起頭，望向掛在天花一角監視器，一對藍眼睛閃了閃，他回過頭來，對札克斯說:“走吧，我們得快點找到傑尼西斯，他應該負責入侵東翼，但我想我們直接衝進指揮室比較快。”

札克斯勾了勾嘴角，他望向掛在牆上的平面圖，說:“沿着電梯直跑就是了?聽說現在在基地的是斯卡蕾特，上次她把康塞爾踹到地上去，我得替他報個仇。”

他們衝上直達三樓的電梯，上面有一個拿着太刀，身穿黑斗篷的人，札克斯咒罵了聲，然後說:“克勞德，你能和它溝通一下嗎?這東西不也是賽菲羅斯的複製體嗎?”

“沒用的。他說這些複製體被寶條屏障了，接收不到我們的聲音。”克勞德抽出組合劍，他一邊轉動大劍，一邊三兩步躍上梯級，然後借着衝勁，一個轉身把大劍敲到那複製體腰間。

但複製體只是單手持劍，輕易就擋下了克勞德的攻擊，然後抬腿，把金髮男孩踹下電梯。

下面的札克斯連忙上前接住他，然後抬頭望向那複製體，說:“之前的複製體有這麼厲害嗎?看來每個個體都有分別。”

“他們以前都是神羅戰士，能力各有不同也是正常。”克勞德扶着電梯的扶手站起來，他瞇起眼睛，把劍抬起來，再次衝了上去。

賽菲羅斯和安吉爾的四周全是機械兵器的殘骸。銀髮男人甩了甩手中的太刀，把它收回劍鞘裏，安吉爾回過頭，看了看他，說:“真讓人懷念，我們自從成為一等戰士後，好像很久沒有像這樣一起戰鬥了。”

賽菲羅斯勾起嘴角一笑，什麼也沒說，他往四周看了看，然後抬起頭，望向基地大樓的天花，上面有個空調的出風口，旁邊就是通風的管道。

銀髮男人暗自嘆了口氣，雖然以前曾告訴克勞德別亂爬通風口，但這次看來是輪到他來爬天花了。

兩位前一級神羅戰士體型不算嬌小，就算是賽菲羅斯偏纖瘦的身型，在通風管裏也難以移動，更別說全身都是紮實肌肉的安吉爾。

他們努力沿着管道爬出了被封鎖的西翼大廳，賽菲羅斯斬斷了通風管，他和安吉爾跳了下去，落在連接東西邊大樓的通道上。

三個拿着槍的士兵帶着一頭警備犬，他們被突然出現的兩人嚇了一跳，連忙抬起步槍，但安吉爾已經衝到他們面前，一拳打飛了其中一人，又轉手把那隻撲上來的獵犬扔到牆上。

“克勞德他們好像進來了。”賽菲羅斯無視掉這場小小的阻礙他走過那三個倒在地上的士兵，向着基地大樓的樓梯走去。

“要去找他們嗎?”安吉爾拍了拍手，甩了甩有些僵硬的脖子問道。

賽菲羅斯摸了摸下巴，他想了想，說:“不，我們先去找傑尼西斯，問問他們吧。”

銀髮男人抬了抬下巴，一對綠眼睛冷漠地望向倒在地上的士兵。

沒有武器的札克斯只能用拳腳在旁幫助克勞德。金髮男孩的大劍和複製體的太刀撞在一下，'咣噹'的一聲異常刺耳。複製體用力壓向克勞德，札克斯從旁邊跳出來，一腳踹到複製體的腦袋上，穿黑色斗篷的人只是空出一隻手，擋過了札克斯，克勞德趁機抽下劍，原地轉了一身體，大劍掃過複製體的腰間，把它打飛出去。

複製體分開腿，向後滑行了一段，然後重新穩住了自己，它的罩帽掉下來，露出一張蒼白的臉，滿臉都是皺紋，一對眼睛緊閉着，窄小的鼻孔一張一縮的，看上去有點詭異。

儘管它的臉一張八十多歲老人的樣子，但複製體的身體看來還保留了年輕時狀態，至少從斗篷下露出來的兩手白哲光滑，一點皺紋也沒有。

“伊塞?”札克斯瞪大了眼睛，雖然眼前的這個複製體已經有點面目完非，但他還是認出了昔日的同期兼朋友。

克勞德看了身旁的黑髮青年一眼，更加堅定地握緊手上的組合劍，他說:“讓他早點安息吧，札克斯。”

“該死的寶條。”札克斯咬牙切齒地說道。

黑髮青年一個箭步跑上前，側了側身體避過伊塞的太刀，然後一把抓住他握刀的左手，再一頭撞上伊塞的腦門。

“你給我清醒一點!”札克斯大叫道，他用膝蓋狠狠地頂向複製體的腹部，伊塞呻吟了聲，他掙開了札克斯，跳開來，重新舉起太刀，指向黑髮青年。

克勞德連忙上前，抬起大劍替札克斯擋下迎面而來的劍刃，伊塞甩了甩手腕，連連砍向克勞德。金髮男孩一一擋下攻擊，他側過腦袋，說:“沒用的，他已經不行了。”

札克斯怒吼了聲，他推開了克勞德，然後衝過去攔腰抱住了伊塞，把他推向三樓的玻璃欄柵。

“札克斯!”克勞德用力揮下組合劍，一道旋風奔騰起來，打碎了護欄上的那片玻璃。

黑髮青年把伊塞撞向空出一個洞的護欄，複製體張開手抓住兩邊的欄杆，讓自己別掉下去。札克斯看着眼前的朋友，喃喃地說了聲'對不起'，他抬起腿，用力把伊塞踹了下去。

複製體伊塞直直從三樓掉到地下，摔斷了脖子，它化成綠光消失之際，札克斯狠狠地捶了捶鋪上了地毯的地板。

“他和那些怪物一樣，回歸了星球。”黑髮青年咬牙說着:“這個星球把他當成怪物了嗎?”

克勞德撿起了伊塞落下的太刀，他把刀子遞給了札克斯，說:“可以回歸星球也是件好事，他會和星球一起活下去。”

札克斯苦笑了一下，他接過那把太刀，把它扣到腰間，說:“又是星命學的那一套?”

克勞德淡淡地勾起了嘴角，說:“我們走吧。”

指揮室就在三樓的正中。克勞德和札克斯來到那道自動門前，大門無聲地滑開來，數十把槍口指着他們，火光一閃，無數的子彈朝兩人疾飛過去，打在克勞德張開的屏障上。

“原來還有其他小老鼠跑進來了。”斯卡蕾特的聲音響起，她就躲在士兵的後方，坐在指揮席上，高傲地看着克勞德他們:“不過是個小角色，你們給我快點解決掉，別浪費我時間。”

說罷，又是一陣槍林彈雨。克勞德不耐煩地揮動組合劍，劍氣化成刀刃斬落幾個士兵。札克斯穿過彈幕，靈活地用太刀刺穿了敵人。

指揮室裏一共有二十來個DeepGround士兵。克勞德放出幾個火球，炸掉了一半人，札克斯也揮着太刀把剩下的人給解決掉。

克勞德轉過身，望向指揮席，那邊只剩下一張空空的大椅，斯卡蕾特一早就溜走了。紅裙主管看來根本沒打算對付他們，只是讓她的士兵來拖延時間。

“該死的，她跑到哪兒去?”札克斯跑上指揮席，敲了敲那張椅子。

克勞德走向旁邊的操控台，那裏掛上了一大堆屏幕，映着基地的各個監視器。

金髮男孩在其中一個屏幕上找到賽菲羅斯熟悉的身影，他和安吉爾正和幾個DeepGroind士兵玩着。他掃過其他監控，看到另一邊的傑尼西斯正在二樓的平台，和十來個複製體戰鬥。

即使身體出現劣化，但無阻一等戰士發揮他的實力。克勞德看到褐髮戰士放出伊費利特，火神吹過一陣炙熱的火龍捲，監控鏡頭抖了抖，畫面被雪花覆蓋，監視器似乎被高溫融化掉。

“傑尼西斯被隔開來了。”札克斯走近克雷德，他指了指操控台上的平面圖，說:“是基地的防禦系統，我們先得把它解除掉。”

“你知道密碼?”克勞德點開了操作權限的畫面，一臉疑惑地望向札克斯。

黑髮青年神秘地笑了笑，說:“這裏是帕默爾的堡壘，你知道那個人最喜歡什麼嗎?”

克勞德更加不明白，他搖搖頭，札克斯哈哈大笑，他揉了揉克勞德的金髮，說:“也對啦，對你來說還是太早了吧。”

那些士兵耐不住賽菲羅斯的氣場，告訴他們傑尼西斯應該被困在二樓的樓層。銀髮男人把他們打昏，和安吉爾一起爬上基地大樓的後樓梯。

二樓也是被鋼門封住，賽菲羅斯懊惱地皺起眉頭，他實在是不想再爬通風管了。

就在這時，那道鋼門徐徐升起，六地的防禦系統被人解除了。一股熱風從鋼門後噴射出來，二樓的滿是燒焦痕跡的走廊展現在賽菲羅斯和安吉爾面前。兩人穿過走廊，來到一扇玻璃門前，門外是二樓的露天平台。

傑尼西斯正拎着一隻複製體體的衣領，長長的赤劍抵住它的嚥喉。

褐髮戰士回過頭來，看到走近的兩人，他勾起嘴角一笑，說:“你們也來得太遲了吧。”

“抱歉啦。”安吉爾聳了聳肩，他看了看被傑尼西斯扔到地上的複製體，那東西掙扎着想要爬起來，安吉爾揮下毀滅劍，把它送回星球裏去。

賽菲羅斯打量了一下四周，看到被熱浪融化的監視器，微微一笑，他回過頭，望向另外兩人，說:“我們走吧，別讓其他人等太久。”

“不是其他人，只有那隻可愛的小陸行鳥，對吧?”傑尼西斯一臉取笑着，一邊反了個白眼。

賽菲羅斯沒有承認，也沒有否認，他走向後樓梯，打算到指揮室一趟，他知道克勞德就在那兒。

突然，基地大樓的地底傳來一陣震盪，賽菲羅斯腳下的地板塌下來，他和另外兩人同時往下掉落，銀髮男人連忙張開翅膀，他回過頭，看到傑尼西斯抓住安吉爾的手，努力地扇着單邊的翅膀，保持在半空中。

賽菲羅斯往下望去，只見一隻巨型的機械手從一片塵霧下冒出來，那隻手朝傑尼西斯的方向一抓，褐髮戰士連忙收了收羽翼，笨拙地避開來，他拉着安吉爾飛回還沒崩塌的地方，在那邊降落。

斯卡蕾特詭異的笑聲從地底傳出，她尖聲笑着，然後說道:“你們這些過期發臭的小白鼠，我這就親自把你們送去地獄好了。”

(還有下次)


	45. Chapter 45

克勞德和札克斯看着身邊的地板。連着那些士兵屍體掉到下層去，基地大樓的中心穿了個大洞，他們很幸運地站在一個沒有倒塌的位置，但四周都是被切斷的電線和管道，它們冒出火花和黑煙，看起來隨時會爆炸。

指揮室的大門就在另一邊，和兩人的位置隔了一道裂縫，克勞德帶頭先跨過去，腳下的石屎開始剝落，在整片地板消失之前，他快步撲向被瓦礫卡住了的自動門。

克勞德回過頭，看到札克斯在對面助跑，他退出了自動門，黑髮青年奮身一跳，克勞德伸出手，抓住了差點掉下去的札克斯。金髮男孩把人給拉上來，然後回過頭望向大樓三樓的走廊，玻璃窗全部碎裂，兩邊的牆身佈滿了裂痕，但通向後樓梯的走廊地板還沒有塌下。

“快走。”札克斯急忙跑了出去，克勞德緊緊跟在後頭，他們撞開了後樓梯的防煙門，看到通向二樓的梯級只剩下一半。

克勞德小心翼翼地跑下樓梯，在斷開的地方蹲下，他看到大樓二樓以下的地方幾乎全毀了，只剩下幾根支柱撐着最高的三樓。

他站起來，向後退了半步，再飛身一躍，跳下樓梯，落在二樓僅存的梯級間，在地上翻了一圈。克勞德能感應到賽菲羅斯就在附近，他看到一道倒下來的木門，穿過去後就是本來二樓走廊的位置，但現在走廊不見了，而通道的另一端，賽菲羅斯扇着黑翼的身影一閃而過。

“那是什麼?”札克斯也來到二樓，他站在克勞德身邊，望向大樓空出來的大洞，從地底那邊，有一台巨型機械兵器慢慢升上來，斯卡蕾特就待在兵器頭部一個玻璃罩內。

克勞德咂了咂嘴，他望向還在休閑扇着翅膀的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人似乎注意到他，偏了偏腦袋瞥了克勞德和札克斯一眼。

“看，是安吉爾，傑尼西斯也在。”札克斯指着對面的平台，傑尼西斯張開翅膀，安吉爾就蹲在他身邊，兩人緊皺着眉頭，瞪着玻璃罩內的女人。

這時，兩枚炮彈飛向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人輕巧地在空中轉了一圈，炮彈擊中他背後的大樓殘骸，賽菲羅斯提升了高度，他握着正宗，兩道劍氣閃過，撞上斯卡蕾特所在的玻璃罩，一道像水晶般的屏障屏開，紅裙主管在屏障下哈哈地大笑起來。

“沒有的。這孩子的動能利用了製造阿斯爾的特殊魔晄，你不可能打破這道屏障。”斯卡蕾特十指在操控台飛舞，兵器背後的機關槍豎起來，瞄準了賽菲羅斯，子彈朝銀髮男人掃射起來。另外的兩對機械臂握着巨型鋸刀，拍向另一邊的傑尼西斯和安吉爾。

克勞德和札克斯正好在兵器的後方，克勞德想也不想地揣着他的大劍，一下子跳到機械兵器身上，他一手抓住機械臂的鋼筋，懸空蕩了好幾下，一下子翻到機械臂上。

那隻巨型手臂正忙着拿鋸刀斬向傑尼西斯，它左搖右晃地想要抓住在空中滑翔的褐髮戰士，巨手掀起的氣流吹翻了努力在半空平衡自己的傑尼西斯，褐髮戰士的黑色羽翼捲起來墜落了。

一直在平台擔心的安吉爾臉色一凜，他的瞳孔縮起來，回過神來時，他已經從平台上跳下去，兩扇一大一小的白色羽翼從安吉爾的左肩展開，黑髮戰士滑翔過去，抱住了傑尼西斯。

克勞德就在機械臂上面半蹲着，一邊扶着機械臂突出來的部件，一邊跌跌撞撞地走向手腕關節的地方。

斯卡蕾特看到克勞德，她連忙操控着機械臂撞向基地大樓的一根鋼筋上，想把爬在上面的男孩甩下去。

賽菲羅斯看到克勞德正拼命抓住一根電鑬，讓自己不被甩下去，銀髮男人連忙扇動着羽翼，他的太刀正宗纏上了青藍色的電流，銀髮男人俯衝到機械臂附近，他來回盤旋了一遍，看到插在機械臂下的魔晄導管，他勾起嘴角，一劍刺穿那發着光的玻璃管道。

青藍色的火花炸開來，魔晄液燃燒起來。整隻機械臂停下來，克勞德快步走上手腕的關節，原本覆在上面的屏障消失了，金髮男孩大劍一揮，打碎了關節上的幾口螺栓，機械臂的手腕無力地垂下來，一直握着的鋸刀掉下來，地底傳來沉重的聲音。

這時，另外一隻機械臂拿着鋸刀，朝克勞德砍過去，鋒利的刀刃鋸開了自己已經廢掉的手臂，隨着四起的火花，機械零件叮叮噹咚咚地掉下地底。

金髮男孩被衝過來的賽菲羅斯一下抱走，銀髮男人揚起翅膀，飛到高空下，他瞇起綠眼睛，居高臨下地看着地面，他和克勞德總算能看清斯卡蕾特坐着的那台機械兵器。

兩層高的兵器裝上了三對爪子和兩對機械臂，五支炮台圍在玻璃罩下，能上下瞄準不同方位，機械兵器全身插滿了綠色的魔晄槽，底部連接着基地大樓地基，源源不絕的魔晄能源從地底供給機械兵器。

“克勞德，你和札克斯到地底去，切斷這東西的能源供應。”賽菲羅斯黑翼上的羽毛變得篷鬆，他扇了扇翅膀，羽毛順着風向貼服起來，銀髮男人'咻'地帶着克勞德飛近札克斯站着的梯級。

金髮男孩放開抱住賽菲羅斯脖子的手，跳到札克斯身邊。他回過頭，看了賽菲羅斯一眼，然後頭也不回地躍下梯級。

“跟着他，小狗。”賽菲羅斯留下一句，便轉身飛向安吉爾和傑尼西斯，兩個剛學飛的神羅戰士正狼狽地躲避斯卡蕾特發射的炮彈，和突然伸長拐彎的爪子。

札克斯有點羨慕地看着三位一等戰士的翅膀，他猛然搖了搖頭，拍了拍自己的臉頰，轉身便追着克勞德跑去。

賽菲羅斯回到安吉爾他們身邊，他振了振翅膀，在伸長的機械爪子間左穿右插，反手握着正宗，銀髮男人竄到其中一隻爪子的接駁位前，手一甩，銀光一閃，供應魔晄的管道被切斷，賽菲羅斯在半空翻了一圈，繼續朝另一邊的爪子飛去。

對斯卡蕾特來說，這三個長了羽翼的男人就像蒼蠅一樣令人煩厭。她拉起了操縱桿，兵器中心的一株巨型炮台升起來，這是一台魔晄炮。

操控台上的屏幕顯示炮台正大量汲取地底的魔晄能源，按照這個速度，魔晄炮還需要十分鐘左右就能充能完畢。

斯卡蕾特掩着嘴卡哈哈地笑着，她讓一對機械臂揮動着巨鋸切向安吉爾和傑尼西斯，同時向着在兵器本體附近亂轉的賽菲羅斯開炮。

在長出翅膀五分鐘後，安吉爾才總算搞清飛行的秘訣，他適應了不太平衝的身體，右手把毀滅劍架到肩膀上，黑髮戰士看清了襲來的巨型鋸刀，他雙臂的肌肉鼓起來，掄起大劍一揮，擋下了鋸刀。

一道紅光閃過，傑尼西斯的赤劍敲在機械臂的屏障上，水晶般的保護罩閃動了一下，機械臂只是被打偏了一點。

“先把魔晄導管拆下來。”傑尼西斯朝安吉爾叫道。

這時，另一隻機械臂從褐髮戰士的後方拍過來，安吉爾還來不及大吼，無數的靛色落雷劃破夜空，打在兵器的機械臂和爪子上，電流的嗞嗞聲響起，水晶屏障上佈滿雪花，沙啦沙咩地響。

機械臂和爪子都停止運作了半秒，對傑尼西斯來說已經足夠，他架起細長的赤劍，黑色的羽翼捲起來，褐髮戰士轉身，他身上泛着耀眼的紅光，赤劍一揮，那隻機械臂就被切成碎片，散落下來。

賽菲羅斯從天上降下，飄浮在安吉爾身邊，傑尼西斯向他們揚了揚下巴，隨即又飛開來，避開兵器發射出來的彈幕。

“克勞德和札克斯會關掉這東西的能源。”賽菲羅斯對安吉爾說，他抬眼看了看那尊還在縕纕的魔晄炮。

即使機械臂和爪子一隻接一隻被拆下來，斯卡蕾特好像都是漠不關心的，看來她是賭在魔晄炮上。

安吉爾瞇起眼睛，答道:“他們動作最好快一點，那東西一旦發射，這一帶恐怕會變成一片焦土。”

克勞德和札克斯在基地大樓的殘骸中亂晃，他們一邊尋找往下走的路，一邊避開正在剝落的瓦礫。

金髮男孩抓住一根鋼筋，把自己蕩到對面的梯級去，然後滑下傾斜的大塊石屎，來到大樓東翼的展覽大廳。札克斯緊跟在其後，展覽廳只剩下一半，本來放置在這裏的機械兵器躺在瓦磯上，看它們的切口就知道這些武器不是因為大樓崩塌而砸壞的。

兩人合力推開了一塊擋路的石屎，看到地上被砸穿的一個洞，洞下面就是大樓的地庫，穩約能看到地底佈滿了一根根管道，管道一直往一個辺向延伸過去，那台超大型機械兵器的總掣大概就在那邊。

克勞德回頭看了札克斯一眼，見黑髮青年點了點頭，他便率先跳了下去，四平八穩地落在管道上。

大樓的地庫被一層堅固的鋼罩包裹住，崩塌的區域沒有波及到這裏來，克勞德和札克斯順着管道走，很快就看到一群穿白袍的研究員正在一個透明的罩幕下，圍着一個裝着魔晄的巨型水槽工作。

克勞德看到坐在操控台上的謝克爾，她又戴上了那個詭異的頭盔，腳下有幾座像棺木似的白色箱子，幾條電線從箱子裏伸出來，接駁到謝克爾的頭盔上。

“謝克爾大人。”一個研究員上前，謝克爾沒有理會他，於是那人又說:“總部傳來指令，讓妳派出A型實驗體到可利爾山脈的雪崩營地去。”

女孩歪起腦袋，說:“我知道了。”

這時，克勞德踏前，他揣着組合劍，和札克斯一起出現在那些研究員面前，那些人馬上跳起來，他們回頭朝謝克爾大叫着，讓她快來保護魔晄槽。

克勞德看到女孩勾了勾嘴角，她垂下腦袋，完全沒有理會那些人的叫喊。

“不行，她和複製體連上了，聽不到這邊的聲音。”一個研究員說:“還有其他士兵在嗎?”

“都被剛才的瓦礫壓死了。”

克勞德挑了挑眉，兩步上前，毫不費勁地解決掉那些研究員。他和札克斯走到謝克爾面前，札克斯正要抽出他的劍時，克勞德攔住了他。

謝克爾脫下她的頭盔，一對橘紅色的眼睛無神望向金髮男孩，她指了指地上的白色箱子，說:“它們是B型的複製體，平時都被藏在米德加的零號魔晄爐深處。”

女孩頓了頓，又說:“作為媒介，讓我能干預S實驗體群的思維世界。”

“為什麼要告訴我這些?”克勞德酷酷地問道。

謝克爾垂下視線，望向白色箱子裏那個像屍體一樣的B型複製體，幽幽地說道:“大概是厭煩了。”

克勞德看了她一會，轉身走向那座魔晄槽，不再理會她。札克斯一頭霧水地跟着克勞德，他點開了魔晄槽的終端機，看到上面顯示魔晄炮的充能進度。

兩人臉色一沉，離那座有如朱農大炮一樣的炮台還有三分鐘就能發射。

克勞德連忙點出停止輸出魔晄的指令，但一如預料，指令的權限被鎖上了，金髮男孩看了看四周，看來唯一的方法，就是把魔晄槽和周圍的輸送管給破壞掉。

這時，謝克爾走到克勞德身邊，她手中拿着一個小型炸彈，她把炸彈安在魔晄槽上，說:“總部一早已經決定要炸毀這座基地。”

神羅這次的目標是傑尼西斯和艾爾菲，但他們失敗了，為了不讓敵人獲取神羅公司的機密和武器，按照規定，必須把這裏摧毀。

謝克爾回過頭，說:“你們走吧，反正我打不過你們。”

“那妳呢?”札克斯瞪大眼睛問道。

謝克爾搖搖頭，她堅定地站在魔晄槽前，看着炸彈上的顯示器在倒數。

克勞德轉過身來，他們只剩下兩分三十秒逃跑。

札克斯看看催促着他的克勞德，又看看呆站着的謝克爾，他咬牙，伸手拉過女孩，掉她夾在腰間，說:“別隨便放棄生命。”

克勞德才不管這些，他一口氣跑回剛才跳下來的洞口，金髮男孩攀上地庫牆身的電線，借力爬回地面，然後回過頭，朝札克斯伸出手。

黑髮青年把不停掙扎的女孩交到他手上，克勞德勉強把人拉上來，因為謝克爾掙扎得太厲害，克勞德只好對她放了一個催眠魔法，等札克斯爬上來後，又把熟睡的女孩扔回去給他。

兩人挾着一個女孩子，動作靈活地沿着剛才的路線，回到二樓的斷層。

就在他們踏上最後一個梯級時，地底傳來猛烈的震盪，然後是爆炸的巨響，熱浪把克勞德他們沖上半空，克勞德聽到札克斯在大叫，而他落入熟悉的、賽菲羅斯的懷抱中。

(還有下次)


	46. Chapter 46

基地大樓陷入一片火海，那台機械兵器不斷傳出爆炸聲，它身上的機械臂和爪子被扯下來，火花在斷口的位置飛濺，中間的魔晄炮深處閃過一道綠光，然後火炎從炮台的管道裏冒出，魔晄炮發出一聲巨響，附近的大樓殘骸震盪了一下，炮台被炸了，整台機械兵器往後傾倒，沒入火海。

克勞德抱住賽菲羅斯的脖子，銀髮男人帶着他飛離火場，他們回到一開始的密林裏，扛着札克斯的安吉爾降落在他們身邊，傑尼西斯把謝克爾拋到草地上，然後拍了拍沾到長袍上的灰塵。

“札克斯，你都帶了什麼回來?”安吉爾看着坐在草地上，面無表情的謝克爾，他瞇起眼睛，說:“敵人的俘虜?我們不需要啊。”

“但是……”

“她是DeepGround的菁英成員。”克勞德說:“說不定能套出些什麼情報。”

賽菲羅斯無所謂地聳了聳肩，他望向一片赤紅的神羅基地，他們需要一架飛行器到北方大陸，但現在基地燒成這樣，他們能找到飛行器的機會不大。

傑尼西斯不感興趣地打量了謝克爾一下，說:“我們要怎樣聯絡雪崩驗收一下?”

“說起這個。”安吉爾一對魔晄眼沒有離開過謝克爾，他的白色翅膀翼動了一下，說:“那個斯卡蕾特，不是說過派了人去討伐雪崩嗎?”

“呀!”札克斯睜大了眼睛，說:“那些人也說了，叫這個女孩讓複製體到雪崩的營地去。”

克勞德皺起眉，他望向謝克爾，潛入基地之前，他讓凱特和巴雷特先回營地，還有蒂法，她也在雪崩的營地，不知道他們現在怎麼樣了。

“我們先回雪崩那邊一趟。”賽菲羅斯冷淡地說道:“順便把這女孩交給他們當手信好了。”

札克斯看起來有點不安，眼前被他們五個男人圍住的女孩看起來還沒有成年，雪崩始終是個暴力組織，誰知道他們會對這個俘虜做出些什麼來。

安吉爾從附近的樹林扯下一條樹藤，反挷住了謝克爾的雙手，他輕輕推了女孩一把，讓她跟着前面的賽菲羅斯和克勞德走。

“就算抓住我了也沒用。”謝克爾毫無感情地說道:“總部知道我失蹤，馬上就會啟動我腦子裏的限制器，而且沒有寶條博士的特殊魔晄液，我也撐不了多久。”

克勞德偏了偏腦袋，他看了謝克爾一眼，又轉過頭。

“妳似乎對自己的生命不怎麼執着。”札克斯輕快地說道:“為什麼呢?這世界上就沒有什麼能讓妳高興?”

謝克爾別過面，什麼也不肯說。傑尼西斯輕輕哼了哼鼻子，說:“小狗，你別看人家是女孩子，就過份關心她。”

札克斯攤開手，說:“只是普通的問候。我說妳呀，都沒有家人的嗎?”

謝克爾一愣，然後哼着鼻音笑起來，安吉爾推了她一下，讓她別想着耍花樣。女孩只哈哈笑起來，然後說:“家人?是指把你賣給神羅、賣給寶條的那個人?不，我沒有家人。”

札克斯尷尬地搔了搔腦袋，克勞德抬起臉。望向身邊的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人一副不在意的樣子，克勞德也猜到他根本不會把寶條，或者露克蕾茜亞當作家人。

只有安吉爾和傑尼西斯兩人臉色變得陰沉。

他們一行人走出密林，看到可利爾山脈入口時，天已經亮起來了。徹夜未眠的一行人在山腳下稍作休息，安吉爾和傑尼西斯讓謝克爾坐在一塊大石下，他們在路邊找到神羅的運輸車。

那輛貨車的輪胎泄氣了，可能是被山路上的小石子割破，附近不見DeepGround士兵的踪影，看來斯卡蕾特沒有說謊，神羅早察覺到雪崩的動作，趁着賽菲羅斯他們偷襲基地，雪崩沒有前神羅戰士看顧時，派出軍隊來討伐他們。

賽菲羅斯他們稍作休整後，再次沿着山路走，他們回到雪崩的營地前，神羅的軍隊全都倒在河邊的空地上，雪崩的帳篷全都倒下來，布料上全是一個個彈孔，鮮染紅了附近的草地。

雪崩首領艾爾菲和維爾多就在一個角落，雪崩的成員都圍在他們身邊，包括那個作戰指揮塞爾斯和幾個穿白袍的人，他們一邊和艾爾菲說話，一邊檢查其他人的傷勢。

凱特看到走近的賽菲羅斯他們，連忙蹦蹦跳跳地來到他們身邊，艾菲爾抬起頭，看到他們，她的臉色不太好，整張臉和嘴唇也在發青。

“真不愧是你們。”凱特笑瞇瞇地說道:“平安無事回來了呢。”

機械玩偶的目光落在謝克爾身上，他歪起腦袋，又看看賽菲羅斯，旁邊的安吉爾擺了擺手，說:“札克斯撿回來的，給雪崩當手信。”

凱特點了點頭他回頭看了艾爾菲一眼，褐髮首領還在瞪着賽菲羅斯，克勞德不愉快地皺起眉頭，問道:“她是怎麼了?受傷了嗎?”

“也不是。”凱特用他的貓爪子托着下巴，說:“我和巴雷特從基地回來，營地已經被神羅攻擊，雪崩一開始是處於劣勢，但他們的首領突然用了召喚魔晶石，那些DeepGround士兵都是些雜魚，很快就被打敗了，但那女人似乎是虛耗得太多能量，就變成那樣子。”

克勞德哼了哼鼻子。

這時，蒂法從人群中走過來，她跑到克勞德面前，上上下下打量着有點骯骯的金髮男孩，說:“克勞德，你沒受傷吧?”

“我沒事。”克勞德抿了抿嘴，說:“妳還要待在這裏嗎?”

蒂法微微一笑，她揮了揮拳，說:“放心吧，師傅把所有拳法都教給我了，我可以保護好自己。”

克勞德嘆了口氣，他擺了擺手，說:“隨便妳吧，只是……別太過勉強。”

蒂法笑了笑，克勞德轉身回到賽菲羅斯身邊，兩人一起朝艾爾菲走過去，那些雪崩成員用不怎友善的目光瞪着他們，但還是讓出一條路讓他們過去。

“如果不是巴雷特和凱特，你們就會被我們當成告密者。”雪崩首領冷漠地說:“既然你們回來了，我就期待一下好消息吧。”

賽菲羅斯的綠眼睛閃過一道寒光，但他很快就掩飾過去，說:“按約定，基地已經炸毀，這裏有個從那邊抓回來的DeepGround成員，就交給你們處置了。”

艾爾菲轉了一下視線，望向那個被挷住的女孩。這時，一個白色的人影衝了過去，一把抓住了謝克爾瘦小的肩膀。

一旁的安吉爾和傑尼西斯警戒起來，但對方只是雪崩的一個研究學者，白色的長袍下穿着性感的衣服，那個束着淺棕色長髮的女人顫抖着聲音說道:“謝克爾……是妳嗎?真的是……謝克爾嗎?”

謝克爾一對魔晄眼沒有神彩，她看也不看那個女性學者一眼。

“夏露雅。”塞爾斯走過去，讓那個女人冷靜下來，夏露雅放開了謝克爾，一對眼睛一直黏在身上。

“現在先照顧好艾菲爾，偏偏這種時候弗西托又不在。”雪崩的作戰隊長咂了一下嘴，說道。

賽菲羅斯沒有理會這些無關痛癢的人，他望着艾爾菲，冷冰冰地說:“這麼一來，我們就兩清了。”

艾爾菲瞇起了眼睛，前神羅戰士似乎和弗西托所分析的不一樣，雪崩的科學顧問比對過神羅戰士和DeepGround士兵的往績和數據，他說舊神羅戰士不。論身體能力值，或是發展潛力都遠不及DeepGround。

如果這些人能成為雪崩的後盾，要打敗神羅就不再是遙遠的目標。艾爾菲抿着嘴，她望向自己的副手塞爾斯。

還拉着夏露雅的男人點了點頭，他轉過頭望向銀髮男人，說:“俘虜就交給我們，你們不是需要飛行器的嗎?我們能夠借出來，作為回禮。”

賽菲羅斯一眼就看穿雪崩首領打的主意，他不會怪責只顧組織利益的艾爾菲，但銀髮男人已經不想再和這個反神羅組織扯上關係。

“不用了，我們會再找辦法。總之，我們之間的合作就到此為止。”賽菲羅斯轉過身，領着克勞德走回安吉爾他們身邊，其他戰士冷眼看着雪崩的成員，在他們的注視下，五人走出了雪崩的營地，札克斯回頭，擔憂地看了謝克爾一眼，但還是跟着安吉爾他們走了。

“我們這下子要怎樣渡海到北方的大陸?還有，那個女孩，她不是知道很多關於神羅的事嗎?我們不把情報問出來也沒關係?”

札克斯走向安吉爾，一連串擲下一堆問題。安吉爾偏過頭，看了看後方的賽菲羅斯和克勞德，那兩人雖然沒有談話，但總覺他們在暗地裏交流。安吉爾現在知道了這兩人的關係，難免地覺得有點別扭，他們老是沉醉在二人世界裏，有時候會讓人感到尷尬。

傑尼西斯咂了一下嘴巴，儘管他沒有說出口，但他的身體一天比一天糟糕，他只是召喚了一次弗洛伊德，已經感到異常疲憊。

還有安吉爾，現在就連他也長出翅膀來，是劣化的開始嗎?傑尼西斯瞇起眼睛，他握緊了拳頭，不論是為了自己，還是安吉爾，他們應該先答應雪崩，把飛行器拿到手再說。

克勞德在回想他們能怎樣得到一架飛船，又或者空艦，以前他和夥伴曾經在火箭村搶走了席德的滑翔機，說不定他們能再來一次。

賽菲羅斯好像知道他的想法，綠色的眼睛瞇了一下，他和克勞德的連繫似乎越來越強大，這對銀髮男人來說是件好事，就不知道克勞德是怎麼想。

說到火箭村，那邊是宇宙開發部的支部，聽說帕默爾和他的部門雖然被閑置了，但他手下的一些科學家和技師還是不死心地在村裏亂搞，那裏肯定有神羅留下來的物資。

五人各自懷着想法，來到離雪崩營地一公里的河川，賽菲羅斯和安吉爾讓其他人休息一下，睡上一覺，他們就在附近轉了一圈，確定沒有危險，才回到夥伴身邊。

札克斯似乎睡不着，他又開始了深蹲練習，安吉爾說了他兩句，讓他注意一下，整夜的戰鬥結束，他需要讓身體休息。

“我又沒有怎樣動手。”黑髮青年聳了聳肩，但還是聽從師傅的意見，坐下來休息。

這時，他們頭頂響起螺旋槳的聲音，克勞德抬起頭，他看到標上神羅紋章的直升機在空中盤旋，那是塔克斯的專用直升機。

“該死的，都不讓人休息一下嗎?”安吉爾沉着臉，皺起了眉頭，他抽出背後的毀滅劍。

直升機上的繩梯被拋下來，一個纖細的人影滑下來，敏捷地落在安吉爾面前。

“好久不見了，札克斯。”棕髮的塔克斯女孩雖然站在安吉爾面前，但一對眼睛一直望向札克斯，她說:“你們還活着呢。”

“希絲涅。”札克斯露出驚喜的神情，然後笑着走向那裏塔克斯女孩。

希絲涅抬頭，望向還在半空的直升機，女孩搖了搖頭，說:“我們時間不多，還是長話短說吧。米德加現在的情況很糟糕，路法斯總裁的恐怖管治下，很多人也被抓進零號魔晄爐裏去，我們塔克斯也被嚴密監管，曾和我好不容易趁DeepGround和雪崩打起來，才能偷偷溜出來。”

“我……我們……”札克斯看看希斯涅，又望望不遠處的賽菲羅斯。

希絲涅嘆了口氣，她點點頭，說:“我明白我們沒有資格請求你們，但這邊只是想要你們知道，如果要推翻現在的神羅，我們塔克斯很願意幫忙。”

“我們接下來會到火箭村。”賽菲羅斯突然走近，說:“需要找到飛船。”

希絲涅勾起嘴角，她眨了眨眼睛，說:“這是在試探我們?……火箭村現在還有人在嘗試太空飛船的研究，那邊的確有神羅的跑道，要找到飛船並不困難，但火箭村的人都是神羅的支持者，他們不知道米德加的實況，事實上，很多在使用魔晄的村子都很支持DeepGround。”

克勞德想起了巴雷特，那個高壯的男人和凱特一起留在雪崩的營地了，如果神羅不是襲擊了巴雷特的村子，那個男人和可利爾村說不定還在心繫神羅，死心塌地地支持魔晄能源和新的神羅軍隊。

“但你們肯定有辦法的。”札克斯不確定地說道。

“我和曾會在火箭村準備好你們需要的東西。”希絲涅微微一笑，說:“就當作訂金吧。”

“希絲涅?”札克斯不解地望向塔克斯女孩，又看了看賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人只有看着塔克斯女孩跳上繩梯，她掏出PHS，看來在和機上的人聯絡。

安吉爾看着隨即飛走的直升機，回過頭來，一臉不解地望向賽菲羅斯。

“正好來測試一下，塔克斯還可不可信。與其和雪崩合作，我寧可選擇一些比較熟知的人，而且塔克斯的情報能力，就是我們現在最需要的。”銀髮男人勾勾嘴角說。

一旁的克勞德暗自反了個白眼，個人而言，他認為塔克斯從沒有可信過。

(還有下次)


	47. Chapter 47

從北可利爾地區到火箭發射台地區要花上三數天的時間，賽菲羅斯他們穿過可利爾的山脈，又回到草原上，他們朝着西邊走，一路上也沒有碰到神羅的追兵，不知道是塔克斯幫忙引開了他們，還是單純運氣使然，這天晚上，他們打倒了一群像犀牛的怪物，就在一塊大石下生起火堆，打算在這邊過夜。

賽菲羅斯和克勞德一起走到不遠處的小溪，他們用水瓶裝了點水，順便看看溪流裏有沒有可以食用的魚。

克勞德看到河邊有兩三小兔子在喝水，便拉下賽菲羅斯，金髮男孩打了個響指，讓冰塊覆上其中一雙兔子身上，那可憐的小動物倒下來，牠的同伴嚇得各散東西。

賽菲羅斯走過去，檢起凍成冰塊的獵物，聽到克勞德突然開口說道:“傑尼西斯的頭髮越來越白了，還有安吉爾，他也長出翅膀來了。”

“我知道。”賽菲羅斯平靜地說:“劣化的速度比之前要快上一點，傑尼西斯雖然沒說出來，但他大概是相當焦慮，剛才就差點被怪物擊中。”

克勞德抿了抿嘴，賽菲羅斯似乎並不焦急，雖然他也明白這是急不來的事，但有時候賽菲羅斯冷靜理性到讓人感到冷漠。

他們回到其他人身邊，安吉爾已經給傑尼西斯處理好手臂上的傷口，褐髮戰士閉上眼，靠着大石休息，安吉爾朝賽菲羅斯和克勞德點點頭，他走向就在練習劍術的札克斯身邊，指導了他一下。

“傑尼西斯，感覺怎麼樣?”克勞德坐在褐髮戰士對面，他一邊把兔肉串起來，一邊試着關心傑尼西斯。

“糟透了。”傑尼西斯仰起脖子，他微微睜開眼睛，瞟了克勞德一眼:“你到底是怎麼受得了?自己的身體有其他人的細胞……”

克勞德把肉串遞給一旁的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人聽到傑尼西斯的問題，勾勾嘴角，什麼也沒說，他把烤好的魚交給克勞德，讓他先吃。

金髮男孩啃了一口烤魚，說:“我沒有想太多。”

“克勞德就是腦袋簡單，只要能打打架就高興了。”賽菲羅斯瞥了克勞德一眼，金髮男孩只是反了反眼睛，繼續吃他的魚。

“嗯，好香。”札克斯完成了他每天的訓練，走到營火旁邊，一屁股坐到賽菲羅斯身邊，銀髮男人撕下兔子的大腿給克勞德，其他的才給札克斯。

黑髮青年哀號了聲，他接過肉串，說:“你這樣子也太偏心了吧。”

“別唬了，札克斯。”安吉爾也回來了，他坐在傑尼西斯的右邊，接過克勞德遞上來新的魚串。

“沒錯，小狗，至少你還分到兔子肉。”傑尼西斯勾着嘴角嘲諷着說。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯一起分享了兔子腿，他們又吃下一些野苺，然後就輪着睡下了。

第二天一早，天還沒有亮，札克斯和克勞德就打着呵欠被吵醒，三位元老級的神羅戰士讓他們快點醒過來，他們得繼續趕路了。

火箭村在這一帶地區的西北近海的地方，賽菲羅斯他們還沒有走近村子，遠遠就看到那頭歪歪扭扭的火箭發射台。

“那種東西真的能飛出這片天空嗎?”札克斯抬起手，擋過照射在眼皮上的陽光，說:“好像還是你們的翅膀比較靠譜。”

他們在離火箭村不遠的一個小樹林觀察着村子的情況，可能真的是塔克斯在暗地裏幫忙，村子裏不見DeepGround的士兵，倒是有幾個老人在村口散步。

克勞德是一行人中最不會被認出來的那個，所以他獨自一人走向火箭村，看看塔克斯到底是打算怎樣和他們合作。

“有什麼不對勁的話，就大聲尖叫吧。”傑尼西斯懶洋洋地說:“我們會去救你的。”

克勞德頭也不回地揮了揮手，獨自走遠了。剛才還在散步的老人看到走近的金髮男孩，露出慈祥的笑容。

克勞德走過去，說:“你好，我是從米德加總部來的。”

老人點點頭，他看着克勞德的魔晄眼，說:“我知道，神羅的戰士，對吧?我記得好像叫DeepGround……嗯，村子深處就是停機坪，我聽說有人要來取飛船。那種破東西，留着也是沒用，神羅快點把它收回去就好。”

克勞德向老人道謝後，就走進火箭村裏。 他記得一直沿着村子的大道走，到最盡頭向左拐，就是火箭的發射台。他抬起頭來，看到發射台那邊架着還沒有組裝好的火箭。

“媽的，我得跟那些混帳說了多少遍?這次我們絕不會失敗，去他的資金，大爺我就是不聽，讓帕默爾老大，不，讓新總裁直接跟我說!”

有人撞開右邊屋子的門衝到克勞德面前，一頭薑黃的短髮閃過克勞德眼前，然後朝發射台跑去，一位戴眼鏡的女性跟着走出來，她搖搖頭嘆了口氣，跟着席德往發射台走。

克勞德睜大了眼睛，看着那對男女的背影，席德突然出現害他有點兒措手不及。他猶豫了一下，最終還是沒有跟過去，克勞德知道就算和那個男人說話，也只會被臭罵一。頓，而且，他知道席德的升空計劃不會成功，太空計劃最終也會被擱置。克勞德現在只需要集中精神在取得飛船這件事上。

金髮男孩徑自走進村子深處，那裏有一條種滿橘子樹的泥路，克勞德沿着泥路走，突然他停下腳步，金髮男孩回過頭，看到一撮紅色的頭髮從矮樹後冒出來，他瞪着那撮頭髮好一會，然後什麼也沒說，掉頭便走。

“嘿!”被無視的雷諾從橘子樹後跳了出來，他揮着手中的棍子，說:“你就只有這點反應嗎?我們可是一直替你們支開DeepGround的人。”

克勞德頓了頓步伐，偏了偏腦袋，說:“謝謝。”說完又繼續走。

雷諾衝過去，一把抓住克勞德的肩膀，金髮男孩不耐煩地瞟了他一眼，紅髮塔克斯放開了他，攤開雙手，說道:“你打算就這樣衝進去神羅的停機坪?”

“不然呢?”克勞德抿了抿嘴，反問了聲。

雷諾無奈地搖了搖頭，他嘆了口氣說:“拜託，你們有一點被通輯的自覺，好嗎?你知道自從你們從米德加逃出去後，我們一路上給你們擋過多少神羅的突襲嗎?別到處惹麻煩。”

克勞德冷笑了聲，說:“有嗎?我可是從沒有注意到你們有幫過我們些什麼。”

“你這臭小子。”雷諾瞇起眼睛，他用棍子敲了敲肩膀，說:“你知道你們隊裏的某人被追得有多緊嗎?我們塔克斯已經好幾次給上面錯誤的情報，讓他能避過最麻煩的那些人。”

克勞德瞪着雷諾，紅髮塔克斯嘻嘻笑了笑，繼續說:“你們的大將軍會同意和我們合作，不也是看上了我們這一點能耐嗎?塔克斯比雪崩可靠得多吧?”

金髮男孩一臉不感興趣，他說:“那也得等你們把飛船交出來才知道。”

雷諾咂了咂嘴，但隨即又笑起來，他走過克勞德，一邊揮動着手中的棍子，一邊領着他走過橘子林。果樹後面就是神羅畫火箭村的停機坪，那裏停泊了好幾架滑翔機和一架中型飛船，停機坪上有幾個士兵，他們忙着聊天，沒有人注意到克勞德和雷諾。

“看好了，你們要的飛船就在那邊，是神羅最新型的飛行器，昨天才送過來，當然，這是曾耍了點手段弄過來的。”雷諾輕挑地說着:“開動飛船的鑰匙，很可惜，就在負責火箭計劃的技師手中，這就要靠你來爭取一下了。”

“技師?”克勞德瞇了瞇眼睛，他有種不太好的預感。

“對，火箭專家席德·海溫德。”雷諾不懷好意地笑說:“是個脾氣很獨特的傢伙。”

“這和說好的不一樣。”克勞德沉着氣說道。

紅髮塔克斯笑得更開心了，他用棍子托起了克勞德的下巴，說:“小孩子，你該不會以為我們會就這樣把飛船送給你們吧?這世上沒有不勞而獲的事，但你不用擔心，因為本大爺和本大爺的拍檔這次會從旁協助，看，這是塔克斯的特殊服務。”

克勞德一手拍開抵住自己脖子的黑棍，他回過頭，看到無聲無息靠近的光頭塔克斯。他看了看那艘飛船，哼了一下鼻子，說:“那就拜託你們能派上點用場。”

他們回到村子裏，朝着火箭發射台那邊走。沿路不時有人朝塔克斯打招呼，但看起來匆匆忙忙的。

村子裏的人一半以上都是宇宙開發部門的人，他們穿着工作服，圍着半成品的火箭轉來轉去，席德就在火箭下，指着身邊的人破口大罵。

克勞德看了雷諾一眼，紅髮塔克斯聳了聳肩，他走近席德，歪起腦袋說道:“我們是來拿飛船的鑰匙的。”

叼着香煙的暴躁男人抬起頭，看到眼前的塔克斯，一臉不悅地皺起鼻子，說:“又是你們?幹，那飛船是神羅編配給我們觀察火箭用的，不是給你們拿來幹些什麼鬼鬼祟祟的勾當!你這混帳，快滾出我的發射場!”

雷諾冷冷一笑，他偏過腦袋，讓席德看看後頭的克勞德和路德，然後說道:“不是塔克斯，你這個太空狂，是DeepGround的大人來要船，我勸你還是乖乖把鑰匙交出來，別說我沒告訴你，那邊那位脾氣不好，一路上我們可沒少挨揍。”

說罷，雷諾又裝出痛苦的表情，捂住了自己的手臂。聽到他們對話的克勞德努力繃着臉，擺出平時那張酷酷的臭屁樣子，席德又是一陣破口大罵。

“神羅現在都開始徵收未成年的小屁孩當兵了嗎?操，你別以為隨便找個小鬼就能糊混過去，幹!”

雷諾無奈地攤開手，轉過身跟克勞德打了個眼色，金髮男孩走上前，席德正上下打量着他，克勞德有點心塞，畢竟是以前的夥伴，他還要被多少同伴用這種目光瞪着看?

“把飛船的鑰匙交出來。”克勞德清了清嗓子，沉着聲音說道:“這是命令。”

席德'吓'了一聲，他把只剩半截的煙頭吐到地上，然後一腳把它踏熄，暴躁的男人一手揪起克勞德的領子，正要開罵之際，克勞德伸手勾住他的前臂，一個反手把席德摔到地上去，周圍的人驚呼了聲，路德上前把兩人隔開來，雷諾就蹲下身扶起席德。

“我就跟你說了，這傢伙可是臭脾氣得很。”紅髮塔克斯說，克勞德瞟了他一眼，沒有作聲。

席德甩開雷諾的手，他狠狠剮了克勞德一眼，然後向路德大吼道:“滾，都給我滾!這裏是神聖的火箭發射場，你們這些不理解升空奇蹟的人都沒資格待在這裏!”

路德推了克勞德一把，讓他先離開，他又朝雷諾點了點頭，讓他收拾一下爛攤子，紅髮塔克斯勾勾嘴角表示明白。

克勞德隨着光頭的塔克斯回到村子裏，金髮男孩雙手抱胸，他心情不太好，一對藍色魔晄眼瞪着眼前的塔克斯。

路德托了托架在鼻樑上的墨鏡，說:“最近總部在削減這邊的開支，之前海溫德和上頭的人吵得很惡，他好不容易才刮到一艘飛船回來，所以……”

克勞德抿着嘴，過了一會，才說:“這不關我事，我們這邊也急着要用到飛船。”

路德聳了聳肩，不在乎地說道:“你一副想知道的樣子，我才告訴你。”

該死的塔克斯。金髮男孩暗忖，他一向和這個情報機關不對盤。

這時，雷諾走過來，他舉着食指，一個金色的鑰匙圈掛在上面，紅髮塔克斯轉了轉手指，讓鑰匙圈在指間轉了一圈。

“輕鬆輕鬆。”他哼着小調唱着，然後把從席德身上摸回來的鑰匙遞到克勞德的鼻子前，說道:“如何?這樣子夠派上用場了吧?”

(還有下次)


	48. Chapter 48

克勞德不喜歡塔克斯，在他印象中，這些永遠只穿黑色西裝的人背地裏只會做一些不能見光的骯髒活，而且說的話沒一句可信。

金髮男孩和兩個塔克斯成員一起走回停機坪，幾個士兵看到他們，走了過來，他們打量了一下克勞德，說:“塔克斯需要飛船?好像沒有聽說過。”

“是突發的，我們收到情報，需要到五台一趟。”雷諾說，他繞過那些士兵，徑自走向飛船，但其中一個DeepGround再次攔下他。

他們之中肩膀上有最多星星的人走近克勞德，他上上下下看了金髮男孩一圈，然後說:“等一下，總覺得在什麼地方見過面……你是第幾隊的人?為什麼和塔克斯在一起?”

克勞德冷着一張臉，把手探向背後的組合劍，雷諾的眼皮不自然地抽動了一下，他剛想要阻止克勞德，金髮男孩已經抽出了大劍，一刀把那個高階的士兵打飛出去。

“你們去拿飛船。”克勞德就像吩咐塔克斯去取車子一樣，其他士兵先是呆了一下，很快就圍了上來，有人想要按響了掛在身上的對講機，但路德已經一拳把他揍昏過去。

“所以我才說不要和那些戰士瘋子扯上關係。”雷諾生氣地大叫着，他甩動手中的棍子，打斷了一個士兵的鼻樑，然後撒腿就跑，筆直地朝着飛船跑去。

克勞德轉眼就打倒了那幾個士兵，但停機坪的警報刺耳地響起來，金髮男孩和路德向着飛船狂奔，十來個士兵帶着兩隻警備犬從停機坪的指揮室衝出來，他們舉着槍大喝着讓克勞德他們停下來，克勞德頭也不回地放出兩個火球，砸向獵犬。

這時，飛船的魔晄引擎響起來，鐵製的樓梯降下來，克勞德和路德跳了上去，其中一隻警備犬撲過來，咬住了路德的前臂。

光頭塔克斯順勢把警備犬壓到梯級上，克勞德揮下劍，斬下獵犬的腦袋。同一時間，天空落下五道響雷，蛇型的靛色電光擊中停機坪上的士兵，他們全身硬直了一下，然後一個接一個倒下來。

飛船微微震盪，船身掛着的螺旋槳轉動起來，飛船從地面升起，克勞德抓緊了樓梯的扶手，三兩步跨過梯級，閃身進入飛船的船艙裏。

路德跟在他背後，順手關上了艙門。克勞德朝着飛船的甲板走去，他爬上通向甲板的木梯，推開閥門。金髮男孩在甲板找到聯絡用的對講機，接通了控制艙後，雷諾的聲音傳來。

“往東北方向走。”金髮男孩簡單地指示道:“村子外頭應該有座樹林，往那邊飛。”

“我知道了。”雷諾不耐煩地回應道:“讓路德過來，你撐着點，空中兵要來了。”

克勞德咂了咂嘴，掛上了對講機，然後朝路德揮了揮手，塔克斯馬上掉過頭走回船艙，克勞德握着組合劍，走到甲板的鋼欄旁邊。

飛船已經完全飄浮起來，火箭村變得越來越小，克勞德已經看不清楚村子裏的房屋。三個握着螺旋槳的士兵向着他們飛過來，克勞德三個火球精準地打中他們的螺旋槳，空中兵墜回地面。

金髮男孩一邊警戒着地面的情況，一邊試着感應賽菲羅斯的氣息，那個銀髮男人已經在附近。

這時，火箭村的一角閃過一道火光，一架小型飛機衝出了停機坪的跑道，爬升到半空，然後在空中急速地拐了個彎，機身危險地向右側傾斜，那個機師都不管飛機的狀況，直直地向着飛船撞過來。

如此粗暴的駕駛方法，克勞德只認識一個人，他一時之間不知道該不該把飛機擊落，但他不用做決定了，那架飛機只滑行了一小段，就開始失控，整架飛機在半空中翻了過去，然後機鼻朝下往地面墜去。

“不……”克勞德驚呼了一下，他雙手按着鋼欄，探出身子，一對藍眼睛瞪得大大的。

一道銀光閃過，飛機被一分為二，爆炸的火光下，賽菲羅斯的身影衝出濃煙，他一手拿着太刀，另一手拎住席德的衣領。

克勞德後退了一步，賽菲羅斯優雅地落在鋼欄上，他先把席德扔到甲板上，然後從鋼欄跳下來，再收回他的羽翼。

賽菲羅斯伸手撫上克勞德的臉頰，但金髮男孩撇開了臉，他看了賽菲羅斯一眼，就轉過頭來走向躺在甲板上喘息的席德。

“我們得把他送回去。”克勞德喃喃地說着，他偏了偏腦袋，瞥了賽菲羅斯一眼。

銀髮男人走到他身邊，他蹲下身，揪着席德的短髮，說:“我們正巧缺了位技師，你是神羅的員工吧?應該很熟悉這艘飛船才對。”

“喂。”克勞德皺起眉頭。

賽菲羅斯鬆開手，雖然他記恨席德駕飛機撞向克勞德，但又不能對克勞的前夥伴出手，不過總能恐嚇一下吧。

克勞德拉開了賽菲羅斯，他瞪了銀髮男人一眼，沒好氣地問道:“其他人呢?”

賽菲羅斯回過頭，剛好看到傑尼西斯和安吉爾降落在甲板上，札克斯被安吉爾扛着，然後和席德一樣，被扔到甲板上去。

“你們是……”席德瞇着眼睛，他的目光在一行人身上來回巡視了幾遍，然後他從地上爬起來，一邊驚訝。

傑尼西斯走近席德，他歪起腦袋，說:“這是誰?”

“火箭村的技工。”賽菲羅斯說:“很可惜，我們沒有時間把他送回去了，就這樣出發吧。”

克勞德皺着眉頭，他實在不想把席德捲進來，但賽菲羅斯也有他的道理，他們不應該冒險回去，而且，讓席德回到神羅那邊，那些人為了情報，席德說不定會被嚴刑烤問。

賽菲羅斯已經轉身朝船艙走去，克勞德看了席德一眼，他還坐在甲板上，低着頭，似乎在思考着些什麼。

金髮男孩嘆了口氣，他跟着賽菲羅斯一起走回船艙，他聽到後面的札克斯在問安吉爾要怎樣處理席德，還有傑尼西斯在一旁抱怨。

“你打算怎樣處理他?”克勞德追上賽菲羅斯，他們沿着艦橋，朝船上的控制艙走:“對了，塔克斯也在船上。”

賽菲羅斯點點頭，克勞德伸手拉住了他，金髮男孩看起來憂心忡忡，這讓賽菲羅斯不太好受。

“放心，克勞德，我又不會吃了他。”銀髮男人淡淡地笑道。

克勞德搖了搖頭，他說:“我是說，席德不是那種崇拜神羅的人，他只是一心想要上太空，如果要把他留下，我可以說服他幫忙。”

賽菲羅斯停下腳步，他轉手捧起了克勞德的臉，金髮男孩對上他的綠眼睛，呼吸一塞，他聽到賽菲羅斯說道:“就隨你的意思吧，克勞德。”

高大的身影覆下來，賽菲羅斯抱住了克勞德，嘴唇擦過男孩的臉頰，克勞德的心臟猛然跳動了一下，他很自然地抬起手，撫上賽菲羅斯的臉，然後踮着腿，把自己的唇印到賽菲羅斯的唇上。

金髮男孩飛快地親了賽菲羅斯一下，就轉身走了，銀髮男人摸了摸自己的唇角，看着克勞德泛紅的耳垂，心情瞬間變得愉快開朗。

席德隨着安吉爾他們走進控制艙，他們沒有把席德挷起來，脾氣暴躁的技工點着了一根香煙，獨自坐在一角，他瞪着坐在駕駛席上的雷諾，紅髮塔克斯似乎不太驚訝看到他。

“我說了別惹那個金髮的。”雷諾一邊敲着操控台，一邊說道:“現在惹上大麻煩了。”

席德吐出了一個煙圈，說:“有麻煩的是你們吧，塔克斯，你們現在已經是背叛神羅了吧。”

雷諾哈哈大笑了聲，他轉過頭來，眼睛瞇起來，說:“誰知道呢?我們只是在執行任務。”

席德咂了咂嘴，他用兩根手指夾住香煙，把煙灰彈到地板上去。傑尼西斯瞥了他一眼，便轉向賽菲羅斯，說:“我們接下來要到哪兒去?北方大陸這麼大，你知道加……他在哪兒嗎?”

賽菲羅斯摸了摸下巴，他先是想到骨頭村，那裏最接近忘郤之都。

“我們到冰雪村。”克勞德說。

他望向雷諾，紅髮塔克斯斜着眼睛望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人點了點頭，雷諾打了個響指，他偏過腦袋，跟坐在副駕上的路德說:“出發囉，拍檔。”

路德'喔'了聲，他調整了飛船的方向和高度，便打開了自動飛行模式。

雷諾接通了飛船的對講機，正要和曾聯絡時，一把大劍架在他的脖子旁邊，克勞德冷冰冰地瞪着他。

“我們要去拜訪一位教授，但我想他不希望神羅或者塔克斯的人去打擾他。”賽菲羅斯雙手抱胸，靠着椅背冷淡地說道。

雷諾做了個鬼臉，他舉起雙手，說:“遵命，將軍大人。”

克勞德收起劍，雖然賽菲羅斯警告了雷諾，但他認為這兩位塔克斯陽奉陰違的可能性很高。

距離抵達目的地有大概一天的時間，安吉爾向雷諾和路德打聽了米德加的現況，還有DeepGround的事。

雷諾哼了哼鼻子，他口中的米德加和安吉爾他們之前打聽到的差不多，但紅髮塔克斯說起了神羅的新軍隊，他提到DeepGeound的士兵都被注入了傑尼西斯的細胞時，安吉爾的表情微微扭曲。

“所以，他是現在寶條的重點對象。”雷諾朝傑尼西斯揚了揚下巴，又說道:“還有那些S型複製體，雖然寶條也想要將軍大人，但他發現……呃……根據他的說法，就是你的細胞太過特殊，他的研究受到阻礙，所以優先選擇傑尼西斯。”

傑尼西斯哼了哼鼻子，他不在乎地擺了擺手，說:“也就是說，他們DeepGround就是我的複製體了?也就是說我應該能操控他們嗎?”。

“我怎麼知道?你可以試試看喔。”雷諾把腿擱在操控台上，席德瞪了他一眼，但什麼也沒說。

紅髮塔克斯沒有儀態地張着嘴打了個呵欠，繼續說:“不過，在零號魔晄爐的深處有一座發射器，它和所有實驗體腦子裏的晶片連接，用來屏障母體的腦電波，還有限制器的主機也在那裏。”

“雷諾，別把這些事都說出來。”路德說:“他們還不算是同伴。”

“曾說可以。”

雷諾反了反眼睛，他不小心踹了一下操控杆，飛船的警報響起來，雷諾連忙坐好，正要扶正操控杆時，席德突然走過來，他一把推開了塔克斯，坐上了駕駛席。

“媽的，你們這些外行人滾開，飛船就是個柔弱的姑娘，你們這些又骯又臭的男人不可能駕御得了她!”席德握着操控杆，飛船再次回到本來的航路。

一行人望向氣憤的席德，暴躁的技工自說自話地當起機師來，賽菲羅斯看了克勞德一眼，金髮男孩只是聳了。聳肩膀，什麼話也沒說。

“離目的地還有一段時間，我們先去休息一下，船上有吃的嗎?我到船艙看看好了。”安吉爾帶頭離開了駕駛艙，傑尼西斯跟在後面，札克斯看了看克勞德，又望向塔克斯，才跟着兩人走了。

賽菲羅斯閉上眼，他記得這種飛船上有三到四個休息用的房間，於是睜開眼睛，跟克勞德說:“去睡一會兒吧，這裏我來看着。”

克勞德找到空置的卧室，裏面有兩張雙層床，他隨便倒在其中一張床上就昏睡過去。不知過了多久，他聽到房間滑開的聲音，熟悉的氣息襲來，金髮男孩只是別過臉，避開門外走廊滲進來的光線。

賽菲羅斯擠上克勞德的床，他從後摟過男孩的腰，把他緊緊鎖在懷裏。剛開始時克勞德並沒有在意，這些日子下來，他已經習慣了賽菲羅斯的碰觸，但過了一會，他察覺到銀髮男人似乎在緊張，手臂越收越緊，勒得克勞德幾乎喘不過氣來。

金髮男孩於是睜開眼睛，他按上那粗壯的手臂，說:“放開。”

賽菲羅斯稍為放鬆了一點力度，他把臉埋在克勞德的頸窩間，克勞德反手拍了拍他的腦袋，他說不清銀髮男人是在擔憂，還是在……害怕，他不明白有什麼能如此困擾賽菲羅斯，但不安的情緒從銀髮男人那邊一直湧進他身體裏。

“你是怎麼了?”克勞德最後還是忍不住問道。

賽菲羅斯不說話，他抱着克勞德，在他耳邊輕輕說道:“我們還有十小時左右就能到達冰雪村。”

克勞德皺起眉頭，然後呢?因為還有十小時，所以賽菲羅斯覺得有危險?還是說他在算着可以休息的時間?

金髮男孩在男人的懷抱中翻了身，面向賽菲羅斯，他看着男人略為疲憊的臉容，說:“那你快點睡覺，別浪費可以休息的時間。”

賽菲羅斯先是一愣，然後苦笑了一下，聽話地閉上了眼睛，沒多久，就傳來平穩的呼吸聲。克勞德看着賽菲羅斯的睡臉，自己也跟着睡過去了。

等他再次醒來時，房間的揚聲器響起了雷諾戲謔的聲音。

“各位乘客，我們還有三十分鐘就會抵達冰雪村，請收拾好行李，然後到駕駛艙內集合，多謝合作。”

睡了差不多二十個小時的克勞德精神抖擻，他從床上爬起來，回頭看了看已經醒過來的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人的臉好像比平時還要蒼白一些，克勞德還差點以為他也犯暈船了。

兩人隨便收拾了一下自己，就朝着駕駛艙走，途中遇上安吉爾他們，駕駛艙內，塔克斯的兩名成員和席德已經在等着。

“你們到了冰雪村後，我們會把飛船開到骨頭村附近，一個星期後再來把你們接回去。”路德說:“你們把神羅在陽光海灘的基地炸了，還毀掉了斯卡蕾特的工場，神羅等同失去了西方的控制權，雪崩和五台都在蠢蠢欲動，曾在了解情況，說不定現在是打跨神羅的最好機會。”

“等你們把私事辦妥，我們就得着手反抗神羅了”雷諾說:“所以，如果你想要退出的話，就趁現在逃跑吧。”

他的話明顯是針對還在駕駛飛船的席德，但席德叼着煙頭，咬牙切齒地說道:“少來了，老子我正好有事找上神羅，問一下我的火箭計劃經費是什麼一回事。”

計劃好之後的事，賽菲羅斯一行人就離開了駕駛艙，來到了飛船的甲板，札克斯跳上了鋼欄，他探身看到底下雪白一片的土地。

突然，擺放在甲板上的一個木箱發出呯呯的聲音，克勞德探向他的劍，那個木箱倒下來，一個中年大叔掉了出來，克勞德用大劍抵住他的後背，男人大叫了聲，連忙高舉着雙手，跪在甲板上，克勞德這從看清他的樣子。

“霍蘭達!”

安吉爾像頭發怒的獅子，朝那個穿白袍突肚子的大叔怒吼了聲。

(還有下次)


	49. Chapter 49

北方大陸幾乎一年四季也在下雪，地上的積雪讓人寸步難行，但住在這裏的居民也習慣了這裏的氣候，即使在下着大雪的日子，也可以冒着風雪，在戶外滑雪玩樂。

克勞德很慶幸這時正值夏末，天空萬里無雲，雖然地上還披着薄薄的一層雪霜，但至少不會冷得受不了。他隨着賽菲羅斯走過兩邊四五米高的雪牆，冰雪村就在前方不遠，金髮男孩偏了偏腦袋，跟在他背後的是雙手被挷着的霍蘭達，再後面是安吉爾他們。

本來安吉爾想直接把這傢伙扔下飛船，但傑尼西斯阻止了他，霍蘭達似乎從北可利爾村開始，就一直悄悄跟着他們，甚至躲到飛船上去了。

克勞德不知道他是怎樣做到的，說不定賽菲羅斯早就察覺到，只是沒有提醒其他人。傑尼西斯提議把霍蘭達帶在身邊，加斯特博士或許需要一個熟知計劃G的助手。

一行人很快就來到冰雪村的入口，賽菲羅斯看了看村子的情況，這一帶不見有神羅的人駐守。

神羅一直不知道這片大陸底下藏着豐富的魔晄資源，他們認為這種冰天雪地的地方沒有開發的價值，所以在發掘完傑諾娃的遺骸後，神羅就沒有再關注過這片土地，就連當初建設在這裏的研究中心也荒廢掉，任由它被風雪掩蓋。

村子裏的人趁着難得的好天氣，紛紛跑出屋子外活動，賽菲羅斯看到十來個孩子朝着村子後方的滑雪場跑去，幾個婦人在屋子外曬衣服，還有一些在村子各處散步的人，但當中沒有記憶中加斯特教授的身影。

就在銀髮男人要向村子的人打聽時，克勞德指了指旅館後的一條小巷，他湊近賽菲羅斯，輕聲說道:“那裏應該有座隱閉的屋子。”

賽菲羅斯瞥了他一眼，點了點頭，便朝着克勞德所說的方向走去。暗巷的盡頭果然悄一道不起眼的木門，銀髮男人走過去，剛要抬起手敲門時，有人從屋子裏面把門打開，賽菲羅斯對上了一對湖水綠的大眼睛，他的身體一僵，然後動作生硬地放下手。

褐髮女孩差點兒撞上賽菲羅斯，她站穩了腳步，瞪圓了眼睛打量了一下銀髮男人，然後臉上流露出恐懼的神情。

賽菲羅斯後退了半步，他轉向克勞德，金髮男孩看上去有點吃驚，但很快又回復平時臉無表情的模樣，女孩的綠眼睛略過賽菲羅斯，落在克勞德身上時，眼睛亮起來，她展出甜甜的笑容，朝克勞德打了聲招呼。

克勞德偷偷瞄了札克斯一眼。黑髮青年忙着瞪緊霍蘭達，沒有注意到少女。

金髮男孩望着一直活在他回憶中的少女，本以為自己會不知所措，又或者會有各種感觸，但事實上，就像在尼布爾海姆那時候一樣，除了一開始的驚訝，到馬上就釋懷，克勞德覺得眼前還活生生的少女比不上那個逐漸在他腦海中消逝的影子。

唯一讓他牽掛的是，艾莉絲會不會不能原諒賽菲羅斯。

“喂喂，你好。”少女甜美的樣子突然在克勞德面前放大，克勞德退後了半步，他瞥了瞥賽菲羅斯，男人沒有在看這邊，而是別開了臉，把女孩交給克勞德應對。

克勞看着艾莉絲步步迫近，正當他不知所措時，一把溫文的聲音從屋內響起，一個身穿普通居家服的男人走出來。

“怎麼了，艾莉絲?”男人走到女孩手邊，一隻手搭在她策肩膀上。

艾莉絲回過頭，朝男人微微一笑，答道:“爸爸，好像有客人來了呢。”

加斯特早看到了賽菲羅斯，他先是驚訝地睜大了眼睛，但馬上又露出溫柔的笑容，朝銀髮男人點了點頭。博士的目光掃過跟在賽菲羅斯身邊的人，他說:“進來吧，這裏說話不方便。”

加斯特博士的家和克勞德記憶中很不一樣，在另一個時空裏，克勞德無意找到了這空置了很久的屋，那時候屋裏還有各種研究用的儀器和終端機，但現在這裏和一般平民的家沒兩樣，小巧的客廳放置了飯桌和沙發，旁邊是一個開放式的廚房，那邊還有一道通向地下室的樓梯。

艾莉絲的母親伊法露娜正在打理掛在窗邊的小盆栽。她聽到丈夫和女兒的聲音，便回過頭來，看到家裏來了客人。

克勞德只有在加斯特博士留下來的錄影片段裏看過伊法露娜的樣子，這位純血的賽特拉人長得和艾莉絲幾乎一模一樣，加斯特在信中提到的願望成真了。

“賽菲羅斯。”伊法露娜臉上閃過驚喜的神緒，她放下手中的噴壺，走近了銀髮男人，她抓過賽菲羅斯的手，說:“天啊，你長大了。”

克勞德敢說賽菲羅斯是在害羞。一向高傲的樣子雖然沒什麼變化，但克勞德注意到賽菲羅斯根本不敢直視眼前的女人。

“伊法露娜，親愛的，先讓他們坐下來。”加斯特拯救了賽菲羅斯。

他讓妻子給客人泡了茶，賽菲羅斯和其他人圍在客廳的桌子坐下，只有霍蘭達坐立不安地靠近屋子的走廊，一對小眼睛鬼祟地瞟向在廚房裏的伊法露娜和艾莉絲。

加斯特向霍蘭特打了聲招呼，他看到昔日的同事被挷起來，被當成囚犯那樣，不禁嘆了口氣。加斯特望向安吉爾和傑尼西斯，他知道這兩人和賽菲羅斯一樣，同是神羅人體實驗下的犧牲品。

“博士，很抱歉這種時間來打擾你。”賽菲羅斯開口說道，他的聲音聽起來怪怪的，就像在強行裝出冷淡的樣子，克勞德偷看了他一下，又重新把注意力集中在霍蘭達身上，那個三流的科學家看起來也是怪怪的。

加斯特博士搖了搖頭。說:“不，賽菲羅斯，我早猜到你……你們會來找我了，我也很高興能看到你們。我來猜猜來，是關於傑諾娃計劃的後遺症，對吧?”

“你知道?”安吉爾瞇起了眼睛，他不認識這位加斯特博士，只是以前從神羅的資料裏知道這位是蘭達上任前的科學部門主管。

加斯特遺憾地點了點頭，說道:“是的，我離開神羅以後，也在繼續關於改造細胞的實驗。傑諾娃的細胞能強化人體，但也會加速細胞分裂的速度，等身體的細胞花光了分裂的次數後，人體就會出現老化的情況。”

“所以神羅戰士才需要定期接受魔晄照射，那能重啓細胞的分裂功能。”一旁的霍蘭達插嘴說道，安吉爾瞪了他一眼，過氣的科學家就閉上了嘴。

加斯特嘆了口氣，給其他人解釋道:“不是這麼簡單的事。魔晄只會讓細胞繼續加速分裂，短時間看來身體確實回到正常的生長情況，但這只是治標不治本的方法，總有一天重置的速度趕不上外星細胞的侵蝕，正常的細胞還是得面對老化死亡，這是萬物也在經歷的事。”

“你有辦法治好他們，對吧?”賽菲羅斯謹慎地問道，傑尼西斯專注地凝視着陌生博士的臉。

加斯特嘆了口氣，他交疊着兩手，答道:“我有一個理論，但不是太科學的說法，如果能借用星球的生命力，我想能重置身體的劣化。”

說罷，博士回頭望向捧着熱茶和牛油餅走過來的伊法露娜，這位溫柔的賽特拉人把點心放到桌子上，她走到傑尼西斯身邊，把手搭在褐髮戰士的肩膀上。

“別難過，這個星球沒有離棄你。”她說。

“我需要知道你們現在的身體數據。”加斯特說:“村子的南邊有一座廢棄掉的研究中心，那裏的終端機和部份測試儀器應該還能用。”

賽菲羅斯望向安吉爾和傑尼西斯，兩人點了點頭，銀髮男人於是問道:“那我們什麼時候出發?”

加斯特看了看掛在牆上的布谷鳥鐘，現在經已是黃昏，他說:“我們明天一早出發，下午應該就能抵達那邊，研究中心裏有不少怪物，你們得準備好。”

他們婉拒了伊法露娜的晚餐邀請，告別了加斯特博士，安吉爾拎住霍蘭特的後衣領，把他丟出博士的房子。克勞德跟着賽菲羅斯走在最後面，突然，有人拉住了他的手，金髮男孩回過頭來，看到了艾莉絲的臉。

“我們可以談談嗎?”女孩用渴求的目光瞅着克勞德，金髮男孩心底滑過一絲煩躁，但他很快就分別到那不是他本人的情緒。

克勞德輕輕甩開了艾莉絲的手，問道:“有什麼事?”

艾莉絲有些忌諱地看了看賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人略過女孩，視線落在克勞德的臉上，過了一會才轉過身來，和札克斯一起離開了屋子。

克勞德看着賽菲羅斯的背影，他回過頭，望着艾莉絲，再一次問道:“有什麼事?”

艾莉絲甜甜地笑了起來，她擺動着雙手，說道:“這裏不方便說話，我們到外面吧，我知道一個很好的地方。”

克勞德不知道艾莉絲是想怎麼樣，但這個女孩永遠有種能力讓你無法拒絕，金髮男孩於是點了點頭，艾莉絲笑瞇瞇地走過他，帶着他走出屋子。

賽菲羅斯靠在門邊等着，他看到和艾莉絲一起的克勞德，綠眼睛黯淡了一下，他冷冰冰地說道:“我們今晚在旅館過夜。”

“他可以住在我的家。”艾莉絲突然說，她走到賽菲羅斯面前，大着膽子說道:“旅館沒那麼多位置，最近的旅客增加了，我想你們不會找到足夠的房間。”

賽菲羅斯瞟了她一眼，女孩明顯地退縮了一下下，但又馬上挺胸回望着男人。賽菲羅斯轉身，留下一句:“隨你喜歡。”，就走掉了。

艾莉絲高興地拍了拍手，她轉身挨近了克勞德，說:“太好了，你能下來。那個人也太可怕了吧，我不喜歡他……對了，我是艾莉絲，你呢?”

“……克勞德。”金髮男孩隨口報上了自己的名字，他的藍眼睛一直追隨着賽菲羅斯的背影，直到他走出了暗巷。

女孩又竄到克勞德的視線範圍裏。她拉起克勞德的手，說道:“好了，我們走吧。”

艾莉絲帶着克勞德走到村子另一端，那裏有塊小小的花田，她像在獻寶那樣張開手，說:“看。這些都是我種的，漂亮吧?”

克勞德沒有在看花，他見過比這更美麗的花海。金髮男孩雙手抱胸，他歪起腦袋，問道:“妳到底想和我說些什麼?”

“克勞德真冷淡呢。”艾莉絲鼓着腮說，她走出一堆黃色花朵前，摘下其中一朵開得最美麗的花，然後走過去，把花別到克勞德胸前。

克勞德嘆了口氣，他都幾乎忘了艾莉絲就是個自說自話的傢伙。女孩在花田找了個空地，她坐了下來，然後拍了拍身邊的泥土，說:“坐下吧。”

克勞德皺了皺眉，然後走過去，在和艾莉絲隔了一個身位的位置坐下來。

艾莉絲撒嬌似地哼了哼鼻子，然後挪動了一下身體，貼着克勞德坐好。

金髮男孩有些不自在，他還在揣摸着艾莉絲到底想怎麼樣時，女孩開口說話了，她說:“我聽說神羅的戰士都很可怕，但你好像不太一樣。”

克勞德沒有作聲，他曾經聽過類似的話，那時候傑諾娃把札克斯的記憶覆上他的腦袋裏時，他知道艾莉絲曾經也這麼和札克斯說過。

“我好像知道你是誰。”女孩眨了眨眼睛:“我……總覺得在很久很遙遠的時空裏，我們曾經相遇過。”

克勞德猛烈回過頭，他望着女孩，艾莉絲朝他露出勝利般的笑容。

“我猜對了吧?”女孩驕傲地說道。

克勞德沒有回答，他站了起來，拍掉沾到褲子上的泥土，說:“我要回去了。”

艾莉絲跟着站起來，她攔住了克勞德，一臉認真地說道:“你可以留下來，克勞德，那個男人，他很危險，是個壞人。”

“這是星球告訴妳的?”克勞德反問道。

女孩先是一愣，她點點頭又搖搖頭，說:“我知道他是星球的敵人，我有這種感覺。”

克勞德勾起了嘴角，他說:“妳錯了。”

女孩看起來很驚訝，她的綠眼睛睜得大大的，克勞德又說:“他不是妳知道的那個賽菲羅斯，他努力過要找回自己，而且他成功了。”

這些話更像是克勞德在說給自己聽。

“喔，是嗎?”艾莉絲有些冷淡地微微一笑，說:“那就好……算了，不要說這些了，克勞德，你來幫忙給花兒澆澆水吧，她們會高興的。”

晚上，賽菲羅斯在旅館外散步。克勞德沒有回來，他大概在艾莉絲家過夜了。賽菲羅斯握緊了拳頭，小心翼翼地藏起了想要把金髮男孩馬上叫到身邊來的衝動。

這時，有人走近他，銀髮男人回過頭來看到穿着白色裙子的伊法露娜。

她朝着賽菲羅斯一笑，不等男人開口問話，伊法露娜主動說話了:“我為我的女兒向你道歉，賽菲羅斯，她太魯莽了。”

“是我嚇到她了”賽菲羅斯搖搖頭，說。

伊法露娜淡淡一笑，她說:“那孩子沒有完全繼承賽特拉人的能力，她只能勉強聽到一點點星球的聲音，我想也因為這樣，她大概誤會了些什麼。”

“她沒有。”賽菲羅斯苦笑了一下，說:“她是個聰明的女孩。”

女性賽特拉人嘆了口氣，她抬起頭，望向夜空，過了一會，才說道:“我知道你們和星球女神之間的協定，她告訴我了，你不是我們的敵人，現在、以後也不會是。”

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，沒有答話。伊法露娜嘆了口氣，她望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人專注望向村子的某個方向，她知道那邊是艾莉絲的花田，那孩子拉走了男人的戀人一整晚，說要讓他幫忙澆花。

伊法露娜知道艾莉絲很寂寞，這條村子裏沒有和她年齡相近的異性，所以那個好看的金髮男孩一下子就引起了她的興趣。

但這些都是年輕一輩的事，她不方便插手。

“你……過得還好嗎?在……那之後?”伊法露娜試探着問道。

賽菲羅斯偏了偏腦袋，反問道:“星球沒有告訴妳嗎?”

“我想聽你親口說。”

賽菲羅斯抿了抿嘴，他撇開臉，不帶感情地說:“沒有好不好，我沒有心思考慮這種事，但我想……這一次……比上次過得好。”

伊法露娜微微一笑，她轉過身來，準備回去自己的家，臨走時，她落下一句:“那就太好了。”

賽菲羅斯沒有回頭，他看着迎面走近的克勞德，金髮男孩似乎已經在那邊躲了一段時間，只是賽菲羅斯裝作沒發現罷了。

“那女孩呢?”賽菲羅斯裝作不在意地問，但克勞德覺得他沒有成功。

金髮男孩看着男人的臉，說:“交給札克斯接手了，剛才他在附近亂逛，那傢伙比較擅長應付女生。”

賽菲羅斯失笑，他撫上克勞德的臉，專注地望着男孩，喃喃地說道:“對，這次要好多了。”

(還有下次)


	50. Chapter 50

他們沒有回去安吉爾他們所在的旅館，而是跑到滑雪場的小屋，因為夏天的關係，滑雪場的生意還沒有到最高峰，所以深夜時份，這裏的老闆會把滑雪場的小木屋當成成人旅館出租來多賺點錢。

賽菲羅斯鎖好了木屋的門，拉上了窗子的簾子。洗乾淨了的克勞德坐在屋裏的床上，看上去有些緊張。賽菲羅斯走過去，他撥開了克勞德落在前額上的瀏海，然後在他額上落下一個吻。

克勞德配合着舉高了手，賽菲羅斯順勢脫下他的上衣。男孩瘦削但結實的身體赤裸地展現在賽菲羅斯眼前，兩顆紅潤的乳頭在燈光下顯得柔弱。

賽菲羅斯俯身，含住了一邊的乳頭，他吸吮了一下，克勞德輕嘆了聲，男人放開了他，伸出舌頭，舌尖靈巧地逗弄起那顆小點。

酥麻的感覺自乳頭散開，賽菲羅斯輕輕咬了克勞德的乳頭一口，金髮男孩有點着急地扯了扯男人的衣服，賽菲羅斯一邊褪去身上的大衣，一邊輕輕說道:“別急，克勞德，我們還有一整晚。”

“閉嘴，我不想再被任何事打斷。”克勞德拉着賽菲羅斯的長髮，吻住他的嘴。

他們斷斷續續地接吻，賽菲羅斯一條腿跪到床上去，他把克勞德推倒在床上，脫掉男孩的褲子，克勞德就這樣全身赤裸躺在床上，男孩主動張開了腿，跨下的性器和隱閉的私處展現在賽菲羅斯眼前。

銀髮男人舔了舔嘴角，他壓在克勞德身上，一邊揉着男孩可愛的性器，一邊舔着他的乳頭。

克勞德受不了地低吟了聲，他抓住身邊的床單，不耐煩地抬了抬腰，賽菲羅斯手下用力，他掐了掐男孩硬起來的性器，然後逗弄了一下下面的陰囊，再滑到那個緊緻的洞口。

賽菲羅斯修長的手指刺了刺那個小洞，克勞德哼了哼鼻子，溼潤的藍眼睛瞅着身上的男人，他抬起身，摟住了賽菲羅斯的脖子，賽菲羅斯壓着身體，親吻了他一下。

銀髮男人摸了摸床邊的矮櫃，翻出一枝潤滑劑，他飛快地看了看上要的成份，勾了勾嘴角，然後擠出了半枝藥劑在手上。

“克勞德……”他輕輕喚着男孩。

克勞德用鼻子蹭蹭男人的脖子，他能感覺到賽菲羅斯的手指正慢慢侵入自己的身體，冰冷的啫喱狀藥劑刺激到他的股穴，克勞德身體顫抖了一下，但賽菲羅斯的指尖刮過肉壁，不適感隨即被觸電般的酸軟取替。

銀髮男人很快就增加了手指的數量，他張了張那三根深入克勞德體內的手指，滿意地聽到金髮男孩禁不住的喘息聲。

那些潤滑劑進入克勞德的身體後，部份被腸壁吸收掉，裏面催情的成分比賽菲羅斯想像的要強得多，男孩的身體泛起美麗的粉紅，腸液從股眼滲出來，他難耐地低吟起來。賽菲羅斯的手指能暢通無阻地快速進出克勞德的身體。那小巧又剛發育好的性器高高翹起，在寒冷的空氣下巍巍顫抖。

克勞德的腦子糊成一團，他的身體在發熱，尤其是下半身，賽菲羅斯的手指刮過他的敏感點，男孩的身體不能自控地向上弓起，他輕輕尖叫了聲，雙腿夾緊了一下，腸道吮吸住男人的手指，克勞德一邊呻吟，一邊伸手撫上自己那可憐的性器，一下沒一下地揉搓起來。

賽菲羅斯見克勞德已經準備好，他揪出了手指，男孩輕輕啜泣了聲，藍眼睛沾紅地瞅着他。銀髮男人笑了笑，他抽出自己已經發硬的陰莖，一手拉過男孩的大腿，性器對準那已經溼漉漉的洞口。

性器的頂部抵住了克勞德身體的入口，男孩焦慮地咬了咬下唇，賽菲羅斯的陰莖慢慢擠茌男孩的身體裏。

男人的壓迫感讓克勞德不太舒服，他耐着性子，大口大口地吸氣，他的股眼已經完全張開來，男人的陰莖沾上了還殘留着的潤滑劑，毫不費勁地滑進男孩的身體。滿足而又充實的感覺充滿了克勞德，他呻吟了聲，賽菲羅斯的性器炙熱地在他體內跳動，男人慢慢抽插了兩下，克勞德仰起脖子，嘆息着，賽菲羅斯托住了他的大腿，拉開他的身體。讓男孩完全展露身體，又把他的腿壓到胸前，好讓自己能更深入克勞德。

賽菲羅斯擺動着腰，在男孩的下身不斷地抽插。他俯身吻過克勞德，兩人的舌頭勾着彼此，克勞德輕輕一笑，他捏皺了身邊的床單，舒服地輕輕哼着，腸道熟練地吞吐地賽菲羅斯的陰莖。

銀髮男人的呼吸變得粗重，而克勞德的性器隨着也男人的動作一邊吐着透明的愛液，一邊上下上下地擺動。

眼前的景緻讓賽菲羅斯的綠眼睛覆上一層淡淡的陰霾，他改變了下身的節奏，把陰莖抽出，再重重撞上克勞衝身體裏的弱點。

被打亂了的克勞德身體彈了起來，他睜大了藍眼睛，張開了嘴巴，賽菲羅斯沒有停下來，他勾起嘴角，接二連三地撞向男孩，每一次也更快更用力。克勞德的肚子越來越熱，他尖叫起來，快感直直地衝上了腦門。男人吻住他嘴，唾液滑下克勞德的嘴角，他嗚咽着，男人更興奮地擺動着下身，瘋狂地佔有着他。

克勞德承受着賽菲羅斯越發激烈的衝撞，男人的熱量和快感可能有點燒到他的腦子，男孩眼神呆滯地看着賽菲羅斯，嘴角勾起來，他張着嘴吐出無意義的'嗯嗯'聲，男人的氣息佔據了他的身心，克勞德幾乎能感應到他體內屬於賽菲羅斯的細胞在叫囂。

重組……再結合……

克勞德弓起腰，他的性器射出一泡白色的濁液，沾上了自己的腹部。男孩睜大了眼睛，身體還在因為快感而抽搐着。

賽菲羅斯突然壓下來，抱緊了身下的男孩，黑色的翅膀突然從他胛骨展開，柔軟而溫暖的羽翼拂過克勞德的手臂，燙人的精液射進他體內時，男孩的腦子一片空白，他的意識開始飄零，他環住了賽菲羅斯的脖子，他們親吻着彼此，男孩什麼也搞不清，只知道男人的性器和精液還留在他體內。

“賽菲羅斯……”克勞德失神地喃喃唸着，銀髮男人再次吻住了他的嘴。

正如賽菲羅斯所說，他們有一整夜。

當晨光穿過旅館的窗子，落在克勞德眼皮上時，金髮男孩正緊緊依偎着賽菲羅斯睡得香甜，那片溫暖的大翅膀覆在他身上，克勞德忍不住摸了摸上面柔軟的黑羽毛。

剛才他在夢中又回到那片藍色的花田，那個賽菲羅斯已經不是青年，他和真正的那個男人差不多大，在夢中一直微笑着，緊緊抱住了克勞德。

黑色羽翼把男孩的指尖下抖動了一下，然後收了起來，克勞德回過神來，看到賽菲羅斯慵懶地睜開了眼睛，大翅膀懶洋洋地在他背後扇動了好幾下。

克勞德忘了他們一共做了多少，他只隱約記得自己最後好像在浴室給賽菲羅斯用嘴巴做了，他把一切都怪罪於那個該死的重組本能，但當賽菲羅斯親吻過他的前額，然後舔過他的嘴唇時，金髮男又欣然張開了嘴，接納了男人的吻。

他們兩人一起回到冰雪村，和其他人會合，安吉爾看到掛着一對熊貓眼的克勞德，有些責備地瞪了賽菲羅斯一眼，旁邊的傑尼西斯就偷笑着嘖了好幾聲，就連札克斯也一臉壞笑地打量了克勞德好一會。

克勞德只想回到昨天，把賽菲羅斯給捅死算了。

安吉爾把縱慾過度的兩人打發到村口和依然被挷着的霍蘭達一起等候，他和另外兩人就到加斯特博士的家把人給接過來。

雖然經過強化的身體復原能力卓越，但克勞德的腰部還是隱約感到酸軟，他靠在賽菲羅斯懷裏，讓銀髮男人給他揉揉。

“你們感情真好。”一邊的霍蘭達試着討好他們，但賽菲羅斯和克勞德兩人同時瞪了他一眼，中年科學家就嚇得不敢再說話。

沒過多久，安吉爾他們就和加斯特，還有伊法露娜走過來，他們穿上厚厚的禦寒衣物，手裏還拿着一個大箱子。

“這是之後會用到的東西。”加斯特博士說:“莫德爾海姆那邊已經荒廢了差不多三十年，雖然我前幾年去那邊時，那些醫學設施還能用，但有些零件需要更新一下。”

“莫德爾海姆?”克勞德瞇了瞇眼睛，一段令人懷念的記憶片段浮起。

加斯特微微一笑，他點了點頭，說:“是神羅廢棄的研究中心，說是中心，應該更像一座小鎮，和巴諾拉一樣，都是科學部的人住在那邊，但很久以前已經沒有在用了。”

博士口中的研究小鎮離冰雪村不遠，沿路有幾隻雪兔想偷襲他們的袋子，結果咬中了霍蘭達的屁股，中年男人慘叫了聲，把兔子嚇跑了。

莫德爾海姆的入口有一塊佈滿鐵鏽的門牌，小鎮名字的幾個字母已經不見了，他們一行人沿着鎮上的道路走，兩邊的屋子歪歪扭扭地站着，有部份已經倒塌下來，厚厚的積雪鋪在大街和屋頂上，幸好現在正值夏天，不然這裏肯定寸步難移。

突然，走在最後頭的克勞德聽到他們背後傳來腳步聲，他回過頭拔出組合劍，劍尖指向想要從後抱上來的人。

對方連忙舉起手，克勞德定神一看，是艾莉絲。年輕的女孩一臉無辜地眨了眨眼睛，她毫不在意指向自己的大劍，反而笑瞇瞇地說:“早上好，克勞德。”

“艾莉絲。”伊法露娜看到自己的女兒，連忙走過去拉開她，斥責道:“我不是讓妳留在家裏嗎?妳怎麼自己一個人跑出來。”

艾莉絲縮了縮肩膀，她掙開母親，一個閃身躲在克勞德背後，還不忘伸手挽住金髮男孩的臂彎，她小聲說道:“我想來看看，別把我一個人留下來嘛。”

克勞德無奈地抽回自己的手，他走開了半步，但艾莉絲亦步亦趨地跟着他。其他人看着他們，一時之間不知道該怎樣處理這個大膽的女孩。

“這裏不安全。”伊法露娜拉起女兒的手，說:“妳快點回去。”

“但是……”女孩一臉不情不願。

“沒關係吧，不是有我們在嗎?”札克斯攤開手:“不然由我來保護她好了。”

伊法露娜看了看扎克斯笑盈盈的臉，她嘆了口氣，的確，現在讓艾莉絲自己回去說不定更危險，她勉強點了點頭，吩咐了女兒兩句，才轉身走向自己的丈夫。

札克斯走過去，近在艾莉絲身邊，一副護花使者的模樣，克勞德趁機溜走了，艾莉絲扁了扁嘴巴，無可奈何地跟在札克斯身邊。

加斯特領着大夥走到一幢建築物前，這幢圓桶型的五層大樓還保留住原來的樣貌，只有外牆長了點鏽跡。加斯特博士翻過一扇破掉的玻璃窗，他轉身幫助妻子爬進來。

研究所裏異常寒冷，牆上有些角落還覆上了少許冰霜。

等其他人一一翻進大樓裏時，加斯特接過安吉爾遞過來的大箱子，說:“這裏是以前的研究所，我需要用上的儀器都在地下，我和伊法露娜先到那邊準備，你們能到二樓的機房打開能源的總掣嗎?”

賽菲羅斯帶上了克勞德，讓其他人陪着加斯特博士，安吉爾推了推一直落後的霍蘭特，他跟賽菲羅斯點了點頭，便和其他人一起走下有點破損的樓梯。

克勞德望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人走向附近的中心接待處，查看了一下研究所的平面圖，這幢大厦裏有很多小房間，走廊迂迴曲折，就像一座迷宮一樣。他們確認好機房的位置後，兩人就沿着旁邊一條破舊的樓梯，走上了二樓。

二樓的玻璃窗全都碎掉了，外面的冷風呼嘯着吹進研究所內，寒風中還夾雜了一點點雪花，克勞德吐出一團白霧，他望向窗外，外頭開始下着小小的雪。

他跟着賽菲羅斯走過一段靠在外面的通道，然後穿過了不知多少條昏暗的小走廊，再拐進另一條窄巷，來到一道鐵門前。兩人合力把門撞開，門後的機房黑黝黝一片，只有最裏面有幾座裝滿魔晄的玻璃槽透着詭異的綠光。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯走了進去，金髮男孩來到魔晄槽前，伸手摸上了溫熱的玻璃槽，玻璃面滑下一些倒汗水。透過玻璃上的反射，他看到賽菲羅斯在扭動機房牆上幾個大轉盤。一連串氣泡從玻璃槽的底部冒上來，克勞德退後了一步，機房的魔晄燈'啵'的一聲全部亮了起來，還有一陣暖氣從地板吹出，房間慢慢變得暖和起來。

金髮男孩轉身回到賽菲羅斯身邊，突然一股詭異的氣息從機房外傳來，克勞德停下腳步，他望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人含首，他小心翼翼地走向鐵門。

克勞德無聲地走到鐵門的另一邊，賽菲羅斯還沒有打開門，銀色的刀刃閃過，把鐵門斬開來，劍氣從門外飛進來，斬向其中一個魔晄玻璃槽，強化的玻璃發出'咚'的一聲，裏面的魔晄被震得晃動了一下。

“複製體。”克勞德沉聲說道，他抽出組合劍，擋住了複製體的太刀，金髮男孩架開了面前的太刀，複製體轉了一圈，刀鋒砍向克勞德的腰間，男孩閃身避開，組合劍在地上劃了一圈。

一旁的賽菲羅斯甩了甩手中的太刀，銀光一閃，放出凌厲的刀刃切開了複製體的斗篷。複製體握緊了刀，它把刀子架起來，朝賽菲羅斯衝了過去。

賽菲羅斯轉了一下手腕，劍氣衝着複製體斬去，同一時間，克勞德放了幾個火球，把複製體擋下來。劍氣切斷了火球，砍向那個複製體。

複製體的動作猛然一滯，它翻身避過了攻擊，突然又轉身跑出了機房，再朝着走廊的另一頭奔去，克勞德和賽菲羅斯對望了一眼，兩人連忙追着它跑去。

複製體引着他們穿過曲折的走廊。來到二樓另一端的房間，賽菲羅斯打開了門，掛滿房間牆壁監視屏幕映入賽菲羅斯和克勞德眼中。一張黑色的高背椅背向着大門，坐在椅子上的人哼了哼鼻子。

穿黑斗篷的複製體就站在他身邊，那人打了個響指，複製體痛苦地扭動起身體，然後猛然倒在地上，化作綠光消失。

“為什麼呢?星球明明拒絕了所有人類，但只有擁有S細胞的複製體能回歸生命之流。”陰陽怪氣但熟悉的聲音響起，克勞德睜大了眼睛。

那人繼續自言自語似地囉唆着:“果然，S細胞是特殊的存在?還是說，融合了人類細胞的J細胞才是星球的目標?不，不對……到底是為什麼呢?啊……真想和星球說說話，古代種……古代種，只要擁有她們，我就能找到星球的秘密，還有宇宙的……必須要把她們得到手……你們說是不是?”

黑色的椅子由本來背向大門的方向轉了過來，坐在上面的，正是神羅科學部門的主管，寶條。

(還有下次)


	51. Chapter 51

“寶條。”克勞德低吼了聲，賽菲羅斯按住了他的肩膀。讓他別衝動。

束着馬尾的科學家摸了摸下巴，他打量了一下克勞德，淡然地說道:“我得承認我非常意外，被注入S細胞的實驗體，再優秀也頂多只能撐上五個月左右，細胞的分裂就到了極限。”

賽菲羅斯踏前了一步，把克勞德藏在背後，他默默瞪着寶條，科學家似乎並不在意他們，仔細看看，寶條身上有一條條細小的白線，就像接收不良的電視一樣。

他們眼前的只是寶條的立體影像，不是真人。

銀髮男人於是轉過身，他拉起克勞德的手，但男孩還是死死瞪着寶條的影像，賽菲羅斯喚了他一聲，克勞德才轉身跟着他走。

比起對付寶條的立體影像，他們更應該去警告樓下的加斯特。

就在他們要踏出房間門口之際，寶條再次開口說道:“傑尼西斯還好嗎?我相信他的身體已經到了極限，得在他完全枯竭前拿到他的活體樣本，比起實驗體S，複製G細胞要容易得多，你有看到DeepGround的士兵嗎?只要有新鮮的G細胞，我就能量產那些士兵。”

“閉嘴吧，你沒有機會了。”賽菲羅斯停下腳步，冷冰冰地落下一句。

寶條陰險的笑聲傳來，他說:“寶菲羅斯，還記得我提過關於你母親的事嗎?傑諾娃，你的母親，你不想見她面嗎?重組，這是J細胞的特性，而你，是我創造出來，最接近傑諾娃的實驗品。”

賽菲羅斯沒再聽他廢話，他領着克勞德離開了房間，任由寶條在背後發出詭異的笑聲。

克勞德握緊了拳，他偷瞄了身邊的男人一眼，賽菲羅斯的臉色比平日還要蒼白一點，顯然寶條的話還是有點刺激到他。

男孩和賽菲羅斯飛快到躍下梯級，幾隻變種雪狼從大樓破碎的玻璃窗外撲進來，朝着他們嗚嗚叫着。克勞德揮下組合劍，打倒了牠們。賽菲羅斯望了望地板，樓下傳來一陣騷動。

兩人飛奔到地下一層，那裏的結構比二樓裏要複雜，樓層某處傳來打鬥的聲音，賽菲羅斯能隱約感應到複製體的氣息，他帶着克勞德左拐右轉地穿過數間房間，找到了加斯特他們所在的房間。

地下的研究室裏，加斯特抱住他的箱子，他身邊的機器正發出'嘟嘟'的響聲，霍蘭達跌坐在地上，他一臉惶恐地瞪着圍上來的五六個複製體。

安吉爾和傑尼西斯已經斬下了三個敵人，札克斯則護着伊法露娜和艾莉絲躲在研究室的一角。

賽菲羅斯和克勞德加入戰團，四人合力很快就解決了剩餘下來的複製體。

“寶條知道我們在這裏。”賽菲羅斯說:“神羅馬上就會派人過來，博士，你需要多少時間?”

“我需要你們的血液樣本，然後再製作治療用的藥劑，終端機運算加上製作至少需要三小時。”加斯特急忙說道:“也可能要更久，視乎情況。”

“那就趕緊開始。”賽菲羅斯朝傑尼西斯點了點頭，褐髮戰士閉了一下眼睛，然後二話不說躺上了研究室的手術椅上，他挽起衣袖，露出了前臂。

伊法露娜從札克斯背後走出來，她向加斯特要了些針筒，開始給每個人抽血。

加斯特轉身回到研究室的終端機前，開始計算藥劑的成份，他讓霍蘭達幫忙，霍蘭達偷看了安吉爾他們一眼，他臉色慘白，不知是不是剛才被嚇到，中年科學家猶豫了一會，最後還是乖乖坐下來，聽着加斯特的指示，往終端機輸入數據。

伊法露娜把五支裝了血液的試管放進身邊的機器裏，她走近加斯特，和他一起研究螢幕上的數據。賽特拉人雖然不是科學家，但這些年來，她一直在加斯特身邊，看着他的研究，或多或少也學懂了一點。

賽菲羅斯和克勞德走出了研究室，他們巡查了大樓的各層，研究中心住了一點怪物，但暫時沒有見到神羅和DeepGround的蹤影，二樓的寶條影像已經不見了，克勞德走近監視屏，看到地下的研究室裏，札克斯把艾莉絲逗得哈哈大笑。

“寶條出現在這裏，是碰巧?還是……?”克勞德偏過腦袋，瞥過正忙着檢視高背椅的賽菲羅斯。

銀髮男人低吟了聲，他從椅子下摘下一個小小的圓形裝置，放在手心把玩了一會，然後掂起它，兩根修長的手指把裝置掐爆。

他反問道:“你懷疑塔克斯?”

“如果我沒記錯，以前的塔克斯是路法斯的人。”克勞德雙手抱胸，他看着映照着研究中心入口的監視屏，謹慎地說道:“我不相信他們。”

“路法斯曾經救過塔克斯一命。”賽菲羅斯走到屏幕前，轉了轉操控杆來調整鏡頭的方向，他說:“但這次不一樣。塔克斯沒有服從路法斯的理由，特別是他把塔克斯撥到海德格手底下，你明白了吧?他們大慨是恨不得路法斯帶着他的小跟班一起滾下台。”

克勞德哼了聲，他勾勾嘴角，和賽菲羅斯一起離開了監控室。他們在研究中心外圍繞了一圈，就回到地下的研究室裏去。

加斯特在等着終端機分析血液樣本，他抬起頭望向走進來的賽菲羅斯，說:“剛才那些穿黑斗篷的人，聽說是有S細胞的複製體。”

銀髮男人點了點頭，博士又說:“它們回歸了星球，對吧?伊法露娜曾經說過，生命之流無法接受人類，因為他們會污染星球其他的生命。”

克勞德安靜地和賽菲羅斯一起在房間的角落坐下來，他聽到賽菲羅斯回答說:“可能吧，單是人類不斷消耗魔晄就讓星球受不了，流失大量血液的星球不能維持下去。那套星命學不都是這麼說的嗎?”

加斯特摸了摸下巴，他瞇起了眼睛，說:“星命學嗎?他們的確有些意思，但我不能說完全同意他們的觀點。他們認為只要讓神羅消失就能讓星球回復，但神羅消失之後呢?人類還是會持續使用星球的能源來維持生活，難道下一步就是要人類滅亡嗎?”

“雪崩就是這麼一群人。”傑尼西斯譏諷地說道:“他們老是把拯救星球掛在嘴邊。但同樣依賴魔晄來生活和戰鬥。”

加斯特嘆了口氣，他聽到終端機傳來'叮'的一聲，檢查過後，他重新輸入了新的數據。

“但如果有新的能源供應給星球，難道不能讓她活久一點嗎?”艾莉絲似乎對這個話題很感興趣，她抱着膝蓋，笑瞇瞇地說道:“雖然魔晄抽走了星球的血液，但就像輸血一樣，如果有新的血液，星球就能活下去。”

加斯特輕輕一笑，他回答道:“理論上沒有錯，但我想沒有任何東西能取替已經失去了的生命之流，至少，在這片大陸上不會有，不然，早就被神羅奪走了。”

“那外太空呢?”札克斯問道:“天空以外的地方說不定能找到。”

加斯特笑了笑，說:“你指的是傑諾娃?不可能，它的確帶着大量的外星能量，但它和星球本土的生命之流合不來，就像是不同的血型，不，應該說，傑諾娃身上的血液帶有病毒，除非能找到抗體讓生命之流學會怎樣對付那些病毒，不然的話，星球一旦吸引了傑諾娃，就會生重病，所以，你們異想天開的理論不可行。”

沉悶的環保科學課讓克勞德打了個呵欠，他靠到賽菲羅斯身上，算着時間，離預定能完成藥劑的時間還有兩小時左右，神羅也不知什麼時候會來，金髮男孩現在除了睡覺，也沒什麼事情可做。

這時，終端機再次響起來，加斯特從椅子上跳起，他跑到屏幕前，看了看上面的圖表，他回過頭，喚來了伊法露娜，博士壓着聲音說道:“看，妳是對的，純粹的生命之流能停止劣化……不過，這個結果好像和之前的不太一樣，雖然不知道為什麼，但看來星球找到方法中和J細胞的毒性……嗯……”

加斯特摸了摸下巴，上一次他檢測生命之流是在半年前，那時候往生命之流注入J細胞時，生命之流中的能量會被J細胞污染，變得混濁，但剛才終端機把傑尼西斯的血液混進純魔晄裏，污染的情況卻沒有出現，魔晄還是呈現出清澈的綠色。

難道生命之流的成份改變了嗎?還是說是因為傑尼西斯?但是傑尼西斯身上出現劣化，他的血液應該沒有能對付J細胞的抗體才對。

加斯特皺起眉頭，雖然很想仔細研究一下，但現在不是時候。他轉過身，剛想讓霍蘭特幫忙計算血液樣本的魔晄含量時，他發現霍蘭達不在研究室裏。

一旁的安吉爾對上他詢問的眼睛，黑髮戰士突然想起那個落魄的中年科學家剛才說要上洗手間，卻一直沒有回來。

“他還被挷着，跑不遠的。”賽菲羅斯和克勞德跟着安吉爾來到研究室內設的洗手間，木門被反鎖起來，安吉爾重重地捶着木門，但裏面沒有反應。

“該死的。”安吉爾低咒了聲，他用身體撞開了洗手間的木門洗手間裏空無一人，只有一條被切斷的繩子，和被卸下來的通風口蓋子。

克勞德從賽菲羅斯背後探出頭來，他看到了洗手間內的情況，說:“看來寶條出現的原因不是塔克斯。”

“我們去找他。”賽菲羅斯快速下達了指示:“安吉爾，你和傑尼西斯，還有札克斯守在這裏。”

克勞德二話不說，他踏上馬桶，攀爬到通風管裏去，他從入口探下身，說:“我在這邊找，你到外面看看。”

賽菲羅斯看着克勞德的藍眼睛，花了點力氣吞下擔心的語句，他點了點頭，轉身走出了洗手間。

克勞德重新爬回去，他揉了揉鼻子，荒廢已久的通風管佈滿了灰塵，還彌漫着一股霉味，管道裏還不時有小蟲子在他眼前爬過。

金髮男孩看到了管道裏有爬行的痕跡，他沿着霍蘭達經過的地方爬行，一邊暗忖那個大肚子的科學家會不會塞在管道的中央。

這裏的通風管比神羅總部的難走，克勞德拐了三個彎後，看到一個被打開的蓋子，他鬆了口氣，看來他們的'朋友'終於離開了狹窄的通風管。

克勞德跳下來，落在一個放滿文件櫃的房間，一排排的鐵櫃擋過了克勞德的視線，他小心躲在櫃子後，前面的櫃子後有沉重的腳步聲。

金髮男孩回頭看了看房間的大門，賽菲羅斯似乎不在附近，他們之間的聯繫自從踏進這座大樓後就有些不對勁，克勞德說不上是什麼，但這變化對男孩來說還沒有太大的影響，他還能感應到賽菲羅斯，那個男人很快就會找過來，他應該已經知道自己的位置。

克勞德邁開腳步，閃身走到另一個高櫃後，他慢慢挪動步伐，隨着聲音走去。對方似乎打開了資料室最裏面的門，然後溜了進去。

克勞德連忙追上去，他闖進最裏面的房間，一列培養槽貼着牆邊排着，每個培養槽裏都裝着一隻人型怪物，它們不是長多了一根手臂，就是多了一個腦袋，還有全身長滿眼珠的。其中幾個玻璃槽裂開，翠綠的魔晄液瀉滿一地，而裏面的怪物則不知所蹤。

“看起來是自己打破的，因為能源恢復了的關係?”克勞德挨近了玻璃槽，仔細看了看上面的裂紋。

突然，克勞德耳邊響起了揮拳的聲音，他蹲下來，躲開了霍蘭達的拳頭，中年科學家不知從哪兒找來一把小手槍，他瞄準了克勞德的腦袋，獰笑着要扣下板機之際，一根沾滿黑色黏液的觸手從霍蘭達背後探了出來，它捲起了科學家的右腿，把他倒吊在半空中。

霍蘭達發出慘叫聲，那隻觸手把他扔向一個玻璃槽，科學家的後腦撞上強化玻璃，發出響亮的'咚'一聲，他的腦袋流出一大堆的鮮血，血跡滑下玻璃槽，科學家倒在血泊中，他的脖子扭成奇怪的角度。

克勞德撇開了視線，不再看他。

克勞德抽出他的大劍，在地上翻了一圈，躲過了向他揮來的黑色觸手，金髮男孩腳跟一轉，舞起大劍，把那根觸手斬斷，高頻的尖叫聲從房間深處響起，幾乎震穿克勞德的耳膜，男孩痛苦地捂住耳朵，等尖叫停下來，耳鳴也沒有褪下，克勞德感到一陣暈眩，他的眼角瞄到那些培養槽都被剛才怪物的叫聲震碎，一隻雙頭人搖搖晃晃地爬起來。

克勞德捂住一邊耳朵，他單手拿着劍，指向那隻雙頭怪物，怪物站穩了腳步，馬上朝克勞德暴衝過來，金髮男孩猛力揮動大劍，劍風把雙頭怪物撞飛，克勞德接連放出幾個火球，火炎點了地上的魔晄，培養槽發出連串的爆炸聲，火炎吞噬了那隻雙頭怪，還有在地上的其他怪物。

大火朝霍蘭達的屍體燒去，克勞德嘆了口氣，擔心待會兒該怎向大夥解釋。

這時，房間深處再次傳來沉重的腳步聲，克勞德握緊了組合劍，看到一個滿身沾滿黑色黏液的人，他的手腳被觸手取替了，其中右手被克勞德斬斷，正源源不絕地流出黑紫色的濃液。

熊熊大火在克勞德背後燒過不停，濃煙升上天花，終於觸發了研究中心積滿塵埃的消防裝置，警鈴大作，但滅火系統似乎已經壞了，自動灑水系統沒有起動，大火依然燒得猛烈。

克勞德抬起手，他戴在手腕的護環上有一顆紅色的召喚魔晶石，從尼布爾海姆離開後，克勞德就沒有把牠還給賽菲羅斯。

他摸上魔晶石，紅光一閃，陸行鳥寶寶小雲蹦了出來，牠吱吱喳喳地跳了兩圈，看到召喚自己的人換成了克勞德，一對圓眼睛眨了眨，然後高興得想要撲上金髮男孩的頭頂。

克勞德連忙伸手讓小雲停在他掌心上，男孩輕輕說道:“來吧，我們得速戰速決。”

(還有下次)


	52. Chapter 52

陸行鳥寶寶聽起來不是什麼厲害的召喚獸，但小雲是賽菲羅斯一手培育出來的，小鳥兒在半空翻了好幾圈，整個本來燒得通紅的房間降下雪霜，冰冷的雪花碰通炙熱的濃煙，化成雨水灑下，大火被撲熄，只剩下一汪蓋過克勞德足踝的水窪在房間的地板上。

小雲停在克勞德的肩膀上，驕傲地吱吱叫了好幾聲。

那頭黑色的實驗體發出嘰嘰的聲音，克勞德抬起他的組合劍，指向那頭可悲的怪物，小雲跳上了克勞德的大劍，鮮黃色的羽毛全都豎起來了，牠尖叫了聲，青藍色的電流圍繞着鳥兒的身體。

陸行鳥寶寶像顆炮彈那樣衝向怪物，電擊在撞上全身黏液的怪物時，由藍色變成青綠，火花啪啪地閃過，怪物被電光麻痺掉，牠痛苦地扭動起身體，更多的黏液從牠身上滑下來，兩根觸手掙脫了電流，高速朝克勞德襲來。

克勞德腳跟一轉，大劍纏上小雲的雷光，金髮男孩揮手，讓大劍分成六把。男孩握起最大的一把劍，把伸到面前的觸手斬成數截。

“小雲。”克勞德喚了聲。

陸行鳥寶寶在半空踏着奇怪的步法，一對小小的翅膀張開來，巨大的閃雷劃過存放實驗品的房間，巨大的雷電落在地板的水窪上，蛇形的電流在地面上四處竄動，泛起一層薄薄的金光。

克勞德打了個響指，組合劍分出來的五把劍劃過帶着電流的水面，銀色的大劍牽引起金色的電光，五把劍泛起金色的光澤，它們衝向怪物，刺中了牠的身體和觸手，把牠釘在後面的牆上。

金髮男孩拿着一把劍，緩緩走到怪物前，那東西無力地垂下頭來，克勞德正要給牠最後一擊之際，黑色的怪物突然整個炸開來，像刺蝟一樣的尖刺猛然長出來。

紅光一閃，差點兒刺穿克勞德的黑刺被燒成灰燼，散落在地面上，五把組合劍咣噹地跌落地面，克勞德抬起手，摸了摸剛才被劃破的臉頰，男孩用大拇指拭走滑下來的鮮血。

他回過頭，看到小雲正擔憂地瞪大了眼睛，克勞德伸手，讓牠站到自己手心上，剛才是陸行鳥寶寶救了他，克勞德小聲地說了聲'謝謝'，陸行鳥寶寶啾啾叫了幾聲，化成金光回到魔晶石裏去。

金髮男孩揮下大劍，把它們合回去，然後扣回背上，他整理了一下衣服，然後走向已經被燒得面目全非的霍蘭達身邊。

科學家的屍體散發出難聞的氣味，克勞德蹲下來，他翻開了已經炭化的衣服，黑色的纖維碎開來，一顆已經變形的電子裝置掉下來，金髮男孩把它撿起，仔細檢查了一下，雖然已經用不了，但克勞德可以肯定這是神羅的定位裝置，他以前還是士兵的時候就見過這東西。

克勞德看了那副燒死的骸骨一會，站了起來，把小型裝置掉到地上，然後一腳把它踏碎。

研究中心的警鈴還在響過不停，等戰鬥的緊張感褪卻後，克勞德就覺得那警鳴聲異常地刺耳，他在附近轉了一圈，沒有找到可以停下警報的按鈕。

說起來，賽菲羅斯居然還沒有找過來，克勞德瞇了瞇眼睛，那個銀髮男人是不是有點晚了?他試着感應一下賽菲羅斯的位置，他們之間的連繫比之前還要不隱定得多，像是接收不良的電波一樣，克勞德有點兒分辨不出賽菲羅斯的位置。

聯想到之前寶條的立體影像，金髮男孩猜十居其九是那個變態科學家搞的鬼，塔克斯說過零號魔晄爐裏有一台發射裝置，用來干預複製體的意識網絡，說不定這邊也有同樣的東西。

克勞德穿過木門，回到資料室，他走過檔案櫃，找到了通向地下一層走廊的門，金髮男孩才剛推開大門，賽菲羅斯的臉就出現在眼前。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯沉着聲音喚了他一聲，銀髮男人撫上了男孩臉上的傷痕，微微聳起了眉頭。

克勞德跟他說了一下剛才的情況，賽菲羅斯點了點頭，他剛想給克勞德治療一下傷口，就看到男孩臉上的疤痕已經癒合起來。

“這裏有干預我們的裝置。”克勞德有些不耐煩地說道，他已經習慣了感知賽菲羅斯的思維，現在不穩定的連繫讓他感到焦躁:“是寶條搞的鬼嗎?”

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，他早察覺到和克勞德之間的異常狀況，所以花了一段時間才在迷宮似的研究中心裏找回他的男孩。

“找到零號魔晄爐後，第一時間就要破壞那座發射器。”克勞德有些不滿地咕噥道。

“這當然，但我們先回去加斯特博士那邊看看吧。”賽菲羅斯微微一笑，說:“霍蘭達急着從我們身邊跑走，大概是想和神羅的人匯合，說不定寶條已經派人到附近來。”

克勞德瞇起藍眼睛，藥劑還需要多一點的時間才能完成，幸好這座研究所的地形複雜，說不定他們能借用那些走廊和樓梯來拖着來襲的士兵。

賽菲羅斯憑着優秀的記憶力，回到加斯特的研究室裏去，安吉爾不在房間裏，傑尼西斯說警報響起後，他就出發去看看賽菲羅斯他們惹了什麼麻煩，順便找個辦法把那煩人的警鈴關上。

“藥劑還有多久才能完成?”賽菲羅斯走近加斯特和伊法露娜，他們專注地瞪着終端機的屏幕，上面全都是複雜的圖表和公式。

伊法露娜回過頭來，說:“我想大概還需要二十分鐘左右，剛才我們的計算有了結果，現在只需要調整好生命之流的份量，藥劑理論上就完成了。”

她又看了看不遠處的傑尼西斯，小聲說道:“你們之中只有他出現劣化的情況，雖然我們不能肯定你們身體以後的變化，但目前需要治療的只有傑尼西斯一個。”

“安吉爾呢?他的翅膀剛長出來了。”克勞德走過去好奇地問道。

伊法露娜搖了搖頭，說:“他的身體暫時沒問題，長出翅膀只是因為細胞改變而進化的象徵，不過，我們也會給其他人準備好藥劑，以防不時之需。”

銀髮男人謝過伊法露娜，就和克勞德再次走出研究室，他們待了一會兒，見札克斯和傑尼西斯也在，便到外面看守，順便把安吉爾找回來。

兩人回到研究所的地下大堂，那道玻璃大門因為室內外的溫差而矇上一層白霧，克勞德走過去，伸手抹了一下玻璃，看到外面的莫德爾海姆正下着大雪。

“這種天氣，DeepGround要過來也不容易。”金髮男孩轉身回到賽菲羅斯身邊。

銀髮男人靠在接待處，突然，一直響着的警鈴停了下來，克勞德看了看四周，聽到賽菲羅斯說道:“是安吉爾吧?他大概在控制室。”

“我們不是要去找他嗎?那就快走……?”克勞德偏了偏腦袋，剛要和賽菲羅斯說話時，他眼角看到一道黑影在玻璃門外閃過，男孩僵住了一下，他回過頭，問道:“你剛才有看到嗎?”

賽菲羅斯一臉疑惑，似乎不太明白他在說什麼。克勞德走回玻璃門附近，他再次拭了拭玻璃，外面白矇矇一片，男孩疑惑地皺起眉頭。

突然，一隻黑色的手掌'呯'的一聲拍在玻璃上，克勞德嚇了一跳，他後退了一步，撞上了賽菲羅斯的胸膛，男人察覺到不對勁的一瞬，閃身來到克勞德的背後。

玻璃門外有一個全身長滿眼睛的黑影怪物，克勞德倒抽了一口氣，他剛才在地下一層的資料室裏有見過這樣子的實驗品，它們應該被燒光了才對。

“看來還有些漏網之魚。”賽菲羅斯冷靜地說道。

他看了克勞德一眼，金髮男孩點了點頭，他和賽菲羅斯看着實驗體撞破了玻璃，伴隨着漫天的雪花爬進研究所內。

賽菲羅斯拔出太刀正宗，他輕巧地躍到怪物面前，快速地逐一刺穿了它臉上的眼睛，'啵啵'的聲音陸續響起，那些被刺破的眼珠子流出黃綠色的濃液。

“很噁心。”克勞衝擺出厭惡的神情，賽菲羅斯聳了聳肩，在怪物痛苦的尖叫下，砍掉它的腦袋。

克勞德看着掉了頭顱的怪物化成綠光消失，他抬起了眉頭，說:“這是S細胞的實驗體?”

賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭，說:“不，我沒有感應到。”他瞇起了眼睛，沉思了一會，又說道:“大概，星球已經準備好了。”

“怎麼?”克勞德雙手抱胸，瞪着銀髮男人。

賽菲羅斯搖了搖頭，說:“等一下再說吧，我們有客人了。”

說罷，銀髮男人揚了提下巴，克勞德朝着玻璃門看去，十來個滿身黏液的怪物冒着風雪圍住了研究所，金髮男孩皺起了眉頭，說道:“這就是神羅派來的軍隊嗎?”

“寶條的生化大軍。”賽菲羅斯勾起了嘴角，看着更多的怪物從小鎮的破房子下鑽出來。

“有夠噁心。”克勞德再次說道。

他們靠着彼此，抬起劍，那些怪物一爬進研究所裏時，就馬上被賽菲羅斯和克勞德砍殺。然而，它們的數量越來越多，等克勞德數到第二十三個腦袋時，那些怪物不再爬進來，而是聚到一起，形成一團漆黑的肉塊。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯退開來，小心翼翼地看着玻璃門外的那團東西，這時，他們背後的梯級響起腳步聲，克勞德回過頭來，是安吉爾，黑髮戰士背着毀滅劍從二樓跑下來。

“這是什麼鬼?”安吉爾跑到兩人身邊，他抽出毀滅劍，說:“不能讓它碰到研究所，我們出去吧。”

賽菲羅斯看了克勞德一眼，金髮男孩點點頭，三人穿過了玻璃門的洞口，來到白茫茫的雪地上。

那坨黑色的東西在雪地扭動，白雪被染成噁心的黑紫色，那東西扭着身體，一根接一根的尖刺從它身上長出來，然後是一對粗大的手臂和雙腿，怪物站了起來，它至少有三層樓高，它十根手指頭拉長，化成十根觸手，狠狠地朝地面上的前神羅戰士拍下來。

克勞德在雪地上翻了一圈，逃出了怪物的攻擊範圍，賽菲羅斯和安吉爾已經展開翅膀，飛上半空。

“克勞德。”賽菲羅斯朝地上的克勞德俯衝過去，但金髮男孩阻止了他。

“我來對付它的腿，你引開它的注意。”克勞德朝飛近的男人叫道，賽菲羅斯瞇了瞇眼睛，他張開黑色羽翼，穿過怪物的觸手，在半空轉了一圈，太刀在怪物的觸手上劃下幾道傷痕。

克勞德深深吸了口氣，冰冷的空氣讓他腦袋更加清醒，男孩握緊了大劍，他壓下腿，腳跟一蹬，衝到怪物跟前，一刀砍在它的腳掌上。

怪物的腳掌被打攔，黑色的黏液飛濺到四周，克勞德在雪地上滾了一圈，躲開那些黏液。怪物失去平衡，跪了下來，十根觸手從半空拍下來，差點打中金髮男孩。

賽菲羅斯和安吉爾在半空中盤旋，他們看到倒下來的怪物，銀髮男人側了側身，他架起太刀，銀色的劍氣飛射出來，切開了怪物背上的刺。

尖刺掉到雪地上，融合了地上的黑色黏液，重新變成人型的怪物，它們圍上了克勞德，金髮男孩揮動起大劍，把它們再次打散，但黑色的怪物再度分裂，化成更小但更多的小怪物。

賽菲羅斯降落在克勞德身邊，男孩放出火球，燒着了那些黑色的黏液，火炎由橘色變成紫藍，發出不祥的嗞嗞聲。

銀髮男人一把抱起克勞德，帶着他飛上天空，那些被點燃的黏液炸開來，連着火舌飛彈到小鎮四周。

爆炸中心的巨大黑色怪物重新站起來，黏液從它的傷口流出來，黏稠的液體又長成新的怪物。

“沒完沒了的。”克勞德咕噥了聲，他抱住賽菲羅斯的脖子，瞪着雪地上的怪物，銀髮男人轉了轉手上的太刀，瞇起綠眼睛。

安吉爾飛到他們身邊，看到那怪物正朝着研究所的方向挪動，他咂了咂嘴，揚起了雪白的翅膀，飛向那怪物身邊。

黑髮戰士揮動起手中的大劍，正想要砍下怪物小小的腦袋時，黑色的黏液下，一顆顆眼珠子突然睜開來，佈滿了怪物的全身，本來朝着前方伸長的觸手拐了個方向，猛烈地刺向空中的安吉爾。

就在安吉爾要被觸手抓起來之際，赤紅色的火炎從研究所的窗子竄出來，紅色的身影伴着火花從天而降，一條火龍在空中繞了一圈，化成召喚獸伊弗利特，火神一拳打在黏液怪物身上，高溫炙融了怪物的身體，那東西慘叫着在大火中掙扎，然後慢慢融化。

“傑尼西斯。”

安吉爾扇了扇翅膀，看到他們的同伴意氣風發地在高空凝視着地面。褐髮戰士的嘴角含笑，燦爛的紅色火炎炫耀似地圍着那男人綻放。

“喲，讓你們久等了。”

(還有下次)


	53. Chapter 53

傑尼西斯像顆慧星一樣在空中俯衝下來，他全身纏着美麗的火光，伊弗利特化成一朵紅蓮，吞噬了黑色的怪物，紅光一閃，褐髮戰士斬開了漆黑的黏液，怪物受熱後炸成碎片，黏液朝四方八面飛濺，然後化成綠光消失。

賽菲羅斯帶着克勞德回到地面，滿地的積雪被大火融化，他們踏在雪水上，抬起頭，看到安吉爾飛向傑尼西斯，兩人在空中盤旋了一圈，雙雙落在雪地上。

傑尼西斯的右臂不再纏着繃帶，看來加斯特博士的藥湊效了。克勞德抬頭望向賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人雖然一臉淡然，但他知道賽菲羅斯鬆了一口氣，傑尼西斯的劣化和加斯特博士能否治好褐髮戰士，這些事其實一直困擾着他。

這時，加斯特博士一家和札克斯也從研究所鑽了出來，博士走到賽菲羅斯身邊，說:“傑尼西斯的劣化已經好了，感謝星球的奇蹟吧。我本來只想着能停止情況惡化，但看來星球自己找到了解除傑諾娃病毒的方法，大自然果然充滿了奧秘。”

賽菲羅斯沒有作聲，只有伊法露娜朝他露出了解的微笑，他點了點頭，向加斯特道謝。

安吉爾再三確認傑尼西斯的傷口已經痊癒，就連本來變得花白的頭髮也恢復原來溫暖的顏色。他展開愉快的笑容，用力拍了拍好友的背，卻換來傑尼西斯的白眼。

“很抱歉把你們捲進來。”賽菲羅斯看了看四周還沒有熄滅的火種和灑在雪地上的灰燼，向加斯特說:“但冰雪村已經不安全了，你們不能再待在那兒。”

加斯特嘆了口氣，說道:“我明白的，賽菲羅斯，別說把我們捲進去什麼的，這都是我的錯，是我把傑諾娃挖出來，是我提出傑諾娃計劃的。”

伊法露娜上前抱住了丈夫的肩膀，安慰地輕輕撫過他的背。賽菲羅斯撇過臉，他看到克勞德正仰起臉望着自己，金髮男孩的藍眼睛正閃過憂心的光芒。

銀髮男人飛快地握過男孩的手，安吉爾和傑尼西斯也走過來了，黑髮戰士說道:“怎樣?要聯絡塔克斯嗎?他們還有好幾天才會回來接我們。”

“那個PHS你們還留着嗎?”賽菲羅斯問道。

札克斯從背包掏出塔克斯的PHS，他擺弄了一下，說:“沒問題，還可以用，但不是說會塔克斯的頻道被神羅監視了嗎?”

“沒關係。”銀髮男人勾勾嘴角，說:“這次塔克斯已經被拖進來了，他們會處理好。”

雷諾似乎在忙着，他匆匆回了句"一小時後"，便掛斷了PHS。札克斯聳了聳肩，和其他人一起回到研究所裏，那邊比較暖和。前神羅戰士還好，但加斯特博士一家已經冷得一直朝掌心呵氣。

“沒想到寶條居然把這麼多實驗品藏在這裏，之前我有好幾次過來這邊也沒發現到。”加斯特皺起眉頭，和賽菲羅斯他們來到被熏黑了的地下資料室裏，他翻過好幾本厚厚的文件夾，嘆了口氣。

安吉爾和傑尼西斯走到最裏面的房間，他們去看看霍蘭達，那個中年科學家再壞，也是安吉爾的父親。

“那些大概是最開始的實驗品。”賽菲羅斯讀過手中的文件，答道:“全都是失敗作，寶條似乎把它們凍在這座小鎮底下，我們之前打開的暖氣，可能接到那些冷凍庫裏去。”

加斯特抿了抿嘴，他放下手中的文件夾，抬起頭來，看到札克斯正在和艾莉絲在資料室裏走來走去，他的女兒因為札克斯的話而吃吃偷笑。

博士和他的妻子決定留在資料室再一會兒，看看有沒有關於現在DeepGround的訊息。克勞德於是拉過賽菲羅斯，和他走出資料室，金髮男孩雙手抱胸，說:“說吧，你還藏着什麼事沒說?”

賽菲羅斯抬起眉頭，說:“你指的是哪件事?”

“你和星球女神的事，賽菲羅斯，別把我當傻子，昨天晚上我有聽到你和伊法露娜說的話，還有剛才……”克勞德瞪着銀髮男人，等着他解釋。

“昨天晚上……”賽菲羅斯咕嚕了聲，顯然他想到的和克勞德所想的完全不是同一回事。金髮男孩臉頰一紅，他扯下賽菲羅斯的衣領，狠狠地剮了他一眼。

銀髮男人順勢朝他嘴角印上一個吻，克勞德一把推開了他。賽菲羅斯遺憾地嘆了口氣，說道:“不是什麼特別的事，那時候你也在場。”

克勞德抿了抿嘴，他想了一會，才靜靜地開口說道:“你知道我記不清楚了。我只記得那時候戰爭爆發，他們再次起用了魔晄能源，製造出更大殺傷力的武器，星球很快就變得面目全非。”

賽菲羅斯點了點頭，同意地說:“是的，那是因為華萊士開發的石油資源已經到底了，他們為了爭奪僅餘的石油而打起來。”

“本來星球滅亡，就會回歸宇宙，但這顆星球做不到，因為祂的生命之流被傑諾娃感染了。”克勞德喃喃地說道，腦子裏的記憶碎片一點一點地合併起來。

他抬起頭，看着賽菲羅斯的臉，說:“祂想要你，你是唯一能完美地融合這顆星球的生命之流和傑諾娃毒性的生命，對星球女神來說，你就是治療祂的疫苗，能幫助祂在生命之流裏生成對付J細胞的抗體。”

賽菲羅斯沒說話，他知道克勞德已經想起了所有事情，他默默地聽着男孩斷斷續續地說下去。

“祂把我們……不，只有我，和還只是個意識體的你召到星球面前，要讓你融入生命之流裏，但是我拒絕了，那時候我們已經找回所有記憶和感情的碎片，把你拼回去。我不想……我不想……”克勞德深深吸了一口氣，閉上眼睛試着平靜地說道:“星球女神不太高興，但又拿我們沒辦法，你一直都在拒絕回歸星球，祂也沒辦法強行把你拉進去，所以就選擇了折衷的方法。”

“祂用上最後的力量，把我們送回到這個還有其他S細胞的時代，是的。”賽菲羅斯淡然地把話接下去。

克勞德捂住腦袋搖了搖頭，他居然忘了這麼重要的事，如果他們失敗了，星球女神這次大概會強行回收賽菲羅斯，如果這個銀髮男人要永遠消失掉的話……

克勞德不敢想像沒了賽菲羅斯的日子，他們已經在一起太久了。

賽菲羅斯伸手抱住了他，克勞德把臉枕在他胸膛前，閉上了眼睛，幸好一切有按着星球的計劃走，祂大概已經得到足夠的S細胞來生成對抗傑諾娃的抗體，所以傑尼西斯的劣化才能治好，還有那些黑色黏液怪物，即使充滿了劣化的J細胞，星球也能吸收進去，把它們淨化然後轉為生命之流的一部分。

“這麼一來，那些死去的人類也能回歸星球了吧?”克勞德突然想到。

賽菲羅斯遺憾地搖了搖頭，說:“生命之流拒絕人類不是因為J細胞，而是人類本身的劣性，我想祂不能原諒一再犯錯的人類。”

塔克斯駕着飛船趕來時已是黃昏，雪也停了，他們後頭還追着幾艘神羅的戰鬥用空艦。

“我說，我們能搶下那邊的船嗎?那些看起來比較厲害。”札克斯指向那些印有神羅標記的黑色戰船。

賽菲羅斯摸了摸下巴，看起來也對那些新型戰鬥飛船很感興趣。克勞德暗自為那些飛船默哀，一般能引起賽菲羅斯興趣的東西少得可憐，但一旦他感興趣了，就絕不會輕易放過。

克勞德覺得自己就是最好的例子。

銀髮男人張開了黑色的翅膀，膝蓋微微彎曲，腳跟一蹬，飛上半空，克勞德瞇起了眼睛，看到賽菲羅斯降落在其中一艘空艦的甲板上。

安吉爾和傑尼西斯對望了一眼，兩人也展開羽翼，飛到另外兩艘空艦上。

克勞德和札克斯留在地面，他們抽出武器，伴在加斯特博士一家身邊，提防敵人的突襲。不到五分鐘，三艘被騎劫的空艦一艘接着一艘冒出黑煙和火光，然後從天空墜落到不遠處的雪原裏去。

札克斯望向天空，失望地嘆了口氣，那三人把所有空艦弄都弄壞了。

終於擺脫掉追兵的雷諾和路德把飛船降落在小鎮外的大雪地上，他們放下了梯子，讓克勞德他們爬上去。

塔克斯見到加斯特博士一家並不意外，他們大概早知道賽菲羅斯他們千里迢迢來到北方大陸的原因。席德不在控制艙，雷諾說他在船艙修理被神羅打壞了的引擎。

“曾和希絲涅在陽光海灘，雪崩和五台好像正式聯手合作，他們在那邊準備會面，我們打算插上一腿。”路德托了托墨鏡，他一邊駕着飛船升空，一邊向賽菲羅斯他們解釋現在神羅和各大勢力的現況。

“雪崩也好，五台也好，都只是些烏合之眾。”雷諾哼了哼鼻子:“總之，曾說了要利用，啊，不，要協助雪崩他們，組成反神羅大軍，你們也會加入的吧?”

賽菲羅斯看了看安吉爾和傑尼西斯，老實說，他們都不想再和雪崩那幫人扯上關係，但單靠他們五人要一邊對抗神羅，一邊保護加斯特一家實在是相當吃力。

“不過，你們也沒有拒絕的權利，這艘飛船是我們塔克斯準備的，開船的又是我們，而且也已經朝着陽光海灘飛過去了，航線是不設更改服務的。”紅髮塔克斯擺出一副無賴似的表情。

賽菲羅斯沒有理會他，他瞇着眼睛思考了一會兒，便默默地吩咐札克斯安頓好加斯特一家，然後讓所有人去休息一下。

克勞德和賽菲羅斯回到他們之前的房間，金髮男孩脫了衣服洗了澡，躺在雙層床上瞪着上層的木板發呆。等賽菲羅斯擦着他的銀色長髮，從簡陋的浴室走出來時，就看到他的男孩又露着小肚子睡着了。

他坐到床邊，金髮男孩睜開了眼睛，他轉過臉，看着賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人彎下身，親吻了他的臉頰。克勞德抬起手，摟過他的脖子，銀髮男人轉了個方向，吸吮起男孩溫潤的嘴唇。

克勞德舔過賽菲羅斯的嘴角，他伸手探進男人的衣服下，輕輕觸碰着男人的腹肌。賽菲羅斯覆到克勞德身上，扯下了他的褲子，挑逗似地摸過他的下身，手指滑到克勞德的股瓣，銀髮男人摸索着探進他的洞口。

金髮男孩吐出一口氣，他睜着藍眼睛瞅着賽菲羅斯，男孩張開了腿，昨晚狂歡的痕跡還淡淡地留在他身上，股間的洞穴也柔軟地吸吮住男人的手指。

賽菲羅斯知道克勞德已經準備好，他把性器一下子擠進克勞德體內。

突如其來的壓迫感逼迫着克勞德弓起腰，低吟了一聲，賽菲羅斯讓他側躺過去，從後抱住了男孩，又抬起了克勞德的左腿。

克勞德承受着賽菲羅斯的衝擊，銀髮男人的性器過份深入他的身體，頂上了他體禸最脆弱的一點，止不住的呻吟聲從他唇邊漏出來。

男孩偏過腦袋，賽菲羅斯溫柔地吻住了他，腰部卻更兇狠地擺動。克勞德從深喉發出難耐的嗚咽，他整個身體被賽菲羅斯衝撞得大幅度搖擺，快感從腹部升起，竄上他的腦子。

克勞德很快就射了出來，他的身體本來就因為前一晚的瘋狂，而變得對賽菲羅斯的觸摸非常敏感，生理淚水滑下他的眼角，他十根腳趾頭也曲起來，賽菲羅斯還在刺激他已經酥麻得除了快感什麼也感覺不了的下身。

他被男人抱起來，壓到床上跪着，賽菲羅斯握住男孩的腰，抽插了好一會，等克勞德再次射精的同時，男人也釋放自己到男孩體內。

賽菲羅斯抱着克勞德，他們輕撫着對方的身體，又不時親吻，沉淀了一下身體的熱量後，男人抱着克勞德到浴室簡單地洗了一下，兩人又再次回到床上躺下。

“睡一下吧。”賽菲羅斯柔聲說着，他鑽進克勞德的被窩裏，把男孩摟進懷中:“之後大概要忙上好一段日子。”

克勞德慵懶地"嗯"了一聲，他閉上眼睛，埋進賽菲羅斯的懷裏。雖然這不是第一次和男人睡在一起，他們也做過比這更親密的事，但一切又變得不再一樣。

曾經他們渴望着可以這樣子接觸到對方。

克勞德不知道當初自己失去部份記憶，來到這個時空時，賽菲羅斯有什麼感想。他那時候好像一直都對銀髮男人惡言相向，現在想想也覺得可笑。

在以前的那個時空裏，賽菲羅斯取回被自己拋棄的記憶和感情後，消沉了好一段時間，克勞德看到了男人的過去和經歷過的掙扎，被自己的父母當成實研究對象、日復一日的痛苦實驗、好友的背叛和得知自己身世後的震怒，一切一切都顛覆了克勞德對賽菲羅斯認知。

這個男人不是傳說中那麼完美。

克勞德開始試着放下過去，和住進他腦子裏的賽菲羅斯保持友好的關係，日子漸漸過去，他們很自然地開始渴望彼此，想要更緊密的接觸，而不再是單純在那片意識花海聊天。

賽菲羅斯的大手掌按住克勞德的後腦，溫柔地揉了揉那頭金髮，克勞德深深吸了口氣，不再胡思亂想，乖乖睡過去了。

(還有下次)


End file.
